Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga 06: End of the Armored War Gods (III)
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: The third volume of "End of the Armored War Gods". Now that Nagata has found his way out of Purgatory, he's on his way to find his friends. After he reunited with Karasu, it's time to get the gang back together. However, will they accept what he has become?
1. Prelude: Fact or Fanfiction

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it then that's great. If you don't then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

**Prelude: Fact/Fan-Fiction**

* * *

Years ago, Yang Oda had lost her sister and brother-in-law in a tragic car accident. Their son, who had survived the accident, ended up in her and her husband's care. So, they had adopted him and raised him as their own.

But one day, he just vanished without even saying goodbye. Instead, he had left them a letter, explaining why he needed to go.

Why couldn't he have talked to them about it? They were his parents, weren't they?

It had been almost a year since he vanished along with those other kids. When monsters suddenly appeared, Nagata and those same kids transformed into Kamen Riders.

It had been crazy but it had happened, though there were people who claimed it to be some kind of hoax or publicity stunt.

The reporters had interviewed the studio and the actors about this incident, and they had denied any involvement in the incident, baffling the public even more.

Some people just couldn't accept the impossible and extraordinary, and just needed to rationalize everything to maintain a sense of normalcy. It was how humanity could recover from such tragedies and move forward. It was a coping mechanism that allowed them to resume their mundane lives as if nothing had happened.

After a storm, there must be calm, right?

Yang stepped into the cafe and spotted Weiss Yukihime sitting at a table. It wasn't hard to spot her because of her distinct features. The snow-white hair was a dead giveaway, and the woman always seemed to carry a presence of sophistication which made it easy for Yang to pick her out from a crowd.

"Hey, Ice Queen!" Yang greeted cheerfully.

Weiss immediately grimaced at the accursed nickname but cracked a smile soon after.

"Hello, Yang."

Yang took a seat next to her friend.

"So, Blake called you too, huh?"

"She did. She really didn't say much except to just come here," answered Weiss as she drank her coffee. "We might need to wait for her, so you might as well order something."

"Your treat?" Yang asked.

"Pay for yourself," Weiss retorted.

"Still as cold as ever, Ice Queen," Yang teased.

"And you're still an insufferable blonde," Weiss retorted.

"Good, you're both here," said Blake Kurogami as she suddenly appeared at their table.

"Gah!" Weiss cried out in surprise, jumping in her seat.

"Freaking ninja!" exclaimed Yang.

"Sorry," Blake apologized but she wasn't really sorry.

"When you called us, you sounded pretty urgent," Weiss recalled.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Yang asked. "What was so important that you couldn't say it over the phone?"

"Remember how Nagata disappeared?" Blake asked.

"My son just vanished and left a letter," Yang reminded Blake coldly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to open fresh wounds," Blake apologized before she took out her tablet and put it down on the table. "I want you to look at this."

"Blake, I swear if it's your smut again..."

"It's not smut. It's erotica and it's beautiful," Blake retorted defensively. "And no, this is something you really need to see. It's a web novel I found online."

"'**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga'**," Yang and Weiss read the title.

"So, you asked us to come just to recommend something for us to read?" Weiss cocked an eyebrow. "What is this? Fanfiction?"

"Just read it," Blake urged.

Yang read from Blake's tablet and then her eyes widened in interest as she kept reading. Weiss read it too:

_Nagata quietly rode the bus home. Once it stopped at the bus stop near his house, he stepped off and went back to his home. Even if it had been a long time for him since he returned home, he still remembered how to get there. It was also the only Chinese restaurant in the entire neighborhood._

_As he stepped through the front gate, he was greeted by a dog, a black and white Pembroke Welsh Corgi with a short stubby tail. He knelt down and petted it._

_"Hi, Zweiss. I missed you, boy." He then entered the restaurant and greeted, "Mom, Dad! I'm home!"_

_"Welcome home, Nagata. How was the museum?" Yang Oda asked. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and violet eyes. She also had an impressive figure. In the restaurant, she served customers wearing a Chinese shirt with black pants and wore an apron over her attire. Nagata suddenly gave her a hug. "Nagata?"_

_He missed seeing his mother so he felt like hugging her. After a moment, he let go._

_"It was great," he told her, forcing a smile. "I'm gonna head up and get changed before I help Dad in the kitchen."_

_"Don't keep us waiting! You know how intense the dinner rush can be!" she told him as he headed upstairs._

_Nagata entered his room and closed the door behind him before he slid down to the floor. He pulled his legs up to his chest and tucked his face in as he hugged his legs._

_He was back home...and unable to see them again..._

"This is...this is..." Yang started, unable to comprehend what she was reading. She remembered this. It was when Nagata came home from his class trip to the museum.

"It's about Nagata and those other teens who disappeared," Blake finished. "Either someone is making up stories about them, or someone knows what's going on and is writing about it here."

"Do you know who wrote this?" Yang demanded.

"The author uses a pen name but I managed to find out who it is and track down their address," said Blake.

"Well, who is it?" Weiss asked insistently.

"You're not going to believe it."

* * *

Ran Tenmaru's fingers danced across the keyboard. Line by line, word by word, appeared on her computer monitor as she poured her ideas into the composition onscreen. This latest chapter would be epic. There was just so much to put into words, but she just had to do it.

"My, my, Nagata-kun. You're growing stronger," she smiled as she admired her work when she heard her doorbell. She looked over, pulling off her glasses as she asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Yang Oda. We met before during the parent-teacher talk," Yang called out from the other side of the door. "We need to talk."

"Ah, yes," Ran smiled as she got off her chair and went to open the door. "It's been a long time since we last talked, hasn't it?"

Ran opened the door to reveal Yang Oda, Weiss Yukihime and Blake Kurogami standing in the doorway. She greeted them with a disarming smile, being a good host.

"Come in," Ran greeted as she let them in. "It's been quite some time since I've had guests."

"Look, we just want answers," Yang said.

"OK, so what is the question?" Ran asked. Blake took out her tablet and showed it to Ran. "Ah, I see you've read my novel. What did you think?"

"My son's name is in there, along with everything that happened before they disappeared. Then you've written all this that's happening to him and those other kids who vanished," said Yang in an accusing tone.

"All we want to know is what's going on," Weiss added a bit more delicately.

"OK, I guess I should tell you. I can understand Nagata-kun's mother coming to see me but what about you two?" Ran inquired.

"We're good friends and Nagata's godmothers," Blake answered.

"Well, then he must be very happy to know that you care so much about his wellbeing." Ran turned towards the living room. "Come with me. We can talk in the living room. I'll prepare some tea and snacks."

The four women took a seat. Yang, Blake, and Weiss occupied the sofa while Ran sat in an armchair across from them, with a coffee table standing between them. Cups of tea were in their hands and in the middle of the table was a bowl of chocolate chip cookies.

Yang frowned sadly as the cookies reminded her of her late sister. She had loved cookies almost as much as strawberries.

"So, if we're going to talk about my little web novel, what did you think?" Ran asked.

"I've been reading it from the beginning actually," Blake confessed. "I only showed them some of the later chapters."

"And believe me, when someone writes a story using my son's name, I want answers," Yang threatened as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yang, please. This is the time for diplomacy, not brutality," Weiss advised. She came along to prevent things from escalating which they tend to do when Yang was involved. She did have a hair-trigger temper and she could be easily provoked when anyone threatened something precious to her. Nagata was all she had left of her late sister so Weiss understood why Yang was behaving this way.

"I think that this is just too fantastic to be true, but after I saw my own godson transform into an armored superhero to fight monsters with my own two eyes, I became a bit more open-minded to the fantastic and impossible," said Blake. She had seen the news reports. It had been far too realistic for her to write off as some kind of hoax or publicity stunt.

"A good story needs to be fantastic, doesn't it?" Ran smiled. "But what if a good story isn't just a story? What if it's true?"

"So, you're saying Nagata is in Ancient China right now, fighting martial arts monsters, by transforming into an 'Armored War God' and doing it alongside female versions of characters from the 'Romance of the Three Kingdoms'?" Weiss asked skeptically.

"Well, when you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous, but yes that is what I'm saying," Ran confirmed. "On the other hand, people do like their myths being fluffed up a little. Like that eroge where King Arthur is a woman."

"So, why are you writing all this and posting it on the Internet?" Weiss questioned.

"I'm a history teacher and historian. It's my job to record history," Ran explained. "Publishing it all online seems the easiest way to do it."

"And how do you know all this?" Blake asked. "It's not like you were there, watching it all unfold."

"I get visions in my dreams. It's like I'm right there during the most crucial moments, but nobody can see me while I can see _everything_," Ran explained. "It's very out-of-body if you catch my drift."

"You speak as if you can willingly move your soul in and out of your body to see these visions," Weiss frowned suspiciously.

"Well, if you take things literally, but it's just how it feels. When I sleep, I'm transported there. I can't do anything but watch and it's one hell of a show."

"So, if you know so much then why did my son get sent to an alternate world 1800 years into the past?" Yang demanded.

"Because their presence there was prophesized," Ran confessed.

"What do you mean 'prophesized'?" Yang was beginning to lose patience since Ran was not giving her a straight answer.

"Their presence in that world was foretold a long time ago within the pages of the _Celestial Chronicles_," Ran answered.

"Why them? They're just kids," Weiss demanded while mentally promising herself to look up the _Celestial Chronicles_.

"Who knows? Maybe it's destiny. We don't understand it but it exists. And can they still be called kids after everything they've experienced? Now they're the only ones capable of saving the world," Ran reasoned. "Four of them, in particular, are destined for great things. You should read my latest chapter once I've posted it. It really shows Nagata at his most heroic moment. It'll be pretty epic if I do say so myself."

"You also wrote how he almost died." Yang narrowed her eyes.

"He got better, didn't he?" Ran retorted.

"I got another question, though. Why did they have to become 'Kamen Riders' anyway?" asked Weiss. "Seems kinda like wish-fulfillment."

"You mean why they became armored warriors of justice?" asked Ran. "If you ever watched the series, you know Kamen Riders inspire hope, justice, and self-sacrifice. It's something in that world that is in very short supply. What better way to bring hope than to bring in Kamen Riders?"

"What do you mean?" Blake questioned.

"You may not know this, but…Kamen Riders are actually…monsters."

"Monsters…?" Blake murmured curiously.

"From the very first series, the 'Kamen Rider' was intended to be an inhumanoid monster - a kaijin - who was supposed to be the greatest and strongest ever created. Unfortunately, things did not go according to plan for SHOCKER. Their intended subject, Takeshi, escaped the brainwashing process and fled. Unfortunately, he was already remodeled into a cyborg. While coping with his inhuman status, he awakened his sense of justice and fought for humanity."

"What does this have to do with Nagata?" Weiss asked impatiently.

"I'm getting to that. Power, by itself, is not inherently evil. However, it does have the potential to corrupt someone. Stalin, Hitler, and Genghis Khan all have in common: they all became monsters because of the power they wielded. They might've been human, but the acts they committed would forever paint them as monsters in human history. But there are few people who can wield unimaginable power and still retain their humanity. Nagata-kun is one of these rare kinds of people. With a power that could turn him into a monster, he takes on a responsibility to protect people. He inspires hope with compassion. He has accepted his role, even if the power he holds could turn him into a monster someday."

Yang blanched at the thought of her son turning into a monster frightened her. He was inspired by the stories of the Kamen Riders. Would he follow in their footsteps or fall and turn into something corrupt and inhuman?

Yang shuddered at the possibility.

She was afraid of him becoming corrupted by so much power and abusing it. As magnificent as he was in the story, he was still just a kid. But hearing Ran's words reinforced her faith in her son. She always taught him to do the right thing, no matter what. She taught him proper morals and to use his skills and strength to do good.

Even so, she still worried about him. He could be suffering and just reading about him was not enough to abate her concerns.

"Do you seriously expect us to believe this nonsense?" Weiss questioned in disbelief.

"I don't make this stuff up. I just write it. As for why they became Kamen Riders, well, deep down they wanted to make a difference. Whatever magic sent them there, granted them the means to do just that," Ran answered. "At least, that's what I believe."

"Will Nagata ever come back?" Yang asked.

"That's hard to say. I haven't gotten any visions of him returning," Ran answered. "_Yet_."

"Well, keep me posted."

"Subscribe to my story. I update regularly."

"Alright."

"Oh, and stay alert. You might be seeing your son sooner than you think."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Can't tell you. Spoilers~!"

"Damn it, Ran! You're not playing fair!" Yang snapped.

"Then you better be careful. You're part of the story too," Ran cautioned Yang. "You've been part of it for a very long time."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up! What do you mean by _that_?" Yang asked.

"Just keep reading. You'll see."

* * *

The three women exited the apartment together.

"OK, does anyone else besides me want to punch that smug look off her face?" Yang questioned. "Blake? Weiss?"

"As much as I would want to, we have to do what she says. We need to keep reading," Blake said.

"You can't be serious!" Yang complained.

"I have to agree with her on this one," Weiss said.

"Dammit, this is my son we're talking about here!"

"Yes, but we know who he takes after. If he's anything like Ruby and you, you know he'll stick to something if he thinks it's the right thing to do."

"Guess I got no choice but to read what my son's been up to," Yang sighed. "So, Blake, anything else in that story you want to tell me about? Any more bombs you may want to drop on me?"

"Well, you know Karasu Oda? Your niece?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"Let's just say…she _loves _your son a bit too much," Blake said, before pointing to a certain point in the story. "Read this." Yang carefully read it and her eyes grew wider and wider after each line:

_When I returned to the castle with self-inflicted wounds, I made up a convincing tale of how Kanu was captured by the enemy._

_I should have told Naga-kun that Kanu was dead, but he would still go and retrieve her body for a proper burial. Without a body, Naga-kun would know I was lying, so I had no choice but to tell him that Kanu had been captured instead in order to avoid suspicion._

_Later, I found Nise's camp and snuck into his tent, ready to kill Kanu. That was when Naga-kun himself stopped me. I didn't think he would be able to find Kanu so quickly! My plan to comfort him in his grief was completely ruined!_

_I loved my second cousin dearly. He was strong. Unlike those fools of the main family, I recognized his potential._

_Unfortunately, he lacked Nobunaga's fangs and ambition._

_I had always admired our ancestor, Oda Nobunaga. The people in his time called him the "Fool of Owari", but I recognized him under the title "Demon King of the Sixth Heaven". The way he flawlessly executed his plans and ran his military campaigns was ruthless and without mercy. It was just unfortunate that he died, betrayed by his own trusted advisor, but at least he was able to accomplish his ambition._

_And now, here I was, in a position to help Naga-kun become the great man I knew he could be. He had power, great power, but he just didn't know how to use it properly._

_Fortunately, that could be easily rectified. He just needed the right kind of influence. With the right influence, he would be ruling this entire country._

_He was the strongest of the Armored War Gods. His victory over Braco when the others could not even touch him was proof enough._

_I giggled. My plans would need revising, but I couldn't help but feel elated at how strong he was. It was such a shame he chose to come here, but to see him become so strong now made it all worth it._

_"The Great Dragon Emperor of the Celestial Heavens," I said to myself as I grinned. "That has a nice ring to it."_

_I'm sure he'll be able to forgive me for everything I've done._

_He'll understand._

_After all, we are __**family**__._

_And soon he will be __**mine**__._

_And it was only a matter of time before he became mine, and __**mine alone**__._

_I would no longer have to feel this __**emptiness **__ever again._

_I'll make sure of it._

"W-Wha-What! But, that's-" Yang got out.

"Trust me, I couldn't believe it either at first," Blake said. "But it seems she's going through great lengths just to get what she wants."

"But she…she just can't do that!"

"It is quite distasteful…" Weiss frowned as she read it too. "Has she always been so…_odd_?"

"You mean _creepy_? She's a bit clingy with Nagata but that's about it. I just thought it was a harmless crush or something," Yang answered.

"Does _this _seem harmless to you?" Weiss pointed to the text.

"I never thought she was this bad. Although, I did hear the neighborhood kids gossiping about a creepy girl scaring the local girls. It usually happens around the time she visits."

"This is a sign. Your niece is dangerous, not to mention toxic, and Nagata doesn't even see it," Blake warned.

"Well, it's not like Ran can just send me into the story to warn him about his cousin being a creepy _yandere _stalker," Yang scoffed.

"Well, something zapped Nagata and those other kids into that world and sent Karasu there as well. Maybe she knows how it's done," Weiss suggested.

"And how much are you hoping for a straight answer from her?" Blake questioned. She turned to Yang. "_Without_ threatening her."

"What makes you think I would?" Yang asked.

"I know you, Yang. We grew up together and this is Nagata's life on the line here. I can tell Ran's hiding something but I doubt she's going to just tell us. She's more formidable than she seems."

"So what? Are we going to just keep reading like she told us to?"

"That's all we can do for now."

"Ugh…fine, but if anything happens, I'm going to figure out how to get over there and beat some sense into Karasu's thick skull." Yang punched her open palm to emphasize her point. "Wish Ruby was still with us. She could always come up with some kind of crazy solution."

"You said it," Blake agreed.

"When it comes to dealing with crazy, she was the only one who could handle it so smoothly," added Weiss. "But this is a new kind of crazy. We're dealing with time travel and alternate worlds here."

"And there's nothing we can do about it," Yang sighed. She hated feeling powerless. It was how she felt when she had lost her sister. However, she managed to find the strength to go on for Nagata's sake, to raise him in her sister's stead.

"You should read it from the start, Yang. It's the least you can do right now, and you'd be proud of how he turned out," Blake advised. "Ruby would too."

"I guess so…" Yang sighed again. "Really wish Ruby could see how much he's grown."

* * *

"Something's not right," Ruby Oda worried anxiously as she repeatedly swiped her hand across the mirror like it was a smartphone screen. "No, no, no, no."

Ruby Oda was a Shinigami, a psychopomp who helped to ferry departed souls to the afterlife. She was not the only one as her husband, Nagato, had also become one as well.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" Nagato Oda asked when he found his wife frantically swiping her hand across the mirror, scrolling through the images that were displayed on its reflection.

"Something's not right, Nagato. I can't find Nagata anywhere," Ruby said as she looked to her husband with a look of terror forming on her face.

"What?" Nagato approached his wife. "He's dead?"

"I went to find him after I sensed his life fade. But I can't!" Ruby panicked. "I can't find his body and I can't sense his soul either! He's just gone!"

Nagato had heard of how souls could be lost. They were souls that were left forgotten only to cease to exist. When that happened, they could not go to the other side. He didn't want to believe the same thing had happened to their son.

"I need to go look for him," Ruby decided.

"Hey, wait a moment," Nagato said.

"Don't try to stop me, Nagato. I need to find our son," Ruby stubbornly ignored him.

"I'm not trying to stop you but you need to calm down so we can think of a plan," Nagato calmly countered. "You can't just go rushing off without one."

"There's no time for a plan," Ruby insisted as she willed her scythe into her hand. "If I don't go find him now, then we'll lose him forever."

"At least let me go with you," Nagato offered as he knew his wife could be reckless and impulsive whenever she got this emotional.

"No, I need you to stay here."

"You want me to wait?"

"Please."

She gave him the puppy dog look and he caved instantly. He hated doing nothing but it was hard to say no to her, especially when she looked at him like that with those silver eyes of hers.

"Alright, fine. I'll hold the fort, but please be careful, Ruby."

"You know I will," Ruby winked.

"I'll keep looking with the mirror," Nagato said. He would not stay, wait and do nothing. He was going to help, even if his wife said he couldn't come with her.

**[GHOSTDRIVER!]**

Nagato blinked as Ruby summoned the belt. It had a strange appearance as it was bulky with a cover placed over the main body which had a cycloptic grinning face. The cover looked like a white shroud that people would wear to pretend to be ghosts for Halloween.

"You're using that thing that old man gave you?" Nagato asked as Ruby took out an Eyecon. It was a trinket that resembled an eyeball.

"It'll help me," Ruby stated as she clicked the Eyecon's switch. She then opened up the top of her GhostDriver and popped the Eyecon inside before slamming the belt shut.

**[EYE!]**

A red cloak with a pair of red eyes in the shadow of the hood emerged from Ruby's GhostDriver before she pushed the lever.

"Henshin!"

**[KAIGAN! REAPER! SCYTHE OF DEATH, REAPER OF SOULS!]**

Ruby's body was covered by an armored black bodysuit with a big red rose on her chest with an eye in the center. Stretching from the rose were silver thorny vines that decorated her limbs. Her helmet was completely blank and featureless. The Reaper Parka Ghost draped itself over her body, giving her helmet a new red faceplate with big black feminine eyes and a curved blade mounted on her brow as a horn.

Twirling her Death Scythe, Kamen Rider Reaper Rose slashed the air to create a portal that opened like an eye.

"I'll be back with Nagata," Kamen Rider Reaper Rose promised her husband before she leaped right in, leaving red rose petals behind.

"Be careful, Ruby. Find our son and good luck," Nagato said, wishing her luck.

Reaper Rose flew through the tunnel and looked at all the images that sped by her, checking for the one that could tell her what happened to her son. It could lead her to him and save his soul.

She just hoped she was not too late.

* * *

**KRC: **Well, we're back with the Armored War Gods Saga. I was inspired by the 18th Episode of Season 4 of **Supernatural**: "The Monster at the End of this Book". It was interesting as it portrayed Chuck who is a Prophet and writing about the Winchester Brothers' adventures. His book series, a not-so-popular series yet with its own fanbase, called Supernatural chronicles their lives. I decided to put Ran Tenmaru as our 'prophet' as she views everything that happens in the form of vision-dreams. Then she writes them in the form of a web novel that people can subscribe to.


	2. Death Tournament

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

Naga roared as he lunged at the dark wolf-like creatures before him as his fin ears flared angrily. The beasts were lupine in appearance, bipedal and covered in black fur that contrasted with their white skulls.

He sank his dagger-like teeth into the throat of the closest one and tore it out. Black blood splattered over his blue scales but he paid the stains little mind. Once the first of the pack fell, the rest reacted and lunged at him. Naga crouched low and hissed before leaping into the air where they could not reach him. While he could escape them now, he really did not want to have to deal with them again later.

This would end now.

Picking his next target on his descent, he landed on the back of one of them and dug his claws into its shoulders. It tried to buck him off but he held firm. He then wrapped his hands around its throat and pressed his feet against the base of its neck as it struggled. He pushed with his legs as he pulled with all his might, tearing its head clean off. As it fell, Naga let out a bloodthirsty growl as he looked at the remaining predators that leered back at him.

Two down, five more to go.

With a roar, he lunged and sunk his teeth into the neck of another beast, tearing out its throat with his jaws. Without wasting a second, he lashed out with his serrated forearm fins and another head dropped to the sand. He kicked another one in the jaw with his boot-covered foot then bisected it at the waist with his forearm fins.

He staggered from a slash in the back and spun around to retaliate with a swift kick to its muzzle. He cracked his neck and hissed at the last two members of the pack, challenging either of them to make the first move. Lightning crackled around his two horns and large crimson eyes.

A beast lunged and was taken down by a brutal swipe across its face that held enough force to crack its skull. The other attacked soon after but Naga caught it with a superhuman kick that sent it skyward. The one on the ground was starting to recover but Naga chopped its head off using the serrated fin on his calf before it could even think of getting back up.

He heard a howl as the one he had sent into the sky came falling back down thanks to gravity. Looking up, he took three steps to the right and then threw his arm up to strike it in the chest with a bolt of lightning which completely vaporized it.

The pack of Badwolves - and that was what he called them - had been stalking the Reptilian Beastman for quite some time now. They finally had their prey cornered, with his back pressed against a rock formation and had moved in for the kill.

They should've known that a cornered animal was a dangerous one. With nothing to lose, he savagely attacked the pack in self-defense. Now, the whole pack was dead.

He looked himself over to check for wounds. He had no marks on him save for his red scar-like stripes.

"Good work." Naga heard and he looked over to his companion. She had been with him for as long as he could remember. Unlike him, she was human, clad in a black and orange outfit, with a white streak in her black hair. "But I can point out a few ways that could've ended quicker and you were just showing off at the end."

"Hey, the results speak for themselves," Naga defended as he wiped himself clean with his cloak before putting it back on. The cloak was made out of the pelt of a Badwolf Grimmbeast he had encountered earlier. After killing it, he had fashioned a cloak out of its pelt. The top half of its skull made a very intimidating hood.

Naga enjoyed bantering with Enya. If she wasn't with him, he was sure to go insane from being alone after all this time.

"So, where are we going now?" Enya asked.

"The same place we're always going: finding a way out of this place," Naga answered as he stared at the wide-open desert that surrounded them. It was home to roaming unholy beasts that preyed on anyone unfortunate enough to enter their territory. Naga managed to evade them as best he could but they always seemed to be able to find him, forcing him to defend himself. It was one of the main reasons he needed to find a way out of this desert.

However, that was easier said than done as it stretched for miles and miles and miles. It was as if it was an endless wasteland of sand and stone.

Perhaps it was.

He did not remember how long he had been traveling with Enya. As the sky was stuck in a state of eternal twilight, counting the days was impossible.

Had it been days? Weeks? Months? Years? Decades?

Even he did not know.

What he did know was that he needed to get out of here. The Grimmbeasts were a consistent threat to his survival and those Badwolves were not the only kind that roamed this desert.

He had spotted big black birds - Murdercrows - circling the sky. They were scavengers that fed on the carcasses of other Grimmbeasts. He really did not want to deal with them so he put his hood over his head and left the bodies behind. Enya followed, as she usually did.

His cloak and hood allowed him to camouflage himself in the desert as it carried the same scent as the Grimmbeasts. Unless they got closer, they would fail to realize that he was not one of them.

The smaller ones tended to avoid him while the bigger ones were braver as they hunted him down. It made traveling difficult but he could not remain in one place for very long. Just because he did not need for food or drink that did not mean he wanted to just stay in one place and do nothing.

The ground shook and Naga immediately panicked as the sand behind him began to swell and trail after him.

It was that damned Deathworm again!

"Come on! Hurry!" Enya shouted as she climbed up the rock formation.

"I know!" Naga yelled as he climbed after her to avoid that Deathworm. He needed to get out of this desert before he was gobbled up by that thing. Once at the top, he sat down and watched as the Deathworm emerged, throwing sand into the air.

It was a grotesque creature with a large worm-like body, a beak-like mouth that opened up four ways to reveal tentacles in which it used to ensnare its prey. Bone plates covered its body but they left its underside bare.

He watched as the Deathworm began to devour the Badwolves' carcasses. Well, better them than him. He and Enya would have to wait until the Deathworm was done with its meal before it went on its way in search of prey elsewhere. After that, once they were sure it was far enough, they would continue their journey. In the meantime, they could rest atop this stone formation and talk.

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome **

**Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

**Chapter 45: Death Tournament**

* * *

"Howdy!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Naga and Enya jumped at the sudden greeting. They spun around and went into instant combat stances. Naga had his claws and teeth bared, ready to strike.

Sitting on the rock formation with them was a skinny old man. He wore a dirty brown tunic with a furry sash around his waist. Wrapped around his forearms and his lower legs were dirty bandages. He was barefoot and he looked like he had brown fur covering his limbs. His face appeared aged but he had a youthful and manic grin. He had a thick grey beard with a matching head of shaggy hair. He also had a pair of weasel-like ears on his head. Finally, he wore an eyepatch over his left eye.

"Howdy!" the man repeated his greeting. "Welcome to my rock! Was that a new way to say 'hello'? Let me try! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh-!" He was cut off by a coughing fit. "Oh, that is not good for the throat."

"Who are you?" Naga asked warily. It had been a long time since he met anyone besides Enya so he did not know what to expect from this stranger or if he could be trusted.

"Be careful. He might look weak and feeble but he could be dangerous," Enya warned.

"Oh? The name's Itachiki!" the old man introduced himself.

"Itachiki?" Naga repeated.

"That's it! Now say it with me now! I-ta-chi-ki!"

"I already did."

"Yeah, but I want you to say it with me."

"I prefer not to."

"Well, if you don't want to call me Itachiki, then you should call me 'Bucky'! I prefer to be called Bucky! Bucky the Weasel! Or Buck for short! Long for Bah!"

Naga looked at him strangely. OK, this was a very strange old man. His name was 'Itachiki' but he preferred to be called 'Bucky'.

A weasel named Bucky.

For some reason, that sounded strangely familiar.

"I don't think he's all there," Enya whispered to Naga as she twirled her index finger beside her head.

"Maybe he's eccentric," Naga reasoned.

"So what brings you here on my rock?" Bucky asked curiously.

"Just avoiding the Deathworm and waiting for it to leave," Naga answered.

"Deathworm, huh?" Bucky remarked. "Interesting name. I myself call them 'Tunnelers', but Deathworm sounds pretty accurate. Let me tell you, those things can hang around a spot if it thinks there's still food around so we might be sitting on this rock for ages. We can play games while we wait. Do you know any games? Because I've been playing I spy with myself for a very long time. Do you want to play?"

"I can't be up here that long," Naga answered as he peered down over the edge to see the Deathworm circling around it like a shark in the ocean. "I got places to go."

"Oh, so you're going to that tournament too."

Hearing that, Naga's fin ears twitched with interest.

"Tournament? What tournament?" Naga questioned, intrigued.

"Oh, the tournament at the arena," Bucky said, pointing at a building in the distance. It resembled a stone coliseum. "It's right over there."

"Funny how we never noticed that before," Enya remarked as Naga spotted the arena.

"Will there be others there?" Naga asked hopefully. He hadn't seen another person besides Enya for a long time. Bucky was the first person he met since. Now there was a chance to meet others and even participate in a tournament.

The thought of taking part made Naga feel excited. It was a chance to match his combat prowess with other skilled opponents. After killing Grimmbeasts more times than he could count, he was desperate for something new to do.

"You look eager. I can see it in your eyes," Bucky pointed out.

Enya looked at Naga's big red eyes. How could he tell? She did notice his fin ears twitching excitedly.

"Do you want to join the tournament?" Enya asked.

"It sounds fun," Naga answered.

"That's just your instincts, lad," Bucky said. "Now, how about we hop on over yonder and check it out?"

"What about the Deathworm?" Naga asked.

"How about instead of running away, you try and kill it instead?" Bucky suggested. "If you can beat that thing, the tournament will be easy."

"I don't know about this," Enya said cautiously. "It can go underground and ambush us right beneath our feet."

"I know but I'm tired of always running from that thing," Naga growled. "It's time it learned its place."

"You're gonna need a plan."

"Need help with a plan?" Bucky offered.

"Sure," Naga smiled. If Bucky was as old as he looked, he likely had some wisdom he could share. He might seem a bit senile but he was likely still sharp enough to come up with a good plan.

"We're going to need bait," Bucky started. "That's us, by the way. We're the bait."

Naga already didn't like this plan.

* * *

Naga and Bucky climbed down the stone formation until their feet touched the sandy floor of the desert. They could see the Deathworm circling around, looking for more prey. It should be able to sense them now.

"OK, you run that way and I'll run this way. It won't be able to chase both of us," Bucky said as he pointed in two different directions. "And go!" Bucky yelled as he shot like a bullet, running across the sand like a crazy person. This got the Deathworm's attention as it went after Bucky. It chased Bucky who yelled and whooped like a maniac as he ran in a zigzag pattern to confuse the Deathworm. However, the Deathworm managed to get under Bucky and burst out of the ground to catch him. Bucky shrieked as he jumped into the sky, narrowly escaping the jaws of the Deathworm. He then kicked the Deathworm, stunning it before landing on the sand.

Meanwhile, Naga had run in the opposite direction only to stop when he saw the Deathworm chase after Bucky. He had intended to intervene when the Deathworm burst out of the ground but then he saw that Bucky was able to handle it.

"He's good," Enya remarked as Bucky yelled at Naga.

"What are you waiting for, lad!? Go gut this worm!" Bucky yelled.

Naga looked at the Deathworm that was still stunned by Bucky's kick. He needed to kill it before it recovered and went back underground. His fin ears flared and he focused his energy into his claws and jagged fin blades. Electricity arched around him and he struck like a lightning bolt.

He leaped into the air and lunged at the Deathworm as it was beginning to recover. Energy gathered in his serrated fin blade and he delivered a savage slash across the Deathworm's throat. The throat was part of the beast's underside which lacked any protection, allowing him to cut into its flesh.

He landed on the ground and the Deathworm behind him shrieked as black ichor spouted out of its neck wound like a geyser. It thrashed about in agony as it slowly descended back into the ground.

"Good work, lad!" Bucky praised. "That should teach it not to mess with you."

"Should we go after it?" Naga asked Bucky.

"With a wound like that, it's just going to die anyway," Bucky answered dismissively. "So, now that our worm problem has been dealt with, how about we head on yonder to the tournament?"

"Yes," Naga smiled. "The tournament."

"Fantastic! Onward ho!"

* * *

There were two long lines at the entrance of the arena when Bucky, Naga, and Enya arrived. The Rinrinshi that stood in line varied in their Beastman forms, unlike the uniform Rinshi. Just seeing so many Rinshi and Rinrinshi in one place was a novel experience for the Reptilian Beastman. If he had known about this place, he would've come sooner.

"Competitors line up on my right! Spectators line up on my left!" yelled a Rinrinshi with a Mosquito Beastman form that manned the lines. He stood behind a podium with a cloth draped over it that displayed a snake, a lizard, a toad, a scorpion and a centipede posed in an aggressive formation.

"So, Bucky. Tell me more about this tournament. What am I fighting for?" Naga asked as he stood in line with Bucky.

"Glory and bragging rights, lad!" Bucky answered. "And bitches!"

"Wait, what?" Naga did a double-take.

"Riches!" Bucky amended. "And they'll be all mine."

"You're competing too?" Naga asked, surprised.

"That's why I'm standing in this line with you. Now get moving, the line's moving fast."

"The people in this line look like killers," Enya warned Naga. "Are you sure about this?"

"All we've been doing is run from Grimmbeasts and wander the desert," Naga replied. "At least this time we're doing something a bit different."

"But is it worth risking your life to fight in a tournament? And for what? Glory, bragging rights, and bitches?" Enya argued.

"He said riches."

"You and I both heard what he said before. But if you insist on doing this, then just promise me you'll be careful."

"Trust me," Naga grinned confidently, flashing his razor-sharp teeth. Enya rolled her eyes and stood in her line so she could spectate. It was odd how nobody commented on the fact that she was the only human standing in line.

When it was Naga's turn, he was instructed to write his name down on a wooden plaque.

"Get moving," the Mosquito Rinrinshi said gruffly. He sounded bored and frustrated. "Next!"

Naga went in with the rest of the competitors. A moment later, he was joined by Bucky. The competitors' line took them to the top of the arena where there was a special area for the competitors to watch the matches and spy on potential opponents. Meanwhile, the spectators were filling up their seats.

The arena was massive with thousands of seats for all the numerous Rinrinshi and Rinshi that came to watch the carnage.

Naga got a good look at the competition as he looked to his left and right. They looked strong and pretty mean. His gaze went over to the terrace across from them to see five very important Rinrinshi sitting on stone thrones.

Who were they?

"Those are the Five Venom Fists," Bucky informed Naga as if predicting his question. "That's '**One-Hit Kill Sniping Master' Braco**, the leader. The others are '**Many-Handed King of Hell' Kademu**, '**Unconfrontable Delusion Disturber' Moriya**, '**Steel-Wall Defender' Maga** and his wife '**Dancer of Terror' Sorisa**."

"With names like those, they must have strong reputations," Naga commented as he looked at each of the Five Venom Fists. His gaze lingered on Braco for a moment as if he seemed very familiar to him.

"Welcome to the Tournament of Beasts! I am Fly-Ken Bae and I will be your Master of Ceremonies!" a small fly-like humanoid spoke as he buzzed around the arena. Despite his diminutive size, he had a big voice that could be heard throughout the arena.

Bae flew down to a board on a wall with the tournament bracket drawn on it. Hanging from the bracket were the name plaques of the competitors.

"The goal of this tournament is for all of you competitors to prove that you are the strongest fighters here in Purgatory! You'll be paired up and after each match, you will go up the bracket until you reach the top as the champion! And as champion, you are entitled to challenge one of the Five Venom Fists to a match! Now, a few words from Braco-sama!"

Braco stood up and addressed the gathered Rinshi and Rinrinshi.

"My fellow RinJyuKen warriors!" Braco began. "You are all gathered here to witness greatness! All of you are strong but only one of you shall prove to be the strongest! I look forward to facing the strongest of you in combat! Consider that an honor! Now, let the tournament begin!"

Cheers erupted from the spectators who were excited to watch the matches. Naga felt his blood boil as his fin ears twitched in excitement.

"And our first match will be between Gyuuya and Makirika!" Bae began as both Rinrinshi entered the center of the arena in their Beastman forms. "And...FIGHT!"

Both Rinrinshi shouted as they charged at each other and clashed violently.

At first, Naga was excited to watch the match. The deafening cheers around him, many calling for blood. It was enough to get his blood pumping. However, he would soon realize something truly terrible about this tournament.

"Oh, it looks like Gyuuya has the upper hand. Makirika is going to get stomped like a bug!" Bae announced.

"_Mantisu Senkozan!_" Makirika screamed as he delivered a slash that cut across Gyuuya's eyes, causing him to recoil and step back from his opponent. Once Gyuuya was off him, Makirika was back on his feet. "_Gakudanken!_"

He struck with his _Hill Splitting Fist_ and Gyuuya was split in half at the waist.

"And Makirika claims his win!" Bae exclaimed.

Naga went speechless as the crowd roared. He watched as Gyuuya's body was split in two before he crumbled to dust. Makirika raised his arms as the crowd went wild. His name went up the bracket as Gyuuya's name was tossed away.

"Bucky..." Naga said to the Weasel Rinrinshi standing next to him. "This tournament..."

"Yes, lad," Bucky said seriously. "It's a fight to the death, kill or be killed, the survival of the fittest. If you wanna win, you gotta be willing to kill your opponent. And if you don't fight you won't survive."

Naga grimaced and started to have second thoughts about joining this tournament. He should've listened to Enya. However, it was too late for him to back out now. His excitement had turned into anxiety as he waited anxiously for his match. He now knew he would have to kill in order to win. But that would mean possibly killing his new friend if they ever met down in the arena. It was also possible for Bucky to die as well, but the old man seemed content with that. In fact, he looked like he almost welcomed it.

"What an exciting match, everyone! Now, let's move on to our next match: Muzankose versus Nagiu! Ready? FIGHT!" Bae announced.

* * *

After several exciting and brutal matches, it was finally Naga's turn as he was called down to the arena. He wondered who his opponent was going to be. He didn't like the idea of killing someone but he liked the idea of being killed himself even less.

"Good luck, lad. I'll be rooting for you," Bucky said encouragingly. His match would be after Naga's.

Naga said nothing. He only chuckled nervously as he went down to the arena for his match. As he stepped into the arena, Bae buzzed over to him.

"Alright, Naga is a newcomer to the tournament! Tell me, Naga, are you excited to be here?" Bae asked.

"Let's just get this over with," Naga said in a reserved tone. He had witnessed all the carnage that happened in the arena. Of course, what exactly was he expecting? Were there any laws in place to prevent Rinrinshi from killing each other?

Apparently not.

"I see you're eager! Alright, Naga! It's time to meet your opponent! She's the only female competitor! Everyone, let me introduce you to Sloth-Ken Nanamomo!"

Naga looked over to Nanamomo who stood across from him in the arena. She wore black plate armor over a sleeveless red short kimono that hugged her slim and curvy figure. She wore thigh-high boots with steel toes and a leather belt with a sloth's head in the center. Her forearms were adorned in furry gauntlets with long sharp claws. A helmet that looked like a sloth's skull encased her head while long shaggy hair like a sloth's fur flowed out the opening in the back.

As their eyes met, Naga gulped.

"Alright, let's begin the match! Naga versus Nanamomo! Fight!" Bae announced.

Neither charged at each other. The spectators were getting restless and wanted to see more carnage. After several minutes passed, Nanamomo casually strode over to Naga when he failed to make the first move.

"Nice to...meet you," Nanamomo said slowly.

"Uh, likewise," Naga replied hesitantly. He had expected her to attack him, not greet him so politely.

"And sorry about this...nothing personal."

Then faster than he expected, she slashed him across the chest. Violet blood burst on contact as her claws sliced into his body. Fortunately, she failed to damage the medallion in his chest. It was very precious to him.

"And first blood goes to Nanamomo!" Bae yelled, riling up the crowd.

Naga grunted and looked at the bleeding gash across his chest. He looked back up at Nanamomo and his fin ears flared.

She was not playing around. Like all the others, she was fighting to win and fighting to kill. He had no choice. If he wanted to survive this match, he would have to do the same and show no mercy. He might feel guilty about it later but he was not going to die for anybody's entertainment.

He bent his knees, growled, and removed his cloak before he made his move. He swung his claws at her but she sidestepped his swipe before she went to strike him. He ducked under her claws and elbowed her in the gut, knocking her back. He then delivered a barrage of punches, prompting her to shield herself with her gauntlets as the blows rained down on her. As his punches were not working, Naga broke through her guard with a powerful kick, sending her tumbling.

"And Naga turns things around!" Bae commented. "Well played! Looks like his skills are as sharp as his claws!"

Naga let out a hiss of satisfaction as he succeeded in overpowering his opponent.

"FINISH HER! FINISH HER! FINISH HER!" the crowd chanted as Nanamomo went down.

Naga seemed hesitant but strengthened his resolve to survive. He could not afford to show any mercy here.

That moment of hesitation allowed Nanamomo to rise to her feet. Despite her laziness, she also hated the idea of dying.

As Naga charged at her, Nanamomo quickly prepared for him. Sparks flew as they traded blows. He used his sharp arm fins and claws to the best of his ability while she utilized her claws to block and counter his strikes. The crowd was getting wild as they witnessed the spectacle.

"Both combatants are giving their all!" Bae cheered. "How exciting!"

Naga caught Nanamomo's thrust with his jaws before driving his elbow into her stomach. He then delivered a roundhouse kick that sent her sprawling. He went to finish her with a heel kick but she managed to roll out of the way as his heel came down. Nanamomo then flipped back to her feet and lunged forward to scratch Naga's face off when a tentacle suddenly ensnared her arm, taking her by surprise.

"I did not expect that, folks! Clearly, Naga is much more than meets the eye!" Bae commented.

Naga grinned savagely as he held Nanamomo's arm with the tentacle that grew out of his back before he lifted her up and repeatedly slammed her to the ground before releasing her. He then grew another tentacle and had them poised with their tips aimed at her.

"It's you or me," Naga resolved as he sent the tentacles to land the piercing killing blow.

And that was when Nanamomo revealed _her_ special ability.

"_Slothdown Field_," Nanamomo whispered and the moment she said that her aura expanded to encase the entire arena. Everyone within the arena started to slow down but their minds were still moving at a regular pace.

"What is this?" Naga wondered as he felt his body slow down. "Is she doing this?"

Her _Slothdown Field_ was an area of effect technique which allowed her to slow down time around her. This gave the illusion of her possessing super speed.

Nanamomo approached Naga and put her claws against his throat. He could do nothing as her _Slothdown Field_ rendered him completely vulnerable.

"I'll make this quick," Nanamomo promised as she traced his throat with her claws. This was all the compassion she could afford to display.

Naga could not avoid this.

This was it.

She was going to kill him.

He was going to die here.

No!

He did not survive in the desert and fight all those Grimmbeasts only to die here!

He refused to die here!

Naga's eyes flashed as lightning crackled around his body. This made Nanamomo pause which turned out to be a mistake.

"I'M NOT DYING HERE!" Naga roared as his electrified aura burst from his body and repelled Nanamomo, stunning her too while breaking her concentration which nullified her _Slothdown Field_ as a result.

She witnessed as the electric aura formed a dragon that towered over Naga. It was poised to strike like a cobra at the slightest sign of provocation.

* * *

Up with the other competitors and screaming spectators, Bucky smiled as he observed this new development in the match.

After just meeting Naga, the old weasel could already tell that the young Reptilian Beastman had potential. There was something special just sleeping inside of him. All it took for him to reveal it was another life or death struggle.

And this tournament was one huge life or death struggle.

"Alright, lad. Show us what you can _really _do."

* * *

Naga would show them all what he was capable of as he had a secret weapon. He originally wanted to save it for use against a powerful opponent that would be too much for him alone. However, Nanamomo seemed determined to kill him here and now.

He could not afford to lose now.

**[LEGENDRIVER!]**

The instant the belt appeared around his waist, Nanamomo showed emotion for the first time since their bout began.

"No way. That belt," Nanamomo murmured in shock when she saw the blue LegenDriver with its hexagonal slot in the center and the dagger-shaped lever that was attached to it. She had seen a belt like it before. Instantly, her eyes flashed in realization. "Then you are...?"

Naga took out a purple padlock with an eyeball on it and unlocked it.

**[NOBUNAGA!]**

Naga had not survived all this time thanks to his skills and strength alone. No, he actually had something extra to help him fight against the bigger and meaner Grimmbeasts that roamed the desert.

A purple portal opened in Naga's chest and a purple phantom-like entity emerged from it to fly around him.

Murmurs began to spread among the spectators who wondered what was going on. The Venom Fists were also watching in interest, intrigued. They wanted to see what Naga was going to do next.

"Henshin," Naga said as he loaded the padlock into his LegenDriver and locked it in.

**[LOCK ON!]**

He pushed the blade down to slice its cover open. The padlock's core revealed a katana and rifle crossed together while the cover's backside displayed Nobunaga's famous Tanegashima rifle.

**[SOIYA!]**

The Nobunaga Spirit Armor flew behind Naga and draped itself over his body. The transformation took place instantly as his body became wrapped in energy which solidified into an indigo bodysuit with gold knee pads, bracelets and Y-shaped shin guards on his boots. His head became encased in a matching helmet with a blank semi-circular visor which turned purple, a silver mouthplate with short fangs and a golden sword-shaped head crest mounted over the visor.

**[NOBUNAGA ARMS! ****SENGOKU JIDAI NO DAI SHOGUN!]**

The Nobunaga Arms granted Naga armor which consisted of a black chestplate with triangular shoulder pads and purple fabric. Purple sleeves flared out from the shoulder pads and a waist-length purple cape hung from the back. The cape had the same symbol as his chest medallion. The headpiece - which gave him a violet visor - was a purple kabuto with golden side crests and a top knot that bloomed at the top.

The arena went silent.

"WHAT A TWIST!" Bae screamed excitedly as he was the only one not left speechless by Naga's shocking transformation. "IT LOOKS LIKE NAGA HAS BEEN KEEPING A HUGE SECRET! NAGA IS NONE OTHER THAN THE ULTIMATE SWORD HIMSELF, ARMORED WAR GOD GAIM!"

"Gaim?" Naga echoed in confusion.

"GAIM!" Braco bellowed as he stood up with the rest of the Venom Fists. They looked absolutely furious. "YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE HERE IN _MY _ARENA!?"

"Is he talking to me?" Naga wondered as he looked at Nanamomo who gazed back at him, perplexed by his question.

"EVERYONE! THE MAN YOU SEE BEFORE YOU WHO DARED TO POSE AS ONE OF US IS ARMORED WAR GOD GAIM! MANY OF YOU MUST REMEMBER HIM FOR BEING THE REASON WE ARE HERE IN PURGATORY! IT'S TIME FOR A CHANGE IN THE RULES! THE ONE WHO KILLS GAIM AND BRING ME HIS HEAD WILL BE CROWNED CHAMPION OF THIS TOURNAMENT! I ISSUE THIS CHALLENGE NOT ONLY TO THE FIGHTERS BUT TO THE AUDIENCE AS WELL! NOW CLAIM YOUR PRIZE! PROVE YOURSELVES AND EARN YOUR GLORY!"

And it was pandemonium as the spectators and fighters started to climb over each other to get to Naga who looked confused and frightened as thousands of Rinshi and Rinrinshi were coming for him.

The most vengeful and bloodthirsty were the Rinrinshi that had been slain by Gaim personally.

"You're mine, Gaim!" Gumokage yelled.

"Wait your turn! He's mine!" Shiroimaru shouted.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Kusaoh screamed.

They spilled into the arena like a raging tsunami of fury, some even carrying pitchforks and torches along with their personal weapons.

"Naga! We have to go!" Enya yelled as she ran up to him.

"Enya?"

"You look like you're in quite the pickle, lad," Bucky said as he stood beside Naga as they were surrounded by angry Rinshi and Rinrinshi. Their exits were completely sealed and the angry mob was closing in on them. "Do we fight our way out?"

Naga summoned his personal weapon, a shotgun rifle with a bayonet attachment dubbed the Nobunagun.

"We might have no other choice if we want to make it out of here alive," Naga resolved as he cocked his gun.

Naga fired upon the charging Rinshi, dusting them each with a clean headshot. A Rinrinshi came at him from behind but he performed a backflip to avoid their swipe. He aimed down and fired from above, blasting the top of its skull. He landed on his feet and continued to fight.

"There's too many of them!" Enya shouted.

Enya was stating the obvious. There were thousands of them, too many for him to fight with only a gun. He looked around for Bucky and saw the tiny old man running circles around the Rinshi and Rinrinshi, taking them down quickly with insane martial prowess. He revealed he could conjure vacuum blades to slice up his assailants.

Due to the large numbers aiming for Naga's life, it looked like he was in for a very difficult time. Fortunately for him, due to Braco's proclamation, the Rinrinshi that were not immediately trying to kill him were busy killing each other for the right to kill him. However, that would still leave plenty of survivors eager to claim his life.

He needed to send them a message as to why that was a bad idea.

"Bucky, get behind me!" Naga shouted as he hit his LegenDriver's Executting Blade thrice. Bucky yelped and quickly crouched down behind Naga.

**[SOIYA! NOBUNAGA FINISH!]**

Naga cocked his Nobunagun and aimed at the sky before firing a burst of sparkling energy into the air. It formed a bright energy ball that exploded like fireworks, sending energy beams streaming at the Rinshi and Rinrinshi. Explosions erupted as many of the Rinshi and Rinrinshi were destroyed. This made the survivors back away in fear.

"Good work, lad!" Bucky praised. "Just do that a couple more times and we'll get out of this SNAFU alive!"

"That should take care of most of them," Naga remarked before his Nobunagun was suddenly kicked out of his hands. "Huh!?" He received another kick to the face, sending him sprawling. He was about to get back up when he was bombarded by Rinki-loaded mud bombs that forced his transformation to painfully cancel itself.

Moriya and Kademu both grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up before they forced him to his knees.

Bucky and Nanamomo froze as they watched Braco approach Naga.

The Venom Fists had seen enough. After watching the Rinrinshi and Rinshi fail so miserably to subdue a single opponent, they decided to get involved themselves.

"How did you end up here?" Braco interrogated.

"I heard there was a tournament," Naga answered casually. "It sounded fun so I thought I'd enter."

Braco smacked him across the face.

"Don't play dumb with me, Gaim! How did you get here? How could you have posed as one of us?" He demanded as he punched Naga in the face again. "Talk!"

"Why do you keep calling me 'Gaim'?" Naga questioned, confused.

Braco paused for a second before it finally dawned on him. His lips spread into a grin and he started to laugh.

"You've forgotten! You've actually forgotten who you are! Hahahaha!" Braco laughed.

"Tell me, how many times did they kill you to reduce you to this state?"

The surrounding Rinrinshi and Rinshi began to laugh as well. Naga was completely lost. Was he missing some kind of joke?

"You died with Rinki in your veins and found yourself here, didn't you?" Braco questioned rhetorically. "Well, it's unfortunate for you because we're going to enjoy killing you over and over and over again for what you've done to us."

Moriya and Kademu pushed Naga forward and he lay at Braco's feet. The leader of the Five Venom Fists took out his twin _Yojato _and brandished them menacingly.

"See you later, Gaim."

Braco raised his swords to execute Naga when the ground suddenly shook, causing him and the other Rinrinshi and Rinshi to stumble.

"What was that?" Maga wondered as the shaking stopped.

"It's nothing. Just an earthquake," Braco dismissed. "Now, where was I?" Braco raised his swords when a Deathworm suddenly burst out of the ground and snatched him in its jaws. "AAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!"

The Rinrinshi and Rinshi began to panic when even more Deathworms burst out of the ground. They began to flee for their unlives as the gigantic worms gave chase. A few Rinrinshi were caught by the tentacle tongues and dragged into the hungry maws of the creatures.

"What's happening!?" Kademu demanded. "This place is supposed to be guarded!"

"Who cares!? It's every man for himself!" Moriya screamed when something big cast a shadow over them. He let out a shriek as a huge Murdercrow grabbed him in its talons and took off with him.

Smaller, juvenile Murdercrows simply pecked any Rinshi and Rinrinshi they landed on. They fought back, killing some of the Grimmbeasts, but more were coming.

They broke in through the arena's gates and Naga saw what could only be described as huge bears with condor heads and wings. He called them Ursagryphs. They were joined by Badwolves, the wolf-like Grimmbeasts that Naga had fought before.

Grimmbeasts the size of cats that resembled raptors ran by the larger ones as they entered through the broken gates. These were the Creeplizards. While small in size, they were dangerous in packs and could overwhelm larger prey with their overwhelming numbers. He saw hundreds of them come in as the Ursagryph pounced upon the Rinrinshi and mauled them.

"C'mon, lad!" Bucky urged as he helped Naga up. "We need to go!"

"How are we supposed to get out of this mess?" Naga questioned as he failed to see an exit in this pandemonium.

"Allow me to help," Nanamomo offered, surprising them.

* * *

"Release me!" Braco shouted as he stabbed the Deathworm to make it let him go. As he fell, he jabbed his swords into its hide and sliced his way down its body, spilling its guts. He landed on his feet as Maga, Kademu and Sorisa approached. "Where's Moriya?"

"One of those damned birds snatched him up and carried him off!" Kademu informed him.

"What's going on?" Sorisa demanded. "Our wards should've kept these monsters away from our arena!"

Braco received his answer as he senses five very familiar Rinki signatures enter his domain. Standing calmly after walking into this scene of carnage were the Five Femme Fatales.

"Shirokumahime!" Braco hissed when he saw her with Takahime, Shachihime, Hyohime, and Hebihime.

"We heard you were hosting a tournament and yet you dared not invite us," Shirokumahime said as she shook her head. "Honestly, that's just terrible manners."

"It was you! You took down our wards!" Braco accused.

"That's right," Takahime grinned proudly while crossing her arms.

"They were so weak that even a Rinshi could take them down," Shachihime added smoothly.

"So, now that we're all here, how about we all have some fun?" Hebihime hissed darkly, gearing for some sadistic fun.

Both sides were prepared to fight. It may seem unfair as it was 4 against 5 but Braco was confident that they could defeat the Femme Fatales.

"Wait a minute!" Maga stepped forward to stop them from fighting. "We don't have to fight! We have Gaim right here!"

"Gaim?" Shirokumahime cocked an eyebrow. "Do you expect us to believe that?"

"Yes, he's right over there!" the Toad Rinrinshi pointed to the spot where they had left Gaim but now he was missing. "Hey, where'd he go?"

Shirokumahime sighed. Maga had always been an idiot but he had always been an entertaining idiot. But now, he was just annoying.

"Sisters, let's kill them all."

* * *

Naga, Nanamomo, Enya and Bucky were able to get far away from the arena which was now swarming with Grimmbeasts.

"We made it out of there," Enya said, relieved.

"Thank you, Nanamomo," Naga said gratefully.

Nanamomo's body shimmered as she assumed a different form. Her clothing remained the same but now she was a gorgeous human female with a slender hourglass figure, lush red lips and purple-black mascara around her eyes. Her dark hair was done up in a braided bun that was held in place by needles. Her bangs covered her left eye, giving her a sexy and mysterious look. Near her lips was a small beauty mark.

Bucky's jaw dropped at her beauty.

"Nagata, is that really you?" Nanamomo asked as she reached up to touch his face to feel his scales. "What happened to you?"

"'Nagata'?" Naga tilted his head in confusion. "My name's Naga."

"So you really have lost your memories," Nanamomo realized sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Naga questioned. "Braco mentioned that I've lost my memories too."

"So you don't remember who you are anymore. How many times did it happen to make you lose all your memories?"

Naga was lost. Luckily, he had Bucky to fill him in.

"Lad, this place here is called Purgatory. It's where all Rinshi, Rinrinshi or anyone who dabbles with Rinki goes here when they die," Bucky explained.

"Wait, what?" Naga's fin ears stretched out in surprise.

"You died and then you ended up here," Nanamomo summarized.

"Since we're already dead here, you won't die when you get killed," Bucky continued. "You can have your head bitten off, your body torn limb from limb, or just eaten alive but you'll just come back as if nothing happened. You'll be missing a piece of you, though."

"My memories," Naga concluded as his fin ears drooped.

"You know those beasts that roam the desert? That's what happens when a Rinrinshi loses all their memories. All that's left behind are primal instincts. Right now, you're pretty close since you don't even remember ever being human. Nanamomo here is one of the lucky few who remember what she used to look like before she died," Bucky finished.

Naga felt lightheaded.

"I...I need to sit down." He planted his rear on the sand, trying to process everything. Nanamomo went and draped his cloak over him. "Nanamomo, you knew me before all this?"

"Yes," Nanamomo confirmed. "Your name is Nagata Oda and you were also known as Armored War God Gaim."

"And who was I, exactly?"

"A leader, a lover and a hero."

* * *

**KRC: **We finally return focus to Nagata after dozens of chapters. But he's not the same anymore. He's undead and no longer human. Can he be turned back to normal? Can he ever return home?

Now to explain some new terms for the LegenDrivers. First, the Cutting Blade has been upgraded into the **Executting Blade** (a portmanteau of 'executing' and 'cutting) that allows the user to activate the finisher system. The finisher system has three power levels to replace the original terms (based on _Kamen Rider Build_):

**Squash** has been replaced with **Attack**.

**Au Lait** has been replaced with** Break**.

**Sparking** has been replaced with **Finish**.

Instead of the Rider Indicator, the plate has been replaced with the **God Indicator**. For the LegenDrivers, the God Indicators represent the Sovereigns who possess them. Currently, Naga's God Indicator is blank.

* * *

The Femme Fatales and their Grimmbeasts made short work of the Rinshi and Rinrinshi in the arena. Even the Venom Fists were no match for them. Many did manage to flee but they were picked off by the Deathworms waiting for them outside. They were dragged into the ground and gobbled up by the subterranean creatures.

Well, they would respawn eventually but this should teach them a lesson for daring to disrespect them.

"Shirokumahime, do you think they were telling the truth about Gaim being here?" Shachihime asked.

"Honestly, I think that's something worth looking into," Shirokumahime answered.

"If he's here then how about we go hunt him down? It should be fun," Takahime suggested as one of the juvenile Murdercrows landed on her shoulder.

"Yes," Shirokumahime smiled. Purgatory could be so boring but now they had a new game to play. "Sisters, let's go hunt an Armored War God."


	3. Quest of the Damned

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

Nanamomo finished telling Naga everything she knew about Nagata Oda, hoping to jog his memory. He listened to her amazing tale. It sounded so fantastic. But sadly, none of it rang any bells for him.

"So you don't remember _anything_?" Nanamomo asked, her tone both pleading and desperate. He shook his head in response. "What about Kanu? Chouhi? Komei? Ryuubi? Chou'un? Bacho? Gien? Ryofu? What about the other Armored War Gods? Do you remember _them_?"

"I'm sorry. I don't remember any of that," Naga answered, much to her disappointment. He couldn't even remember how he had died. All he knew was Purgatory. All he remembered were the endless desert and the roaming Grimmbeasts.

"Their names do sound familiar, Naga," Enya remarked.

Nanamomo sighed sadly. Without his memories, Nagata Oda no longer existed. The person standing before her - Naga - was a completely different being. The only evidence of him ever being Nagata was his ability to transform into Armored War God Gaim. It likely carried over despite him turning into a Rinrinshi. Although, she did not remember him being able to summon his belt at will. Had he recently gained that ability after her death?

It was terrible. This place had stripped him of his memories and his humanity. It was a miracle he had not devolved completely and ended up like those mindless Grimmbeasts that roamed Purgatory.

"Do you remember anything at all?" she pleaded, hoping for anything at all to give her the slightest sliver of hope.

"It's not exactly a memory..." Naga touched his chest. At this point, Nanamomo would accept _anything_. "But I do have this strong urge to return home."

Nanamomo was hopeful when she heard that. He may not have his memories but his longing for home was still strong enough to linger even after all this time.

"When you mean home, you mean not here, right? Outside of Purgatory, right lad?" Bucky questioned.

"Yes, that's what he means," Nanamomo confirmed. "But none of us can leave this place. It's impossible."

"I know a way out," Bucky claimed.

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

**Chapter 46: Quest of the Damned**

* * *

Nanamomo and Naga whipped their heads at Bucky.

"Are...are you _serious_?" Naga demanded, grasping Bucky's shoulders, praying he wasn't just saying some random nonsense.

"I've been here for a long, long, long, long, looooooong time," Bucky answered. "There's an exit."

"Then tell me where it is!" Naga demanded as he shook Bucky. The old weasel released himself from Naga's grasp and pointed to the distance.

"Far away yonder, in a secret location, is a gate that will allow only the most worthy to leave this place," Bucky spoke dramatically.

"Then that's where I'm going," Naga resolved.

"I must warn you though. This journey will be treacherous, perilous and dangerous. It will test you in body, mind, and soul. If it does not break you physically, then your mind will be so broken by the experience that you will never be the same again. _Never_!" Bucky warned them all ominously.

"That sounds like a lot more trouble than it's worth," Nanamomo remarked. She wanted to help Naga but her lazy nature preferred it if there was an easier way to go about this. She really didn't want to go through too much effort.

Of course, she would have to anyway and she knew this. There was no avoiding it if she wanted to help Naga escape Purgatory.

She must help Naga. She owed him. She just wished there was an easier way.

Bucky's face suddenly broke out into a large and toothy grin.

"Or if you prefer not to go through all that, we can take a special secret shortcut I know! Whaddya say, kids?"

"We'll take the shortcut," Naga and Nanamomo quickly answered simultaneously. The former was insistent while the latter felt relieved.

"Okay!" Bucky put his index and thumb in his mouth and blew a loud whistle.

A giant Murdercrow landed in front of them. Naga quickly got ready to defend himself when Bucky gently started stroking the big bird of prey on its skull-like mask.

"Relax, lad. This is just Pecky," Bucky said soothingly. "She might look mean but she's a sweet old bird."

"Really?" Naga approached Pecky who snapped at him. "Gah!"

"Oh, she does that with strangers. Once she gets to know you better, she'll be friendly," Bucky reassured as he climbed on Pecky's back. Naga did not feel reassured at all since Pecky was giving him a dirty look. "With her giving us a ride, we can skip all those horrible obstacles! Now, hop on, lad and lassie! We're going to the gate!"

Nanamomo climbed on and Naga climbed on behind her.

"Put your hands on my waist," Nanamomo instructed and Naga did, causing her to smile.

"Are you sure about this? What if he's taking us on a wild goose chase and we end up wasting our time?" Enya asked Naga as she sat behind him.

"Enya, I've felt this burning urge in my heart to get out of this place and find my home for a very long time. This is the first lead we've gotten. It's worth looking into," Naga replied reasonably.

"I know you want to hope for the best but you should be prepared for disappointment if this turns out to be a dead end," Enya cautioned logically.

"It's not a dead end," Naga argued confidently. "I can _feel _it."

"Let's hope for our sake you're right."

"Alright, Pecky! Let's fly, girl!" Bucky commanded Pecky. She spread her wings and took off into the air with her passengers. As they flew over the desert, Naga wanted to know about the obstacles Bucky mentioned earlier.

"So, Bucky, you mentioned obstacles before. What kind of obstacles are we talking about here?" Naga asked.

"Oh, just places you need to get past before you meet the Gatekeeper," Bucky answered.

"Gatekeeper?"

"Yes, the Gatekeeper. Did you really think that a gate to escape this place would not have someone guarding it?"

"I just assumed - never mind. Can you tell us about the obstacles?"

"Well, there's no harm telling you anyway. Alright, let's see. There's the **Forest of Sin** which will basically force you to confront you with your deepest regrets. That place will haunt and traumatize you as you become overwhelmed by guilt. Then there's the **Abyss Lake** and if you fall in the water, you're never coming out. There's a bridge to cross it, fortunately, but I still wouldn't recommend it. But luckily for us, we're flying so we can skip all that nasty and unpleasant stuff we don't want to deal with. Now, just enjoy the flight-" A sharp feather arrow flew past Bucky's face, grazing his cheek. "SHIT!"

Naga looked over his shoulder behind him and gasped when he saw a flock of five Murdercrows that were as big as Pecky chasing after them. Nanamomo turned her head to look as well and saw that each of the Murdercrows had a rider.

She recognized them instantly.

"The Fatal Fists!" Nanamomo cried as Takahime fired more of her Feather Arrows at them.

"Who!?" Naga cried as a feather arrow pierced his shoulder. "Ow!"

"A group of crazy harlots that served Dai Shi, lad!" Bucky explained briefly.

"Why are they attacking us?" Naga demanded as Pecky dodged another flurry of Feather Arrows.

"They're after _you_," Nanamomo told him.

"Why!?"

"Because you're their enemy and likely the reason they're here too! So they want revenge! We need to get away! We can't fight them!"

* * *

"Stop trying to hit them and hit them already!" Hebihime shouted at Takahime.

"Oh, you want to try!?" Takahime snapped. "This isn't easy when the target's moving like that!"

"And yet you brag about being an amazing markswoman all the time!" Hebihime commented snidely.

"Go shed your skin and shove it down your hole!" Takahime snapped back.

"Sisters, do not argue," Shirokumahime calmed them. "Takahime, Shachihime, let's do this together."

Shirokumahime fired icicles out of her hands to join Takahime's Feather Arrows as Shachihime fired water bombs the size of basketballs from her hands.

* * *

The projectiles flew by, nearly hitting Pecky and her passengers.

"Evasive maneuvers! Hold on, everybody!" Bucky yelled.

Pecky sped up to try and shake their pursuers off their tail. She dodged the projectile attacks fluidly, impressing Naga. Bucky must've trained her well.

"Now, do a barrel roll!" Bucky commanded.

"No, no barrel rolls!" Naga denied loudly before he was knocked off Pecky's back by Shachihime's water bomb. "Aaaaagh!"

"Nagata!" Nanamomo yelled as he fell off Pecky and plummeted to the forest below.

"Oh, no! That's the Forest of Sin! He's fallen into the Forest of Sin!" Bucky panicked.

"We're going back for him, right?"

"Of course, but we gotta shake them off our tail first!"

* * *

"I think I hit someone," Shachihime said after she saw one of her water bombs knock someone off Bucky's Murdercrow.

"Was it Gaim?" Hebihime asked.

"I'm not sure. It looked like a big blue lizard wearing a wolf pelt," Shachihime answered.

"Forget about him. Let the forest deal with him. We'll chase down the others and then ask them where Gaim is," Shirokumahime ordered.

* * *

When Naga came to, he found himself in a misty forest. He climbed to his feet and groaned. His body ached all over but he was relatively fine. It was a good thing that he was already undead or else the fall might've killed him again, and he was not interested in respawning again as well. His cloak got a bit wet, though.

"Nanamomo? Bucky?" Naga called as he looked around. When neither of them answered, he realized he was all alone. He looked up at the treetops that concealed the sky. It was a very thick and lush forest which was odd considering Purgatory was a wasteland.

What exactly was sustaining this place?

Suddenly, he heard a scream and immediately ran toward it. He stopped in a clearing and witnessed as Enya was cut down by a dark female figure.

"ENYA!" he screamed. His fin ears flared as he became enraged and he lunged at the figure who simply vanished before he could reach her. He then turned his attention to Enya who was lying on the ground with a large gash across her chest. "Enya."

"This...this..."

"Try not to speak," Naga said as he knelt beside her. "Save your energy."

He looked around for anything to help stop the bleeding and dress the wound.

"...Your fault."

Naga paused and looked back at her.

"Enya?"

"This...is all your fault...I died...because of you…" Enya accused before she vanished.

Naga gasped and started to shudder. There was no sign of her ever being there, not even a bloodstain. She just vanished without a trace.

What's going on here?

"Do you remember now?" Enya asked as she suddenly appeared before him, unharmed and without a mark on her.

"Enya, you're OK!" Naga stood up, surprised and relieved to see that she was OK. She did not look happy to see him, though. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"You haven't got a clue, have you? That was how I died," Enya explained.

"No, that's impossible. You can't be dead. You're not dead. You're right here," Naga denied.

"Am I? Or am I just in your head?" Enya poked his forehead for emphasis.

"...Are you a ghost?" Naga questioned.

"I might as well be, Naga," Enya answered. "Or maybe I'm just a figment of your imagination after you went insane from being alone in the desert and you needed someone to talk to."

Naga held his head. It was starting to ache. He felt confused, anxious, and also guilty.

He then dared to ask the question.

"How did you die?"

"I died because you trusted the wrong person," Enya answered. "Maybe that's the reason you see me all the time. Even if you've forgotten, deep down you haven't gotten over your guilt."

"So...you're a manifestation of my guilt and regrets," Naga concluded. "This is the Forest of Sin, isn't it?" Figures emerged from the mists. They were ghosts that were garbed as soldiers. He clenched his fists and shivered as they glared at him with such hatred. Had they died because of him too?

"Nanamomo said you were a leader," Enya reminded. "These are the men who died because they followed you. Because of you, they'll never return to their families."

"I'm sorry," Naga said as he backed away from the approaching spirits and his back hit a tree. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"They don't want an apology," Enya stated.

"Then what do they want?" Naga asked desperately. "Please, tell me!"

"This is about your sins and your guilt. You need to figure it out for yourself."

"But I don't remember!"

"Then what is your heart telling you!?"

"THAT I DON'T DESERVE THIS!"

The spirits froze.

"Are you saying you don't deserve to be punished?" Enya questioned.

"No, I _do _deserve to be punished. If I'm the reason you're all dead then I deserve your anger. What I don't deserve is to be called a hero or a leader. What kind of leader leads his men to their deaths? What kind of a hero puts people in danger?" Naga hung his head. "What kind of person lets their friends die?"

"So you admit it. You admit you were unworthy," Enya prodded.

"You said it yourself: you died because I trusted the wrong person. I made a bad call and people suffered for it. That doesn't sound like someone who's a hero or a leader. It sounds like someone foolishly playing pretend."

The spirits faded away as Enya smiled.

"And now you understand."

"Yes, I do." Naga's eyes watered as he swallowed a bitter pill. His head may not remember but his heart did, and his heart was telling him that he had been a terrible leader and an even worse hero.

"So what are you going to do now?" Enya asked.

"I'm..." Naga wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm going to find the gate, I'm leaving this place, and then I'm going to try to make amends and atone for my sins."

"And what if you can't?"

"I'm going to try anyway."

Their gazes met and Enya smiled before she vanished like a ghost, leaving him all alone with just his thoughts for company. Until now, he never had any regrets about his life since his memories were gone. Now, all that guilt came flooding back and he realized that his being here was his punishment.

"Lad!"

"Nagata!"

Bucky and Nanamomo ran up to him as soon as they found him.

"Nanamomo! Bucky!" Naga was relieved to see them.

"C'mon, lad! Let's get out of this creepy forest before it messes with our heads!" Bucky urged.

Naga decided not to mention his experience and followed Bucky out of the forest with Nanamomo.

"What about the people chasing us?" Naga asked.

"We managed to lose them thanks to Pecky dropping us off somewhere before she led them away," Bucky said. "Then we came here to find you but now we need to make the rest of the way on foot. That means we won't have the luxury of avoiding those other obstacles now."

Naga felt someone was watching him so he stopped walking and turned around to see Enya waving at him. He waved back as she faded away.

"Goodbye, my friend."

"What is it?" Nanamomo asked when Naga suddenly stopped walking.

"It's..." Naga put his hand down. "It's nothing. Just saying goodbye, that's all."

Nanamomo cocked an eyebrow curiously but shrugged as she did not want to waste time by going into it. They had to leave the Forest of Sin immediately. The creepy forest was making her skin crawl and she did not want to start seeing things.

Bucky helped navigate the group out of the Forest of Sin, which was a huge relief. Once they exited, they made the rest of the journey on foot. Along the way, they passed by a pit full of tentacles and heard a man inside screaming for help and mercy.

"Sounds like someone's in trouble," Naga remarked. While curious, he was not about to stick his head into a pit of tentacles.

"Don't bother," Nanamomo dismissed his concern. "That asshole deserves it anyway."

Naga did not doubt her. Besides, when he heard the man's voice, he could not help but feel disgusted.

They soon reached Abyss Lake and it looked like something straight out of their nightmares. The fumes coming from the large body of water smelled of death and rot as the large body of green, glowing, bubbling water had hundreds of bodies floating on the surface. It was difficult to tell how many more remained in the murky depths but Naga suspected that there were a lot of them. There was a long bridge that stretched across the lake but it looked a little too treacherous to cross. However, they had no other option. If they could fly over the lake, they would, but Pecky was not here.

"Just be careful and try not to rock the bridge," Bucky warned as he stepped onto the bridge first.

"Ladies first?" Naga offered to Nanamomo.

"No, after you," Nanamomo declined.

"How about we rock-paper-scissors for it?"

They played and Naga lost so he stepped onto the bridge before Nanamomo went after him. The trio carefully crossed the bridge, being careful not to rock it and to watch their step. The planks looked like they could give way even at the slightest weight.

Due to the water's murkiness, none of them noticed the large creature swimming below them. Its vaguely visible silhouette implied it was a massive creature with a long neck. Was it an aquatic Grimmbeast of some kind?

Nanamomo nearly tripped but Naga quickly caught her.

"Thank you," Nanamomo smiled.

"You're welcome," Naga replied.

"Hey, are you kids busy making out!? Hurry up!" Bucky called impatiently from up ahead.

"We better get going," Naga prompted and they continued on their way. But then Naga tensed up and stopped. Nanamomo nearly bumped into his back.

"What's wrong?" Nanamomo asked.

Naga had learned to trust his instincts while trying to avoid the numerous Grimmbeasts that prowled the desert. He had learned to sense them and right now he was sensing one right below their feet.

"We need to run," Naga told her as he gripped the bridge's rope.

"What?" Nanamomo asked as the water under them began to swell.

"RUN!" Naga screamed as a Grimmbeast suddenly burst out of the lake, splashing them all in the putrid water while rocking the bridge.

"OH, SHIT!" Bucky screamed when he saw it as the bridge violently swayed from side-to-side as a massive black serpent emerged from the water. It had an alligator's head and jaws full of rows and rows of shark-like teeth while most of the aquatic Grimmbeast's immense body remained concealed underwater. It looked down at all of them with hunger...hunger for murder.

Naga quickly grabbed Nanamomo and tossed her over his shoulder before he bolted. The Grimmbeast snapped its jaws at the Reptilian Beastman who jumped ahead to avoid them.

Bucky increased his speed as he ran across the bridge to quickly reach the other side of the lake as Naga and Nanamomo were closing in with the Sea Serpent Grimmbeast gaining on them. It went underwater before it burst right out of the water to cause a big splash that drenched the trio and threaten to throw them off the bridge. It hunted them like an aquatic version of a Deathworm.

Bodies were thrown into the air each time the Grimmbeast emerged and the corpses rained down on them, falling back into the Abyss Lake while narrowly missing the bridge.

They were almost across the bridge as the Grimmbeast continued to threaten and harass them. It was like it was playing with them as it tried to throw them off the bridge each time it made a huge splash.

How sadistic was that?

According to Bucky and Nanamomo, Grimmbeasts were what remained of the souls here that had been completely stripped of their humanity, leaving behind only primal instincts. Perhaps the Grimmbeast's original personality had survived in spite of its devolution into a mindless beast.

The Grimmbeast changed tactics this time and fired a blast of water from its mouth at them.

"HANG ON!" Bucky gripped the bridge with both hands while Naga held onto Nanamomo with one hand and gripped the bridge with the other. The force of the water blasting into them nearly knocked them over but they held firm. Once it stopped, they continued to run for it as the Grimmbeast watched.

Bucky was the first to make it across the bridge.

"C'mon, lad and lassie! Hurry!" Bucky urged desperately.

Just as Naga and Nanamomo were about to make their way across, a tentacle quickly shot out of the lake and snatched her from him.

"NANAMOMO!" Naga screamed as the tentacle grabbed her.

"NAGATA!" Nanamomo screamed as she was pulled underwater.

"I have to go save her!" Naga cried.

"No, lad! It's too late for her!" Bucky protested but Naga ignored him as he leaped off the bridge to rescue Nanamomo. He dove underwater and went after Nanamomo as she was being dragged into the depths of Abyss Lake. He swam after her but the floating corpses came to life and tried to grab him.

Naga's eyes flashed as his fins sharpened. He wildly sliced and diced the corpses as they tried to get in his way while he quickly swam after Nanamomo. He sped up and held his hand out to her but the tentacle pulled her out of his reach.

No, he was not losing her.

With a roar, he went and bit the tentacle to free Nanamomo. He quickly grabbed her and swam them both upward.

Meanwhile, Bucky was pacing back and forth on dry land anxiously.

"Come on, you two. You better be alright."

There was a huge splash as Naga and Nanamomo burst out of the water with the Sea Serpent Grimmbeast rising up after them with its jaws wide open.

Naga spun in midair to face it. Electricity crackled on his dorsal spines as his crimson eyes flashed. He opened his mouth and fired a beam of electrified energy at the Sea Serpent Grimmbeast, hitting it in its right eye. The Grimmbeast howled in pain and backed off.

Naga landed on the lakeshore with Nanamomo before putting her down. They watched the Grimmbeast leer at them with its good eye before it submerged itself underwater to wait for more prey to play with.

"You're both OK!" Bucky cheered.

"You never told us about the sea serpent!" Naga yelled at Bucky as Nanamomo silently glared at him as if she was judging him. They were both drenched and barely able to escape the Abyss Lake.

"Look, to be fair, I never crossed this bridge before and all I know about is from what I've heard. If I didn't know about the sea serpent hiding under the Abyss Lake, it's because nobody has ever survived to talk about it, until now," Bucky defended. Naga's razor-sharp teeth were bared as he felt tempted to literally bite Bucky's head off. "Now, come on. The gate's this way."

"Let's just hope they're no more obstacles you haven't told us about," Naga grumbled.

"Weeeeeeeeell."

"Bucky."

"We might need to climb a tall and treacherous mountain."

"Bucky!"

* * *

The group reached the foot of a mountain. Since Abyss Lake, the rest of their quest was surprisingly peaceful as they had no other run-ins with the Grimmbeasts. Just looking at the mountain, Naga knew that it was hundreds if not thousands of feet high. The Reptilian Beastman glowered at their guide who wore a huge grin on his face.

"Just look at her, you two! She's majestic, isn't she?" Bucky praised.

"It's just a mountain," Nanamomo deadpanned.

"But she's the tallest mountain here and the gate is right on top at the very peak!" Bucky explained. "Kinda wished we still had Pecky for this but you both don't have to worry!"

"Because you know a shortcut?" Naga asked.

"Shortcut?" Bucky scoffed. "There's no shortcut! We're going to have to climb her on that trail!" He pointed to the trail that spiraled around the mountain. It started from the foot and led to the peak.

Nanamomo groaned and facepalmed. She felt Naga put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"You know, you can just turn back if you want," Naga said. "You've done enough to accompany us on this journey."

Nanamomo smiled at Naga. He was just so sweet.

"No, I promised I'd stay with you until the end of the journey," Nanamomo swore. She looked up the mountain and grimaced. "No matter how difficult it is. Plus, I owe you."

"Alright, kids! Let's go! Here's a tip: whatever you do, don't look down!" Bucky instructed as he started marching up the trail.

"Hey, Bucky," Naga said as he got on the trail. "What is this mountain called?"

"Oh, she's called **Mount Doom**," Bucky answered.

"Of course," Naga deadpanned as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"You know, with a name like Mount Doom, I was half expecting some horrible monster along the way," Nanamomo remarked.

"Really? Because I imagined booby traps of some kind, like a boulder rolling down the trail to squash us," Naga retorted.

After a long but surprisingly peaceful climb up the trail of Mount Doom, the ragtag trio finally reached the peak. While they had spotted a flock of Murdercrows flying nearby during their trek, the birds-of-prey simply ignored them and left them be.

For a mountain named Doom, it was ironically safe.

"And the gate is in there," Bucky pointed. The trio stood before a massive cavern that was in the shape of a skull. The jaws were wide open, revealing the mouth of the cave.

"You did not mention that the gate was inside a big scary cave," Naga pointed out.

"Oh, did I forget to mention the **Cavern of Lost Souls**?" Bucky asked.

"What is it with these names?" Naga questioned. They were all so ominous.

"If you go in, then you risk getting lost and losing your sense of self. You'll be cursed to wander around, trying to find yourself and never being able to escape. See the purple fumes coming out of the eye sockets? That's the residual spiritual energy of the poor bastards who got lost inside," Bucky explained.

Naga did not like the look of it. However, according to Bucky, this was the only way to the gate. It did explain why it was such a secret. Nobody would dare venture into such a cave, not unless they were as desperate as him.

"At least we won't have to climb _another _treacherous mountain," he remarked. While the trail had been convenient, it had also been pretty steep. Just one slip and they could have fallen to their deaths and be forced to start all over again.

And like hell was he going to start all over again after everything he went through to get this far.

Nanamomo put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly.

"Yes," he answered.

"Look, if the risk is too much, we can try to find another way."

"There ain't no other way, lass! The gate's through here! It's the _only _way!" Bucky countered.

Nanamomo shot him a glare and looked back at Naga, waiting for his decision.

"If I want to escape Purgatory, then this is the only way to the gate?" Naga asked.

"The one and only. Honest," Bucky swore.

"Then I'm going in," Naga resolved. "We've made it this far to turn back now."

"You're willing to lose yourself?" Nanamomo asked but she already knew the answer. She shrugged. "Fine, why not? I'm going with you too."

"Nanamomo, you don't have to."

"Look, it's like you said, we've made it this far together. Besides, I really want to see what all the big deal is."

"Thank you, Nanamomo."

"If you kids are done, it's time we go in! Onward to the unknown!" Bucky yelled dramatically as he held a lit torch.

"Where did you get that torch?" Naga asked.

"Oh, lad. You don't want to know. Now, let's go before they catch up to us!"

Holding the torch, Bucky lit the way as the trio entered the Cavern of Lost Souls.

* * *

It was dead silent in the cave as Bucky helped them to navigate. After what seemed like hours, they had yet to reach the gate.

"Are you sure we're not going in circles?" Naga asked Bucky. "I'm pretty sure we passed by those same stalagmites twice before."

"Oh, trust me. I know the way like I know the back of my hand," Bucky claimed.

"Have you ever been to this gate before?" Naga asked.

"I have but the Gatekeeper was too much for me so I fled before things went nasty."

Nanamomo yawned. She was starting to feel sleepy.

"Are you OK?" Naga asked.

"No, I'm just feeling so tired right now," Nanamomo answered before letting out another yawn.

"Hey, Bucky. How about we sit down for a short break?" Naga asked. "Nanamomo needs to rest."

"Oh, sure. We can stop for a bit. I need to rest my puppies too," Bucky agreed as his feet felt sore. They sat down to rest and that was when Naga saw something out of the corner of his eye.

"What was that?" Naga questioned, alarmed. "Did anyone see _that_?"

"See what?" Nanamomo asked.

"I just thought I saw something."

"Maybe you just saw one of those poor lost souls. Don't worry, lad. They're harmless," Bucky said reassuringly.

Naga was not convinced, however. In his experience, nothing in Purgatory was harmless. Everything in it was trying to kill you. When he scanned their surroundings, he briefly spotted a tall, gaunt, emaciated figure watching them before it disappeared into the shadows.

OK, he _definitely_ saw something that time.

"OK, break's over," Naga quickly decided as he went to get Nanamomo to stand up. "Let's keep moving."

Nanamomo, however, did not want to get up.

"Can't move. I'm just so tired," Nanamomo murmured.

"We can't stay here, Nanamomo! We need to go!"

"But I'm just so tired right now."

Naga turned to Bucky, demanding an answer.

"Something's wrong with her!"

Bucky inspected Nanamomo. She was normally lazy and lethargic but never ever this degree. It was like her life force was being drained out of her.

"The cave wants her," Bucky said gravely.

"Then we better go," Naga said. It looked like he was going to have to carry Nanamomo.

Bucky felt a cold chill. He raised his torch to see tall figures emerge from the shadows.

"Oh no," Bucky gasped.

"Bucky, what are these things?"

"Terrible, terrible lost souls who want to suck us dry and make us one of them, lad," Bucky informed him.

"You said they were harmless!"

"I was talking about a different sort of lost souls, alright!?"

"So basically another killer obstacle," Naga grumbled as he summoned his LegenDriver and activated his Nobunaga Lockseed. "Henshin!"

**[SOIYA! NOBUNAGA ARMS! SENGOKU JIDAI NO DAI SHOGUN!]**

Naga fired his Nobunagun at the Slendermen but none of his shots seemed to hit any of them. It was like they were ghosts. He did not give up as he continued to fire at them despite it being absolutely futile.

He suddenly collapsed as he was hit by fatigue.

"Lad!"

"Just feel...so weak...all of a sudden."

And another had fallen to the Slendermen's influence.

Two down, one to go.

"Back away, you fiends!" Bucky yelled as he waved and swung his torch threateningly. "Leave these kids alone! Come on, lad! Help me!"

"I..." Naga tried to pick himself up but dropped to the ground again. "I'm just...so tired."

The slowly approaching Slendermen were in no hurry. Two had already fallen victim to their influence and the old one would soon join them. They could take all their time to drain the life out of their victims. It was not like they would be going anywhere.

Bucky hurled vacuum blades at the Slendermen to force them back but they started to reach out to grab their victims so they could drag them back with them into the darkness like they had done to so many others before.

"Lad, I know you're tired! But if you don't get up and help me, then your journey will be over before it ends! Remember, you're trying to go home! You don't want to be stuck here forever!"

Hearing those words, Naga forced himself to rise. He managed to get back on his feet but his knees felt like jelly and his legs were shaking. He felt so weak that he could barely stand.

No, they were so close. This could not be the end for them.

Nanamomo watched as Bucky tried to protect them then she looked at Naga who was on his feet even though he was already feeling drained. He didn't look like he could even fight in the state he was in.

Nanamomo always had an easy life before she became a Rinrinshi. She relied on her beauty to get by and there were plenty of men who desired her so they gave her whatever she wanted. It was the perfect life for her. She never needed to lift a finger when people would do anything for her.

And then Nagata had helped her, not because of her beauty but because it was the right thing to do. He did not turn her away, in spite of knowing what she was. So, when Bujin Gaim finally came to claim her, she decided to stop running.

She had sacrificed herself to save the one person to show her any genuine kindness without expecting anything else in return.

She was just so tired but that was no excuse to do nothing.

She forced herself back to her feet and stepped forward. It took all her remaining power just to take the first step but she managed it and then she took another step.

"You..." Nanamomo glared at the Slendermen as she summoned her Rinki which surrounded her and took the form of a sloth but then it grew in size until it became a _Megatherium_, the prehistoric ancestor of the sloth. "GO AWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!"

Her scream made the cave shake and the Slendermen screamed as they were blown away. Bucky and Naga fell and the torch dropped. Its flame went out, covering them all in complete darkness.

* * *

**KRC:** Well, this was the Quest of the Damned to the Gate. Anyway, a lot of the stuff, you can imagine, was inspired by _Ice Age _but also a few stuff was inspired by _RWBY _too. I just took it because it was a good idea and I couldn't help it. I needed creepy monsters and the Slendermen (based on the Apathy) were just that and were the perfect monster for the job. I also called them Slendermen because that is the most descriptive name for them, appearance-wise. I did not have a name for the Sea Serpent Grimmbeast, but I guess I could just call it the Sea Serpent. Imagine a plesiosaur-like creature with tentacles. Anyway, let's hope these guys reach the gate and don't run into anything dangerous like the Grimmbeasts. But then there's the Gatekeeper. That's the final obstacle.

* * *

_Naga found himself sitting on a throne and standing before him were blurry figures._

_While he could not see their faces, they felt familiar._

_But who were they and why did they feel so precious to him?_

* * *

Naga woke up to feel someone flicking his nose repeatedly.

"Nanamomo, what are you doing?" Naga asked as she kept flicking his nose.

"Trying to wake you up," she answered as she did not stop flicking his nose.

"Can you please stop?" Naga asked, getting annoyed. She stopped. It was starting to get boring anyway. He sat up. "What happened?"

"You got tired so we stopped for a break," she answered and then she addressed Bucky who had relit the torch. "He's awake."

"Right! Let's keep moving! Follow me!" Bucky called. "Onward to the gate!"


	4. The Gatekeeper

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

"There it is, the gate," Bucky pointed as he, Naga and Nanamomo peered at the gate from behind a rock. "Magnificent, isn't she?" The group had traveled long and far, getting past harrowing obstacles, to reach the gate and it was an impressive sight to behold. It was built into the wall with huge double doors standing between two pillars with a flight of steps leading up to it. Carved into the doors was a menagerie of beasts.

"I can't say the same for the decorations, though," Nanamomo remarked.

What struck the group as odd was the collection of jade statues that stood in front of the gate like morbid lawn ornaments. They were randomly organized and were non-identical as each was posed uniquely. The only thing the statues had in common was the look of pure terror carved into their faces.

"And there's the Gatekeeper," Bucky pointed.

"He's huge!" Naga said as he got a good look at the only thing standing between them and the gate.

The Gatekeeper was a Yak Beastman with a bulky muscular body that could rival the top bodybuilders if not for his huge gut. He wore no clothing, save for a loincloth that was secured to his waist by a leather belt, revealing his greyish skin and hairy chest. He wore bandages around his feet instead of shoes and he also had on leather wrist bands that were dotted with studs. He looked like a Viking with his thick black beard, long shaggy hair and a helmet with huge horns. He carried a pair of Jade Axesabers with chains on them that were wrapped around his large forearms.

The Gatekeeper sat at the foot of the steps, fast asleep.

"Yes, he is. His name is Kai, Gatekeeper Kai. He is also known as the 'Beast of Vengeance' and 'Maker of Widows'," Bucky informed them. "You want to hear how he got those names?"

"No," Nanamomo and Naga declined in unison, for different reasons. Nanamomo was not in the mood to listen to a story and Naga just wanted to face Kai so he could earn his freedom.

"Oh well, you're missing out. It's quite a tale," Bucky said with a shrug.

"So I have to beat him, right?" Naga asked. "Then I can go through the gate?"

"Yes," Bucky answered.

"Does he have to beat the Gatekeeper?" Nanamomo inquired. "I mean, look at him. He's fast asleep. We could just sneak past him and get through the gate without any trouble."

"I wish it was that easy, lass," Bucky replied with a sigh. "But the gate won't open unless someone proves themselves by beating the Gatekeeper."

"Let me help then," Nanamomo offered. "Naga, if we work together, I'm sure we can defeat him."

"Sorry lass, but he has to face Gatekeeper Kai _alone_," Bucky denied. "If he doesn't, he forfeits."

"You heard Bucky, Nanamomo. This is _my _fight," Naga agreed. Nanamomo bit her lower lip. She wanted to protest against such a disadvantageous stipulation. Honestly, they stood a much better chance if they worked together.

"Are you ready, lad?" Bucky questioned.

Naga looked at Kai. Was he ready to face Gatekeeper Kai and earn his freedom? Honestly, he wasn't sure. But he was sure that he wanted to leave this place. He was ready to get out of Purgatory and return to the land of the living.

"Yes," Naga answered firmly. He had come this far and went through the obstacles with Bucky and Nanamomo. There was no turning back now.

"Good! Then let's go say hello!" Bucky grinned widely, slapping Naga on the back for encouragement.

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

**Chapter 47: The Gatekeeper**

* * *

Kai cracked an eye open when he sensed their presence as they approached. He saw a puny old man, a lovely young lady he wouldn't mind getting to know more _intimately_, and a blue lizard on two legs.

He knew what they had come for and it wasn't for a visit. Nobody came unless they wanted to go through the gate.

Well, they were going to have to go through him first.

Kai stood to full height and he was definitely huge. He stood over eight feet tall, towering over the trio. He leered at them with bright green eyes that matched the hue of his Axesabers.

"I am Gatekeeper Kai," the Gatekeeper introduced himself. Pointing his right Jade Axesaber at them, he demanded, "State your purpose or begone."

"OK, lad," Bucky urged Naga. "This is it. Go on and tell him."

Naga stepped forward. If his heart was still beating, it would be pounding so hard in his chest right now. He briefly glanced back at his friends who gave him looks of encouragement, though Nanamomo just looked bored and wanted to get this over with.

"Gatekeeper Kai," Naga spoke respectfully. "My name is Naga and I wish - no, I demand you to let me pass through the gate."

Kai scoffed and then he let out a peal of loud bellowing laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You _demand _passage, little lizard? I should skin you to make myself a new pair of boots but I do like your attitude! Very well, you may go through the gate but you must first pass a Trial by Combat! However, I should warn you that nobody gets past Gatekeeper Kai!"

Naga balled his fists tightly and clenched his jaw.

"There's always a first time for everything!" Naga boldly declared and then he lunged straight at Kai, roaring as he bared his teeth. Kai effortlessly smacked Naga aside and he went tumbling before he stopped at the foot of a statue.

Bucky and Nanamomo winced. That had to hurt.

Naga groaned as he climbed back to his feet and panicked as Kai twirled his chains around and then swung his Jade Axesabers down on Naga. He rolled out of the way as the blades came crashing down. Kai withdrew his Axesabers and started to swing his chains like whips in an attempt to strike Naga with his blades.

Naga kept dodging the Axesabers as they came at him. He could try to tire out his opponent but that tactic may not work against an undead Beastman. Their stamina would be limitless. Since Kai was using his Axesabers to extend his reach, Naga decided to use a special trick of his own.

Naga leaped high into the air before the Axesabers slammed onto his spot. He grabbed hold of a stalactite and then released his tentacles which shot out of his back. He sent them to strike Kai but he sliced through the prehensile appendages with his Axesabers. Naga cried out in pain and released the stalactite as he withdrew his tentacles and fell to the ground.

Kai then twirled his chains and threw the left one at Naga, catching him around the arm with the chain as he was picking himself up.

"Gotcha."

He tugged on the chain and pulled Naga to the ground before he started swinging the hapless Reptilian Beastman around, knocking over a couple of jade statues. Kai then began to drag Naga over to him, chuckling darkly.

While being dragged on his back, Naga tried to break the chain holding his arm. He even tried to use his teeth but failed as it was too strong for him.

He needed to get free!

He looked at the chain holding him and got an idea. He electrocuted Kai through it, causing him to scream. Naga continued to electrocute him until he collapsed.

With Kai down, Naga was able to unwrap the chain from his arm and get back to his feet. Meanwhile, Kai recovered but he looked ridiculous as his hair now stood on ends after being electrocuted. His beard also looked like he was wearing an afro on his face.

Roaring in anger, Kai charged at Naga who summoned his secret weapon.

**[LEGENDRIVER!]**

He unlocked the Nobunaga Lockseed to summon the Nobunaga Spirit Armor.

**[NOBUNAGA!]**

The Spirit Armor burst out of Naga's chest and threw itself at Kai. The Gatekeeper became annoyed as the Spirit Armor hovered in front of his face. He tried to swat it away, but the Spirit Armor evaded Kai's swings as if taunting him.

**[LOCK ON!]**

While the Spirit Armor had Kai distracted, Naga transformed.

"Henshin!"

**[SOIYA! NOBUNAGA ARMS! SENGOKU JIDAI NO DAI SHOGUN!]**

The Spirit Armor flew back to Naga and draped itself over him to transform him into his Armored War God form.

"So, you've got some tricks," Kai grinned viciously as he approached. "And I thought this would be boring."

Naga drew his Musou Saber as Kai charged at him. The huge Yak Beastman began to wail furiously on Naga, striking him repeatedly with his twin Jade Axesabers. Sparks erupted as green jade met black steel. The Gatekeeper had him on the defensive, preventing him from striking back. Naga could not even see any openings to exploit so he did his best to defend himself by parrying all of Kai's blows.

"C'mon, lad! C'mon! You can beat him! Fight! Fight!" Bucky cheered.

Nanamomo was silent but she was biting her lower lip anxiously as she watched Kai attack Naga with such ferocity.

Kai launched Naga into several jade statues with a violent kick and they went down like bowling pins. Groaning, Naga picked himself up as Kai stepped toward him.

"You've lasted longer than so many others I've fought before," Kai praised. "But that still won't change your fate!" He raised his Jade Axesabers which glowed with an eerie green light.

"My fate is my own!" Naga summoned the Nobunagun and fired a shot straight into Kai's chest, surprising him as he staggered back. It burnt off some of the hairs on his chest and left a scorch mark. The shot also managed to damage his beard at the tips. When Kai saw this, his jade eyes blazed with anger and he let out a furious bellow.

The bayonet on the Nobunagun extended and Naga drove his weapon forward like a spear. Kai blocked it with his Axesaber and swung at Naga who put his Nobunagun up to block the swing before he thrust his Musou Saber into Kai's stomach. Kai stepped back and kicked Naga who crossed his weapons to shield himself. The blow sent him skidding back but he remained on his feet.

"I think...I think the lad's going to do it," Bucky said as he watched Naga hold his own against Kai. "I really think he can win!"

Nanamomo did not respond. Something wasn't right about this. If Kai was strong enough to become the Gatekeeper, then why was he holding back? Could it be that he just wanted to draw this battle out to make it last longer for fun? Was he enjoying himself?

Seeing an opening, Naga swung his Musou Saber but his blade failed to cut into Kai's flesh as his muscles were as hard as armor.

Kai decided to end this farce. This had been an enjoyable little exercise but now he was ready to finish it. His blades glowed as he swung his weapons, delivering explosive green energy slashes that threw Naga into the air. He howled as his armor vanished before he even hit the ground.

Bucky's ears flattened against his skull as Nanamomo hung her head.

"It's over." Bucky looked dejected.

"No..." Nanamomo murmured.

Naga had lost.

"Nobody gets past Gatekeeper Kai," Kai repeated his boast. "_Nobody_."

Naga's claws dug into the floor as he willed himself to get back up. Kai watched, amused, as this reptilian denizen of Purgatory tried to defy him.

Kai approached and smashed his fist down on the Beastman's head, knocking him back down. He then picked Naga up by his horn and punched him repeatedly in the face. Releasing the horn, Kai kicked Naga in the chest, knocking him flat on his back. He then pinned the Reptilian Beastman down with his foot on his stomach.

"You might've lost but you've impressed me very well. You're a fine warrior and you deserved a spot in my collection," Kai praised. He had been bored for quite a while now as there had not been a challenger that managed to entertain him like this in a long time.

"Your collection?" Naga repeated and then it clicked in his head when he looked at the jade statues again. The way they were posed, their looks of terror, it all made sense now. "Those statues were your past challengers."

"That's right," Kai confirmed proudly. "Anyone who challenges me, if they impress me enough, are added to my collection as trophies. That's why I'm also known as '**The Collector**'. "

"That's sick," Naga spat, appalled. Taking trophies from victory was one thing, but turning opponents into trophies was just wrong.

"We all need our hobbies," Kai shrugged. "It's not like there's very much to do in Purgatory. We gotta find something to pass the time or else we'll go mad. Anyway, thanks for playing but now it's time for you to join my collection."

"NO!" Nanamomo refused to let it happen and stepped forward but she was stopped by Bucky who blocked her path. "Get out of my way!"

"Don't be a fool, girl! You'll cause him to forfeit and you'll be made into a statue too!" Bucky warned.

Nanamomo gritted her teeth and was tempted to smack Bucky aside so she could help Naga.

Gatekeeper Kai's green eyes glowed and he was about to turn Naga into a jade statue to add to his collection when rose petals suddenly rained down around them. Kai blinked in confusion, turning cross-eyed to look at a petal that landed on his nose. Even Naga, Bucky, and Nanamomo were stunned by this phenomenon.

"HI-YAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kamen Rider Reaper Rose suddenly appeared out of nowhere and flung herself at Kai. The Yak Beastman was stunned by her sudden appearance before he was hooked by a huge mechanical scythe and tossed straight into the wall.

Naga was stunned by her appearance.

"Who...who are you?"

"I am a mother who has come looking for her son," Reaper Rose stated her business in Purgatory. She had tracked his soul to this place. When she saw Naga in trouble, she immediately went to save him.

"You lost your son?" Naga asked.

"Yes, I did," Reaper Rose answered sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Naga said sympathetically. "Thank you for saving me and I hope you find your son."

"Wait a minute," Reaper Rose paused as she examined Naga carefully. Despite his appearance, she instantly recognized her son's soul within this reptilian form. She quickly picked him up to happily pull him into a tight embrace. "I've found you! I've been looking for you for ages!"

"...Who are you?"

Reaper Rose blinked and looked back at Naga in confusion. Then she realized that there was no way he could recognize her while she was dressed like _this_.

"Wait a moment." Reaper Rose opened up her GhostDriver, took out her Eyecon, and closed it back up.

**[OYASUMI!]**

Her armor vanished and now Ruby Oda was revealed to Naga.

"It's me," Ruby said.

Naga still couldn't recognize her.

"And you are...?"

Ruby gasped, shocked.

"Nagata, don't you recognize me? It's me, I'm your mother."

"My mother?"

How could he not recognize her? It must be this place, this strange Purgatory where he ended up. It must've done something to his memories as well as to his body.

"Come on, we're getting you out of here so we can fix this," Ruby insisted as she took his hand and opened a portal with her scythe. Once she took him out of this terrible place, she could see what was wrong and fix him.

For some odd reason, Naga did not resist or pull his hand out of her grasp. There was something familiar about this woman who claimed to be his mother and he felt that he could trust her. She pulled him toward her portal and managed to slip through easily. As for Naga, he slammed right into a barrier that separated them both.

"Nagata?" Ruby questioned.

Naga touched the portal and it felt like there was a solid wall even if there did not seem to be anything there.

"I can't get through," Naga said as he pressed his hands against the barrier.

Ruby stepped out and the portal closed behind her. What was stopping her from taking her son back with her?

Ruby suddenly yelled in agony and collapsed to her knees.

"What's wrong!?" Naga cried in alarm.

"Something...no someone doesn't want me here!" Ruby yelled as her form started to glitch, fading in and out of existence. "If I don't leave, I'll be destroyed!"

"Then get out of here!"

"No!" Ruby grabbed his hand, shaking her head in protest. "I'm not leaving you again!"

With his other hand, Naga gently caressed her face. He may not remember her right now but he knew it was the right thing to do since it comforted her.

"Don't worry. I'll be OK."

Ruby could not comply. She would not. What kind of mother would she be if she just abandoned her son and left him to suffer in this dreadful Purgatory? She could not leave him, but the oppressive force trying to drive her out was getting stronger and it would reduce her spiritual body into spiritual particles if she tried to resist for much longer.

What good would she be if she was destroyed now? And what about her husband? If she never returned to him, what would he do without her?

Then she got an idea. What if she could leave her son something to help him?

She was hoping to do this after she took her son away from this awful place but it looked like she had no choice but to do it now. She was running out of time.

Ruby got up to her feet, supported by her Death Scythe, and gently held Naga's shoulder. She pulled him down to her level and planted a loving kiss on her son's forehead. The instant she did, the memories Naga had lost exploded inside of his head.

_"I am Kanu, followed by Unchou. A mere humble woman doing what she can to protect people from the viciousness of the bandits."_

_"Make way for the Rinrin Bandits! We're making our getaway!"_

"_Armored War God Gaim! Arriving on Stage!"_

_"I am Chou'un, known as Shiryuu."_

_"I saw you fight and I realized that I've still got a long way to go before I can claim to be the strongest! So, I'm going to go and train under you, Gaim-sama!"_

_"My family name is Shokatsuryou and my given name is Komei."_

"_My name is Ryuubi followed by Gentoku. Nice to meet you."_

_"Are you really that dense not to recognize me yet, Naga-kun?"_

_"Ascending to the Throne. Armored War God Ryujin Gaim, On Stage."_

As his memories returned, the Reptilian Beastman form seemed to shed off his body, much to Bucky and Nanamomo's amazement. Now, Nagata looked as he had before he became a Beastman but with a new wardrobe. He sported a blue version of a Rinrinshi's standard uniform with black pants and a matching sash while the gloves and boots he wore in his Beastman form remained. His skin, however, was deathly pale. His irises were still silver but the sclerae surrounding them were pitch-black.

Nagata touched his non-scaly face and gasped as he ran his hand through his dark hair. He really missed having hair as he'd been stuck as a Reptilian Beastman in what felt like decades.

"Okaasan...I remember..." Nagata finally remembered his mom and hugged her. "Okaasan! Thank you! Thank you!"

"I'm sorry, Nagata. I have to go now," Ruby said apologetically as she tearfully returned the hug.

"I know. I understand."

The reunited mother and son reluctantly broke their hug. This was goodbye, at least for now.

Ruby noticed Bucky and Nanamomo who had politely watched the mother-son reunion quietly.

"So, lad, mind introducing us?" Bucky asked.

"Oh." Nagata rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment for forgetting his manners. "Bucky, Nanamomo, this is my mother, Ruby Oda. Okaasan, these are my friends."

"Thank you for looking after my son," Ruby gratefully said as her body painfully glitched again. "Sorry! Gotta go!"

Ruby quickly swung her scythe to slash open an exit portal so she could escape Purgatory and her destruction. She truly wished she could take him back with her but powerful forces were preventing her from doing so. At least Nagata now stood a much better chance in Purgatory.

"Your mother seems nice," Nanamomo commented.

"Yes, she is," Nagata agreed. "Didn't know she was a Rider though."

"So, this is what you used to look like, huh, lad?" Bucky looked Nagata up and down. "Not bad."

"And I even have my memories back," Nagata told them. "I'm whole again."

"There is still the matter of beating Kai and earning your freedom," Nanamomo pointed out. "Not sure if he will give you another chance after your mother interfered."

"Don't worry. I have a feeling I can convince him to give me a rematch."

Kai had returned to his post, sitting at the foot of the steps that led up to the gate.

Nagata walked up to Kai who leered at him. He was going home and if the Gatekeeper was going to stand in his way, then he was going to go right through the Gatekeeper.

"Come to taste defeat again?" Gatekeeper Kai mocked. Nagata's appearance might have changed but his Ki signature was still distinct enough for Kai to recognize him.

"No, because you'll be the one tasting defeat here," Nagata shot back defiantly. "I want a rematch."

Gatekeeper Kai grunted and stood up from his seat to face an arrogant challenger who needed to be shown his place, again. Meanwhile, Nagata's gaze focused on the gate before returning to Kai.

"You know, I should really turn you away since someone interfered in our duel," Kai argued.

"That was my mother. I can't control what she does," Nagata rebutted.

"Then you should've turned back while you had the chance," Kai growled. "You're either foolish, stubborn, suicidal or brave."

"Maybe I'm all of the above," Nagata remarked.

"No argument here," Kai snorted.

"And can you really let me walk out of here without getting a proper win?" Nagata questioned.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't defeat me since my mom interfered before you dealt the finishing blow. I mean, you'd be the winner but you'd only win on a _technicality_. I walk out of here, people are gonna know you did not beat me. I doubt that would be good for your reputation," Nagata explained.

He knew most Rinrinshi did not care about honor but they did have their pride. He just hoped Kai had too much pride to accept such a cheap win.

"Do you seriously want a rematch?" Kai growled, simmering in anger with every word Nagata had said to him. How dare he? He was basically calling him a weakling who could only claim victory due to a technicality.

"I'm going back," Nagata resolved as his silver-on-black eyes narrowed. "There are people I need to return to, people I want to see again. People that are precious and dear to me. I won't let anyone stop me, even if I have to die 100, no, 1,000 times more. I am going to go through that gate even if it means going through you."

"Who do you think you are?" Kai demanded.

"I am Gaim, Armored War God Gaim, and this is my stage now!" Nagata's eyes glowed and he focused on summoning his LegenDriver again. He took a deep breath and let out a loud roar to match his resolve. The LegenDriver reappeared and the blank plate on the left-hand side now displayed a dragon. "Henshin!"

Nagata's eyes glowed red as black veins appeared around his eyes. A dark aura burst from his body as he transformed into his Reptilian Beastman form.

Kai would've scoffed but he could sense there was something different about Nagata now.

It was the power that radiated from him, a very familiar power.

It was the power of the Seal of Heaven, specifically the Azure Dragon.

This could be fun.

Kai grinned viciously and eagerly decided to give this stubborn challenger another lesson. The glow of his jade eyes intensified as his jade statues began to glow as well. Nagata watched as the jade statues began to move. At first, their movements were stiff and robotic before they began to move more organically.

Kai had his entire collection gather in front of him. They looked formidable and intimidating despite being soulless reanimated statues. They had to be pretty strong if Kai deemed them worthy to be part of his collection.

"How about this?" Kai offered. "If you can take out my whole collection, we can have our rematch. Do we have a deal?"

Nagata looked at the lifeless jade statues that Kai had reanimated and made his decision.

"Very well," Nagata agreed as he was prepared to fight them all.

"Attack!" Kai commanded his jade zombies and they wordlessly charged at Nagata.

"Oh, jade zombies!" Bucky yelled excitedly. "Oh, let's call them 'jombies'!"

Nanamomo said nothing as Nagata turned and broke into a run to get away from the charging jombies. Kai laughed at the cowardly display but Nanamomo saw it for what it was as he was putting more distance between himself and a horde of jombies.

Once Nagata made sure he was far enough, he came to a halt and turned to face the charging jombies. He saw that they were each running at different speeds so he just waited for them to come within striking range.

He moved swiftly, striking with his claws and forearm blades. Sharp and enforced with his Rinki, Nagata sliced through their jade bodies like a knife through butter. As the jombies started to overwhelm him, he darted away to gain some distance. He knew he had no way of taking out the whole horde barehanded and his lightning would not affect them. Fortunately, he had a way of annihilating them all at once.

**[NOBUNAGA!]**

He activated his Nobunaga Lockseed and summoned the Nobunaga Spirit Armor. It flew around him, knocking down the jombies in the front of the horde, causing the rest to trip over them. Once the Lockseed was loaded in his Driver, he hit the Executting Blade.

**[SOIYA! NOBUNAGA ARMS! SENGOKU JIDAI NO DAI SHOGUN!]**

The Spirit Armor draped over him as energy wrapped around his body. Instead of his standard blue Ride Wear, it materialized his Ryujin Ride Wear.

Gaim leveled his Nobunagun at the charging jombies. A single gun would not be able to take them all out but he could manage.

Also, lucky for him, the jombies were all lined up like prizes in a shooting gallery.

Perfect targets.

**[SOIYA! NOBUNAGA BREAK!]**

Gaim conjured a projection of fifty holographic rifles which were all stacked in five rows behind him and leveled at the horde. He fired and the simultaneous blasts shattered the charging jombies to pieces.

Kai watched helplessly as his precious collection was destroyed by the explosive volley, eyes wide in shock.

When the smoke cleared and the dust settled, all that remained of the jombies were broken jade pieces.

"OK," Bucky acknowledged with a whistle. "That's one way to take care of a jombie problem."

Gaim shouldered his Nobunagun and locked eyes with Gatekeeper Kai.

"So, do I get that rematch?" Gaim asked, feeling smug.

Kai stood enraged as the collection he had painstakingly accumulated was just destroyed before his eyes. He glared back at the cause and let out an angry bellow before he charged at Gaim like a raging bull chasing Kevin Hart in his red pajamas.

"I'M GOING TO SMASH YOU TO PIECES!"

Gaim fired his Nobunagun at Kai who deflected the shots with his Jade Axesabers. Once Kai had crossed the distance, Gaim switched to melee tactics. Sparks flew as they traded blows but Gaim managed to land a slash across Kai's chest and this time managed to cut into his flesh. The Yak Beastman howled and retaliated but Gaim blocked his blades with his rifle before he shoved them aside and drove the butt of his weapon into Kai's stomach. As the Yak Beastman staggered back from the blow, Gaim pivoted on his heel to land a kick and then followed up with a powerful roundhouse.

**[SOIYA! NOBUNAGA ATTACK!]**

The bayonet blade of the Nobunagun charged up with violet energy as Gaim buried it into Kai's flesh, spilling his violet blood. He then fired and the explosive shot cauterized the wound as it sent the huge Beastman tumbling.

Gaim put his rifle away and took out a new Lockseed to replace his Nobunaga Lockseed.

**[SOIYA! RED ROSE ARMS! RED LIKE RO~SES!]**

His Nobunaga Spirit Armor vanished and was replaced by a new dark armor that included a red cloak and hood. The chestpiece had an image of a rose in the center with thorny vines surrounding it. His visor had also turned silver to match his eyes. Besides, he gained a new weapon in the form of a huge mechanical scythe.

Ruby's kiss had not only restored his memories. She had also left a portion of her power within him which then took the form of a Lockseed. This allowed him to access the Red Rose Arms.

When he put on the armor, he recalled his mother's wise words from many years ago.

"_Heroes don't need a reason to protect people. They do it because it's the right thing to do. That's what being a true hero is all about."_

"Okaasan, let's go!"

Kai picked himself up but was knocked down by a slash across his chest as red rose petals scattered around him. He got back up only to receive another blow in the back, knocking him forward. Roaring, he swung wildly as Gaim zipped around, slashing him at lightning speed. More and more rose petals scattered as Gaim ran circles around Kai while the blade of the scythe even trimmed off the Yak Beastman's hair and beard, much to his ire.

Gaim jumped back and used the recoil of his scythe's gun portion to gain some distance. Smiling, he held his red cloak and waved it around.

"Hey, toro! Toro!" Gaim shouted tauntingly. Kai fumed as steam spewed out from his nostrils and he charged at Gaim. Gaim continued to taunt him while waving his cape. Kai then slammed right into him but ended up bursting through a cloud of rose petals. They blinded him, some even getting in his mouth as he coughed and spat.

Gaim reformed nearby. As he twirled his giant scythe, he built up a mass of rose petals that followed the path of the blade. He then swung the scythe at Kai, sending the mass of rose petals flying into his face. This blinded Kai who tried to swat away the rose petals but only succeeded in spreading them around.

**[SOIYA! RED ROSE ATTACK!]**

With Kai distracted, Gaim shot at Kai like a bullet, his giant crimson scythe shining, and struck him with a powerful lightning-fast energy slash. Kai raised his weapons just in time to block the blow that cracked his Jade Axesabers. He gasped as his prized weapons were so easily damaged. Gaim returned for another attack and slashed him with his Crescent Rose as he flew by. He then flew back and slashed him again. Gaim did this several times, slashing at his enemy as he flew by before coming back to land another blow.

Roaring, Kai sent Gaim tumbling with a punch but he managed to flip back on his feet and perform another Arms Change with a new Lockseed which represented his bond with his adoptive mother, Yang Oda.

"Let's do this, Mom!"

**[SOIYA! YELLOW SUN DRAGON ARMS! BU-BU-BU-BURNING FURY!]**

The Arms Change included a fiery aura that burst out of Gaim as he now sported a short brown leather jacket with golden pauldrons and a yellow chestplate that emulated muscular pecs and abs. The helmet also gained a wild golden mane and dragon horns to go with the violet visor. Finally, he was equipped with a pair of yellow shotgun gauntlets that added more power to his punches.

And he was going to put them to good use like his adoptive mother's advice.

"_And if anyone or anything stands in your way, just punch it really hard! That way, you'll forge a new path right in front of you!_"

Gaim drove his fist into Kai's gut, causing him to double over. He then threw a right hook that buried itself into Kai's face, rattling his teeth and causing him to stagger back. Kai growled and swung at Gaim but he ducked before driving a fist into Kai's belly, causing him to gag. Kai retaliated but Gaim held his ground before striking back as each punch he threw sounded like a gunshot. There was an explosive impact that stunned Kai before the Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword delivered a roundhouse kick to his gut. He then threw a series of punches that knocked Kai back before delivering a powerful flame blast that sent Kai skidding backward in pain. Roaring, Kai charged back as he threw a barrage of punches at Gaim.

Gaim gave it everything he's got as he and Kai traded blows. What Kai did not know was that Gaim's current armor could absorb the blows and convert them into energy. This was a fact he would soon learn the hard way once Gaim unleashed all of the power he had stockpiled.

**[SOIYA! YELLOW SUN DRAGON ATTACK!]**

Gaim's visor flashed red as his Dragon Mane lit up like fire. His shotgun gauntlets roared with him as he threw a furious barrage of blazing rapid-fire punches into Kai's stomach and chest before finishing up the combo with an explosive uppercut.

The Gatekeeper had tried to use his Jade Axesabers to parry the blows but they ended up shattered instead. The Gatekeeper was sent sprawling but he recovered quickly, snarling. He bared his teeth and revealed that Gaim managed to knock out a few of them.

"DIE!" Kai fired emerald laser beams from his eyes. Gaim jumped to the side to avoid them but Kai's gaze followed him as he continued to fire his eye lasers at him. As Gaim ran and dodged from the beams, he saw the wall of the chamber get hit and turn to jade and realized that was how Kai turned all his victims into jade statues.

He did not want to share their fate so he switched the Yellow Sun Dragon Lockseed with a different one, changing Arms as a result.

**[SOIYA! BLACK BEAST ARMS! HIDDEN IN THE SHADOWS!]**

Kai's jade beam hit its mark. However, he failed to add a new statue to his collection as Gaim suddenly went poof and vanished.

"Huh!?" Kai looked around for his opponent.

"Hey, I'm over here!" Gaim waved his arms. His new armor this time resembled a ninja's outfit with a black tailcoat, matching scarf and chainmail covering his arms. Black ribbons were also wrapped around the chainmail sleeves. His visor resembled a pair of yellow feline eyes and his helmet sported a pair of black cat ears on top.

Kai fired his jade-ification laser at Gaim only for him to vanish again.

"Hah, you missed!"

**ZAP! POOF!**

"Seriously, are you even trying?"

**ZAP! POOF!**

"Hey, you gullibull! You big nincowpoop!"

**ZAP! POOF!**

"Your aim's bullshit!"

**ZAP! POOF!**

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!"

**ZAP! POOF!**

Kai fired at Gaim who kept poofing and reappearing, taunting him. It took some time for the Gatekeeper to realize he was being trolled by fakes.

"Where are you hiding - Gack!?" A blade hooked itself around Kai's throat from behind. The blade was attached to a long black ribbon leading to Gaim who ran around Kai to bind his arms to his sides with the ribbon.

Nagata had other positive female role models besides his mothers. There was his godmother, Blake Kurogami, who instilled within him with a strong resolve to fight for what's right.

"_Fight for what you believe in. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."_

Kai growled and made his horns glow. Energy gathered between them, forming a sphere of green Rinki.

"Eat this!" Kai shouted as he fired a destructive jade blast at Gaim who leaped out of the way and replaced himself with a Shadow Clone which took the hit instead. He then summoned an army of Shadow Clones and hid among them as Kai fired his jade blasts to try and destroy the real one. However, he ended up hitting only the decoys instead as they vanished after taking one hit.

The real Gaim was in the air as he summoned two Shadow Clones to throw him at Kai. He smashed his knee into the Yak Beastman's face and then kicked right off him, sending Kai stumbling back.

**[SOIYA! BLACK BEAST ATTACK!]**

Gaim's Shadow Clones quickly converged on Kai and slashed him repeatedly with their Musou Sabers. Once they were finished, they vanished as Kai dropped to his knees, wounded.

"You...YOU SON OF A BITCH" Kai rose to his feet and roared. An intense emerald aura burst from his body, breaking the ribbon binding him as his muscles bulked up with pulsing dark veins.

Gaim switched Lockseeds again as the angry Beastman powered up his horns to fire another jade blast.

**[SOIYA! WHITE SNOW ARMS! MIRROR OF ICE, REVEAL WHAT'S INSIDE!]**

A glyph magically appeared in front of Gaim and deflected the blast before another appeared under Kai's feet and erupted, freezing him in a block of ice. Gaim was the cause as he was now clad in armor that invoked nobility. It consisted of a white jacket with a high collar along with shining silver plate armor on his chest and shoulders. A snowflake emblem was displayed proudly on his chest, and a vertically grilled light blue visor with a crown headpiece was equipped to his helmet. In his hand was a silver rapier that was pointed at Kai. Like a magic wand, it gave Gaim the ability to summon glyphs for various effects.

Nagata did not have just one godmother, but two. Weiss Yukihime was the wealthy CEO and President of the Yukihime Diamond Dust Corporation. The woman could be haughty but she cared for those close to her and believed such bonds to be more precious than diamonds.

"_Never waver in your resolve. Life will never stop challenging you, so you need to stand firm in the face of adversity."_

Kai roared and shattered the ice, breaking free. He charged at Gaim who activated his next finisher.

**[SOIYA! WHITE SNOW ATTACK!]**

A new glyph with a different design appeared under Kai and caused him to slow down like a video in slow motion. Then another glyph appeared above him and he fell to his knees as he was being crushed by the increased gravity. Finally, a series of elemental glyphs appeared and positioned themselves around Kai, hitting him with a volley of fire, ice, and lightning attacks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Nanamomo stood on the sidelines to watch the Trial by Combat. They were surprised by the variety of armors Nagata was using to throw Kai off and gain an advantage in their duel. By cycling through them, it granted him new weapons and abilities to wield as he gradually chipped away at Kai's strength.

"You can see it, can't you?" Bucky questioned Nanamomo as they watched Gaim dominate the duel. "The lad's changed and not just in looks. His desire and motivation have become stronger not because he wants to run away but because he wants to return home so he can right his wrongs."

Nanamomo could see that. She really should not have doubted him. She had a feeling that he might win.

* * *

Gaim took out one last Lockseed to Arms Change again. It resembled the Nobunaga Lockseed but it was sparkling orange in color. He quickly switched out the White Snow Lockseed for it and hit the Executting Blade.

**[SOIYA! DAI SHOGUN ARMS! SEKAI NO OUJA! SHINING DAIROKUTEN MAOU!]**

The White Snow Armor vanished as his body became clad in the Sparkling Orange Armor, except the shoulder pads, before the Nobunaga Spirit Armor's coat part draped itself over him. The Nobunaga Armor headpiece attached itself to the Ryujin Kabuto causing his visor to fill with a sparkling orange color.

This was Shogun Gaim.

Despite his many injuries, Kai was not going down so easily as he powered up his eyes to unleash the most powerful jade-ification beam he could muster. He had stood undefeated for ages and would not let anyone break his streak. Not now, not ever.

Once his eyes were properly charged, he fired his jade eye blast at Shogun Gaim.

**[RED ROSE!] [WHITE SNOW!] [BLACK BEAST!] [YELLOW SUN DRAGON!]**

All of a sudden, the Spirit Armors appeared and formed a protective shield in front of Shogun Gaim, catching the jade blast. Kai gawked as his attack failed but he did not give up as he kept firing his eye blast. He would make Gaim into a jade statue and then shatter him to get him back for destroying his collection.

Meanwhile, Shogun Gaim's forearms flashed as he clad them in the shotgun gauntlets before he hit his Executting Blade, slicing his Dai Shogun Lockseed thrice for his strongest finisher.

**[SOIYA! DAI SHOGUN FINISH!]**

As bright orange energy blazed around his body, four energy dragons in red, white, black and yellow emerged from him and roared. Shogun Gaim pounded his knuckles together and then drew both his fists back.

"_DAI RYUJIN SHOGUN PUNCH!"_

Shogun Gaim threw his fists forward, sending the four dragons flying at Kai. The _Dai Ryujin Shogun Punch_ connected and Kai screamed as he was hurtled at the gate by the four energy dragons. He smashed through the doors which swung open on impact and vanished as he was sent to parts unknown.

Once the adrenaline wore off, Shogun Gaim lowered his arms and allowed himself to relax. He looked up at the Spirit Armors who gazed back at him before they faded away.

"Thank you."

"Congratulations, lad," Bucky applauded as he approached with Nanamomo. Both wore proud smiles on their faces.

"You did it," Nanamomo acknowledged.

Nagata canceled his transformation, returning their smiles with his own. His gaze then went to the open gate which was his one way out of Purgatory.

He had passed the Gatekeeper's Trial by Combat.

Now, he could finally return home.

He then looked back at his friends who had traveled with him during this entire journey.

"You both could come with me," Nagata offered.

"That's a nice offer, lad, but..." Bucky replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself out there. I've been stuck in this place for so long that it's become my home."

"What about you, Nanamomo?" Nagata asked. "Once we leave this place, I'll cook something special for you."

Nanamomo's eyes brightened.

"Lass, go with him," Bucky encouraged. "You'll be much happier with him."

"Alright, let's go home," Nanamomo smiled. She was about to join Nagata when the three of them suddenly tensed up as they sensed five familiar and powerful Rinki signatures approaching.

"Oh no." Nagata recognized those Rinki signatures anywhere.

The Femme Fatales had found them.

"Pretty clever using your bird as a decoy to draw us away," Shirokumahime complimented but there was an edge in her voice. She saw the open gate but no Gatekeeper in sight. "And it looks like you defeated the Gatekeeper. Congratulations, Gaim, but you won't be going anywhere."

"Wow, lad. I'm impressed. You must've been really popular to have this many women coming after ya," Bucky quipped.

"There's no reason for you to come after me like this," Nagata said as he tried to reason with the Femme Fatales. "I'm not the reason you're in Purgatory. You were the ones who sacrificed yourselves to revive Dai Shi."

"Even so, you are still an enemy of the RinJyuKen Akugata and so we have some unfinished business to settle with you," Shirokumahime retorted.

The Five Femme Fatales began to advance, confident in their impending victory. Rinki began to rise from their forms as they prepared to unleash their special techniques on the group. Nagata was about to transform to fight again despite the exhaustion in his bones from his duel with Kai.

It wasn't going to be easy as the odds were heavily stacked against them.

Nanamomo suddenly went into action as she quickly used her power to trap the Five Femme Fatales in her _Slothdown Field_. They were instantly stopped in their tracks, moving as slow as snails. Nagata blinked at her swift action, surprised by the sudden respite before he felt skinny hands grab his shoulders.

"Lad, go through the gate! Hurry while you still have a chance!" Bucky pushed Nagata toward the gate.

"Wait, what about you two?" Nagata questioned worriedly.

"I'll hold them off for you," Nanamomo answered but she looked like she was straining to hold the Femme Fatales in her _Slothdown Field_.

"But I can't just leave you two!" Nagata protested.

"Nagata, you have a place to go back to. I don't. You have more reasons than me to go back. Now go. I can't hold them for long," Nanamomo argued as the Femme Fatales were gradually speeding back up. "Go now! Hurry!"

Nagata was reluctant to leave Bucky and Nanamomo behind to face the Femme Fatales alone but this was also his only chance to go home.

"I'll come back for you!" Nagata promised and he ran up the steps. He stopped at the gate to look at his friends one last time before he stepped inside.

The doors slammed shut behind him.

* * *

**KRC: **What an intense adventure, huh? And that climax! I had fun writing this chapter and we get to see some new exclusive Arms too.

First, some info on the LegenDriver. It's basically an upgrade of the old SengokuDriver. Mitsuki has a red one and Nagata has a blue one. The Cutting Blade is now called the **Executting Blade **and the Rider Indicator is known as the **God Indicator**. It still functions with standard and similar Lockseeds. And the three-level finisher system now uses the terms 'Attack', 'Break' and 'Finish' instead of the usual 'Squash', 'Au Lait' and 'Sparking'. Also, the finishers are based on Kamen Rider Build.

Nagata's LegenDriver had a blank God Indicator, which causes it to only generate his standard Ride Wear suit. Once the God Indicator is fully realized, the Driver now generates the Ryujin Ride Wear suit as its default.

And next, we have the newly featured RWBY Lockseeds which first appeared in Chapter 5 of _Armored War Gods Saga Anthology: Spirits of Heroes. _Here's a list of them and what they look like in their closed and opened states if you forgot or didn't read the chapter yet.

**Red Rose:** The cover has a red rose on it. Sliced open, the core image is a silver rose while the cover's backside displays Crescent Rose (scythe). Through this Lockseed, Gaim gains the ability to move at superspeed which scatters rose petals as a side effect. He moves so fast, it looks like he's teleporting. He can also turn himself into rose petals to prevent damage and to dodge attacks.

**White Snow: **The cover has an image of a snowflake on it. Sliced open, the core image is a snowflake and the cover's backside displays Myrtenaster (rapier). With this Lockseed, Gaim possesses the ability to generate magical circles called 'glyphs' which can generate a variety of effects for combat.

**Black Beast: **The cover has an image of a wolf on it. Sliced open, the core image is a yellow cat's eye and the cover's backside displays Gambol Shroud (katana and rectangular sharp-edged scabbard). Using this Lockseed, Gaim can create Shadow Clones to confuse and distract opponents. They are also solid enough to attack but are pretty fragile as they disperse after a single blow.

**Yellow Sun Dragon: **The cover had an image of a golden dragon. Sliced open, the core image was a flaming heart and the cover's backside displays Ember Celica (shotgun gauntlets). With this Lockseed, Gaim gains incredible physical power and can absorb damage to make himself stronger.

* * *

**PURGATORY BESTIARY**

**Grimmbeasts**, as dubbed by Nagata Oda, are denizens of Purgatory. They are the devolved remnants of Rinshi and Rinrinshi who have fallen in Purgatory after they have completely lost their minds and memories. As a result, they devolve into mindless, inhuman beasts. Grimmbeasts come in a variety of species. Nagata named them Grimmbeasts due to their similarities to the monstrous creatures that exist in the stories written by his birth mother Ruby Oda.

**Badwolf:** Bipedal wolf-like monsters that resemble werewolves. They are completely savage and hunt in packs. Each pack is normally led by an Alpha. Badwolves are armed with razor-sharp teeth and claws which allow them to easily rip and tear their prey to shreds.

**Deathworm:** A subterranean species of Grimmbeast that resemble giant earthworms (or like Graboids from the _Tremors_ franchise). They can track their prey via vibrations in the sand. They have strong hides but they are not invincible. They attack by stalking their prey before they ambush them by bursting out of the sand. They also possess prehensile tongues that can catch prey like tentacles to drag them into its jaws. It is a very elusive hunter and just as dangerous.

**Murdercrow: **Grimmbeasts that resemble crows. They come in a variety of sizes ranging from being as small as a common crow to being gigantic. Like many Grimmbeasts, they are predators. However, they can be tamed. Such examples include Bucky's Murdercrow Pecky and the flock of Murdercrows under Takahime's control. Murdercrows are fast fliers and use their talons to snatch up their prey. They can also fire their feathers like arrows to strike down prey and enemies.

**Creeplizard: **These Grimmbeasts resemble raptors but are the size of a common house cat. They are the weakest species of Grimmbeast due to their size and individual strength. However, Creeplizards are pack hunters so they make up for their weak strength by working together. A large pack of Creeplizards can easily take down a Badwolf or Okuma by swarming them with their numbers. They are also fast and smart, which increases their danger. They are also precise hunters as they always aim for weak spots.

**Ursagryph:** Griffin-like Grimmbeasts but instead of being a hybrid of an eagle and a lion, they are a hybrid of an eagle and a bear. They possess the ability to fly and the immense strength of a bear. They are slow on their feet but their ability to fly makes up for that as they can pounce from the sky to tear their prey to shreds.

**Okuma: **Grimmbeasts that resemble grizzly bears. They are just as fast as Badwolves and five times as strong. They also possess razor-sharp claws and teeth but they normally kill their prey with brute force alone.

**Sea Serpent: **An aquatic Grimmbeast that lurks in the Abyss Lake. It resembles a plesiosaur but with the head of a crocodile and tentacles. They hunt like the Deathworm as they ambush their prey by bursting out of the water to grab them with its tentacles.

**Slenderman:** Humanoid Grimmbeasts who live in the Cave of Lost Souls. They don't hunt like normal Grimmbeasts. Instead, they attack by gradually draining the energy from their prey before moving in for the kill. Their victims would then become Slendermen themselves, adding to their numbers. They are not particularly strong or fast but their ability to kill by draining the life out of their prey makes them dangerous nonetheless.

* * *

Nanamomo collapsed as she was unable to maintain her _Slothdown Field_ for much longer. Fortunately, by the time the Femme Fatales managed to break free, Nagata had already gone into the gate and was safely sent home.

The Sloth Rinrinshi looked at the Femme Fatales to see that they were upset. Correction, they were seriously pissed off. Seeing as Nanamomo was the reason Nagata was able to escape, they decided to take their anger out on her instead. Too exhausted to put up much of a fight, Nanamomo simply resigned herself to her fate. She would just respawn later. Hopefully, she would not forget her adventure with Bucky and Nagata.

As the Femme Fatales approached, Bucky stood in their way.

"Stand aside, old man," Shirokumahime commanded.

"No, you all stand down," Bucky commanded with a serious expression on his face. Nanamomo blinked at his tone. He never sounded so serious and authoritative before.

"You dare command us?" Shirokumahime threatened as frost coated her hand. She was going to have to teach this feeble old man a lesson.

"Yes, I do," Bucky retorted as pure Dorinki suddenly erupted from his skinny body. It made Shirokumahime and the other Femme Fatales back away as they cowered in fear and shock.

They gawked with mouths agape as he changed right before their eyes. He grew taller and became younger as his rags turned into regal robes. He lost his facial hair and weasel ears as a mask now occupied his face.

Nanamomo could not believe her eyes.

It was Dai Shi. The Great Death himself.


	5. Interlude: Aftermaths and Recovery

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

**Interlude: Aftermaths & Recovery**

* * *

"Karin, I need to tell you the truth."

"What do you mean?"

Mitsuki and Sousou sat across from each other, in the middle of their usual game of chess. As it was Mitsuki's turn, he paused while his hand hovered his queen. Sousou thought he wanted to scan the board and think of his next move. Instead, he had something to tell her.

From his serious tone, it sounded important.

He said he wanted to tell her the truth.

What could he mean by that?

Mitsuki had spent a lot of time pondering over what Chosen had revealed to him which included the truth behind his and the others' arrival to this world, the reason behind him gaining the powers of Kamen Rider Baron, and possibly the existence of the RinJyuKen and why the world was the way it was. It was ridiculous to believe that an ancient mirror could do all that, but after everything he had experienced since that day in the museum, he was willing to consider it.

Looking at Sousou, seeing her resemblance to his little sister Karin, even sharing her name, it all made sense.

And after everything he had learned, it was time to clear some things up.

"I'm not from Heaven," Mitsuki confessed. "I'm not some divine being or a Messenger of Heaven."

Sousou's eyes narrowed when she heard this. She did not even accuse him of making a joke. He sounded so sincere and this started to anger her. She hated being deceived.

"So you lied to me," Sousou said evenly. "You lied to all of us."

"No, I didn't lie," Mitsuki denied but it sounded like a weak excuse. "But I wasn't wholly truthful either. I'm sorry."

He was honestly sorry for deceiving them.

"What made you decide to tell me now?" Sousou asked.

"Because after everything you've done for me, you deserve the truth," Mitsuki admitted. She had given him a home, given him a purpose, and once again made him feel like he was part of a family again. Of course, now that was being threatened. She was the absolute ruler of this kingdom and her word was law. He might be an Armored War God but she was the Queen of Sou Gi and her authority outweighed his.

She could have him executed, but that would be pointless as he had risen from the dead already and could do it again. Instead, she could have him banished and not allowed to step foot in Sou Gi's territory. Honestly, he couldn't blame her. He would not regret the punishment, only regret deceiving them.

Sousou was not impulsive. Sure, she loved the battlefield and she would not hesitate to kill her enemies, but she was not a bloodthirsty savage. She would allow Mitsuki to explain before she passed judgment.

She would give him this chance. He deserved it after all he had done for her. Hopefully, for his sake, his explanation was a good one.

"What is your home like?" Sousou asked. He claimed that he did not come from Heaven but he and the other Armored War Gods had to have come from somewhere.

"My home, the world that I come from, it's almost 1800 years more advanced than this world," Mitsuki answered. "We have buildings that reach the skies, flying machines, and cities that can house millions of people. My people have even reached the stars and our education and medicine make everything here look primitive in comparison."

He was not bragging or boasting. He was being honest.

It sounded so unbelievable, but Sousou had seen plenty of unbelievable things since the Armored War Gods appeared.

"With so many marvels, it sounds like Heaven," Sousou stated.

"It may sound like Heaven but it's not. Things are better but not perfect. Corruption and injustice are still a problem and the strong trample over the weak," Mitsuki informed her.

So, even after so many centuries, there were things that never changed.

"So such things are universal," Sousou remarked.

"There's more about how we came to this world," Mitsuki continued. He told her about the school trip, about how Saji tried to steal the Wish-Granting Mirror, and about how it shattered but not before granting their wishes.

Deep down, Mitsuki's wish was to see his sister again. Somehow, the mirror had granted that wish along with the wishes of everyone within its radius. It was how they had the powers of Kamen Riders, it was why the heroes of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms were women, and it was why the RinJyuKen existed in this world.

Nagata likely wished to become a Kamen Rider. Mitsuki had a feeling that one of the other boys wished the heroes of the Three Kingdoms were girls instead of men. They likely had some kind of fantasy of being a harem protagonist.

"So now that you know the truth Karin, what will you do?" Mitsuki asked.

Sousou was silent as she gazed at him. He had a feeling she was pondering the answer to that as well. He was nervous, but he dared not show it. He could not show weakness. Whatever she decided, he would accept. He would not beg or prostrate himself.

He had his pride, after all.

"What convinced you to finally tell me the truth?" Sousou inquired.

What convinced him? A nightmare, that's what.

* * *

_Baron tried to shield himself as Sousou fired blasts from the matchlock-like gun in her hands. Each blast pushed him back as he tried to move forward and he could feel his Ignition Booster being slowly chipped away._

_Somehow, Sousou had taken the Zhuqiao Lockseed from him and used it to become a black and red version of Gaim with a cape and a phoenix decorating her chestplate._

_"I know everything, Mitsuki. About your past and how you came here. I'm very disappointed," Sousou said as she summoned the Musou Saber and combined it with the DJ Gun to form a much larger blade. "You lost your parents. I understand that it shaped your behavior. I do not hold it against you. However, I hate it when I am lied to by people I trust. Especially those who claim to respect me." She approached him. "I took you in because of your power as I've never seen anything like it. I believed you to be the divine Messenger of Heaven, a righteous God who would bring me victory. I became too blind to see that there is no good in you. If I had noticed earlier, perhaps I could've curbed whatever twisted sense of heroism you possess."_

"_Karin, wait!" Baron begged. Yes, __**begged**__. He would never beg but this situation was already too surreal for him. "I've supported you all this time! I believed in your ambition and was with you from the start! Why do you want to kill me!?"_

"_Because now that I know that you're not a god but just some ordinary bastard from another world, it makes me look like a fool. Even if I did consider you my brother, whatever love I had for you died because of your deceit!" Sousou slashed Baron with her sword and the blade nearly cut through his armor. "You simply believe, because of your armor and power, that you deserve to be praised!" She slashed him again but her words cut deeper than her blade._

_"We're family-"_

"_And you look to me as a replacement for your dead sister. I am no replacement, Mitsuki Akechi. I am Sousou Motoku," Sousou declared. She had cried but her tears had run dry. "The phoenix chose wrong. You are unworthy and I will rule this land without you."_

_Baron paled when he heard that. He believed in her ambition to unite China under her banner but he never wanted her to become the Cao Cao that had been depicted in history. He had been cruel and had done everything in his power to make his ambition a reality, no matter the cost._

"_Killing me won't make everything right!" Baron retorted. "How far have you come with my help? How many battles have I won for you? The more I fought for you, won for you, the more support you received from the people!"_

"_Those victories were not for me, they were for you, to stroke your own ego!" Sousou countered. "And you've tainted my ambition!"_

"_But if you kill me, then the people will revolt because you killed their Armored War God."_

"_I'll accept it all then, their hatred, their anger, their wrath, everything," Sousou resolved. "And after I kill you, I will kill all the Armored War Gods and RinJyuKen to show everyone my might. I will unite China under my name and you will be nothing more than a footnote in history."_

_She loaded the Lemon Energy Lockseed into the DJ Taiken._

_**[LOCK ON!]**_

_The blade began to count up to 1,000,000 as it charged up with power. Baron tried to stop her but he was too late._

"_GO TO HELL, YOU FAKE GOD BASTARD!"_

_**[LEMON ENERGY!]**_

_She slashed him with her energized blade and his screams were drowned by the explosion._

* * *

That was when he woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard and with his heart about to leap out of his chest.

That was when he ultimately decided to tell Sousou the truth.

"I regretted not telling you before I died," Mitsuki answered.

Sousou took a moment to silently mull over his explanation. It was true that he had deceived her but it was also true that he had done so much for her. The good should outweigh the bad, right? All the good he had done for her should not be erased because he had lied to her.

Sou Gi was being threatened by the presence of the Armored War Devils, their cult and RinJyuKen Akugata. After hearing Mitsuki's confession, the cult was right, much to her chagrin. They were not true gods. However, they still possessed power and they needed that power to survive and win this war. He may not have been a true god, but after being reborn from the dead, it was hard to deny that he was blessed by the divine power from heaven.

Sousou also could not forget how he had died, sacrificing himself to save her life. Even if he had deceived her all this time, she owed him her life. She was not normally sentimental so she did not mention it but she had a feeling Mitsuki knew that too.

"Honestly, I should punish you severely for lying to us all this time," Sousou responded. "But I can't afford to lose your power. We need it and I need you."

"And you'd miss me if I was gone," Mitsuki teased, glad that he was not going to be kicked out or executed. However, he knew she had a punishment in store for him. She just had not thought of one, yet.

"Don't push it, Mitsuki," Sousou glowered. "Have you told the others?"

"I plan to."

"Then do so. They, especially Shuran and Shunran, deserve to know the truth."

Yes, the twins. Shuran was pregnant and Shunran seemed eager to have a child with him as well. Very eager. He would also need to tell his lieutenants.

"So, are we good?" Mitsuki asked.

"You're lucky I need your power," Sousou smiled. Also, he was her sworn brother. He may have deceived her, but he had done a lot for her to earn her forgiveness. Of course, that did not mean she could not punish him for his deception. Maybe she could ask Juniku for some ideas.

Mitsuki was able to tell his sworn sister the truth with good results. He just hoped it would work out with the rest.

* * *

With Kosonsan's arrival, hope started to return to the homeless villagers of Touka Village. Ryuubi's old friend had even brought along her Armored War God, Gridon the Ultimate Hammer, to help heal the sick and injured.

"It feels a bit like cheating," Kada frowned as he observed Hideyoshi using his healing powers to treat another sick child. It came so easily to the Armored War God despite his lack of a medical background.

"Because you've been studying medicine for years and you're being shown up by a guy who can heal with a single touch?" Chou'un asked.

"Yes! I'm starting to think I'm not needed anymore!" Kada complained. It did not take a genius to tell that he was jealous.

"You're needed," Chou'un affirmed. "Gridon might be good at healing but you're good at magic and exorcising demons."

"Oh, like I was even useful the last time! I wasn't even the one who exorcised that _mogwai_!"

That was only partially true. While Ryuubi's involvement was acknowledged, it was actually a team effort with Nagata fighting the demon from within, Ryuubi destroying the Lockseed and Karasu burning Nise's remains.

"Well, when one of us gets possessed by some other demon, you can be the one to exorcise it," Chou'un offered.

He leveled her with an exasperated gaze.

"Please, don't patronize me."

* * *

Not long after the arrival of Kosonsan's forces, Mitsuki came with his own caravan, bringing relief aid from Sou Gi.

"You know, I'm amazed that it's still standing," Mitsuki remarked as he and Riten saw all the damage done to the castle. It looked like a bomb had gone off in here. It was going to need a ton of restoration work and since it was winter, it was not ideal weather for such an ambitious reconstruction job.

"You mean barely," Riten countered. "Look at it. I mean look at it, Baron-sama. It's a wreck. It's a miracle that it's still standing with how wrecked it is." She went and tapped a support pillar with her knuckles and it made an eerie creaking noise like it could come down at any moment.

"I can see that, Mao. I just want you to tell me if it can't be repaired," Mitsuki retorted.

Riten gave the structure a critical eye. As Mitsuki's chief engineer, she had an eye for detail when it came to construction.

"Well, the foundation is still good but we're going to have to tear down some walls since they won't be able to hold up for much longer. The roof will need new tiles and we'll need to replace most of the support posts," Riten stated.

Mitsuki nodded. He was not an expert in construction and architecture, so he trusted Riten's analysis.

"So, it can be repaired," Mitsuki summarized.

"Considering the amount of manpower, we'll need to fix this place and the rest of this village. I'll say it should take about 6 to 8 months," Riten replied after doing some calculations in her head.

Mitsuki had to concede to Riten's point. This was Ancient China. They did not have construction vehicles and all the modern equipment that construction workers used in his day and age. Honestly, 6 to 8 months was a reasonable timeline.

"And we'll still need to do something about the villagers. They can't stay in tents for that long, especially during winter," said Mitsuki.

"We could take them back to our capital," Riten suggested. "I mean, there's plenty of housing we can provide for them if Sousou-sama permits it."

Sousou wouldn't mind. Outside of Sou Gi, she was known as a tyrant, but that was only due to how ruthless she was on the battlefield. She was good to her people despite her negative reputation. Honestly, she owned it. Such a fearsome reputation acted as a deterrent and that discouraged people from breaking her sacred laws.

At least Sou Gi was still standing. Son Go had fallen and was now occupied by enemy forces while Shoku barely managed to survive. Also, there were reports of the enemy encroaching into Shoku's territory. News of Gaim's demise must've spread and they thought that this kingdom was now ripe for the taking.

"Is Marcus still going to make that statue?" Mitsuki asked.

"You know how he gets. He thinks it'll make a good tribute. Nobody is stopping him," Riten answered.

Yes, indeed. Marcus Date wanted to make a statue to honor Nagata Oda who had fallen in battle. The Shoku Faction unanimously agreed to it since it could be used to remember him by.

"Baron-sama."

Shibai entered and approached Mitsuki. Riten looked at her in disgust and turned away, not wanting to look at her. Shibai ignored the gesture. She knew that she needed to work to regain their trust and she was determined to prove she was now firmly on their side. Mitsuki at least wanted her around, but only to keep an eye on her and only because he found her useful.

"What is it, Shibai?" Mitsuki asked seriously.

"I've just received news that the Go Faction has been sighted in Gi territory. They're likely headed to the capital," Shibai reported.

"Good then. You may go," Mitsuki replied and Shibai bowed before leaving.

"Baron-sama, I know I shouldn't question your decisions, but can I be honest?" Riten requested.

"You can complain all you want about Shibai, Mao, but it won't change my decision," Mitsuki responded.

"But she's a traitor!"

"She also died to protect Karin. If she was willing to go that far, I think she's earned a second chance."

"Fine, Baron-sama," Riten begrudgingly conceded. It was his decision after all. "By the way, Baron-sama. Could I share your bed with you tonight?" Her cheeks were flushed.

Mitsuki knew what she wanted, what she desired, and smiled. He cupped her chin, looked her in the eye, and spoke.

"Well, if you really are that _thirsty_, then I guess I can satisfy you tonight," Mitsuki told her before releasing her chin. She began to pant heavily as she imagined their steamy night together. He walked back to their camp and she followed behind him, waiting in anticipation for nightfall.

* * *

Mitsuki offered a home for the refugees in Sousou's city. While it could be seen as an act of goodwill, it could also be interpreted as an attempt to garner more support. Sousou never hid her goal to unite the nation under her banner - her numerous conquests to claim territory being proof of that - but deep down her intentions were good. She did want to help the people by leading them.

As the refugees were cold, hungry and living in tents, the promise of a warm house, a warm bed, and plentiful food was a tempting offer. While Sou Gi had stored enough food for the winter for their own people, Sousou was still willing to share.

Kosonsan, however, could not make the same promise as she had her own people to think about but she could at least offer some aid to her best friend. It was the least she could do.

* * *

Mitsuki had called Hideyoshi and Iori to join him in his tent. He had something important to tell them.

"So, that's why we're here, that's why we have our powers, that's why we're fighting the RinJyuKen Akugata, and that's why everything in this world is the way it is," Mitsuki finished telling Hideyoshi and Iori.

He had told them about the mirror and how it had granted their wishes, which resulted in the world they were in and why the heroes and famous figures of the Three Kingdoms Era were women instead of men.

"That sounds ridiculous," Iori replied. When Mitsuki said he had something important to tell the two, Iori had not expected it to be something as unbelievable as this.

"That sounds like lazy writing in bad fanfiction," Hideyoshi remarked, skeptical as well.

"Maybe it is, but can you think of any other explanation?" Mitsuki questioned.

Could they? It sounded unbelievably convenient but now that they thought about it, it did make some odd sense. Had they truly changed China by coming here? Had their wishes and desires come true?

For Iori, it would explain how he met Riri and Kochu. Even getting married to the woman he loved so much. His strongest desire was to have a family that would never neglect him. It came true and they were about to have another child.

Iori looked at Hideyoshi who did not seem happy with the news. He and Kenshin had always dreamed of adventure but it had cost them too much. For Kenshin, it had cost him his life while Hideyoshi had lost his best bro-friend.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Hideyoshi asked.

"I think the answer's pretty simple," Mitsuki answered. "We fight."

* * *

Kada recognized the signs of trauma displayed by Hideyoshi. His constant desire to drink to numb the pain was pretty telling.

"Here," Kada said as he handed Totaku a small paper pouch.

"What is this?"

"Some of my medicinal _ma_," Kada answered. "It will help him cope. Just make sure he doesn't overdo it."

Totaku frowned. She already knew how Hideyoshi was 'coping'.

After Kenshin's death, Totaku saw a change in Hideyoshi's behavior. She understood. The death of his best friend, his brother-in-arms, had been traumatic. Even more so because his death had been caused by someone they considered an ally.

Sasuke had betrayed them. He had been working with the enemy all this time, waiting for a chance to stab them in the back. He had been sent to kill one of the Four Sovereigns, Hideyoshi, but Kenshin managed to stop him only to lose his life in the process.

She watched as Hideyoshi put all his focus on his work. Since discovering his healing abilities, he had used them to help injured soldiers. He became obsessed with healing them, to prevent them from dying.

And when he was not working, he drank wine to drown his pain and sorrows. She was not going to let this continue. She was going to help him one way or another.

"Hideyoshi-kun?" Totaku called as she entered his tent. She found him passed out drunk on his bedroll, with several empty bottles lying on the floor. That could not be healthy. It was like he was trying to emulate how much Kenshin normally drank before. Only now it was really starting to become a problem.

Totaku knelt beside him. She gently took off his glasses and just looked at him. He was exhausted from all his work and then he drank when there was nothing to do.

"Oh, Hideyoshi-kun. Stop torturing yourself like this," Totaku sighed as she gazed at him. This man had saved her. He had always done his best to protect her, even when she was taken hostage by that evil eunuch. He felt guilty about not being able to save her before but she had forgiven him. He had done no less than his best.

He still had not fully forgiven himself for not being able to protect her properly. And now, he could never forgive himself for letting his best friend die.

* * *

_The room was dark with only a single lantern hanging from the ceiling to provide lighting for a lone table. Hideyoshi sat at the table, drinking a cup of wine._

_He was not sitting alone, however._

_"You know all that drinking is bad for you, right?"_

_"It's just a cup."_

_"Just a cup, right. Then it's another cup and another and another until you lose track of how many cups it __ha__s been."_

_"What are you doing here, Kenshin?"_

_"I'm just here to stop my bro from drinking himself to death."_

_"Why are you complaining? You drank all the time."_

_"And it wasn't healthy. I was doing it as a crutch to help me cope with everything. And now, so are you."_

_"And what am I coping with exactly?"_

_"My death and PTSD. Look, I get it. I died violently and you had to watch me die. But you can't drown the pain."_

_"Then what am I supposed to do?"_

_"Move on and live. You have a good thing going with Yue-chan. So don't ruin things with alcohol. It will comfort you only for a moment but you'll feel terrible in the morning. Trust me, I know."_

* * *

With Nagata gone, the Shoku Warriors needed to be more vigilant. Becoming Armored War Goddesses themselves, they had gained power that made them a force to be reckoned with. However, it still was not enough. In order for them to be a more powerful force for justice, all five Tiger Generals needed to be made Armored War Goddesses.

"Take these," Iori said as he offered Kochu a GenesisDriver and Lemon Energy Lockseed. They had belonged to the late Sadako Ryoma. "You might need them later."

"Thank you, Airen," Kochu accepted as she took the Lemon Energy Lockseed. As soon as she held it, it glowed brightly. When the light subsided, the Lockseed had changed. It now sported an unknown Rider's face with a purple helmet and green visor. There was also a seam going down the center.

"Well, that's interesting," Iori remarked.

* * *

Sousou played host to the Go Faction upon their arrival. They were in desperate need of refuge after escaping their fallen kingdom. She offered to let them stay in her palace. As the others rested after a long journey and waited for their meals to be prepared, Sousou requested to speak with Sonken over some warm tea.

"So, it's true that your kingdom has been taken," Sousou stated.

"You must think of me as a coward," Sonken responded somberly and with a bit of shame. "Abandoning my kingdom when I should have stayed and fought."

"You did what you had to do, Sonken," Sousou spoke sympathetically.

"And lost my kingdom, the one built by my mother and sister."

"As long as you live, you can take it back."

"That is so easy for you to say, Sousou. You haven't lost two of your Armored War Gods. Kamuro sacrificed himself to buy us time to escape and Zangetsu...he just left us. It just seems hopeless somehow."

Sonken was also recovering from Shuyu's betrayal and death. She had trusted her as she had been her sister's advisor. To think she wanted to destroy her, claiming she was unworthy to sit on the throne.

"We will take back your kingdom, Sonken," Sousou swore. "Mark my words, our enemies will pay."

* * *

With Son Go occupied by the forces of the RinJyuKen Akugata and the Genesis Cult, the kingdom had fallen into dark times. While most of the capital had been destroyed by the Zakurokage suicide bombers, the Red Light District remained standing. As a result, the capital had become a city of sin, full of debauchery with people indulging in hedonistic pursuits.

Even the palace was not spared since Saito claimed it. It became his base and the main venue for his Fight Club to gather recruits who would be given Zakuro Lockseeds once they had proven themselves in the ring. Since he made the rules, he decided it should be the law of the jungle, the survival of the fittest.

Two fighters enter, but only one would leave alive.

The throne room was filled with tables and chairs with cultists drinking and gambling. In the middle of the floor, a fight took place. The Inves Games were still pretty popular. Only this time, it pitted people against Inves instead of Inves against Inves. It was a one-sided match as the Inves would usually kill their human opponents.

Minato sat at a table with Shuyu, watching the fight with a bored expression. He had made his brother suffer in the worst way possible by taking away everything he had worked so hard to build. And yet, it still wasn't enough.

"What's wrong?" Shuyu asked. "You're not acting like yourself."

"I don't know," Minato answered as he sipped his drink. "I guess I'm just bored. Dai Shi hasn't given me anything new to do. All he wants is more Zakuro Lockseeds but I need something new to do, dammit. Something exciting to do. I'm not some glorified gardener."

Shuyu put a comforting hand on her lover's shoulder. She was grateful to him for opening her eyes, now it was her turn to help him find a new purpose.

"Maybe you can appeal to him," Shuyu suggested. "You've already proven yourself. That should be enough to show him that you're ready to face the others."

Minato smiled. He was glad to hear such encouraging words from her. But could he really approach Dai Shi and make such a request? That man frightened him to the core and made him careful with what he said. Just one wrong step and he would be destroyed with no chance of revival.

"Hey!" Saito plopped himself on an empty stool next to the couple. "Why so glum? There's a fight happening in the middle of the floor!"

"Just considering my career and future," Minato answered. He caught Saito staring at Shuyu's figure and discreetly shielded her from his gaze. He did not appreciate having someone like Saito look at her like a piece of meat. He knew what happened to the girls that Saito took a liking to.

"Lame," Saito scoffed. "C'mon, man. We're now the head honchos of this place! Just chill, have fun, drink booze and enjoy the bitches!" Saito grabbed a serving girl passing by and put her on his lap.

"I'll pass on the bitches, thank you very much. I prefer a real woman," Minato politely declined as he put an arm around Shuyu.

"Eh, suit yourself."

"So, have you heard anything new from Dai Shi? What about his plans?"

"Hell if I know. All I care about is when I get the chance to settle things with Mitsuki for good."

"Why not go now?"

"Because I heard he's gotten stronger so I gotta become stronger so he doesn't wipe the floor with me again." Saito finished his drink before taking his girl up to a room for a private party.

* * *

"Aah! Aah! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Take it! Yeah, take it! Take it, bitch!"

Saito vigorously ravaged the girl, furiously pounding her pussy from behind as she screamed. He grinned as he manhandled her breasts and pistoned his hips to achieve his own climax.

The poor girl let out a shriek as she climaxed as well.

When he was done, he removed himself from the poor girl who collapsed on the bed, panting and drenched in sweat.

Saito enjoyed the entertainment provided for him. He would take a girl up to his room and fuck her until he was satisfied. He didn't really care about them as long as he got some sweet pussy to fuck.

It was so great to be alive again and to have so much power. However, he still felt bitter about losing to Mitsuki before. That soured the whole experience and pissed him off. Once they face each other again, he would be the one standing atop Mitsuki's corpse.

Saito looked down at the girl he had ravaged. She was spent but he was still horny. He flipped her onto her back and spread her legs to go one more round.

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. He cursed under his breath.

"What is it?" he grumbled as he got off the bed and robed himself.

* * *

Chokun and Denho did not know where they were going as they had sacks covering their heads as Zakurokage Troopers were taking them somewhere.

When they had come to the En Faction's cell, Enjutsu's advisor thought they were here to have their way with the women. However, they just went and grabbed Chokun and Denho. Ensho's subordinates, Bunshu and Ganryo, had tried to stop them but had gotten roughed up for their troubles and thrown back into the cell. Ensho screamed, demanding where they were taking the girls.

Chokun and Denho had their wrists tied behind their backs and sacks put over their heads. Neither girl attempted to fight their captors. Ensho's strategist wanted to live and Enjutsu's advisor wanted to know what these men were planning to do with them.

It was not long before Chokun and Denho were pushed down to their knees and the sacks were taken off their heads.

"OK, guys. You can go now," a man dismissed the Kurokage Troopers.

In front of the two girls was a man sitting on a throne. He had spiky brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Chokun did not recognize him, but she did recognize the SengokuDriver he wore around his waist. If he wasn't an Armored War God then he was an Armored War Devil.

"Who are you?" Chokun demanded.

"The name's Saito, sweetheart. But I also go by Baron Nero," Saito introduced himself. "And I know who you both are. Your names are Chokun and Denho Genko. You know, you're both pretty cute."

"If you're going to have your way with us then get it over with!" Chokun spat. Denho paled and shook her head rapidly in protest.

"Please, if I wanted to have my way with a girl, I could have anyone in this place," Saito said as a serving girl approached and offered him a drink.

"Where are we?" Chokun asked.

"You're in Son Go," Saito answered. "And we've taken over the palace."

Chokun and Denho were stunned. This was Son Go's palace? It couldn't be. It looked like some scummy, sleazy bar. But she recognized the throne Saito was on.

"So what do you want with us?" Chokun questioned.

"I'm here to offer you both a deal," Saito informed the two.

"You want us to join your side," Chokun suspected.

"That's right. I'm looking for advisors and not just some sycophants to suck up to me or kiss my ass."

"And what makes you think I'll betray Miu-sama?" Chokun retorted.

"Oh, you mean the entitled brat that threw you away?" Saito shot back and Chokun flinched back. That hurt, that truly hurt.

"She was manipulated by you people!" Chokun accused.

"Please, what that crazy bitch did has nothing to do with me. She got greedy and wanted more power," Saito scoffed. "But it doesn't change the fact that the girl you served so faithfully just threw you away like garbage. As soon as she got the Seal of Heaven, she did not need you anymore." Chokun gritted her teeth and tried to fight the tears that came from her eyes. To be tossed aside by Enjutsu made her feel so betrayed. "You deserve better than having to serve a spoiled and entitled brat like that."

"And you think your offer will be better?" Chokun demanded, tears falling down her face. "You sided with the villains! You're evil monsters!"

"Maybe to you people, but this is war and nothing's black and white. We've got a reason to fight and you could benefit if you joined up with us. I mean, right now I'm offering you your freedom and also a chance to get cleaned up," Saito replied. "And I'm betting you're hungry too."

A girl came in carrying a tray of delicious food. Chokun and Denho salivated as they caught the scent. It was a whole roast chicken and it looked and smelled delicious. After being fed cold porridge for so long, the chicken looked like the best meal of their lives.

The girl put the roast chicken down in front of Chokun and Denho who looked at it then at Saito. Their stomachs growled and they licked their lips. They were so hungry and looked ready to pounce on the chicken like starving wolves. It was kind of funny and yet also a bit pathetic.

Chokun then realized what Saito said and recomposed herself.

"I won't join you," Chokun resolved.

"Wait, hold on, Chokun-dono," Denho countered. "We should consider his offer."

"Denho-dono!" Chokun gaped.

"Look, I don't like it either, but you should consider our position," Denho argued. "Do you really think Knuckle-sama stands a chance against Gaim-dono and his forces? You've heard how much stronger he's become."

"But what about Miu-sama? What about Ensho-sama, Ganryo-dono and Bunshu-dono?" Chokun asked.

"Right now, it would serve us better to throw our lot in with Saito-dono," Denho said. She was starving and in need of a bath. Her clothes and body stank really badly right now.

"What happens if we refuse?" Chokun asked Saito.

"You're both smart girls. Do you really need to ask?" Saito threatened. Chokun paled as she thought of the worst possible thing. Right now, he was offering them a way out of such a terrible fate worse than death. "So, what do you say?"

* * *

It was late at night when it occurred in Touka Village. Numerous portals opened up allowing the vines from Helheim Forest to creep out. The Inves also followed as they started to swarm the place like an infestation. The vines crept along the ground, climbing up walls and buildings before they began to sprout fruit. The fruit attracted more and more Inves as the growth continued at an alarming rate.

In just one night, Touka Village was infested.

* * *

**KRC:** I'm basically showing more of the aftermath of last volume's story arcs. Also, if you want to know, 'ma' is what the Chinese called cannabis, aka marijuana. It was used medicinally. BTW, the nightmare scene was inspired by Ohma Revive's review. Thanks.


	6. Memories of the Azure Dragon King

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

Karasu sat by an open flame as she cooked a rabbit she had caught over it. Cooking always reminded her of her beloved cousin, Naga-kun, as he could always make anything taste delicious. Once she was sure her rabbit was cooked, she took it off the fire and blew on it to cool it before taking a bite.

She grimaced at how bland it tasted but she had no choice. She needed to eat to keep up her strength. It just sucked that she did not have any spices and seasonings on hand. As she attempted to enjoy her meal, the Ryujin Key which hung from a string around her neck began to glow.

This was the first time it had ever done anything like this. Could this be a sign?

The Ryujin Key then tugged on the string which dug into the back of her neck. OK, this was definitely a sign. It was trying to lead her somewhere.

No, it was trying to lead her to _someone_.

"Naga-kun?" she wondered but that couldn't be right. He was dead, wasn't he?

The Ryujin Key kept tugging insistently. It looked like she had no choice but to go along with it.

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

**Chapter 48: ****Memories of the**** Azure Dragon King**

* * *

A portal quite unlike the Helheim portals opened up in the middle of Touka Village. It was like someone had torn a hole open in reality with a sword. Once the portal was wide enough, a figure leaped out of the tear and landed on his feet.

His whole body was concealed under a dark cloak with a wolf's skull acting as the hood. It was worn out and tattered with age but had an odd sturdiness. Pulling down his hood, Nagata Oda opened his silver-on-black eyes and gazed upon Touka Village's present state.

It had seen better days. Buildings were in ruins with rubble littering the ground. It was also overrun with Helheim plants which had spread everywhere. Vines crawled all over the ruins as the deceptively delicious fruit hung from them to tempt unfortunate victims with their allure.

Touka Village was abandoned as there was no soul in sight and looked like it had been that way for quite some time now. There was an atmosphere of dread around the once lively and active capital of Shoku. Now, it looked like a ghost town.

He remembered watching children play. He remembered going to the marketplace to buy food and being greeted and welcomed by the vendors. He remembered spending time with all his friends, enjoying the peace they had established and fought for.

He remembered a time when it used to be lively and recalled the Harvest Festival. Back then, everyone could just forget about all their troubles and enjoy themselves without worrying about anything. There had been good food, wonderful company and amazing entertainment.

He remembered how excited Ryuubi had been when she got an autographed poster of the Chou Sisters. He also remembered how much merchandise she had bought as well. He also remembered being swarmed by fangirls after his performance with the other three Sovereigns. Luckily, he had Ryofu and Karasu to save him as they acted as his bodyguards and kept the fangirls at bay.

Karasu had looked ready to murder them. The memory made him smile fondly. She was always so protective of him, driving off people who would take advantage of him.

"I'm home. But what happened here?" Nagata questioned.

The castle should provide him some clues so he made his way there. He was unaware that he was being watched.

* * *

He found the castle and it was a complete wreck. It looked like a bomb had gone off inside. It was a miracle that it could remain standing after that. It used to be his home. Once so full of life, it was now an empty and lifeless shell like the rest of the village, a shadow of its former self. It reminded him of abandoned and haunted homes.

"OK, now I know something really bad happened here," Nagata said and he ventured inside. Like the rest of the village, Helheim vines had crept along the walls with the deadly fruit hanging from them. The infestation was so great that he understood why the village needed to be abandoned. There was no way anybody could live here.

He also found Elementary Inves feeding on the fruit. They had taken residence in the castle after it was left abandoned like a bunch of squatters. It did not take long for the Elementary Inves to notice Nagata's presence and immediately turned aggressive. They were territorial by nature and fiercely protective of their primary food source. And anyone who dared to invade their territory would be taught a fatal lesson.

"I don't have time for this," Nagata growled in annoyance as he generated his Killing Intent. The Inves seemed to sense his predatory aura as they immediately cowered and backed down. The message was clear: he would not bother them as long as they did not bother him. To ignore such a warning would be fatal. They simply returned to their feeding, ignoring Nagata as he went to find some clues.

Nagata's return had not gone unnoticed as two figures followed him into the ruined castle.

* * *

Nagata started his search in the kitchen. Like the rest of the castle, it was ruined and covered in Helheim vines. However, it remained largely intact except that it was missing knives, pots, pans and plates. The pantry was also empty when it used to be full of ingredients that he used to make delicious meals.

His hand touched a cutting board left on the kitchen counter as he remembered a tender moment he shared with Kanu a long time ago.

* * *

"_OK, Aisha, this might sound critical but the way you've been cutting vegetables has been incorrect," Nagata told her._

"_Incorrect?" Aisha asked._

"_Let me show you." Nagata grabbed some gai lan (Chinese broccoli) and a knife to show Aisha how to properly chop vegetables. The way he did it was certainly different than hers. She normally cut the vegetables into chunks with powerful chops. Nagata was showing her to __carefully __cut it into fine pieces. "OK, now you try."_

_Aisha took the knife and gai lan and tried to copy Nagata. She managed to make small pieces but each time the knife came down onto the wooden chopping board, it made an audible 'thunk'._

"_No." Nagata got behind Aisha, causing her to blush as he gently took her hands in his. "Like this." __He__ guided her hands on the proper way to chop vegetables. "You __need __to chop the vegetables firmly but gently."_

"_I see. I need to be __firm yet __gentle," Aisha observed Nagata's motions properly. "Thank you, Nagata-sama."_

"_You're welcome. After this, let's prepare the rest of the ingredients and then I'll teach you how to make the perfect omelette."_

* * *

Nagata smiled fondly at the memory. It also made him remember the moments following his and Kanu's confession of love to each other. They had tried to keep their relationship a secret for personal reasons. Kanu had not been ready to make their relationship public and Nagata respected her decision. They did all the couple stuff in private, away from prying eyes. Whenever they got caught being intimate, however, they had attempted to make excuses to hide the fact they had been making out and to deflect any suspicion.

They did a good job of hiding their relationship until they told their friends. After that, Nagata thought he would just be with Kanu but the rest of the girls had other plans and agreed to share him. Even Kanu was onboard since she thought it would be selfish to monopolize him like that.

It took him time to get used to the arrangement but he quickly got the hang of things.

* * *

_Nagata had spent the night with all of his lovers and woke up well past noon. He left the other girls to sleep-in while he stepped out of the room to take a bath and grab a cup of tea to start the day._

"_My first orgy," he mused. He would never forget it. __In fact, he was sure to have wonderfully vivid dreams about the experience. It had been quite intense, involving a lot of passion. Luckily for him and fortunately for them, he had enough stamina to leave them all satisfied._

_He found Iori in the kitchen, sitting at the counter and drinking a hot cup of tea. The sniper had a knowing smirk on his face as he laid his squinted eyes on his friend._

_That fox-like grin seemed to widen. It was like he had found out something amusing. Nagata grimaced. Whatever Iori had found amusing was likely at Nagata's expense._

"_So, you look like you had a good night__. You're practically glowing__," Iori commented as Nagata poured himself a cup. Nagata blushed and said nothing as he sipped the hot beverage until he emptied his cup. He then poured himself another cup. "Yeah, you must be thirsty. You'll need to rehydrate after the spectacular night you had."_

_Nagata slammed down his cup after he finished his drink and glowered at Iori who just smiled impishly._

"_You know," Nagata stated._

"_The walls are pretty thin here," Iori replied, not denying it. "So, what was it like to be in a..." Iori paused as he counted his fingers. "Let's see, Aisha, Sui, Sei, Touka and Ren...OK, right. What was it like to be in a six-way?"_

"_Honestly," Nagata said as he tried to pick the right words. "Exhausting yet satisfying."_

"_And thus you have officially become a __'__Harem Protagonist__'__," Iori congratulated as he raised his cup. __"Congrats."_

"_What about you? Ever considered it?" Nagata asked._

"_You know Shion's more than enough woman for me," Iori claimed._

"_She nearly broke your hips after we got back," Nagata interjected, remembering how sore and exhausted Iori looked after a particularly passionate night in bed with his wife._

"_And after this, she'll probably go and try to get all the details from the girls. And if word gets out, you know Kenshin's going to either yell at you out of jealousy or throw a party for you."_

* * *

Nagata left the kitchen to head on over to the dining room. He recalled all the times the Shoku Warriors sat down to share a meal. They always sat down together for breakfast and during dinner. At dinner, they always talked about how their day went and about current events. He always enjoyed it since it showed that they had become a family.

One particularly amusing memory came back to him. It made him chuckle just remembering it.

* * *

_Nagata had made himself a plate of fried rice balls for a snack. When he put the plate down, he realized that he had forgotten something._

"_Damn, I forgot the soy sauce."_

_He went back to the kitchen to grab a bottle but when he returned, he found his fried rice balls missing._

_He blinked and then his eyes narrowed. He went back into the kitchen to make himself another __batch__._

_He put the fresh plate on the dining table and realized he had forgotten the soy sauce again. He went back to the kitchen to grab it._

"_Ah! Hot! Hot!"_

"_Water! Water!"_

_When he returned from the kitchen, he found Rinrin and Tanpopo yelling for water. He smirked. He had set a trap with the new batch of fried rice balls by making them extra spicy to teach them a lesson._

_He let them suffer a bit longer before he got them some water._

* * *

He smiled at the memory. He just hoped nothing terrible had happened to them since his absence. It was terrible not knowing what happened to them.

In the best-case scenario, they managed to get away and found refuge within the other kingdoms when the infestation started.

In the worst-case scenario, they could have been taken prisoner by the enemy or even worse killed.

He really hoped it was the former but he needed to make sure.

He went up the stairs to search their rooms. Careful to avoid any floorboards that might break under his weight, he walked by Karasu's bedroom door and paused before he backtracked and opened the door. He stepped inside and found a damaged doll lying on the floor.

Karasu loved making dolls and she was really good at it too.

* * *

"_Here," Karasu said as she handed Nagata a doll she had made in her own image. "Now, when you go to sleep, you'll have me to watch over you."_

"_Thanks, Kara-chan."_

"_And I made another one of you." Karasu showed him a doll she had made that looked like him._

"_So you can cuddle it at night?"_

"_Yes, cuddle."_

* * *

He left Karasu's room and continued to make his way to his office. When he entered, he found pieces of paper scattered all over the floor. Besides the kitchen, he spent a lot of time in this room. Leadership was not just about fighting on the frontlines and leading everyone in battle. There were other responsibilities as well, which included running a kingdom.

And paperwork. There was just so much paperwork.

* * *

_Nagata stared in horror at the stacks of documents that Shuri had brought for him to look over._

"_Shuri, what are these?" Nagata asked._

"_Requests from your subjects, Nagata-sama," Shuri said. "Now that you're the new governor, it's your responsibility to look them over for approval or rejection."_

"_So much power in a name," Nagata remarked as he took a sheet of paper on the stack. It just needed his name stamped on it to be approved. He would have to read through all of these by the end of the day. "Better get started."_

_It took all day but when he was done, he had his documents in two piles. One pile was for the rejected requests and the other was for approved ones. As he was about to call Shuri to help him file the documents,__ a gust of wind blew the documents off his desk and scattered them all over his office._

_He __tried not to curse._

_He hated doing__ paperwork. A lot._

* * *

Nagata remembered how tedious it had been to pick up and reorganize the documents again, but he enjoyed working with Komei as she offered advice on how to handle the requests. His work allowed him to help people, which was something he enjoyed. It filled him with a sense of purpose.

His family shrine was empty so someone must've taken everything that was inside. He hoped it was one of the Shoku Warriors, most likely Kanu or Ryuubi. They would treat those items with respect. He hated to think that someone might have stolen them.

He left the office when his search yielded no results and went to his room. He looked over to the bed. He remembered the many nights he spent with the girls. They each enjoyed different things. Chou'un enjoyed foreplay before doing the deed, Bacho liked being held and kissed when they made love, Kanu enjoyed cuddling, Ryuubi enjoyed sharing and Ryofu loved it rough.

He also remembered one morning in particular after the act.

* * *

_Nagata woke up and looked beside him to see Touka still fast asleep. He caressed her __cute __face and ran his hand through her soft hair. That action woke her up as she opened her eyes and yawned __adorably__._

"_Good morning, Touka."_

"_Good morning, Nagata-sama."_

_Still half-asleep, Touka took hold of Nagata's face and pulled him in for a good morning kiss._

_They were both nude under the covers. Obviously, the two had made love the night before._

"_Oh, good, you're both awake," Aisha said as she stepped into the room. A scene such as this would've flustered her a long time ago but she had long grown accustomed to it. "Come on, it's time to get to work."_

"_But I don't wanna!" Touka protested. The bed was soft and comfy and she did not want to leave Nagata's side. She just wanted to cuddle with him__ a bit longer__._

_Aisha rolled her eyes and went to drag __both__ Touka __and Nagata__ out of bed. The rosette would protest but Aisha had learned to ignore her sister's protests._

"_Come on, Aneue. You can't just spend the whole day in bed. I know it's tempting but we all have things to do." Touka and Nagata quickly grabbed Aisha and pulled her into bed with them. "Ah! Aneue! Nagata-sama!"_

"_Aisha, are you sure we can't spend a bit more time in bed together?" he teased as he caressed her flushed face._

"_Ah, we can't!" Aisha protested but Nagata kissed her neck in that sensitive spot that __made her putty in his hands__. "Stop it!" He ignored her protests as he continued to rain kisses on her neck. "Nagata-sama, stop it! I mean it!"_

"_C'mon, Aisha-chan," Touka insisted as she played with Aisha's hair. "Come join us. We can cuddle too."_

_Aisha was a warrior with a strong will. However, under such an effective assault, she was defeated._

_Unable to fight anymore, she surrendered to her captors._

_None of them left the bed or room until an hour later._

* * *

Nagata, Kanu and Ryuubi had spent a lot of time in bed that it became pretty common for them to sleep together. Ryuubi did not want her sworn sister to feel left out and Kanu often felt jealous whenever Nagata spent time with the other girls of their group. She had given him her blessing to have a harem but he still valued her the most as his main partner.

Unable to find any clues, he stepped out of his room and turned to his right so he could continue his search for clues. That was when he spotted the two figures who had followed him inside.

His eyes widened as he saw what they were.

"Kamen Riders...?"

At first glance, they resembled Kamen Riders, more specifically **Kamen Rider Kiva** and **Kamen Rider Faiz**. However, as he looked at them carefully, he realized that they were not really Kamen Riders at all but monstrous imitations.

Just like Majin Gaim.

The monster that resembled Kiva was black and red with stained glass patterns in its eyes and chest. Long and sharp horns extended from its head while it wore a cape with bat wings. Its face was grotesque as its jaws were filled with razor-sharp fangs.

The monster that resembled Faiz shared the same color scheme as the original but the armor appeared more organic. It wore a ribcage as a chestplate and had white veins in its large yellow eyes. The red Photon Lines on its suit seemed to resemble veins.

These creatures were **Majin Kiva** and **Majin Faiz**.

Flicking its wrist, Majin Faiz charged at Nagata and threw a punch but he ducked under the swing. Majin Kiva also attacked as it summoned a cloud of bats to swarm Nagata. Immediately, his instincts kicked in as he tried to swat the bats away. Taking advantage of this, Majin Faiz kicked him in the chest and sent him staggering.

Majin Kiva summoned the Basshaa Magnum and fired water bullets that impacted Nagata's body. Since he was already dead, they only hurt without killing him. However, he was in no mood to die again.

He shifted into his Beastman form and shoulder-checked Majin Faiz. Majin Kiva fired at him but he evaded the shots by leaping over the monster. He landed behind it in a crouch then swept its legs, knocking it to the floor.

The Armored War God quickly summoned his LegenDriver once he realized what he was up against.

"Henshin!"

**[SOIYA! DAI SHOGUN ARMS! SEKAI NO OUJA! SHINING DAIROKUTEN MAOU!]**

"Get out of my castle!" Shogun Gaim shouted as he summoned his twin Daidaimaru scimitars and attacked the two Majin Riders. He slashed Majin Kiva across the chest, sending it staggering before he struck Majin Faiz with a roundhouse kick. Majin Faiz retaliated with an energy punch but Shogun Gaim blocked it by crossing his swords in front of him to catch the blow before striking back with the blades.

Shogun Gaim knew fighting in the castle right now was a bad idea as their battle could bring it crashing down on them. So he did the smart thing and led the two Majin Riders away. They followed him and the three combatants took their fight outside.

Shogun Gaim focused his attention on Majin Kiva who summoned a sword that resembled the Garulu Saber. Sparks flew as they traded blows but Shogun Gaim managed to break through the vampiric Majin Rider's guard to deliver a series of slashes to overwhelm his opponent before sending it backpedaling with twin jabs. He then delivered a roundhouse kick into Majin Kiva's head, sending it into a daze.

**[SOIYA! DAI SHOGUN ATTACK!]**

Shogun Gaim's energized Daidaimaru sliced right through Majin Kiva and the monster shattered into stained glass shards like a Fangire.

After witnessing the destruction of its fellow Majin Rider, Majin Faiz's vein-like Photon Lines glowed as it shrouded its entire body with a crimson aura. It performed Faiz Blaster's version of the Crimson Smash as it went to deliver a fatal flying kick at Shogun Gaim.

**[SOIYA! DAI SHOGUN BREAK!]**

Shogun Gaim quickly countered Majin Faiz's Crimson Smash and struck it with energy slashes that trapped it and left it suspended in an orange energy sphere. Once he had Majin Faiz where he wanted it, he sliced the sphere into three pieces along with Majin Faiz, killing the Majin Rider as it exploded into ashes like an Orphnoch.

After defeating both Majin Riders, Shogun Gaim wondered where they might have come from and who created them.

"Whatever those things were, they must've been the reason this place became a ghost town," Shogun Gaim believed. "Don't you think so, Enya?"

He received no reply and he quickly realized that he was just talking to himself again. He let out a sigh. He had gotten used to talking to Enya for so long that he'd forgotten that she was gone.

Because Gien was dead and Enya had just been a hallucination he had created after spending so many years alone in Purgatory. Enya had been a sign of his lingering guilt over Gien's death.

A portal zipped open and Shogun Gaim prepared himself for another enemy combatant. However, what he got instead was a familiar face as Idunn jumped out and landed in front of him.

* * *

The Ryujin Key had led Idunn back here to Touka Village. It was the last place she wanted to be since it was where she had lost everything. She had been initially reluctant to follow the key but she knew she could not avoid it forever. If Nagata was here, then she was going to find him.

When Idunn saw Shogun Gaim, she gasped in surprise. She may not recognize the Dai Shogun Arms, but she knew the man who was under the armor.

"Naga-kun, is that really you?"

"Kara-chan."

**[LOCK OFF!]**

Nagata canceled his transformation. At first, she was happy and relieved to see him again but once she saw his corpse pale face and blackened eyes, any happiness she might've felt at his return quickly turned to rage.

"How dare you?" Idunn growled as she drew her Sword Bringer out of her Apple Reflecter, confusing Nagata.

"Kara-chan, what are you-?"

"How dare you impersonate my Naga-kun!" Idunn screamed as she furiously swung at him.

"Whoa!" Nagata dodged her slash. "Wait! Kara-chan, it's me!"

"Stop talking and just die!" Idunn swung wildly to cut this undead imposter down but he kept dodging her slashes.

As Nagata tried to avoid getting his head chopped off, he realized that Karasu might not recognize him straight away. He must've looked different after his time in Purgatory. He knew he was in human form but he had not seen himself in a mirror yet to see how much he had changed. It was obvious that she recognized him but did not believe he was who he said he was.

He needed to convince her without hurting her.

Idunn kicked him onto his back and went to stab him. He rolled out of the way as she drove her sword into the ground. She withdrew her blade and turned to glare at him as he stood back up.

"Kara-chan, this is me. Here, let me show you." He opened up his shirt to show her his Oda clan medallion. "See this? Recognize this?"

Idunn paused when she saw the medallion but her anger only intensified.

"You stole that from him!" she accused as she pointed her sword at him. "Return it and I'll make your death swift!"

"Seriously!?" Nagata cried in frustration. "I always knew you were stubborn, Kara-chan, but you have to see how ridiculous this is! This is just like when we played hide and seek and you insisted that you won even after I found you because your eyes were closed!"

Idunn suddenly froze.

"Wha-what did you say?" Idunn questioned, stunned by what he had just said.

Nagata blinked. OK, that was good. She wasn't trying to kill him now. Alright, Nagata, keep it up.

"When we were kids, we played hide and seek in my house and I found you hiding in the kitchen cabinet. You covered your eyes with your hands and claimed that you were still hiding since you couldn't see me when I couldn't see you."

Idunn lowered her sword. She wasn't fully convinced but she was starting to believe him.

"What is my favorite ice cream flavor?" she questioned.

"It's Neapolitan with chocolate sprinkles, gummy bears but no nuts since you're allergic to them," Nagata answered.

Idunn dropped her sword and shield and canceled her transformation. Not a whole lot of people knew about her peanut allergy. She needed to ask one last question to be sure. It had to be something only he would know.

"What did I give you when you started living with Aunt Yang after your parents died?"

"You gave me a doll. I didn't know it at the time but it looked like Okaasan."

Tears welled up in her amber eyes as she finally believed him. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"It really is you!"

He returned the hug tenderly.

"Yes, Kara-chan. It's me. I'm back."

Karasu released him, happy, relieved but also confused.

"But I don't understand. How can you be here? I watched you die."

Nagata rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's a pretty long story, Kara-chan."

"Then tell me later. We need to go. It's dangerous here."

"I know. I fought a couple of monsters that look like Riders earlier."

"And you defeated them like you always do. OK, come on. Let's go." Karasu took his hand and opened up a Helheim portal.

"Where are we going?" Nagata asked.

"Home."

As both Karasu and Nagata hopped into the portal, a figure hovering in the sky was spying on them. It was half-black and half-green with a smile and a grimace, keeping itself aloft with swirling wind.

Once they were gone, it took off to inform its master.

* * *

Both Karasu and Nagata exited the portal together.

"Your hand is cold," she stated as she looked at their linked hands.

"I'll explain later," he answered. "Where are we?"

"Home sweet home. Well, it's sort of home, at least," Karasu told him somberly. It was a forest clearing with numerous tents set up and there were a lot of people at the camp that looked homeless.

There was nothing sweet about it.

"What happened to them?" Nagata asked.

"It's been a little over eight months since you've been gone. A lot has happened since then," Karasu informed him.

"Eight...eight months?" His time in Purgatory felt longer even if he could not count the days. When it was always twilight, how could he?

"These people have lost their homes because of the war."

"So, this is a refugee camp," Nagata concluded.

"Yes, it is," Karasu confirmed. "They can stay here in peace while I protect them."

Nagata saw a group of children playing. He smiled. At least they were trying to take their minds off all the misery. He saw families sitting close together as well, sharing their warmth, food and comfort.

"There are a lot of people here and you protect them all by yourself?" Nagata asked.

"I've also been training anyone willing to help defend this place," Karasu continued.

"You did something good for these people," Nagata smiled proudly.

"I felt I had to take responsibility and help people in your honor. Let's go over to my tent. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Yes, we do. I need to know what happened to everyone since I've been gone."

Nagata sat down with Karasu on her camping spot. It was no different from the others, even though she was the leader of this camp. It showed that she was humble.

"So, you're wondering what happened to everyone," Karasu started.

"Yes, what happened? Where did everyone go?" Nagata questioned.

"Touka Village became inhospitable when it became infested with Helheim plants. They tried to get rid of them, but the plants would grow back overnight. They also attracted Inves which made it a dangerous place to live. It was simply safer to take the villagers elsewhere to start fresh in a new place. Last I heard, they took the villagers to Sou Gi and joined up with Sousou," she answered.

"And you didn't go with them."

Karasu hesitated for a bit before answering.

"After you died, I had no reason to stick around and so I left."

Of course, she could not stay. She was a traitor and a fugitive. If she even told anyone that he had been killed, they would immediately accuse her of being the murderer.

Now it was her turn to ask the questions.

"I watched you die. How are you here?"

"Like I said, it's a long story, but the short version is that I ended up in Purgatory."

His mother, Ruby, had helped him regain most of his memories, including what had happened to him after his death and when he first ended up in Purgatory.

* * *

_Nagata woke up tasting sand in his mouth. Immediately, he spat it out before he took stock of his situation._

_He found himself in the middle of a desert._

_What the hell?_

_He could've sworn he had been in the Helheim Forest._

* * *

_Nagata walked for what felt like hours, looking for any signs of civilization. Fortunately, the desert was not blazing hot due to the sun being absent, but the sky seemed to be in a state of perpetual twilight._

_Strangely, Nagata did not feel tired, hungry or thirsty, even after walking for so long._

_After __he woke up__, Nagata had searched himself. He found that he did not have his SengokuDriver or Lockseeds, and his LockPhone was missing as well. Fortunately, he still carried his swords. At least he was not completely defenseless._

_Now, he was trying to find someone who could help him. He was lost and he didn't know where he was. He would accept help from anybody right about now._

_Nagata sat down to rest, using a rock as a stool. He felt like he had been walking in circles. He had yet to find anybody or a settlement. It was like a complete wasteland. There was no plant life and he had yet to come across any wildlife. It was like the entire place was completely barren._

_He used his __rest __time to think, to recall what had happened before he ended up in this place._

_The village had been attacked, which had become quite the usual occurrence lately. The latest attack was perpetrated by Haru of all people. He just couldn't believe one of his own friends would be involved in such a thing._

_He had gone to the castle to check up on Karasu and found Ukitsu attempting to assassinate her. He had stopped Ukitsu and then..._

_...Taiga Shiba had appeared._

"_Taiga..." Nagata whispered._

_He could not believe that his old friend and rival had shown up, but he had and he was working for the RinJyuKen. Why he decided to kill Ukitsu was a mystery, but that was not something to dwell on right now._

_Taiga Shiba had bonded with Bujin Gaim. It was like a nightmare come true. Nagata thought he had seen the last of the demon, but it had returned and found a new host. __What made it worse was that Bujin Gaim had bonded with someone who had a grudge against him._

_Nagata fought Taiga with Karasu's aid. They seemed to have the upper hand until Taiga used a __demonic__ eyeball Lockseed to __overwhelm __them but that was not the end of it._

_After defeating Nagata, Taiga then...killed him..._

_Nagata gasped and he opened up his shirt to see a huge scar on his chest. That was the fatal wound inflicted by Taiga. He put his hand against his chest and his eyes widened when he felt nothing._

_He had no heartbeat._

"_What. The. Hell?"_

* * *

_Nagata lay on the sandy floor of the desert. He had been lying there for hours, gazing up at the twilight sky._

_He was dead and believed that this must be Hell. There was no way this __could__ be Heaven, but if it was Hell, then where were all the fire and the demons torturing the sinful?_

_Solitude was torture. There was no other way to describe it. There was nobody around for him to talk to, which was maddening._

_He needed answers. He could not be the only person in this wasteland. There had to be others like him who ended up sent here._

_He missed his friends, he missed his home._

_It made him feel cold and dead inside._

"_Aisha, Rinrin, Touka..." Nagata whispered as his eyes watered. "Sei, Sui, Iori, Shion, Riri..."_

_These were the people he loved, the people he had left behind._

_Did anyone know what had happened to him? Did his friends know? He knew Karasu knew __as__ she was there when it happened._

_He got up to continue his walk but he tripped and fell __down a dune__. He went tumbling on the sand before rolling to a stop facedown. He gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists, the sand spilling out of the gaps between his fingers._

_He screamed in frustration._

_He was all alone and nobody knew where he was._

_Was he being punished?_

_What Nagata failed to realize that there was wildlife in this place. He may not have found any, but his screams had just attract__ed__ them._

_And none of them were friendly._

* * *

_Nagata screamed._

_He finally ran into some wildlife. Now the wildlife was chasing after him._

_There was a pack of them, with sharp claws and jaws filled with fangs. They were bipedal but they preferred to chase him on all fours. When standing straight, they were at least six feet tall._

_He was pretty sure he was in Hell now and this just confirmed it. Creatures like this could not exist anywhere else._

_He could have defended himself with his swords, but there was no way he could fight off a pack like that on his own. He would become dog food. The sensible thing to do was to run._

_They chased him. He had to get away so he ran faster. He did not want to end up being caught in their clutches. One of the creatures slashed him across the back, causing him to fall. They soon descended upon him in a furious and hungry frenzy._

_He was dead meat. Correction, dog meat._

_They dogpiled him and tore him to shreds._

* * *

That was when Nagata learned that you don't die when you get killed in Purgatory.

* * *

_Nagata woke up with a gasp. He quickly checked himself for wounds and found that he was unscathed. He was a bit dirty, but physically he was fine._

"_What the hell?"_

_How could this be? He remembered feeling those claws and teeth sinking into his flesh and tearing him limb from limb._

_Had it all been a bad dream?_

_No, there was no way. There was no way that so much agony could've come from a mere dream. It was this place. There was something unnatural about it__._

_He did not know what __those creatures were__, but they looked like savage werewolves. Oddly enough, they reminded him of the creatures his birth mom had written in one of her books._

_What were they called again?_

_In any case, Nagata needed to keep moving. He needed to make sure he did not run into those things again. He needed to find shelter and a place to rest. He may not feel tired or sleepy, but he would prefer to have a place where he could relax and think._

_After walking for hours, he spotted a mountain and quickly ran toward it. Perhaps there was a cave where he could lie down and finally relax. He did not feel exhausted but he was tired of walking and needed a break so he could figure out just what kind of world he ended up in._

_As he guessed it, there was a cave at the foot of the mountain. As he approached it, he felt a breeze that grew stronger and stronger until he felt himself nearly being blown away. He looked and his eyes widened._

_It was a sandstorm!_

_He bolted and dove into the cave. He was just lucky that he was able to get inside in time. He would stay in the cave until the storm passed._

_He felt something breathing down his neck and his eyes widened in terror._

_He was not alone in the cave._

_He heard a growl __behind him__ which caused him to break out in a cold sweat. He shakily turned to face what it was with him inside of the cave._

_He only saw a pair of red eyes before darkness engulfed him._

_For the second time since he landed in this strange realm, he had once again fallen prey to its wildlife. While it was tearing him apart, he briefly noted it was the size of a bear but it also gripped him with arms so he thought it might've been a gorilla._

_Or maybe it was a terrible cross between a __bear and a gorilla__. Whatever it was, the thing was vicious and showed no mercy. Nagata felt himself being torn apart again as he screamed before he knew no more._

_And then he woke up again._

* * *

"Purgatory?" Karasu questioned.

"It was like a waking nightmare," he described. Each time he got killed, he would respawn with his body intact. It did not matter how many times he was torn to shreds, he would always return as if nothing had happened. However, there was a price that came with each respawn: his memories.

Each time he respawned, a bit of his memory would go missing. He did not notice it at first as it kept happening until he could not remember who he was, where he came from or what he looked like until he got stuck in his Beastman form.

There was a reason why the Grimmbeasts hunted him. They wanted to eat his memories to replace the ones they had lost. It did not matter if they were not their memories. They were just desperate to fill that emptiness.

To cope with his loneliness, he spoke to a hallucination of Enya. He did it so often that he could barely tell that she had been a figment of his imagination.

Karasu did not ask for further details. The way he said it, it had to be bad, bad enough that he did not want to talk about it. She would respect that and wait until he was ready. But there was something she had to know.

"Then how did you escape?" Karasu asked.

"I had help. I met some people who helped me find the exit and Okaasan was there too," he answered, remembering how Bucky and Nanamomo stayed behind to hold off the Femme Fatales for him so he could escape through the gate.

He would never forget their sacrifice.

"Aunt Ruby?"

"I was just as surprised as you, Kara-chan. She was there and she helped me."

Even now, his mother was watching over him like some kind of scythe-wielding guardian angel.

"I'm just glad you've come back to life," Karasu smiled.

"That's just it, Kara-chan. I haven't come back to life. I'm undead now," he retorted. He had no pulse, no heartbeat and no body heat. He was essentially a walking corpse. "I'm no different from the Rinshi."

"Don't say that," Karasu protested. She was surprised to hear he was a zombie now but that did not matter to her. "You're nothing like those mindless, hopping corpses." Yes, he had the same pale skin and his eyes were blackened but he still appeared mostly human. She needed to change the subject to something less somber. "So, I like your cloak. Did you make it yourself?"

"I made it out from the pelt of a Grimmbeast," he told her.

"Grimmbeast? You mean like in those stories your mother wrote?" Karasu questioned.

"So that's how I came up with the name," Nagata realized. "I've forgotten about that."

"How could you have forgotten _that_? She used to read those stories to us all the time when we were younger." Karasu knew he got amnesia after he survived the car crash that had claimed his parents' life but he had gotten his memories back. Now, it sounded like he had lost his memories again.

"A lot happened in Purgatory," he answered cryptically. "So, I know this is going to sound like an odd request, but do you mind if I cooked you all something?"

Karasu's eyes brightened when she heard that. A meal prepared by her beloved cousin? Of course, she'd accept.

"I'll go fetch the ingredients," Karasu said.

Nagata had not cooked in a very long time. How could he while in Purgatory? There had not been a single thing to eat or cook. So, just being able to cook was a blessing. It was like a return to a more normal routine.

He just hoped all his time in Purgatory had not made him rusty.

Karasu and some refugees brought him the ingredients. There wasn't much for him to work with but he could make due. There was rice, flour, fish, and some wild vegetables and mushrooms he was sure was healthy. Luckily, it was not yet winter, so these things weren't scarce.

Karasu gave him a knife to prepare the ingredients while water boiled in a pot over a fire. He was going to make _congee_, traditional Chinese rice porridge for the refugees. It wasn't anything sensational but while he cooked, the delicious smell attracted everyone within the camp.

Nagata poured a tiny bit into a bowl and tasted it. That was when he had a coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" Karasu asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Nagata answered as his coughing ceased. "It's just been a very long time since I last tasted food."

"It must've been Hell for you," she remarked. "Is it ready?"

"Yes, it's ready. Have everyone line up and take a bowl each. Hopefully, we have enough for everyone."

Smiling, Karasu served each of the refugees a bowl of _congee_. It was likely the best meal they ever had in a long time since Nagata prepared it. They were a little intimidated by his tar-black eyes but Karasu assured them that he was not a threat.

As everyone enjoyed their meal, Nagata watched on with a smile. He loved helping people, which was why he accepted being Touka Village's governor in the first place, but he also loved cooking for them. He felt that his talents were best used providing everyone with good food, to boost their morale with full stomachs. It was why he insisted on cooking for everyone, even their soldiers. They always felt energized after a meal made by him.

Karasu noticed his expression and was happy to see him smile. She had not had a lot of reasons to feel happy about since she was a fugitive but she did her best to help everyone she could. There were risks for sure, but she was not going to hide and avoid helping people. She needed to serve her penance somehow.

The way Nagata was acting, it was like he did not remember she had betrayed him.

"Here." Nagata served her a bowl. "You need one too."

"What about you?" she asked.

"I don't need to eat," he answered. "I mean, yeah, I could eat this but I don't feel hungry or thirsty. Everyone else should eat. You don't need to waste any food feeding me."

"Help! Monster! There's a monster! Help! Help!"

Karasu and Nagata, alarmed, immediately responded as they got up and ran toward the source of the cry. They soon found it when they saw that a kaijin had entered the camp and was attacking a refugee while the others fled in terror.

The insectoid kaijin had black skin that was covered in red carapace armor with insect legs wrapped around its thighs and abdomen. It had a spike sticking out of its left shoulder and a couple of insect legs sticking out of the right shoulder. Its head sported two large blue compound eyes with a big red horn between them. Finally, it wore a belt with an insect larva decorating the buckle.

"Kabuto..." Nagata identified as this kaijin resembled Kamen Rider Kabuto.

This was **Majin Kabuto**.

Some of the refugees had tried to fight the monster using hatchets, knives and whatever they could use for weapons, but it had injured them instead.

Majin Kabuto noticed the two Odas and dropped the man it was holding.

It had found its targets.

"These things have been running around causing trouble," Karasu informed her cousin as she took out her Ringo Lockseed.

**[RINGO!]**

"Well, then let's _exterminate _it," Nagata quipped as he summoned his LegenDriver and took out his Dai Shogun Lockseed.

**[DAI SHOGUN!]**

Majin Kabuto pointed to the sky with its index finger before it pointed its finger at the Odas and ran it across its throat.

"Henshin!"

**[COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRUITS!]**

**[SOIYA! DAI SHOGUN ARMS! SEKAI NO OUJA! SHINING DAIROKUTEN MAOU!]**

Shogun Gaim armed himself with his shotgun gauntlets and traded blows with Majin Kabuto. He punched the Majin Rider in the face and received a right hook in the face in retaliation. Majin Kabuto then threw another punch but Shogun Gaim blocked it and drove his fist into the Majin Rider's armored gut. The Majin Rider then delivered a roundhouse kick, knocking Shogun Gaim to the ground.

Idunn swung her sword but Majin Kabuto quickly countered with a kick to her gut. It delivered a roundhouse kick but she raised her shield in time to take the blow. It followed up with a stronger kick that knocked her down beside Shogun Gaim.

They got back up and charged at Majin Kabuto, this time working together. Shogun Gaim threw a barrage of punches as Idunn delivered a series of slashes, forcing the Majin Rider on the defensive. They now had an advantage and it looked like they might win but Majin Kabuto still had a trick up its sleeve.

**[CloCK uP!]**

Majin Kabuto suddenly blurred out of sight, causing the Odas to hit nothing but empty air.

"Huh!?" gasped Idunn.

"Oh, no." Shogun Gaim realized what it just did.

A blur rushed at them and knocked them off their feet.

"Get up!" Shogun Gaim yelled as he brought out his silver rapier. "It's using Clock Up!"

Meanwhile, during Clock Up, everything around Majin Kabuto was moving slowly. Due to its Clock Up State, everything it perceived looked like it was moving in slow motion. This gave it an advantage over its opponents.

It rushed at Shogun Gaim who was ready for him. Just as Majin Kabuto was about to attack, Shogun Gaim thrust forward. His strike hit its mark and Majin Kabuto's Clock Up ability was forcibly deactivated.

"Not so fast!" Shogun Gaim yelled as he replaced his rapier with his giant scythe and swung at the Majin Rider. Majin Kabuto ducked under the first swing and then started to bob and weave as Shogun Gaim tried to land a blow. Frustrated, Shogun Gaim instinctively poured Rinki into his weapon and slashed Majin Kabuto across the chest, knocking it back.

Growling in anger, Majin Kabuto executed his Clock Up ability again.

**[CloCK uP!]**

It threw a kick at Idunn and then delivered a combo of punches at Shogun Gaim before its Clock Up ability timed out.

"Ugh!"

"Oof!"

Idunn crashed into a tree while Shogun Gaim was sent tumbling as his armor vanished in a flash.

**[ClocK OvER!]**

Majin Kabuto went to pick Nagata up when it spotted children cowering out of the corner of its eye. It then looked at Nagata before it looked at the children and made its decision as it released him.

As Majin Kabuto approached the children, Nagata grabbed its leg to stop it.

"Stay away from them!" Nagata shouted but Majin Kabuto ignored him as it pulled its leg out of his grasp. The children screamed as Majin Kabuto got closer and Nagata's eyes turned red with black veins surrounding them as he let out a feral yell. "I SAID STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

Rinki burst from his body as he picked himself up and broke into a run. He got in-between Majin Kabuto and the kids and pushed the Majin Rider away.

"Are you alright?" Nagata asked but they screamed in fear of _him_. He realized what had happened when he saw his clawed hands and the blue scales on his arms.

He had changed into his Reptilian Beastman form.

Majin Kabuto punched Nagata in the face but he held his ground as he fought back, stopping it from getting close to the children.

"Go! Run!" Nagata shouted at the kids who remained frozen in fear. He slashed Majin Kabuto across the chest with his sharp forearm fins and pushed it back with a kick.

Idunn had just witnessed Nagata's transformation into a Reptilian Beastman but that did not matter to her. What mattered was that he needed her help. She spotted the Kachidoki Lockseed lying on the ground. She must have dropped it when Majin Kabuto sent her crashing into the tree.

Majin Kabuto sent Nagata sprawling with a roundhouse kick to the face. The Reptilian Beastman wiped the purple blood off his jaw and snarled at the Majin Rider who was prepared to finish him off. All of a sudden, a portal opened and Idunn jumped out to bash Majin Kabuto in the face with her shield, sending it backpedaling in surprise.

"Kara-chan?" Nagata questioned as she shielded him.

"Here." Idunn handed him the Kachidoki Lockseed and then drew her sword to engage Majin Kabuto again. "I'll hold it off. When you're ready, back me up."

Nagata looked at the Kachidoki Lockseed as Idunn and Majin Kabuto fought. It was covered in cracks and he remembered that it had been damaged during his last fight with Taiga.

He became furious as he recalled all that time he had spent in Purgatory. Taiga had sent him there to suffer and upon his return, he discovered that his home had been abandoned, infested by Helheim plants and all his friends were gone too.

His large red eyes glowed as he fed his Rinki into the Kachidoki Lockseed. The Rinki seeped into the cracks, filling them up and making the Lockseed look like it had deep blue veins on its surface. The veins of blue Rinki bled into the rest of the Lockseed, changing its color while restoring it. The Kachidoki Lockseed was now good as new but it was now deep blue instead of orange.

* * *

Meanwhile, Idunn had her shield up as Majin Kabuto delivered a roundhouse kick into it, causing it to buckle.

**[CloCK uP!]**

"Aaaaarrrgghhhh!"

All of a sudden, sparks exploded from Idunn and she went down as her armor vanished due to the damage she had taken.

**[CloCK OvER!]**

Majin Kabuto grabbed Karasu by her neck and lifted her. Their eyes met as she glared at the insectoid kaijin Rider defiantly.

As Majin Kabuto was about to snap Karasu's neck, it got blasted in the back and released her. She fell to her knees, gasping for air. She took deep breaths as she rubbed her throat and then looked up to see Gaim in his Kachidoki Arms with his DJ Gun and Nobunagun aimed at Majin Kabuto.

"Naga-kun," Karasu smiled as she saw the new blue Kachidoki Armor which made her beloved cousin resembled a fully armored Japanese Shogun. She could see that he had restored his Kachidoki Lockseed which matched his armor but it still had an orange core like before. The armor was also worn over his Ryujin Ride Wear suit.

"Kara-chan, get those kids out of here now!" Gaim instructed as he combined both his Musou Saber and DJ Gun to form the DJ Taiken. He did not dare risk hitting the refugees with his firearm.

Karasu obeyed and went to lead the kids away to safety.

"I don't know what you are or where you came from, but I'm not letting you hurt anyone!" Gaim shouted at Majin Kabuto. "You understand me, you damn freak!?"

Majin Kabuto attacked, throwing punches at Gaim who countered with his DJ Taiken. He struck the kaijin Rider across the chest but it recovered quickly to throw a punch into his face. Growling, Gaim delivered a furious series of slashes that sent the Majin Rider reeling.

**[CloCK uP!]**

Majin Kabuto blurred away again via Clock Up.

"Not again!" Gaim snapped as he was getting fed up with that move. He suddenly found himself being assaulted from all directions as multiple blows rained down on him simultaneously. Fortunately, his armor absorbed all the blows. However, he could not win if he just remained on the defensive. He needed to take Majin Kabuto out and to do that he must match its speed. His first option was his Red Rose Arms but that form's speed could not match Majin Kabuto's Clock Up. He briefly considered using White Snow for its glyphs or Black Beast for its Shadow Clones but they still wouldn't be able to beat Majin Kabuto for the same reason.

A massive explosion of sparks went off on Gaim's chest as he was knocked to the ground and his weapon flew out of his grip.

Deactivating its Clock Up ability, Majin Kabuto approached the Armored War God of Ultimate Sword threateningly. Gaim tried to get back up but Majin Kabuto punched him in the face. It grabbed Gaim by the collar and punched him repeatedly in the face until his orange visor cracked.

All of a sudden, a Helheim portal opened up behind Majin Kabuto and vines shot out to ensnare its limbs and neck, pulling it off Gaim.

"Naga-kun!" Karasu shouted as she took the Ryujin Key off her neck. "Take this!" She threw the Ryujin Key which flew into Gaim's hand. He caught it and rose up as he recovered from being punched repeatedly in the face.

"Thank you, Kara-chan." Gaim glared at Majin Kabuto as he held up the Ryujin Key and clicked the button. "This is it. You're finished."

**[RYUJIN!]**

Majin Kabuto broke free of the vines and charged at Gaim as he twisted the Ryujin Key in the Kachidoki Lockseed. As he did, he could not help but quote _Kamen Rider Kabuto_. It seemed appropriate and he always wanted to say it.

"Cast off!"

It felt so right to him.

**[LOCK OPEN!]**

The Kachidoki Arms armor pieces burst from Gaim's body and hit Majin Kabuto, stopping it in its tracks.

**[RYUJIN ARMS! DAI RYUOH! SORA NO SEIRYU, RISE TO THE THRONE!]**

With his Ryujin Raiment draped over his Ryujin Ride Wear suit, Ryujin Gaim now stood proudly before Majin Kabuto.

"Ascending to the Throne. Armored War God Ryujin Gaim, On Stage."

The _Musou Seiryuoh_ had returned to pass judgment.

Ryujin Gaim ran up to Majin Kabuto and delivered a roundhouse kick that the Majin Rider ducked under. He then followed up with a reverse roundhouse that missed but then his third kick hit its mark as he struck Majin Kabuto in the stomach.

**[YELLOW SUN DRAGON!]**

He twisted his Ryujin Key to summon a weapon but summoned _himself_ instead as a portal opened and Gaim Yellow Sun Dragon jumped out to land an explosive punch right in Majin Kabuto's face which knocked it down. The Gaim clone soon vanished after delivering his attack.

"Next!" Ryujin Gaim summoned again as Majin Kabuto rose back up.

**[RED ROSE!]**

Gaim Red Rose came speeding out of his portal and slashed Majin Kabuto repeatedly with his giant scythe before he vanished. Ryujin Gaim got in there with his Ryujinmaru and struck Majin Kabuto thrice, ripping sparks off with each blow.

**[CloCK uP!]**

As soon as Majin Kabuto initiated its Clock Up ability, blue lightning arched around Ryujin Gaim as he vanished from sight as well. Karasu smiled, knowing what happened even if all the onlookers were confused.

Within Clock Up, Majin Kabuto soon met its match as Ryujin Gaim was able to enter a similar state of lightspeed. The Majin Rider believed this to be an invasion of its personal domain. It was the Lord of Speed and it would destroy this intruder for daring to encroach on its territory.

When Ryujin Gaim and Majin Kabuto entered Clock Up, they moved at the speed of light. Those outside Clock Up could only see two blurs zipping around and colliding with each other. Whenever the two blurs met, the impact generated deafening thunderclaps.

**[EMBER CELICA!]**

Arming himself with the shotgun gauntlets, Ryujin Gaim traded rapid-fire punches with Majin let up as they furiously exchanged explosive blows. Flames trailed from Ryujin Gaim's fists as they collided with Majin Kabuto who countered with its own punches. Fists connected with incredible force, generating thunderclaps and shockwaves. It looked like the two were evenly matched in terms of strength and speed. However, there could only be one victor.

A cross-counter broke the two apart. Thanks to the Ryujin Raiment, Ryujin Gaim was able to tank the hit.

**[SILVER FLASH!]**

* * *

_On the training grounds, Nagata stood in a kendo stance across from Sui, the two of them staring each other down from the space between them. The spearwoman insisted on helping Nagata train to not only keep his skills sharp but to advance them to the next level._

_Nagata was a decent swordsman, but Sui and almost everyone he knew was leagues above him in skill. Unlike him, they grew up with the life and death struggles in these turbulent times. The only reason he matched them in any sense, especially when he first arrived in China, was because of his suit and Lockseeds turning him superhuman whenever he wore them._

_Sui was the first to voice it, being the blunt woman she could be, stating that Nagata had to learn how to fight outside of his armor. __During a battle__, anything could happen to prevent him from activating his Lockseeds._

_The pair looked into each other's eyes and saw deeply through them, into their personalities and core values. Of course, both saw the deep love and affection they had for one another. Sui's telltale blush began to rise when she saw that affection, for the moment, pointed solely at her. If she was anywhere else, she would __have broken__ down into her adorable stutter._

_Now though…_

"_HAH!" both cried at once, lunging with their weapons and creating the sounds of wood smacking on wood which echoed through the air._

_Sui spotted some flaws in his stance which she would berate him for later and smack him a dozen times, but after she was done she would bashfully give him a massage to make him feel better. It soon became a regular activity for them, which would make Sui blush and stutter all over again._

* * *

The flying cross-yari hit Majin Kabuto's belt dead center, causing sparks to erupt from the now damaged buckle. As a result, Majin Kabuto was forcibly taken out of Clock Up as Ryujin Gaim returned to normal speed. The damage to Majin Kabuto's belt meant that it could no longer use its special ability.

Ripping out the spear and tossing it away, Majin Kabuto glared hatefully at the impudent Armored War God for taking away its special ability. It was the Lord of Speed, damn it! How dare this Armored War God commit such a sin against it?!

With a yell, Majin Kabuto charged at Ryujin Gaim to make him pay.

**[VIPER SPEAR!]**

* * *

"_Nagata-niichan's food is soooo good!" Rinrin cheered, chowing down on another one of Nagata's dishes._

_The __petite __girl was going to town on her food as an eating contest was in full swing. It was her birthday and Rinrin wanted to have an eating contest with everyone. Fortunately, Nagata had been forewarned so he stocked himself up on everything he knew Rinrin liked so she could be nice and full._

_That had been nearly an hour ago…_

"_Where...does she put it all?" Nagata wondered as he brought out another large bowl of dumplings and a large slice of melon for her next serving._

"_Uuuuuuuuugh," Sui groaned, facedown at the same table._

"_Umph," Touka burped._

"_No more…" Shuri groaned._

"_How...so...tiny...but so much…?" Sei murmured._

_Aisha remained silent, long since used to Rinrin's large appetite._

"_Yay! My melon!" Rinrin cheered as Nagata swapped plates for her. "Thank you, Onii-chan!"_

"_Well, it is your birthday. Might as well indulge," Nagata shrugged. "Just save a little room for your cake."_

"_Cake?" Rinrin blinked. "I get a cake like you do back in Heaven?!" Nagata had once explained how birthdays worked in his world, describing the large cakes which became such a staple for the event. Rinrin thought it sounded delicious and she couldn't wait to try one._

"_It took some time to get everything I needed but I managed __to make one__."_

_He gestured to the door and a servant came out holding a strawberry cake which Nagata even managed to create icing for, writing Rinrin's name on it and wishing her a happy birthday. Small candles were even lit on it, making Rinrin's eyes glitter at such a pretty cake made all for her. It was pink and yellow with a tiger decoration and strawberries on it._

_She almost didn't want to eat it since it was so beautiful._

"_Happy birthday, Rinrin," Nagata smiled to his delighted little sister. It was hard work but the smile on her face just made it all worth it._

* * *

Ryujin Gaim struck Majin Kabuto with the Viper Spear. He then slashed Majin Kabuto twice more with the powerful weapon, sending the Rider-like kaijin backpedaling.

"_LIGHTNING VIPER SLASH!"_

He struck Majin Kabuto with the electrified Viper Spear, shooting a bolt of snake-shaped lightning through its body.

He tossed the weapon away to summon another weapon from his huge arsenal.

**[HEAVEN PIERCER!]**

His bond with Ryofu gave him access to her signature weapon and inhuman strength. Despite her fearsome reputation, Ryofu was actually a kind and gentle soul who loved animals.

* * *

_Unlike the other ladies in his life who liked to do something at a fast pace or to socialize, Nagata's time with Ren was often spent doing something quiet and relaxing. The only company they had was the entourage of dogs which Ryofu kept with her._

_Today though, Ren was actually pretty excited, __wearing __a small smile on her face as she and Nagata came to check on one of her dogs. She had just given birth to a litter of puppies. Ren had been there to help her through it and the litter of seven puppies was born healthy._

"_Good job," Ren praised her canine friend as her puppies fed. "Very cute."_

"_Good job to you too," Nagata praised Ren, making her blush. "You've done this before, haven't you?"_

"_Yes, many times," Ren nodded, watching the puppies squeak as they fed. "So adorable."_

"_It's the little miracles like this which make life so beautiful," Nagata observed, keeping an eye on the other dogs so they wouldn't get too close and risk hurting the fragile newborn puppies in their excitement._

"_Yes," Ren nodded. She looked up to Nagata for a moment. "Puppies for us?"_

_Nagata blinked at Ren's broken speech._

"_I'm sorry?"_

_Ren pointed to him._

"_Nagata," she said and then pointed to herself. "Me. Our puppies. When?"_

_Nagata blinked again but then blushed once he understood what she meant._

_She wanted to have kids with him._

"_Ah.__..__uh__..__.We...ah...I-I dunno. Th-things are so crazy I don't know if having kids would be...a good idea."_

"_Mm," Ren nodded. "Soon. Want puppies one day."_

_Nagata blushed, unsure of what to say. Maybe it was his near-death experience, but he didn't think having kids one day would be such a bad idea. Although, there would no doubt be a small war over who could have them first._

* * *

Ryujin Gaim smashed Majin Kabuto in the head with the Heaven Piercer, breaking its horn as it snapped off from the blow. He then delivered a series of bone-breaking blows that would have crippled Majin Kabuto if it wasn't human.

Majin Kabuto kicked the Heaven Piercer out of Ryujin Gaim's hands and went to resume its assault but was stopped in its tracks when a bident fell from the sky and landed point first in the ground in front of it.

**[DRAGON FANG!]**

* * *

_Nagata was busy in his office, combating the ever-growing pile of paperwork. Running a kingdom was never easy and his __kingdom__ was constantly growing as people flocked under his banner for protection and security._

_**SMOOSH!**_

"_Sei...what are you doing?" asked Nagata, feeling a pair of soft, warm, but heavy orbs resting on top of his head._

_The bluenette gave him a sultry grin, having hefted up her breasts to rest on his head. It surprised him since he didn't even notice her come into his office as he was so focused on his work._

_"Just testing your awareness__,__ Nagata-sama," Sei replied teasingly. "I came in to surprise you and you don't even notice. Have you become bored with your mistress already?"_

_Nagata rolled his eyes. Since __he accepted the idea of having a__ harem, Sei's teasing just got lewder when she could get away with it. She was very open about her sexuality and she enjoyed the chance to flaunt and explore it with him and the other women she shared her lover with. Of course, she did it just as much for a laugh while hoping she could get Nagata to mark his 'territory' with her, usually in various rooms in the castle._

_So far they managed to mark the kitchen, the library, the bedroom, the training grounds, and some other rooms here and there._

_They had even marked the roof __under the light of the moon__. It had been pretty romantic and quite thrilling._

"_I'm aware of you now," Nagata chuckled. He reached around and took Sei's hand, pulling her around before he sat her down in his lap, her arms wrapped lovingly around his neck. "So, why come tease me today?"_

_The bluenette pretended to think._

"_Well, I was bored and decided to play a game with you to amuse myself."_

"_A game?" Nagata quirked an eyebrow._

"_A guessing game," Sei nodded with a growing grin._

"_And what would that be?"_

"_Simple. Guess what I'm not wearing."_

* * *

Ryujin Gaim pulled the Dragon Fang out of the ground and charged it with lightning before he threw it at Majin Kabuto. It hit its mark and the Majin Rider screamed as it was shocked by the electrified bident.

**[NOBUNAGUN! HINAWA DAIDAI DJ JU!]**

* * *

_Naga was roughly thrown against the ground. He grunted as he rose up, ignoring the pain he was experiencing__, to face his assailant__._

"_Damn...Okuma..."_

_The Okuma was a bear-like Grimmbeast with black fur and white spikes jutting out of its spine and shoulder blades. It had sharp claws and jaws full of razor-sharp teeth. By itself, it had the strength of ten Badwolves and __it__ was twice Naga's size._

_Looking for shelter, Naga had accidentally trespassed on its cave. Now, he was trapped with the beast. With no way to escape, he had no choice but to fight._

_He reset his dislocated arm and flexed his fingers. He just needed one good hit __to beat it __but its thick fur was like armor so his claws were pretty much useless._

_The Okuma roared and lunged at him. He quickly leaped out of the way but as he landed, the Okuma swiped at him and sent him flying. That blow nearly knocked his head clean off and he __crashed against the wall of the cave._

_It felt like his ribs had been broken as he put his hand on his chest. The Okuma approached on all fours, eyes gleaming menacingly._

"_No...Not like this..." Naga groaned as tears fell from his eyes. "I don't want to die like this."_

_The medallion that was lodged in his chest glowed as the Okuma rose up on its hind legs and prepared to smash him. __Then all of a sudden, __a purple phantom surged out from his chest and slammed into the Okuma. The Grimmbeast swatted at the phantom as Naga raised his upper body into a sitting position, confused at what he was seeing._

"_What...?"_

_The purple phantom aimed its arms at the Okuma and fired blasts that exploded like fireworks__. This momentarily blinded the beast while driving it back. Seeing that the Okuma had been temporarily incapacitated, the phantom__ flew over to Naga._

"_Who...what are you...?" Naga questioned._

"_You know who I am, boy," the purple phantom spoke. "For I am thou and thou art I."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_I am what has slept in the depths of your soul, boy. Now call my name."_

"_But I don't know your name."_

"_Yes, you do! Now call it out! I command it!"_

_Meanwhile, the Okuma had recovered from the purple phantom's assault and was making its way back to Naga._

"_Your name...you are...NOBUNAGA!" Naga shouted. He did not know how he knew. It just came to him._

"_You __have spoken __my name so let us fight together," Nobunaga said as he glowed and shrank into a purple ball of light that flew into Naga's right hand. Naga saw that it was a purple padlock that resembled an eyeball._

_**[LEGENDRIVER!]**_

_At the same time, a blue buckle with a blade-like attachment appeared and wrapped itself around his waist. __Despite not recognizing it, __Naga __somehow__ knew how to use it and the padlock__, like they were something familiar and powerful to him__. He stood up and __stared down__ the approaching Okuma in the eye._

"_Time for you to hibernate for good, Yogi," Naga quipped as he unlocked the padlock._

_**[NOBUNAGA!]**_

_The purple phantom, the Nobunaga Spirit Armor, emerged from Naga's chest as he locked the padlock into his LegenDriver._

_**[LOCK ON!]**_

"_Henshin!"_

_**[SOIYA! NOBUNAGA ARMS! SENGOKU JIDAI NO DAI SHOGUN!]**_

_The Spirit Armor draped itself over Naga, generating his Ride Wear suit, helmet and __main __firearm__, the Nobunagun__. The Okuma reared back on its hind legs. He used this chance to drive the muzzle of his Nobunagun rifle into its chest._

_He pulled the trigger __and blasted a hole right through the Okuma's chest. It never knew what hit it as it fell._

_Naga took a moment to touch his masked face in confusion while looking over his newly armor-clad self._

_This felt strangely familiar._

_**[LOCK OFF!]**_

_Naga looked at the padlock in his hand as it gazed back at him._

"_This is my power."_

* * *

Nagata had always had access to the Nobunagun, even before he ended up in Purgatory. So it was no surprise to him when it appeared as his Nobunaga Arms' signature Arms Weapon. His LegenDriver and Nobunaga Lockseed had also appeared to him when he resolved to never die again in Purgatory.

His desire to live was so great that they just manifested, giving him the power to survive in that terrible, terrible wasteland.

"Take this!"

Ryujin Gaim unloaded rapid-fire blasts from both his guns and brought Majin Kabuto to its knees. Enduring all the damage it was taking, the Majin Rider rose to its feet and then jumped into the air to execute its Majin Rider Kick. This was its last-ditch effort to defeat Ryujin Gaim as energy gathered around its foot to deliver a killing blow.

However, Ryujin Gaim was not going to be killed here, not after just coming back.

**[SOIYA! RYUJIN FINISH!]**

Hitting the Executting Blade thrice, Ryujin Gaim summoned his Gaim clones in their Red Rose and Yellow Sun Dragon Arms.

"SUNFLOWER!" Ryujin Gaim commanded.

Gaim Yellow Sun Dragon picked up Gaim Red Rose and spun him around and around, gaining momentum. Then with all his might, he tossed him straight at Majin Kabuto. The scythe-wielding warrior flew like a missile and intercepted the Majin Rider to land a critical blow which prevented it from executing its finisher.

As Majin Kabuto fell, a Chinese dragon made out of energy coiled around Ryujin Gaim and growled as he bent his knees. The dragon flew at Majin Kabuto and caught it between its powerful jaws before it carried it back to Ryujin Gaim who broke into a sprint. He jumped, delivering a flying roundhouse kick as the energy dragon flew within range.

"_DAI RYUJIN RIDER KICK!_"

Lightning burst on impact before Majin Kabuto exploded into a green fireball.

Ryujin Gaim landed on his feet with his back turned to the refugees who stared at him in awe, completely speechless. They were understandably wary of him since they had seen his Beastman form so he could not blame them for being frightened.

All of a sudden, the children he had saved started to crowd around him while cheering excitedly. Witnessing this, the adults' fear and suspicion of Ryujin Gaim quickly evaporated. Reassured by the children, the adults also approached Ryujin Gaim. The parents also thanked him for protecting their kids. Convinced that he was the Musou Seiryuoh, they started to show their reverence.

Karasu smiled as she approached her cousin. This was the respect he deserved from the people but he accepted it all humbly. He saw it as his duty to protect others and to fight for peace and justice.

"Naga-kun."

He interrupted her while holding a child in his arms.

"Kara-chan, we'll have to move everyone. It's not safe here anymore."

"But where will we go?"

"Someplace safe. We're going to Sou Gi."

* * *

**KRC:** Nagata's back in the world of the living and he reunited with Karasu. Also, as you can see, Nagata's gained the ability to use Rinki and used this to fix his Kachidoki Lockseed like his predecessor who used his newly Overlord power in _Kamen Rider Gaim_. Let's hope he has not accidentally corrupted it. But it seems to be fine since he can use the Ryujin Key with it to unlock his Ryujin Arms. It just looks like the only side effect is that the Lockseed is now blue but it has an orange core when the Executting Blade slices it open. The suit of armor also matches the Lockseed but it still has the orange visor of the previous version. His Ryujin Arms also gains a new ability, allowing him to summon his Spirit Armor forms to support him in battle.

Karasu's powers seemed to have grown in the months since Nagata's death. Now she can open Helheim portals and manipulate Helheim plants without transforming. Furthermore, she can also open portals between two locations and does not necessarily need to open a portal to Helheim first before opening another portal in Helheim as an exit to another location.

Now Nagata has decided they need to take the refugees to Sou Gi where it's safe. Traveling to Sou Gi would mean Mitsuki might be able to bring Nagata back to life. However, is it really going to be that easy? And hope that Mitsuki didn't burn Nagata into ashes since he's already dead.

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Ryujin Kachidoki Arms**: Named because it is worn with the Ryujin Ride Wear suit, this is an upgraded version of his original Kachidoki Arms. As the Kachidoki Lockseed was turned blue after Nagata restored it, the armor's color also changed to match it. It still has the strong defense of the original Kachidoki Arms but is slightly faster as the bulky armor no longer weighs Nagata down. Additionally, he still has access to the DJ Gun and can also wield the Nobunagun in this form.

* * *

Taiga Shiba sat on his throne. After claiming Rakuyo as his own, he had made himself at home in the palace. He originally wanted to take Touka Village but after it became overrun by Helheim plants, he changed his mind.

Standing before him was his court of Majin Riders. He had created them all in Helheim Forest after he retreated from his battle with the Shoku Warriors. He did not care what anyone said. They had not defeated him as he had chosen to withdraw from the battlefield.

Majin Double knelt before him and reported what it had seen.

Taiga stood up, looking furious.

"That's impossible!" he denied. "I killed him myself!"

Bujin Gaim emerged from Taiga and corrected him.

"**You mean **_**we **_**killed him.**"

"You know what I mean," Taiga retorted. "There's no way Nagata can be alive."

"**Then why don't we take a look for ourselves?**" Bujin Gaim recommended. "**No harm in checking, is there? If it's true then we get to kill him all over again. ****It could be fun.**"

"And this time, we make sure he stays dead," Taiga agreed. He and Bujin Gaim suddenly sensed Majin Kabuto's destruction. "Kabuto's gone."

He had sensed Majin Kiva and Majin Faiz's destruction earlier too but did not know the cause until Majin Double reported to him.

"**You know what that means, right? It's time you stopped sitting on your ass and do something about it.**"

They looked at their Majin Riders who were ready to obey their command. But first, they needed to recover some manpower. Fortunately, they had plenty of raw materials.

Three men that the Majin Riders had caught snooping around were brought to Taiga: Aniki, Midget and Fatso. They had been sent by the Alliance to spy on Rakuyo but had gotten captured instead.

"What do you want with us!?" Aniki shouted in fear.

"I just need your bodies," Taiga answered before he swiftly impaled Aniki, Midget and Fatso with his dark tentacles. The three men screamed as their bodies were taken over by black slime which consumed them and morphed them into new incarnations of Majin Kiva, Majin Kabuto and Majin Faiz. With their humanity stripped from them, they had become Taiga's minions.

If Nagata Oda was indeed back from the dead then Taiga Shiba would kill him again, once and for all. He vowed that his rival would stay dead this time. Permanently.


	7. Reunion

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

Chouryou and Kyocho stood guard in front of the gate of the perimeter wall that surrounded Sousou's palace.

Chouryou was a skilled fighter and a match for the famous Kanu Unchou whom she admired. She regularly provided security for the Chou Sisters but she was needed in the kingdom while Marcus and the idols were away. She missed the artist but she knew he would be back soon.

Kyocho, like Ten'i and Chouhi, was deceptively strong despite her small size and could effortlessly wield her massive flail weapon. Like Chouhi and Ryofu, she also had a large appetite. She was also an expert forager, able to find edible plants and wild vegetables with ease. She could even tell if a mushroom or berries were poisonous just by looking at them.

As two of the strongest warriors in the Alliance, the two could stop most intruders from setting foot into the palace. The smaller girl was currently snacking on some meat buns she had stored in her satchel. Ten'i had made them at her request. They were so delicious.

"Hey, Kii. Mind sharing?" Chouryou asked.

"Sure," Kyocho answered as she took another meat bun from her satchel and tossed it to Chouryou.

"You know, it's been a really slow week, hasn't it?" Chouryou asked as she bit into her bun.

"I like slow days like this. It's peaceful," Kyocho replied.

"Yeah, but I kinda wished something exciting would happen. It's been pretty dull," Chouryou complained.

"You really miss Bravo and the Chou Sisters, huh?" Kyocho asked.

"Yeah, they're out there boosting morale for the troops while I'm stuck here doing guard duty," Chouryou frowned thoughtfully.

"Well, who knows? Maybe something interesting will happen." Suddenly, a Helheim portal opened up in front of them. "Like _that_." Kyocho popped the last of her meat bun into her mouth and got ready with Chouryou to fight whatever may come through the portal.

A man in a dark cloak with a wolf's skull for a hood stepped out. He looked suspicious and threatening.

"Halt!" Kyocho commanded.

"Identify yourself!" Chouryou ordered.

The strange man ignored them and turned to face the portal.

"Come on, just step on through," he said into the portal and both Kyocho and Chouryou watched, surprised, as people started stepping out of the Helheim portal. There were women, children and the elderly along with a few men who looked like they had seen better days.

Karasu was the last to step out of the portal, keeping her mask and hood on, before the portal closed behind her. She knew the risks of showing her face in Sou Gi but she had little choice in the matter. Nagata, like herself, wanted the refugees to be safe.

Chouryou stepped forward, wary of these visitors. There were just so many of them.

"Identify yourselves and state your business," Chouryou demanded.

"Take us to your leader, please," the man in the cloak requested before he lowered his hood. "And tell them that Gaim has arrived."

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome **

**Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

**Chapter 49: Reunion**

* * *

**[HAI~! ZHANG FEI SQUASH!]**

**[HAI~! GUAN YU SQUASH!]**

Both Armored War Goddesses Dragon Guan Yu and Turtle Zhang Fei struck the evil Rinrinshi Marashiya who let out a scream as their weapons sliced into him. He reeled back from his injuries and groaned.

**[SOIYA! GAIM SQUASH! ORANGE SQUASH!]**

The Porcupine Beastman looked up and saw Armored War Goddess Gaimu come at him to deliver an empowered flying kick. Unable to avoid it, her foot connected with his chest and he exploded.

Gaimu landed on her feet and smiled victoriously as their enemy was vanquished.

"We did it!" she cheered as her sisters joined her. Meanwhile, their army was wiping out the rest of the Rinshi warriors that had served the defeated Rinrinshi.

They had successfully liberated another town that had fallen under the RinJyuKen's control. The townspeople would need to be gathered and checked for any health problems as they had suffered under the RinJyuKen's occupation.

"Another successful mission," Ryuubi smiled. "Nagata-sama would be proud."

Kanu sighed sadly. It had been months since Nagata's death and yet Ryuubi still talked about him like he was still alive.

"Aneue, you need to accept the truth," Kanu advised.

"Huh? What do you mean, Aisha?" Ryuubi blinked back in confusion.

"You keep saying things like that, like Nagata-sama will come back."

"I don't believe Nagata-sama's really gone. I'm not going to believe anything that demon says," Ryuubi resolved. She was in denial and while it did not hamper her ability to lead, it still worried everyone, especially her sworn sisters.

Kanu remembered having to console Chouhi for many nights until she accepted Nagata's passing so she could move on. Everyone else had moved on as well, except for Ryuubi. She still clung to the hope that Nagata was not truly gone. She even proposed during a meeting that they exhausted whatever resources they had available to mount a search and rescue mission.

They could not afford to do that as they needed to focus on fighting the RinJyuKen. They had already grieved and moved on but that didn't stop them from missing him.

Kanu still kept the LockPhone as a memento. It helped her to remember him by. It was the one good thing that Majin Gaim had left them.

There was a ringing coming from Ryuubi's pocket.

"Let's talk about this later, Aisha. I need to take this."

Ryuubi took out what appeared to be a hexagon-shaped mirror. It had a sturdy wooden frame in the same shape and carved in the back was the emblem of the Alliance which was a triangle that contained a dragon, tiger, and phoenix, all of which represented the Three Great Kingdoms that formed the Alliance.

It was no normal mirror, however. It had been created through a collaboration between Kada and Choho. By studying the communication talismans used by members of Ukitsu's cult, and the LockPhones, the two had created a portable magical communication device. It revolutionized communication on and off the battlefield.

Kada and Choho had basically created walkie-talkies like the ones from Iori's world and time. Only they could display images and sound like a video phone. It was a simple matter of using the same formula Choho had used to make the communication crystal balls and combining it with the method Ukitsu had used to communicate with his allies. By doing so, they successfully replicated the LockPhones.

Miraculously, communication between the **talking mirrors** and the LockPhones was made possible. After the creation of the first talking mirror, they were mass-produced and distributed to all members of the Alliance.

The glass was flashing green and Ryuubi tapped the surface of her talking mirror. The flash faded to reveal Iori's face staring back at her.

"Hello, Iori-sama," Ryuubi greeted.

"_Hello,_ _Touka__. __Are __Rinrin and Aisha with you?_" Iori spoke from the mirror.

"Yes, they're here," Ryuubi said as Kanu and Chouhi stood beside her as she held the mirror so Iori could see them in the frame. "Why are you calling? Is there anything wrong?"

"_Sousou and Sonken wanted me to call you back for another meeting_."

"Alright. I'll be there soon. Bye." Ryuubi ended the call. "Aisha, Rinrin, I need to go now. You both stay here, alright?"

"Yes, Aneue."

"See you later, Touka-neechan."

Smiling, Ryuubi took off using the Suika Arms in Gyro Mode.

* * *

The Alliance leaders were gathered in the war room as they went over plans to free the rest of their territories from enemy control. Months ago, Sonken and her faction had come to Sousou's doorstep, seeking aid after her kingdom had been annexed by enemy forces. The RinJyuKen had taken over most of Son Go since occupying the capital. Presently, Baron and the Phoenix Guard were working hard to reclaim all the territory the RinJyuKen had taken.

Shoku also suffered from an infestation of Helheim plants which grew at an alarming rate, forcing them to abandon their home. It just wasn't safe anymore as the fruit could tempt starving folk to eat them and attract Inves that managed to cross over from Helheim Forest.

While the Alliance had Armored War Gods, they only had two Sovereigns remaining. Gaim was gone and Zangetsu was still missing. Fortunately, Baron's ability to bring their soldiers back to life and Gridon's ability to heal mortal wounds proved useful as they prevented them from losing their numbers.

It did not stop the RinJyuKen's numbers from growing, however, as they stole the bodies of their fallen soldiers to add to their forces, desecrating them by converting them into more Rinshi footsoldiers. It was frustrating but they needed to keep fighting to free their land from the threat of the RinJyuKen Akugata.

"We should strike now and destroy that factory!" Sousou insisted. Their current target was a factory that was used to make Rinshi soldiers. "We can cripple their forces that way."

"But what about the people still trapped inside?" Ryuubi questioned. "Shouldn't we attempt to rescue them?"

"And do you want the RinJyuKen to keep turning our soldiers into their undead pawns?" Sousou accused. "Besides, by now they would already be dead."

"We don't know that for sure!" Ryuubi argued. "We should at least check if there are still people alive inside and rescue them."

"And waste valuable time?" Sousou snapped.

"It's not a waste of time to save lives!" Ryuubi shot back.

"And we will save more lives by removing a threat!"

"Alright!" Sonken put her foot down to stop their argument and prevent things from escalating. "You've both made your points but things are getting too heated here. How about we all take a break to cool down?"

Ryuubi and Sousou intensely glared at each other as their argument was far from being over. Their planning sessions were always so heated. Sousou prioritized striking against their foes and taking back their territories by force. Ryuubi, however, focused more on saving the people that were suffering under the RinJyuKen's occupation. Sonken was forced to play mediator so that they could all compromise on something.

They were all on the same side but they had different ways of doing things. Ryuubi just wanted to save as many lives as possible while Sousou just wanted to destroy the enemy. This caused them to clash often.

Their relationship was a rocky one since Sousou had demanded Ryuubi and her faction to serve under her. Rather than become a subordinate, Ryuubi insisted they work together as equals. Ryuubi's will would not falter and she had her friends' support so Sousou had no choice but to relent if she wanted them to work with her.

* * *

Sonken and Ryuubi walked out of the war room together, followed by their bodyguards Ryofu and Kannei. Ryuubi looked like she was fuming.

"Sousou-dono is so...so..." Ryuubi growled, unable to find a proper adjective to describe Sousou that did not sound so rude. She failed, only to growl in frustration.

"She's headstrong," Sonken supplied. "But you must remember that she's been ruling longer than either of us."

"I apologize for my behavior."

"You shouldn't apologize for trying to save people. However, Sousou-dono did make some good points during the argument. We can save more lives by removing the RinJyuKen's ability to make more troops."

"But that would mean sacrificing innocents." That was something Ryuubi refused to accept. There was no such thing as acceptable losses, not to her.

"Nothing is ever easy during war. But Sousou-dono believes that as long as Baron-dono can revive the dead then we won't need to worry about casualties."

"But is that a guarantee?" Ryuubi questioned. She had witnessed what Baron could do and it was a miracle. Sadly, it had limits as his special ability could only revive the most recently deceased. Those that had been dead for far too long were lost forever. That meant neither Gien nor Nagata could be brought back.

A servant came up to the two leaders, looking frantic.

"Sonken-sama! Ryuubi-sama! You need to come to the palace's gate! There's something you need to see!"

* * *

The refugees were gathered separately from Karasu and Nagata while the two of them were being held at spearpoint. After all, Karasu was still wanted for treason, something Nagata did not seem to be aware of, and he was suspected of being an imposter since he was supposed to be dead.

Ryuubi, Ryofu, Komei and Iori were all headed down to the palace's front gate. The first thing they noticed was a huge crowd of people and they spotted Karasu standing among them, causing them to hurry. When they saw who was standing beside her, Ryuubi gasped.

"Nagata-sama..." Her eyes watered.

"It really is him," Komei said, surprised. She had witnessed plenty of incredible things and seeing Nagata come back from the dead was just added to her list.

Ryuubi just knew Nagata was still alive. She was about to run over to give him a hug when Iori stopped her.

"Wait a minute, Touka."

"Iori-sama?"

"Look at him, Touka," Iori cautioned. "Look into his eyes. They are as black as ink." She got a good look at them. The irises were silver and surrounded by soul-swallowing blackness. "It could be an imposter, Touka. Also, he's with Karasu. We can't trust them."

Nagata looked at the girls and he smiled. He had missed them dearly and now he had returned to them. He then saw Iori and it was like seeing an old friend for the first time in a very long time. Unfortunately, the way Iori was looking at him killed any motivation to greet him and give him a hug.

"Karasu Oda, you got a lot of nerve showing your face here. You're just asking for trouble now," Iori said while glaring hatefully at her.

"Hey, wait a moment-" Nagata started before Iori's crossbow was trained on him.

"And as for you, better explain yourself, whoever or _whatever_ you are," Iori demanded. "You're either an imposter or you faked your own death. Give me a good answer or this arrow is going right between your eyes."

"Um..." Nagata took a moment to get a good look at Iori. Didn't he use to wear green? Now he wore a maroon Chinese vest over a black long-sleeved shirt and matching pants. He did not like the look Iori was giving him. If he made a wrong move or said the wrong thing, that crossbow was going to shoot him right between the eyes.

Thankfully, Nagata was saved when Ryofu put a hand on Iori's shoulder.

"Excuse me," Ryofu said to Iori as she walked past him.

"Ren, what are you doing?" Iori demanded.

Ryofu did not answer as she approached Nagata. Ignoring Karasu, she leaned in to sniff him. He smelled different but there was a trace of a scent that she recognized. She then took hold of his face and looked into his eyes. The irises were still silver but the surrounding sclerae were pools of pure darkness.

They were still the same eyes, however.

"Um...Ren?" Nagata asked uncomfortably while Ryofu stared deeply into his eyes. "What are you doing?" Ryofu licked his lips and then smiled as she embraced him. It was a bone-crushing hug but he barely felt it.

Thank goodness for being undead.

"It's you. You're back."

Iori still had his crossbow trained on Karasu while keeping his eyes on 'Nagata'. He had doubts about this whole situation but Ryofu's nose never lied. However, while he trusted Ryofu's judgment, it could still be compromised by her feelings for Nagata. If this truly was Nagata, then he was no threat. Karasu Oda, on the other hand, was a traitor and a wanted fugitive.

"Alright, now let us take Karasu so she can be locked up," Iori said as he went to take Karasu away.

"No," Nagata denied, stepping in front of his cousin to shield her.

"I'm not playing around. Step aside," Iori warned, aiming his crossbow right in his face.

"And I said no," Nagata repeated. "You're not taking her. If you want her, then you'll have to go through me."

Iori shook his head with a humorless chuckle.

"You know, I had my doubts if it was really you but now I'm convinced. Only you would protect her after all she has done. You know, _this_ is the reason why things went wrong for us. You're too soft. She's coming with us, whether you like it or not."

"And I'm not letting you take her."

"After all she's done, after betraying you, betraying all of us, you're still going to defend her!?"

For a moment, Nagata faltered.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Nagata looked at Karasu who avoided his gaze in shame. His memories were restored but there were still some gaps in them. Enya did claim she had died because he had trusted the wrong person. Had she meant Karasu?

Iori frowned as he cocked an eyebrow at Nagata. He never played stupid except when he was caught playing around. Iori was convinced that he was looking at Nagata. All of the mannerisms matched up except for his eyes and their new color.

How could Nagata not remember? The event was traumatic enough for everyone that it was burned into their memory. Iori didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to waste this chance at revenge and justice just so he could go through another long explanation.

"She's a traitor and now that you've brought her here, she can answer for her crimes," Iori told Nagata. "So, why don't you stand aside and let us take her? After all, you seem to be good at leaving people when they need you the most."

"If you want to get to her you'll have to shoot me first," Nagata said as he held his ground.

Iori took a deep breath and then smiled viciously.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" As he was about to shoot, he was stopped when Ryofu grabbed his arm and forced him to point his crossbow down. "Ren!?"

"Iori-sama, stand down!" Ryuubi commanded.

"But-!"

"I gave you an order, Iori-sama. Do not make me repeat myself," Ryuubi cut him off with a stern look. Iori grimaced and reluctantly put his weapon away.

"You got lucky," Iori muttered while glaring at Nagata.

"Thank you, Touka," Nagata said gratefully.

"I'm sorry, Nagata-sama, but Iori-sama is right about one thing: we can't trust Karasu," Ryuubi said.

"I really don't understand what's going on. I don't know what Kara-chan has done wrong," Nagata said, honestly confused.

"Do you really not remember?" she asked, perplexed.

"What happened?"

"It's like Tokugawa said Naga-kun. I betrayed you," Karasu confessed. "I'm so sorry."

"Hear that, Nagata? She just confessed to betraying us," Iori gloated. "Now, if you don't mind, how about you let us take her in, OK?"

Nagata looked at Karasu who avoided his gaze out of shame before he turned to Ryuubi.

"Touka, if you are going to arrest her, could you not throw her into a cell? Please?" Nagata requested.

"You don't get to give orders here, Nagata!" Iori snapped.

"No, it's fine," Karasu said to her cousin.

"But Kara-chan-" Nagata started but she shook her head.

"Throw me in a cell. It's what I deserve," Karasu said to Ryuubi, accepting whatever judgment she had for her.

"Alright, but we will need you to hand over your equipment," Ryuubi stated absolutely. It was non-negotiable.

Karasu surrendered her transformation items to Iori before Ryofu grabbed her by the arm to take her away. She looked back at Nagata, full of remorse, and he could only watch as she was escorted to the dungeon.

Ryuubi looked at Nagata sympathetically. He seemed lost and confused with so many questions. Seeing his own cousin being taken away like that, without any memory of her crimes, must have been painful.

"Come on, Nagata-sama. There's a lot we need to catch up on," Ryuubi urged. He was not listening, though, as he watched Karasu being taken away.

"Hey, are you deaf?! Your new leader is talking to you!" Iori angrily reminded Nagata. He blinked and looked at Iori in surprise.

"Leader?" Nagata questioned.

"Someone needed to take over since you were gone."

"Oh, I need to tell everyone as well!" Ryuubi insisted excitedly as she took out her talking mirror to call Kanu. "Aisha, you would never believe who just came back!"

On the mirror screen was Kanu in her Dragon Guan Yu armor.

"_Now's not a good time, Touka!_" It sounded like a battle was taking place in the background. Weren't they already finished?

"What's happening out there?" Ryuubi asked, worried.

"_After you left, enemy reinforcements came! I will contact you once it's over!_"

Kanu hung up after that.

"Guess we'll have to wait for Aisha to call back," Ryuubi sighed.

"Touka, if it's alright with you, I'd like to help them," Nagata offered. "It sounds like they're in trouble."

"They can handle it but I'm sure they wouldn't mind some assistance to ease their burden," Ryuubi accepted.

"Touka!" Iori protested but his protests fell on deaf ears as Nagata took off in a bolt of lightning. "I can't believe you'd just let him go like that! Does he even know where they are?"

"He'll find them," Ryuubi said confidently.

"How can you even trust him? He's been gone for so long! How do we know he hasn't changed?"

"Because I have faith in him. As should you."

Iori scowled.

"Sorry, Touka, but faith can only go so far and I'm not going to put my trust in someone just because of blind faith. Look at where Nagata's faith in that traitor got us into. It looks like his unwavering faith in her is gonna get us all killed if we don't do something about it! Let me remind you that she killed Enya, tried to kill us all, and Aisha nearly died because of her."

"I have not forgotten any of that, Iori-sama," Ryuubi replied firmly. "She has committed many crimes against us but she will still be tried fairly. Remember, this is about justice, not vengeance."

Ryuubi understood where Iori's anger was coming from. They had been betrayed by one of their own and lost their home. If Iori had his way, Karasu would just be executed. However, Ryuubi would still do her best to uphold justice. Karasu would receive a fair trial.

Iori's scowl deepened when he heard what Ryuubi said. When he had first met her, she had been a fan of Nagata's and was one of his strongest supporters. In fact, she still supported him and subscribed to his idea of justice and mercy. It was not bad, per se, but there was a time and place for it.

It would appear that the Demon Dragon would have to get his hands dirty again.

* * *

Guan Yu put her talking mirror away and returned to focus on the battle that was taking place. When Ryuubi had gone back to Sou Gi, Kanu and Chouhi remained to protect the border outpost. However, as soon as Ryuubi had been called away, enemy reinforcements arrived in the form of a large horde of Rinshi that came in the dozens. The two warrior sisters easily dealt with the undead horde who fell at their might. It was the horde's commander that was currently giving them a challenge.

"OI-RYAH!" Zhang Fei yelled as she lunged at the Beastman with her Turtle Breaker. She struck him across the chest and he staggered from the blow, only to laugh.

"Yes! YES! SHOW ME MORE!" the Yak Beastman challenged as he raised his jade battle axe. He charged at them and the two leaped out of the way before they regrouped.

"He's really strong, Onee-chan," Zhang Fei observed.

"Worry not, Rinrin. We've dealt with strong enemies before," Guan Yu said encouragingly. "This will be no different."

"Um!" Zhang Fei nodded confidently.

The Yak Beastman sneered, green eyes glowing brightly as he shouldered his battle axe. These two warriors were skilled, strong and were formidable opponents. While he enjoyed crushing weaklings, he also loved a good battle with worthy opponents since it brought him more satisfaction. Once he defeated them, they would become the first pieces of his new collection.

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei charged at the Yak Beastman and both sides traded blows, sparks flying as their weapons clashed furiously. Guan Yu swung her Dragon Calibur which was parried by the jade battle axe. She ducked under a swing and quickly responded with a slash across the Yak Beastman's chest. Zhang Fei also provided assistance as she delivered powerful blows with her Turtle Breaker.

Roaring, the Yak Beastman swung his battle axe and sent both of them flying. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei went tumbling, their weapons flying out of their hands before they rolled to a stop. The Yak Beastman grinned viciously and summoned his Rinki which flowed into his horns and manifested a green sphere of Rinki between them. It grew in size and once it was at its maximum capacity, he fired a blast of green Rinki at them.

"Move!" Guan Yu yelled as she and Zhang Fei scrambled out of the way. The blast missed them by a margin but the resulting explosion sent them tumbling through the air. They landed in a heap but managed to pick themselves back up.

With their Arms Weapons gone, the sisters took out their original weapons, the Green Dragon Crescent Blade and Viper Spear. Determined, they were not going down without a fight. The two charged at the Yak Beastman but then separated as Guan Yu ran to the right as Zhang Fei ran to the left. The magatama they wore on their ears glowed as they focused on their energy which wrapped around the blades of their weapons. The Yak Beastman watched them run in opposite directions before they came right at him.

"A pincer maneuver, huh?" the Yak Beastman remarked as the sisters came at him in two different directions. He gripped his battle axe in both hands tightly before he spun around and around, gaining momentum as he spun faster and faster.

"_BLAZING OGRE STRIKE!_"

"_LIGHTNING VIPER SLASH!_"

They struck with their attacks but the Yak Beastman managed to neutralize them and repel the two sisters with his spinning defense. He stopped spinning and charged at Zhang Fei, roaring loudly, but he stopped in his tracks as Guan Yu stabbed him right in the back. She withdrew her Green Dragon Crescent Blade and slashed him in the back. He spun around and brought his axe down on her but Zhang Fei struck his hand with her electrified Viper Spear, stunning it and forcing him to drop his weapon. Angry, the Yak Beastman violently backfisted the red-clad Zhang Fei and then caught Guan Yu's weapon by the shaft when she went to strike him before he violently kicked her, sending her tumbling.

"First I'll add you to my collection," the Yak Beastman growled as the glow in his jade eyes brightened. "Then I'll break you." Guan Yu's eyes widened as he fired his eye lasers at her when a blue lightning bolt suddenly snatched her off the ground.

"Aisha-neechan!" Zhang Fei yelled when Guan Yu suddenly vanished. The Yak Beastman turned to blast her next but she was also rescued as a blue lightning bolt took her out of the line of fire.

"Huh!?" the Yak Beastman gawked. "Where did they go!?" The same lightning bolt struck him, sending him flying before it set both Guan Yu and Zhang Fei safely on their feet.

The sisters were stunned speechless as they saw the figure standing beside them.

It was **Ryujin Gaim**.

Guan Yu could barely believe it. He had died. Majin Gaim had said so, and he even brought his LockPhone as proof. Back then, a small part of her had denied his claim but she eventually accepted the fact that Nagata was gone so she could move on. She had even attended the memorial service for him.

Was this some kind of hallucination?

Was she dreaming?

"Hey, girls. Nice armor," Ryujin Gaim said to them before he turned to look at their opponent, the Yak Beastman, who growled as he saw Ryujin Gaim. He may sport a different look, but the Yak Beastman still recognized the bastard who had handed him a humiliating defeat and destroyed his collection of jade trophies.

"I was not expecting to see you here, Gaim," the Yak Beastman said with a glare.

"...I'm sorry but have we met?" Ryujin Gaim asked.

"W-what!? How can you not remember me!?" the Yak Beastman demanded. "I AM KAI!"

"...Who?"

"The Collector! The Gatekeeper! The Maker of Widows! The Beast of Vengeance! The Jade Slayer! The Master of Pain!" Kai listed his numerous epithets.

"Oh...sorry, none of those ring a bell."

"After you threw me through the gate, I ended up here!" Kai reminded him, growling. "Or have you forgotten that too?"

"Oh, _now _I remember you! You're the gulli-bull nincowpoop!" Ryujin Gaim pointed as if finally recognizing Kai.

"Gulli-bull nincowpoop!" Zhang Fei giggled.

Ryujin Gaim decided to stop messing with Kai and start getting serious.

"Let me guess, Dai Shi found you and sent you to attack my friends."

"You destroyed my collection, Gaim, so it's only fair that I start a new one with your friends!" Kai argued, fuming angrily at what Ryujin Gaim had called him. "Now that you're here, I'm going to send you back to Purgatory, in pieces!" Roaring, Jade Rinki flowed through his veins and gathered into his fists as he charged at Ryujin Gaim.

"I'll distract him," Ryujin Gaim told Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. "Hit him hard when you see an opening. Go!"

Ryujin Gaim swiftly engaged Kai as they grappled, arcs of lightning surrounding the former as he caught the latter's hands in a solid grip. Guan Yu and Zhang Fei shared looks of uncertainty before they followed Ryujin Gaim's plan.

The two Beast Warriors stopped grappling and started throwing punches at each other. Ryujin Gaim blocked a punch to his face before he drove his fist into Kai's chest, knocking him back, but he recovered to throw a right hook that stunned Ryujin Gaim momentarily. Kai then nailed him with an uppercut, sending him staggering. He kept the pressure on with a combo of punches before he sent Ryujin Gaim tumbling with a brutal haymaker.

Ryujin Gaim quickly recovered from the blow. It seemed Kai had gotten stronger since their last battle. Fortunately, Ryujin Gaim could take it as he picked himself up. Kai swung his leg to deliver a kick but Ryujin Gaim caught it in a solid grip. Kai tried to pull his leg free but he screamed as Ryujin Gaim zapped him through his limb.

Ryujin Gaim released Kai's leg as he encased his fists in lightning.

"_DAI RYUJIN DANMAKU!_"

Ryujin Gaim threw a barrage of rapid-fire electrified punches, sending Kai backpedaling.

"_DAI RYUJIN KIBA!_"

Jumping at Kai, Ryujin Gaim performed a scissor kick as energy dragon jaws formed around his legs and chomped down on Kai, causing him to recoil from the attack.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kai fired his jade-ification beam, only to miss as Ryujin Gaim zoomed away.

"Hey, I'm over here!" Ryujin Gaim taunted before he zipped away to avoid the beam again. "Now I'm over here!" He zoomed away, dodging the beam once more. "Hey, you missed me!" Ryujin Gaim dodged again. "Hey, are you trying to hit me or what?" Ryujin Gaim dodged the next beam, zipping away to safety. "Yoohoo! Over here, you gulli-bull nincowpoop!"

"RAAAARRRGGHHHHH!"

Roaring furiously, Kai rapidly fired at Ryujin Gaim who zoomed around him, dodging his beams and taunting him, riling the Yak Beastman up further. Ryujin Gaim soon switched tactics and went on the offensive, zipping back and forth as he repeatedly struck Kai with strong and fast blows. A lightning bolt came crashing down on Kai's skull, revealed to be Ryujin Gaim landing a dropkick before he bounced off him.

Kai grunted and hissed painfully but then he saw Ryujin Gaim standing in the distance and fired his jade-ification beam. This time, he did not miss and managed to hit Ryujin Gaim's legs.

"Oh, shit," Ryujin Gaim cursed as his legs were turned to solid jade. This was not good.

"HAH!" Kai laughed victoriously. "I GOT YOU! NOW, TIME FOR THE _JADE SLAYER_!" He gathered Rinki between his horns, forming a jade ball of pure destructive power that he was going to use to send Ryujin Gaim back to Purgatory.

"Hey, Kai! You forgot something!" Ryujin Gaim yelled.

"WHAT!?" Kai shouted. Suddenly, Zhang Fei and Guan Yu came at Kai from both sides to break his horns off with their weapons, causing his Rinki to burst out of the stumps like a geyser. "AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!"

"You forgot my friends!" Ryujin Gaim summoned his DJ Gun. "Good job, you two. Now, let's finish him off." He loaded his Nobunaga Lockseed into the DJ Gun's Drive Bay and locked it in before hitting his Cutting Blade, thrice.

**[SOIYA! RYUJIN FINISH!]**

"_DAI RYUJIN HOU!"_

**[HAI~! ZHANG FEI SPARKING!]**

"_TURTLE VIPER BREAK!"_

**[HAI~! GUAN YU SPARKING!]**

"_ONI DRAGON SLASH!"_

The three heroes fired their energy attacks which merged into a swirling beam that hit Kai all at once. He caught the attack in his bare hands and dug trenches in the ground with his feet as he struggled to push against it. Unfortunately, he was no match for their combined power.

"I'LL RETURN AND BREAK YOU, GAAAAAAIIIIIIM!" he screamed, swearing revenge, as he was blasted straight back to Purgatory.

With Kai dealt with, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei both looked at Ryujin Gaim whose legs were back to normal. Guan Yu was still wary of him while Zhang Fei looked hopeful.

"Onii-chan, is that really you?" Chouhi asked hopefully as she canceled her transformation with her sister. Kanu wondered the same thing.

Ryujin Gaim smiled and gently patted his little sister's head in a familiar manner, causing her to purr happily like a little kitten. However, Kanu was not so easily convinced, even if he was standing in front of her. It could be a trap meant to have them lower their guard. Yet, he had helped them defeat Kai.

Ryujin Gaim reached down to his Lockseed and closed it, causing his armor to vanish in motes of light.

Kanu gasped, eyes wide in surprise.

"Hey, Aisha. Hey, Rinrin. I'm back," he greeted, smiling tenderly.

"Nagata-sama," Kanu murmured as tears fell from her eyes. No, this was no imposter. She was sure of it. Even if he had blackened eyes, there was no doubt in her mind that it was really him.

After all these months believing he was dead, he had returned to them.

"You're back, Onii-chan! You're really back!" Chouhi hugged him tightly as she cried tears of joy. "Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" She did not seem to notice his eyes or the snot coming out of her nose. She was just so happy to see that her big brother was back and he was alive.

"How is this possible?" Kanu questioned. "You died."

"It's a long story, Aisha, and I'll tell you all about it back at Karin's palace," he answered.

"Alright."

"Good, then let's go."

All of a sudden, Nagata snatched Kanu and Chouhi before he took off in a bolt of lightning. The three of them reached Sou Gi in the blink of an eye and landed in front of Sousou's palace. Nagata gently released them, the two girls stunned at how fast they had arrived.

Ryuubi, Komei and Ryofu were waiting for them.

"You're back," Ryuubi greeted. "How did it go?"

"It was a Rinrinshi I fought before but we managed to send him back to where he belongs," Nagata answered.

"See, Aisha? I told you he was still alive," Ryuubi said, looking smug.

"Aneue..." Kanu sighed and relented. "Fine, you were right."

"Hey, if you don't mind, can I go pick up the others?" Nagata asked.

"You're right. We need to tell the others of your return," Ryuubi agreed.

"That needs to wait, though," Komei interjected. "Sousou-dono wants to see you, Nagata-sama."

"Then we shouldn't keep Karin waiting," Nagata agreed.

* * *

Sousou was on her throne with Juniku and Kakoton at her side while Kakoen was held up in bed. Months ago, she learned that Nagata had died, which had been a shame since they had lost such a powerful ally, but they managed to make do with the power and forces they had. Now, she just learned that he had also returned from the dead as well. When the petite queen first heard the news, she was skeptical even though she had witnessed Mitsuki's rebirth with her own eyes.

She needed to confirm Nagata's return with her own two eyes.

Ryuubi brought Nagata in with Kanu and Chouhi. The Queen of Sou Gi looked at the resurrected Blue King of Shoku. He was paler than she remembered and what the hell was wrong with his eyes?

"Nagata, is that really you?" Sousou asked.

Nagata looked up at Sousou and smiled.

"Hello, Karin. I'm back," Nagata greeted with a casual wave.

"Don't greet Karin-sama so familiarly!" Juniku snapped defensively. "Show some respect!" He should be kneeling before Sousou and bowing his head to her, not acting like they were equals.

"Keifa, silence," Sousou ordered and the strategist clammed up instantly. "This is not some kind of trick, is it?"

"No, it isn't," Ryuubi answered. "It's Nagata-sama. I'm sure of it."

Sousou could see that Ryuubi was convinced but the young queen was not so easily swayed. She needed proof.

"If you are really who you claim to be, then cook me something," Sousou ordered. "I'll have Ten'i watch you to make sure you're not doing anything funny."

"I'll make you something delicious, Karin. I promise," Nagata swore, grateful for the chance to prove himself. "But may I ask if my cousin is being treated well?"

"You mean the traitor? You know, if I were in your shoes, I would've executed her for her betrayal. You're still too soft, Nagata."

"I'd rather not spill blood if there's no need for it."

"Yes, that's the Nagata I remember," Sousou smiled approvingly. "As for your cousin, we made sure to give her a nice little cell. Don't worry, though. I made sure to tell the guards that she was not to be harmed."

"Thanks, Karin. I appreciate that. Anyway, before I cook for you, will it be okay for me to catch up with my friends first?" Nagata asked.

"Certainly," Sousou permitted. "Enjoy your happy little reunion."

"Thanks, Karin," Nagata smiled before he zoomed away.

"That's going to take some getting used to."

* * *

Bacho was in her home village training alongside her sisters Bakyu & Batetsu with their cousin Batai. At the moment, she was sparring with Batetsu while Batai and Bakyu were sparring with each other.

"You've improved, Sou!" Bacho praised but then she swept her sister's leg with her spear. "But always be alert!" Batetsu rubbed her butt as she fell on it. She looked up and saw Bacho offer her hand to her.

"Guess I still need more training, huh, Onee-chan?" Batetsu remarked as Bacho helped her up.

"You need to be ready for anything. You can't let the enemy catch you off guard or they can get the drop on you," Bacho advised before she was suddenly snatched up by a blue lightning bolt.

"Onee-chan!?" Batetsu cried in shock.

"What happened?" Bakyu wondered.

"Where did Sui-neechan go!?" Batai cried out before the same lightning bolt spirited her away as well.

* * *

Chou'un watched from afar, hidden, as she spied on Rakuyo with her telescope. Ever since Majin Gaim had taken it over, the Alliance had kept a watchful eye on it. It was being used by him as a stronghold that was being guarded by his Majin Riders.

Three members of her scouting group had gone missing and she wanted to find out what had happened to them. However, she could not go in alone. Facing Majin Gaim by herself would be suicide.

In a flash, a blue lightning bolt suddenly spirited Chou'un away.

* * *

The traveling lightning bolt dropped Chou'un, Bacho and Batai off in Sousou's palace, in the same room with Kanu, Ryuubi, Chouhi and Komei. The three girls steadied their feet, surprised by the instantaneous travel.

"Huh!? What!?" Bacho cried out in shock. "How did we get here so fast!?"

Batai wanted to say something but then she turned green and quickly ran toward the closest potted plant to vomit into it.

"Touka, what's going on?" Chou'un asked with eyes narrowed. One moment, she was watching Rakuyo and a moment later she was back in Sousou's palace. It had happened in the blink of an eye.

"I think he should tell you himself," Ryuubi said, gesturing to the man in the room with them. He wore a black cloak with a wolf's skull as the hood. Bacho and Batai tensed up at the sight of him but Chou'un just looked curious.

"Who are you?" Bacho asked warily.

"Has it really been so long that you can't even recognize me, Sui?" Nagata asked as he pulled his hood down and smiled.

"Nagata-sama!?" the three girls shouted together, shocked to see that their dead leader was back.

"Hey, Sei, Sui, Tanpopo."

"I don't believe it. Is it really you?" said Bacho as she was still trying to process the fact that Nagata had come back from the dead and was standing right in front of her.

At first, after learning of his death, she did not want to believe it. After all, the news had come from an enemy so it could not be trustworthy. They chose to believe he had been captured instead and that they needed to rescue him. That belief was either spawned from denial or hope or a mix of both. However, they failed to find him after so many months, so they were forced to accept that he was dead.

"Yeah, it's me," Nagata confirmed.

"Nice cloak," Chou'un complimented while trying to fight the tears that welled up in her eyes. He had returned to them - to her. "But why do your eyes look like that?" That was what everyone else was wondering. Not only were the whites of his eyes as black as tar but his skin had an unhealthy pallor.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with my eyes?" Nagata asked. Ryuubi handed him her talking mirror and he checked his reflection. "Is _that _what I look like?" It was jarring to see the whites of his eyes were pitch-black and that his skin was so pale.

"You didn't know what you looked like before?" Chou'un cocked an eyebrow, curious.

"I haven't had time to check myself in a mirror today," Nagata answered as he handed the talking mirror back to Ryuubi. It did explain the odd looks he got. "So what have I missed?"

Kanu took it upon herself to get Nagata caught up on current events. He already knew what had happened to Touka Village and Shoku so there was nothing new there. He learned that Son Go had fallen into enemy hands, and Masataka was missing. He also learned how the RinJyuKen had gotten stronger and were gradually accumulating more territory.

The Alliance was making progress in reclaiming those territories but it was still a slow process. With the ongoing war, people were suffering and it was their job to save them. However, while Ryuubi prioritized saving innocents, Sousou focused on taking down their mutual enemies.

And Nagata was also given the full story of how Karasu had betrayed them, refreshing his memory and filling some of the missing blanks.

"Wait…" Nagata frowned, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "K-Kara-chan did..._what_?"

"Idunn-sa...Idunn, was working with the Armored War Devils the entire time," Kanu explained, not liking the pain she saw in her returned lover's eyes. "She...well, she was plainly obsessed with you to the point where she was using magic to force you to become obedient to her and she…"

"She killed Enya," Chou'un spoke with a grave tone. "She wanted to kill us all for daring to love you when she so _obviously_ loved you so much more."

So, this was the source of his guilt. He had trusted Karasu, they all had, and she had stabbed them in the back. It stung as they had considered her a comrade, a sister-in-arms and a member of their family. And now that he had heard the whole story, it all came back to him.

* * *

_"Trying to be a hero? How noble. But the funny thing about heroes is..."_

_Jam hit her Cutting Blade._

_**[TAOWU SQUASH!]**_

_Jam rapidly slashed Enya across the chest over and over with her energized Musou Saber, heaping damage upon the Beast Brawler armor before it finally vanished._

_"Heroes die," Jam finished as she slashed Enya across the chest, spilling her blood._

_"ENYA!" Touka screamed as Enya fell to the ground, a growing stain of blood on her chest._

* * *

That was how Gien had died. That explained the guilt and hallucination in Purgatory.

There was something else he remembered too, something that nearly broke him.

* * *

_"__**Now, Kanu Unchou. Do you have anything to say before I end your miserable existence?**__" Gaim-Darkness dared._

_Aisha spat in Gaim-Darkness' face. Gaim-Darkness wiped it away with the back of his hand. Aisha could only glare at him as she no longer had the strength to fight back._

_"__**Goodbye then, Kanu Unchou**__," Gaim-Darkness said and he drove the Musou Saber through Aisha's stomach._

* * *

"You nearly died that night, Aisha."

If he had not come back to his senses, Kanu would not be here right now. Unfortunately, it had been too late to save Gien. It explained why Karasu had been reluctant to come to Sou Gi with him. She was a fugitive.

"There's something I'd like to know, Nagata-sama," Kanu spoke, breaking his train of thought. "Where have you been all this time? We thought you had died."

"I did die," Nagata confessed. "And I ended up in Purgatory."

"Purgatory?"

"It's the place where all the Rinshi and Rinrinshi we ever defeated end up after we kill them."

"Then how did _you_ end up there? You're nothing like them."

"I am because I have Rinki now."

This surprised them all. Rinki was the energy that the RinJyuKen warriors drew from negative emotions. There was no way Nagata could ever have it inside of him.

"But how is that possible?"

"It's because of the Seal of Heaven."

"But that doesn't make sense. Why would the Seal of Heaven cause you to have Rinki?"

The Seal of Heaven was a sacred artifact, a symbol of divine rule that had been passed down from emperor to emperor for generations.

"Because Dai Shi created it."

* * *

_Naga, Bucky and Nanamomo were in the middle of their quest to find the gate that would get them out of Purgatory. To pass the time, Bucky decided to regale them with a tale from long ago._

"_It's a story that began looooooooooong before your time, lad. And it all starts with a boy who would one day be the Demon Beast King known as Dai Shi. He was raised by Grandmaster Brusa Li and he was quite talented. He mastered all his lessons, gaining a repertoire of special techniques. It was believed that he might become the next Grandmaster of the Order of the Claw."_

"_I'm guessing he did not," Naga commented._

"_Lad, Dai Shi was talented but he also desired more. He was greedy and he wanted to become the strongest and most powerful. He believed that only the strongest and most powerful should be the Grandmaster of the Order of the Claw."_

"_Strength isn't everything__.__"_

"_I agree, lad. There's honor and compassion, traits that the young Dai Shi lacked. Grandmaster Brusa Li tried to teach him humility as well but failed as the boy only cared about strength and power. So when the time came for a successor to be chosen, it was another who was elected instead. This infuriated Dai Shi."_

"_What did he do?"_

"_What else? He killed the one who he believed stole his birthright from him. As punishment, Grandmaster Brusa Li stripped Dai Shi of all that he had taught him and banished him from the Order."_

"_I'm guessing Dai Shi didn't just go quietly, did he?"_

"_Can't expect somebody with that kind of ambition to do nothing after everything was taken from him. You see, Brusa Li may have stripped Dai Shi of all that he taught him but he still had the forbidden knowledge he had mastered to fall back on. He decided to use these forbidden techniques to gather followers and even recruited members of the Order who were dissatisfied with Brusa Li's teachings. With his new followers, he founded his RinJyuKen Akugata, a dark school of JyuKen. Brusa Li soon caught wind of this and confronted his former student. Dai Shi was breaking the rules by practicing JyuKen even though he'd been forbidden since his banishment, but Dai Shi decided that the rules no longer applied to him. He even accused Grandmaster Brusa Li of fearing him."_

"_Then what happened?"_

"_A war broke out between the Order of the Claw and the RinJyuKen Akugata. It was brother against brother, friend against friend, until Brusa Li managed to strike Dai Shi down. Unfortunately, by then, both sides were wiped out, leaving Brusa Li the only survivor."_

"_They all died?"_

"_Yes, lad. Everyone but Brusa Li. But with his __dying __breath, Dai Shi swore that he would return. He had a plan and everything. Anyway, Brusa Li made sure everyone that died was buried and he even put Dai Shi in a special tomb. After that, well, I don't know what happened to Brusa Li."_

"_How do you know all this?" Naga asked Bucky._

"_Well, I was there, lad," Bucky confessed._

"_But you said everyone died," Naga reminded._

"_Well, everyone but Grandmaster Brusa Li and myself. I managed to survive and live until I died of old age and then I ended up here."_

"_Why?"_

"_Coz I sided with Dai Shi."_

_Naga recoiled in surprise._

"_You were one of Dai Shi's followers!?" Naga yelled._

"_Yes, and honestly, it was one of the worst decisions of my life," Bucky admitted sadly. "I mean, he was selling something that seemed too good to be true __but __I wanted to become strong __since__ Grandmaster Brusa Li __kept telling __me to be patient. So, when I heard Dai Shi was offering power and when I saw what he could do, I just jumped at the chance. Now, look at what it got me."_

"_And so all of Dai Shi's followers died and ended up here as punishment," Naga deduced._

"_Yeah, until they got revived," Bucky added. "Something happened, not too long ago. The Princesses, who were Dai Shi's most loyal servants, woke up and then started to awaken Dai Shi's army."_

"_The Princesses?" Naga asked._

"_He means the Femme Fatale Fists," Nanamomo interjected. "They decided to take charge of the RinJyuKen Akugata so they could revive Dai Shi. To do that, they needed Rinki and the Seal of Heaven."_

"_Ah, the Seal of Heaven. I remember when I saw it like it was only yesterday," Bucky said nostalgically._

"_You've actually seen the Seal of Heaven?" Nanamomo asked._

"_Yes, I have, lass. Dai Shi showed it to me. In fact, Dai Shi was the one who forged it. He made it himself and it granted him power that made him a match for Grandmaster Brusa Li. But last I heard, it ended up with the emperor at the time."_

* * *

"Dai Shi...made...the Seal of Heaven?" Komei questioned, shocked and in disbelief.

"In the right hands, it can grant incredible power. However, in the wrong hands, it will corrupt the user and turn them into something monstrous," Nagata told them.

"That explains a lot," Komei realized as she remembered how the Seal of Heaven had been used in the past. While it had given the four Armored War Gods access to their ultimate forms, it had also turned someone like Chojo into a she-demon.

The group fell silent as they dwelled on this new information. The Seal of Heaven, the very artifact that had given Nagata, Mitsuki, Masataka and Hideyoshi access to their Sovereign forms, had been forged by Dai Shi. It was no wonder the Femme Fatales had been so persistent in trying to claim the artifact.

"Nagata-sama, there's still something else we need to talk about," Kanu prompted as it was time to address the elephant in the room. "It's about your origins."

"My origins?" Nagata wondered.

"Iori-sama told us about where you - the Armored War Gods - originally came from. You did not really come from Heaven as we originally believed. He told us that you came from another world that's centuries more advanced than this one and that none of you are really gods. Why didn't you ever tell us the truth? Why did you have us believe you came from Heaven?"

Nagata looked down guiltily. He really should have expected this to be brought up eventually.

"Honestly, I wanted to correct you so many times but I was afraid that you would reject me if you found out the truth. You believed that I was the Messenger of Heaven so much that I wanted to live up to your expectations. If you found out I was just a normal, average kid before I came to this world, that I just happened to get my powers upon arrival, I thought you'd abandon me," Nagata confessed. "I'm sorry for not telling you all the truth before but after everything we've been through, it just didn't seem to matter."

"The truth always matters Nagata-sama," Kanu argued. "But I can understand why you decided not to tell us. You had people who believed in you to lead them. If you had lost their faith in you then you would've also lost their respect and loyalty. However, even if you had not told us the whole truth, you have done everything in your power to help us fight against evil. You've even risked your life many times and even lost your life in the process."

"What Aisha's trying to say is that we forgive you," Ryuubi chimed in. "Just, please Nagata-sama, no more secrets."

"Yes, no more secrets," Nagata agreed.

"So, if you aren't from Heaven then where did you come from?" Bacho asked.

"Well, I told you I grew up in a restaurant. I did not lie about that," Nagata started. "My father taught me how to cook and my mother taught me how to fight but I only learned how to fight with a sword after I joined a dojo. My parents, well, I've had two sets of parents: my birth parents and my adoptive parents."

"What happened to your real parents, Onii-chan?" Chouhi asked.

"They died," he answered and Chouhi gasped. "I was with them when it happened but I somehow survived. I was really young at the time so my aunt and uncle adopted me and have raised me as their own ever since."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kanu said sympathetically.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I've moved on since then. Anyway, while I was growing up, I became a fan of heroes, especially fictional heroes like the Kamen Riders - the ones you call 'Armored War Gods."

"So, the stories you told were just stories."

"They were but the Kamen Riders still inspired me. They taught me a lot of what it means to be a hero, about courage, justice, strength, friendship, honor, and selflessness. I always wished I could be like them and when I came to this world, I got my wish. Since then, I've tried to live by their example. I just didn't realize how hard it was until I was put in their shoes. I'm just glad I met you all so I wouldn't have to do this alone. As much as they inspired me, you all inspired me too and helped me be the Messenger of Heaven you all believed me to be."

The Shoku Warriors were touched. He really thought so highly of them. Yes, he may have kept his origins a secret from them but that did not negate all the good he had done in the name of justice.

"Excuse me? Gaim-dono?" Ten'i asked politely as she entered the quiet room. "Sousou-sama asked me to come fetch you."

Nagata remembered Sousou's request for him to cook her something.

"Alright, lead the way, Ten'i. Girls, let's catch up some more later, alright?"

* * *

Nagata stepped into the kitchen and took a deep breath. He did not need to breathe but he could still smell and he remembered what a proper kitchen smelled like. It reminded him of his own kitchen.

He noticed Ten'i staring at him.

"My eyes look strange now, don't they?" he asked.

"Oh, no, no." Ten'i shook her head while waving her hands.

"It's fine," he smiled. "Even I was surprised when I first saw them." He would need to figure out how Nanamomo could make her eyes look normal so he could do the same. "Now, how about we get started?"

"Yes!"

Nagata grabbed an apron as Ten'i waited for his instruction. He knew what he planned to make for Sousou and asked her to grab him a slab of beef. As he got ready to mince it, he paused.

"What's wrong?" Ten'i asked as Nagata's knife hovered over the beef.

"It's just..." Nagata sighed. "I'm worried about Kara-chan."

"She's your cousin, right?" Ten'i asked. "I heard that she betrayed you."

"Yeah," Nagata agreed, unable to deny it. He looked down at the beef. Usually, cooking was his way of taking his mind off the war with the RinJyuKen. He cooked so his friends could enjoy good food and it always put a smile on his face. However, he couldn't focus on cooking right now as he was worried about his cousin. After all, the punishment for treason was death and Sousou would not be as merciful as he was.

"You shouldn't worry," Ten'i reassured him. "Sousou-sama's a tough ruler but she's fair."

"Yes, I know. I'm just afraid of what she considers a fair punishment." During the trial, he resolved to help Karasu as much as possible to get her a lighter sentence. "Now, let's get cooking! This is my stage now!"

* * *

"Beef croquettes with creamy onion sauce," Nagata presented, with the former served cut in pieces on a plate and the latter served in a bowl for dipping. "Enjoy."

"Let's hope your cooking skills haven't suffered while you were away," Sousou said as Nagata and Ten'i served her the dish. She was sitting at her dining table with Juniku sitting beside her.

"It's been a long time and I'm a little rusty but I'm sure I can still cook as well as I could before," Nagata claimed.

"Yes, I watched him the whole time," Ten'i supported.

"We shall see if your skills still remain sharp or have dulled, Nagata," Sousou said as she prepared to enjoy her meal and judge him.

"Allow me to taste test for you, Karin-sama," Juniku offered.

"Alright," Sousou accepted the offer as she used her chopsticks to pick up a piece and dip it into the sauce before feeding it to Juniku who had her mouth open expectantly. The strategist took the morsel and closed her mouth. She chewed and her cheeks flushed as she let out a moan.

"So delicious~!"

Juniku was so devoted to Sousou that she was willing to die for her. She did not trust Nagata and wanted to make sure the dish was not poisoned.

While she had not died, she still felt like she was in Heaven.

"Well, that convinced me," Sousou said as she observed Juniku's blissful reaction. She picked up another piece and dipped it into the sauce before popping it into her mouth. Nagata's fingers dug into his apron as he awaited her verdict.

"That was..." Sousou paused, looking him in the eye. "Acceptable. You've proven yourself, Nagata."

"Thank you, Karin."

"Now, I would like to have you working for me. After all, with Ryuubi as leader of your faction, you're a free agent. How about you work for me as my new cook? You can work alongside Ten'i. She seems to like the idea."

"I appreciate the offer, Karin, but could you give me some time to think about it?"

"Very well, Nagata, but don't keep me waiting. You know I hate to be kept waiting."

"I know, Karin. Anyway, is it alright if I went to see my cousin? With your permission, of course."

* * *

**KRC: **Finally, Nagata was reunited with his harem. It seemed that in the past months since his passing, they had moved on but now he's back in their lives and they are happy for it. However, they are not happy to see that Karasu is back. After all, she had betrayed them. Anyway, originally, Kai was not supposed to show up in this chapter but a friend of mine (Buster) kept asking where Kai went after Nagata sent him flying through the gate. Also, I finally addressed the fact that Nagata had kept his origins a secret from the girls. He really should've said something earlier but he just brushed it off and continued to let them believe he was a Messenger of Heaven and he had performed plenty of miracles that it must be true. It also seems like Iori is planning something drastic again since he was not happy to see Karasu.

Could this be another death flag?

What do you think?

* * *

Karasu Oda once again found herself locked in a cage. As she sat in her cell, she occupied her time by going down memory lane.

Growing up, she hadn't had what would be called a conventional childhood. Her mother had died during childbirth and her father obviously wanted a son when he got a daughter instead. She ended up being raised by servants while her father focused on running the clan.

Ever since she could talk, her father had tried to groom her into a proper heir. That meant many, many lessons on how to properly behave, and learning useful skills, which included self-defense. He forced her to abandon any and all female interests as he had no need for a weak woman. To him, strength was everything, in mind, body, and spirit. Even after that night she was gang-raped, he gave her no form of comfort. All he did was to congratulate her on keeping a warrior's pride. He didn't even send her to counseling for her trauma, believing that was unnecessary and that she could deal with it by herself.

When she first met her cousin Nagata Oda and his family, she got to experience what it was like to be part of a real warm and loving family. Ruby Oda had been like a mother to her but then she had died like her own mother. At least Nagata had survived the car crash that claimed his parents' life.

As she got older, she came to visit him as often as she could, mostly during school breaks and holidays. They grew closer over the years and Karasu fell in love with her cousin. He was the only thing right in her life.

When she heard he had gone missing, she decided to try and look for him even if her father was against it. However, once she had found him, he was surrounded by other girls. Girls who had stolen him from her. She managed to hide her jealousy and joined up with his faction, becoming part of a team while secretly plotting to kill the girls who dared to get close to him.

Now her sins were finally catching up to her. Looking back, she realized how foolish she had been. She had tried to force Nagata to love her when in fact he always loved her. She had tried to control Nagata like her father had tried to control her and she had tried to kill the Shoku Warriors who had accepted her as one of their own. After her betrayal, she had lost her place among them and Nagata.

After Nagata's death, she had tried to avenge him but failed. Taiga Shiba had become too powerful for her to fight alone, and she doubted she could convince the Shoku Warriors or anyone else to help her. She was a traitor, a wanted woman, a fugitive, and would only be treated as an enemy. She had nowhere else to go until Brusa Li offered to take her under his wing. With no other option, she took his offer and he trained her until she left to seek a new purpose.

Instead of revenge, she chose to devote herself to altruism. Rescuing and sheltering refugees gave her a new sense of purpose. It was the only thing she could do to make up for her crimes. She knew she could not undo her sins but at least she could do some good in her beloved cousin's memory.

She was so happy when he came back. It was like a miracle. Unfortunately, her happiness did not last long as she was locked up in a cell again like a caged bird. She could have refused to come to Sou Gi but Nagata had convinced her that it was the best way to keep her refugees safe. She found herself unable to argue with him and so went along with him and the refugees.

He then found out what she had done. When she learned that he had no memory of her betrayal, she wanted to make sure he would never remember. It was why she was so reluctant to go to Sou Gi as the Shoku Faction was there and would reveal what she had tried to hide from him.

Maybe this was for the best. If she was to truly reform then she would have to accept the consequences of her actions. She prayed that Nagata could forgive her and come down to visit her. At least she'd have someone to talk to and keep her company.

"Hey, you have a visitor," the guard in charge of the dungeon told her.

"Naga-kun?" Karasu asked hopefully as she stood up. As soon as the guard stepped aside, she saw who it was and her smile instantly fell. "Oh, it's you."

It was Iori Tokugawa and he was glaring at her with hatred. He had bribed the guard to leave him alone with Karasu and not to say anything. He hated her, not just for her betrayal but also for using him as a puppet. Nagata should have understood since he had been in the same boat. So what if she was his family? She was a traitor and he should have sided with them instead of her.

"I should just kill you now and save us all the trouble," Iori threatened. "But that wouldn't give me any satisfaction."

"Then why have you come here?" she asked. He answered her question by showing her the transformation equipment he had confiscated from her earlier.

"We're going to settle things on the battlefield. You and me, one-on-one, a fight to the death, and no running to Nagata," Iori challenged, glaring daggers at Karasu.

Karasu did not have to accept the challenge. She could just decline and leave things at that. However, it did not seem like she had a choice in the matter. Iori wanted to kill her, to make her pay for her crimes.

Maybe this was her punishment.

"Very well," Karasu accepted. It was time to stop running away.


	8. Grudge Match

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

Kochu was breastfeeding her baby while Riri watched when Iori suddenly threw the door open and stormed right in. He was breathing heavily, with anger written all over his face, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Daddy, what happened? Why do you look mad?" Riri asked. As young as she was, Riri was perceptive enough to know something was bothering her daddy.

"Airen, is something wrong?" Kochu asked worriedly.

"You're not going to believe this," Iori started as he calmed down, barely able to believe it himself. "But Nagata's back."

Both his wife and stepdaughter gasped.

"Naga-niichan's back?" Riri questioned as her eyes lit up. Like everyone else, she had been devastated by his death and had missed him dearly. Hearing that he was alive filled her with joy.

"But how is that possible? Wasn't he dead?" Kochu asked, surprised by the news. It just sounded so unbelievable but her husband had no reason to lie about something so serious.

"I don't know but there's more. Karasu's back too."

Now Kochu looked very concerned when she heard this news. Karasu had betrayed them, attacked their home, made her husband and Nagata into puppets, and killed Enya. Hearing she was back, Kochu held their baby protectively.

Riri used to look up to Karasu like all her big sisters. Then she turned out to be a bad person who tried to hurt her parents. What she had done was unforgivable. Now, she was back and could hurt them all again.

"Don't worry," Iori reassured his wife and child. "She's locked up in the dungeon where she can't hurt anyone." His gaze went to their baby.

Originally, he did not want to have a child with Kochu during these turbulent times and wanted to wait until the war was over. However, the truth was that he was afraid that he might end up playing favorites like his parents. They had valued his brother more than him and he did not want to push Riri aside in favor of his biological child. It just wouldn't be fair to her if he did.

Although, once he learned that his wife was pregnant, he quickly changed his tune as he resolved to keep both her and their soon-to-be-born child safe. They agreed that Kochu would need to avoid the battlefield for the duration of her pregnancy.

He soon realized what it was like dealing with a pregnant wife. Her hormones would cause mood swings and erratic behavior completely without warning. Sometimes she would yell at him, sometimes she would cry, and sometimes she got horny, very, very horny. It took a couple of months before Iori finally got the pattern down.

Then there were her food cravings which made her crave the oddest food combinations and sometimes she would want something she would never eat before like pickled eggs. She once found Chou'un's stash of _menma_ and finished the whole jar. Chou'un had not been happy about that but there was little she could do about it.

Kochu also had to avoid alcohol which would be bad for the baby. She knew this, of course, as she had avoided it when she'd been pregnant with Riri. This was not her first pregnancy, after all. They also saw Kada often to keep track of the baby's development and to make sure that she was healthy.

Meanwhile, Riri prepared herself to be the best big sister she could be, ever. She also helped Iori to take care of her mother. Iori was proud of her but he was also ready to give the baby the attention it needed after its birth. That did not mean he loved Riri any less. Babies just needed more care and attention.

It was not easy since he was inexperienced in dealing with a pregnant wife but he remained by Kochu's side, supporting her during her pregnancy. That meant he spent less time on the battlefield but he was fine with that. His family needed him more anyway.

Then came the day of their baby's birth. It was a month ago and Iori nearly had a heart attack and fainted when Kochu's water suddenly broke.

* * *

"_Are you the midwife!?" Iori cried as the elderly woman came into the room. Shion was already in bed with a blanket thrown over her. She was sweating all over while holding her husband's hand._

"_Yes, I'm the midwife. Now, get out," the midwife commanded, pointing at Iori._

"_Hold on, I need to be with my wife!" Iori insisted._

"_No, you get out. Right now!" the midwife pointed at Iori then pointed at the door._

"_No, you can't make me leave!"_

* * *

_The door slammed shut after Iori was thrown out of the room._

"_I can't believe she made me leave!" Iori complained. _

* * *

_Iori hated feeling useless and he also hated being forced to wait. He paced outside the room, waiting for any news. The midwife was busy delivering his and Shion's baby and he was just worried. A lot. What if something went wrong? What if Shion died at childbirth? What if the baby was stillborn?_

_He hated not knowing what was happening and he needed someone to talk to. So he took out his LockPhone to call his brother._

"_Nii-san!" Iori yelled._

"_Hello to you too, Iori. What's up?" Ichiro answered._

"_Shion's having our baby!"_

"_Oh, congratulations. Hey, Shamoke, my brother's baby's going to be born!"_

"_That sounds great, dear!" Shamoke said from off-screen._

"_I'm very happy for you, Iori. Wait, why do you look like you're freaking out?"_

"_Because I am freaking out! The midwife threw me out of the room so I have no idea what's going on and Shion needs me beside her! I need to be beside her so I can witness my baby's birth!"_

_Iori heard a loud scream coming from inside the room but the door was locked so he could not get in. He could transform and force his way inside but that seemed like a really bad idea and may complicate the birth._

"_Iori, listen to me. You called a midwife, right?"_

"_Yes, I did. She came highly recommended."_

"_So trust her to take care of your wife and baby. It'll be fine."_

"_How can you be so sure, Nii-san?"_

"_Because Shion's strong. She can handle this. Just believe in her, alright?"_

"_I see the head! Keep pushing!" the midwife shouted._

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Shion screamed._

"_Is she supposed to sound like she's dying!?" Iori panicked._

"_Iori, just breathe, ok, little brother? Just breathe. It'll be fine."_

_Iori closed his eyes and took deep, calming breaths as his brother guided him._

"_One last push! Give me one last push!"_

"_AAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHH!"_

_Iori heard Shion's scream and then she went silent before another noise came._

"_WAAAAAAAAA!"_

_It was the sound of a baby's cry._

_Iori stepped back from the door as it opened and the midwife looked him in the eye._

"_You, go in."_

_Iori happily went inside and was greeted by the sight of Shion holding a towel-wrapped bundle in her arms. His wife was drenched in sweat, her eyes were wet with tears but she had a satisfied smile on her face. He walked over to her bedside to look at the bundle in his wife's arms._

"_Airen, she's beautiful, isn't she?" Shion asked as she showed Iori their new daughter._

"_She has your hair, Shion," Iori smiled as he shed tears of joy._

"_And your eyes," Shion added. "Do you want to hold her?"_

"_Can I?" Shion nodded and handed their daughter to Iori who carefully took her in his arms. "Wow, she's so tiny." This was his daughter and he loved her already._

"_She also needs a name," Shion reminded._

"_How does 'Yomi' sound?" Iori suggested._

"_That sounds just perfect," Shion smiled._

"_We should call Riri over to meet her new baby sister."_

* * *

_"She's so small!" Riri smiled when she saw her new baby sister for the first time. Yomi was just so tiny and wrapped up in a bundle that she looked like a little doll._

_"This is your new baby sister, Yomi," Iori introduced._

_"Hi, Yomi. I'm your big sister Riri!" _

* * *

After Yomi's birth, Iori quickly learned what it was like to be a father to a newborn and it was hard work. As expected, Yomi needed a lot of care and attention. She would wake up crying in the middle of the night and either he or Kochu would have to get up to comfort the baby so she would go back to sleep. Or change a dirty diaper. Or feed her since she was hungry (that was mostly Kochu's job).

It was exhausting.

Did he often wake up cranky? Yes.

Did he often wake up irritable? Yes.

Was he exhausted all the time? Yes.

Did he often feel overwhelmed? Also yes.

But was it all worth it? Hell yeah!

Fortunately, he did not have to go through this wholly new and scary experience by himself since he had Kochu to help him as her experience was truly a blessing. She taught him how to bathe Yomi and how to change her diaper, skills that were important while taking care of a baby.

Each time he held Yomi, every time she smiled, he felt his heart soar with happiness. He couldn't wait for her to grow up so he could teach her everything he knew. She would grow up to become a champion archer like her parents. He swore he would never neglect his daughter as his parents had done to him.

However, he still had his responsibilities and they were in the middle of a war. His greatest hope was to see this war end so he could watch his daughter grow up happily and the first step was to get rid of any possible threats to her life.

"Excuse me, Koi. There's something I need to take care of."

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

**Chapter 50: Grudge Match!**

* * *

Komei was on her way to the dungeon to speak with Karasu. As head strategist of the Shoku Faction, it was her duty to gather information so she could formulate plans and tactics which would give her friends an advantage on the battlefield. She would have done this with her kohai, Hoto, but she and their teacher Suikyo wanted to avoid the war after losing their home in Shoku. They were still living in the city as Suikyo had taken a job as a teacher. Komei regularly went to visit them when she had free time.

Ever since Ryuubi and her generals had obtained Armored War Goddess status, the strategist had been working hard to come up with plans and strategies which incorporated their new powers. From what she had gathered, besides an increase in strength and new weaponry, very little had changed but their new powers opened up new avenues that would allow them to overcome their enemies.

However, right now, Komei had something else to attend to. She wanted to question Karasu not just about her betrayal but also about her actions since then. She also wanted to ask her about what she had been doing in the months since Nagata's death. According to the refugees she had spoken to, the 'Armored War Goddess' had rescued them when the RinJyuKen invaded their homes.

Why, though?

Had she changed?

Did she truly regret what she had done and was trying to atone for her crimes?

Had the guilt from Nagata's death motivated her to do so?

As Komei pondered these questions and neared the dungeon, she overheard Iori speaking with Karasu. She quietly got closer to get a better look, making sure to remain hidden from their view.

"You and me, one-on-one, a fight to the death and no running to Nagata," Iori challenged.

"Very well," Karasu accepted.

Iori unlocked her cell and let her out before he handed her equipment back to her. The two locked eyes as they activated their equipment.

**[BUDOU!]**

**[RINGO!]**

"Henshin!"

**[HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!]**

**[COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRUITS!]**

Once they were transformed, Idunn opened up a large Helheim portal and they stepped through before it zipped shut.

"Oh my!" Komei gasped at what she had just witnessed. Panicking, Komei quickly went to warn someone and ran right into Nagata who was on his way to the dungeon to see Karasu. He carried a plate of freshly made meat buns that he was going to share with her. While he had been assured that, even as a prisoner, Karasu would be treated well until her trial, he nevertheless felt that he needed to go check on her. Therefore, until her trial, he would make sure she was properly fed as he would personally make and deliver her food. He did not trust anyone not to try and poison her food and he hated the idea of her eating only bland porridge.

Bland porridge was just the worst.

"Nagata-sama! Hawawawa!"

"Hey, Shuri. What's the matter?"

"There's trouble! It's bad! It's terrible! Hawawawa!"

* * *

The two Armored War Gods - Idunn and Ryugen - stood facing each other in Helheim Forest. This was the one place where they could fight uninterrupted as this was a duel to the death.

He swiftly drew his gun and fired at Idunn. In response, Idunn raised her shield and charged as he kept firing. The shots bounced off the Apple Reflecter as she came within striking range before she drew her Sword Bringer and slashed Ryugen across the chest, sending him backpedaling. He slammed against a tree and quickly rolled away as she swung her sword. The blade sliced through the tree and it fell with a crash.

Idunn just wanted to finish this fight quickly. Sadly, Ryugen was not the kind to go down without putting up a fight and so she had to end this without killing him. She needed to show him she had changed and was working on redeeming herself.

That was easier said than done as Ryugen could hold a grudge for a long time and was unforgiving. He hated Idunn for so many reasons. First of all, and most importantly, she had betrayed them. Secondly, but no less important, she had controlled him like a puppet. If there was one thing he hated most in this world, it was being controlled. His parents had tried to control him, Sadako had tried to control him, and he hated them for it. Idunn had also killed Gien and tried to kill them when she attacked Touka Village. She had also left him for dead on that cold mountain, discarding him like trash after she saw no further use for him.

She was going to pay with her life. But his only regret would be only getting to kill her once.

Ryugen kicked Idunn in the chest, knocking her back before he fired, causing her to cry out as sparks burst from her chest. Darting forward, he grabbed her by the throat and chokeslammed her to the ground before he pointed his gun between her wide eyes.

This was it. Karasu Oda would die. She had run away from her punishment long enough and it was long overdue. He would need to spin a story about how she had fled and he had gone after her but he did not doubt that his friends would believe that he did what he had to do for the sake of justice. Even if he had to get his hands dirty to do it.

"Game Over. Now take your shot, bitch!" Ryugen hissed as he was about to shoot her.

Idunn's visor glowed as she burst into black feathers, surprising Ryugen as he lost his grip on her. The feathers coalesced nearby and she kicked Ryugen in the side, sending him tumbling.

Ryugen got back to his feet and fired rapidly but she burst into feathers again before she reappeared behind him and slashed him in the back. He spun around to shoot her but she delivered a furious series of strikes that disarmed him and knocked him to the ground.

Idunn stood over Ryugen with her sword leveled at his face. He stared at the blade, cold sweat beading on his face but he refused to show fear. He would not grant her that satisfaction.

"Go on. Do it. I know you want to," Ryugen dared her.

Idunn glared at Ryugen but her eyes softened.

"No, I don't. If I killed you, everything I've done until now would've been for nothing," Idunn said as she sheathed her sword back into her shield. "So I'll spare your life." She went to offer her hand. Ryugen glared at the offered hand and gritted his teeth.

No, she needed to pay for everything she had done. She was the reason Gien was dead. She was the reason so many people were dead. She was the reason Nagata had died and was now a zombie. She was the reason everything had gone to Hell for the Shoku Faction. They had trusted her and she had stabbed them in the back.

He slapped her hand away and rose up by himself.

"No, I'll be going back after you've paid for everything you've done," Ryugen growled as dark energy rose from his body as his Lockseed changed along with his armor.

**[YOMOTSUHEGURI ARMS! MEI, KAI, YOMI, YOMI, YOMI!]**

Ryugen-Yomi thrust his Yomiyari at her but she raised her shield, blocking his strike and was pushed back. He furiously attacked her, sending sparks flying as he attempted to break through her guard.

"You betrayed us and you killed Enya! You turned me into a puppet! You left me for dead! And for what!? So you could have Nagata all to yourself!?" Ryugen-Yomi hatefully screamed at her.

What could she say in the face of such accusations? That she did it for love? Just remembering her motives made her sick. That sounded like warped logic now. After she had lost Nagata, she had done a lot of soul-searching and realized that she had been wrong.

Ryugen-Yomi broke through her guard but she dodged by turning into a cluster of feathers again. As she reformed, she knew she stood no chance against Ryugen-Yomi as he was now. She needed more power, she needed her darkness.

She swiped her hand across her faceplate, equipping herself with the Black Mask she had worn as Jam. Once she had it on, dark energy encased Idunn, changing her.

**[DARKNESS!]**

The skirt she wore lengthened into a waist cape as a cloak made out of black feathers appeared on her. Her silver bodysuit also changed color, becoming pitch black with purple vine-like patterns on it.

This was Armored War Goddess Idunn Forbidden Ringo Arms Darkness Mode, aka **Dark Idunn**.

Ryugen-Yomi was unimpressed as he whipped out his Budou Ryuhou and fired at Dark Idunn but she vanished as she replaced herself with a cluster of black feathers. All of a sudden, sparks exploded from Ryugen-Yomi's back as Dark Idunn struck him from behind. He spun around to swipe at her but she once again vanished, leaving behind a cluster of black feathers. Ryugen-Yomi fanned the feathers away from his face and scanned his surroundings for his prey.

"Are you afraid to face me!?" Ryugen-Yomi taunted. "Come out from where you're hiding and fight me, you incestuous, treacherous, cowardly bitch!"

Unbeknownst to him, Dark Idunn hovered near the treetops thanks to her Blackwing Cloak while looking down at him. She said nothing as she narrowed her eyes.

For months since Nagata's death, she had worked hard to atone for her sins while avoiding the Alliance. She was a traitor, a wanted woman, a fugitive, but she could not let herself be captured. Without Nagata to defend her, they would have executed her for her crimes.

And now Iori Tokugawa was trying to execute her without even giving her a fair trial. No, she could not allow that. She would end this farce now before she returned to Nagata. She would earn their forgiveness, somehow. However, if she was judged fairly and was to be executed for her crimes, then she would accept her punishment gracefully. She would not accept punishment coming from a vengeful and vindictive person like Iori.

**[HAI~! YOMOTSUHEGURI AU LAIT!]**

Spotting Dark Idunn, Ryugen-Yomi fired a volley of energy dragons into the air with his gun. Dark Idunn saw them coming and attempted to evade but they chased after her. They managed to catch up and hit her in the back, sending her plummeting to the ground.

Dark Idunn groaned as she picked herself up but she was knocked down by the Kiwi Gekirin which bounced off her to return to Ryugen-Yomi.

"Off with her head," Ryugen-Yomi quoted as he drew his arm back to deliver a decapitating blow.

All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning struck the ground between Dark Idunn and Ryugen-Yomi. Startled, the Underworld Dragon backpedaled. His eyes widened when he saw Ryujin Gaim standing where the lightning bolt had struck with electricity arcing around his body.

Dark Idunn was both relieved and surprised to see him.

"Naga-kun?"

"Are you OK, Kara-chan?"

"I am, now that you're here. How did you know where we were?"

"Someone told me." Ryujin Gaim turned to angrily address Ryugen-Yomi, "Now what the Hell do you think you're doing, Iori?"

"Doing what you should've done and I was about to finish the job before you came along," Ryugen-Yomi spat, livid.

"Iori, she's on our side."

"Just because _you_ say so? So what? You think that just because _you've _forgiven her then everything is supposed to be OK? Does that mean she doesn't have to answer for what she's done? Fuck that, fuck you and fuck your damn nepotism!"

Responding to his anger and hatred, his Lockseed once more changed to its final form as dark energy erupted from his body. It tainted the air and any Inves that were nearby quickly fled in terror.

**[MAKAIRYU ARMS! MAKAI, RYU, MAKAI, RYU, MAKAIRYUGA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!]**

Makai Ryugen fired his Makai Ryugahou and blasted Ryujin Gaim with a raging hailstorm of hot flaming bullets. Ryujin Gaim tried to deflect the rapid-fire rounds as he shielded Dark Idunn, but he was being bombarded by Makai Ryugen's insane rapid gunfire.

Nagata understood why Iori was doing this but he was going about it the wrong way. This was not even the first time he had gone behind everyone's backs to take matters into his own hands.

First, he had executed a gang of bandits he had captured without consulting Nagata or giving them a fair trial. Nagata understood why as Iori had found the girls they had kidnapped and used them as sex slaves so he let it go.

Then he had killed Nise, resulting in the birth of the vengeful _mogwai_ Bujin Gaim. That was when his actions had consequences as Bujin Gaim had killed and devoured people, and then took possession of Nagata so he could become more powerful while he killed more people. Nagata had nightmares from the trauma as he remembered what Bujin Gaim had done while in possession of his body. Those poor girls.

There was also that one time when Iori had set the Genesis cultists that they had captured free only so he could kill them himself. This had happened after Nagata's death so he had no knowledge of it but that was another incident to add to the list of things Iori had done behind everyone's back.

And now, Iori was trying to kill Karasu but Nagata could not allow that to happen.

**[ICHIGO KUNAI!]**

Hundreds of Ichigo Kunai rained down on Makai Ryugen, forcing him to cease fire. With a roar of rage, Makai Ryugen activated his chainsaw and rushed at Ryujin Gaim who blocked the chainsaw blade with his Nobunagun. Sparks flew as the teeth of the chainsaw ground against the rifle's barrel.

"Iori, stop this now!"

"No! I'm done listening to you! She's going to die, right here and now, even if I have to go through _you_!"

Aiding her cousin, Dark Idunn blasted her dark feathers into Makai Ryugen's face, blinding him and driving him back. She then kicked him in the chest, sending him reeling. Glaring at her, he swung his chainsaw but was blocked by the Nobunagun before Ryujin Gaim drove his foot into his stomach. He then jabbed the muzzle of his Nobunagun into Makai Ryugen's chest and fired, knocking the Underworld Dragon back.

**[HINAWA DAIDAI DJ JU!]**

Summoning his DJ Gun, Ryujin Gaim fired both his guns at Makai Ryugen, keeping him at bay so he could give his cousin a chance to escape.

"Kara-chan, run!"

"But what about you!?"

"I got this! Now run!"

Dark Idunn refused. He had never abandoned her and she was not about to leave him behind.

"RAAAARRRGGGHHH!" Undaunted, Makai Ryugen roared as he powered through the blasts. They weren't even slowing him down as he closed in on Ryujin Gaim to strike him with his chainsaw.

Sparks exploded as they were locked in fierce combat but Makai Ryugen neglected to watch out for Dark Idunn who slashed him from behind. He spun around to strike her but his chainsaw blade passed through a bunch of dark feathers instead before she reformed and struck him in the chest.

That trick was starting to get old and it frustrated him.

**[EMBER CELICA!]**

Discarding his rifles, Ryujin Gaim equipped himself with the Ember Celica shotgun gauntlets as he drove his fists into Makai Ryugen's chest and fired a shot that sent him skidding back. Makai Ryugen fired back at him but Ryujin Gaim leaped into the air to avoid the heavy gunfire and flew over Makai Ryugen as he performed what could be best described as a midair upside-down pirouette.

**[MYRTENASTER!]**

He pointed the rapier at Makai Ryugen to summon a gravity glyph under his feet. All of a sudden, his knees buckled and his legs gave out as he was brought to his knees before he collapsed face down as he made a crater in the ground. Ryujin Gaim, on the other hand, gracefully landed on his feet.

"What...is this!?" Makai Ryugen demanded as he struggled to push himself back up but the glyph prevented him as it held him down by increasing his own weight.

"I've increased the gravity on you. You probably weigh about a ton right now and are unable to move. If you try to get up, you'll only hurt yourself," Ryujin Gaim explained. This was the most peaceful way for him to end this fight without hurting Iori.

"You think...this is over!?" Makai Ryugen spat as he continued to struggle. "We both know you won't kill me, Nagata! When you let me go, I'll just go after her again! You can't protect her forever!"

Ryujin Gaim just sighed. He understood his friend's anger but holding onto a grudge like that was not healthy as it only made things worse.

"Then I'll tell Shion and have her deal with you," Ryujin Gaim threatened, causing Makai Ryugen to go pale before his face turned red in anger.

"How dare you?" Makai Ryugen growled.

"If I can't talk some sense into you, then maybe she can. Knowing her, she'll come up with some pretty creative punishments for you," Ryujin Gaim warned. "Riri might get upset with you too."

Makai Ryugen gritted his teeth and wanted to yell at Ryujin Gaim in defiance but he knew he had lost this round. He did not want anyone to know about this, especially not his wife and daughter. While Kochu would understand, she may not accept him going behind their backs and lying to them. He also did not want Riri to find out and see him as some kind of cold-blooded killer.

Makai Ryugen hated this but he had no choice but to comply.

"...Fine. You win."

Ryujin Gaim smiled. Hopefully, he managed to get through to his friend. However, while seething on the ground, Makai Ryugen decided that if he could not punish Karasu now, then he would make sure she got her punishment later during her trial. He would testify against her in court and claim that she was a dangerous psychopath that needed to be put down for everyone's sake. Since she had betrayed them once before, she could do it again.

"Kara-chan, let's head back," Ryujin Gaim said to his cousin. "And don't worry. I'll tell everyone you did not break out."

"Thank you, Naga-kun," Dark Idunn smiled gratefully at her cousin. It seemed that the situation was resolved, at least for now. She could now sit in her cell and wait for her trial. At least she had Nagata in her corner so she still had hope.

But before they could leave, a grey shimmering wall suddenly rose up in front of them and several silhouettes could be seen through the surface of the wall. Ryujin Gaim recognized this phenomenon and realized what it could only mean.

**[LaUnCHer oN!]**

Missiles shot out of the wall and hit the ground, setting off explosions that broke Ryujin Gaim's concentration and freed Makai Ryugen from the gravity glyph. Moments later, the shimmering wall collapsed to reveal a small yet frightening army of Majin Riders. Ryujin Gaim recognized Majin Kiva, Majin Kabuto, and Majin Faiz from his earlier encounters with them. Somehow, they had been revived. The rest of them were new but, due to his knowledge of the _Kamen Rider_ series, he recognized which Riders they were based on just by looking at them.

The one responsible for creating the Dimensional Wall had a magenta and white body with a set of black bars that ran diagonally across its chest and left shoulder and another set going vertically over the diagonal bars near its left shoulder, forming a slanted 'X'. It had large horns on both sides of its head with large green eyes. Black vertical bars ran across its face and horns like a barcode. As for accessories, it had linked metal triangles hanging from its belt: **Majin Decade.**

Next to it stood a humanoid with a half-green and half-black body that had stitches going down its middle: **Majin Double.**

There was a brute in bulky silver armor with spiked shoulders and a horned helmet with lifeless yellow eyes. It was armed with a massive sword that was equipped with a chainsaw blade in the hilt: **Majin Blade.**

Next was a draconic warrior in red and gold Chinese armor. It had a dragon's head for a left hand and wielded a massive Chinese saber that was rested on its shoulder: **Majin Ryuki.**

Standing beside Majin Ryuki was its twin who was clad in black and gold with the dragon head taking the place of the right hand instead as it wielded its Chinese saber in its left hand: **Majin Ryuga.**

Rotating its shoulders before running its hands along the sides of its head was another monstrous warrior that looked like an astronaut. It had a pointed cone-shaped head, a black face with red eyes, and bat wings at the base of its head with devilish horns. It was the one responsible for the missiles: **Majin Fourze.**

A purple oni stood alongside them. It had sharp yellow fangs and oni faces on its shoulders. White fabric hovered rigidly above its head, going from under one arm, over its head, and ending under the other arm. It held kanabo-like drumsticks that were covered in spikes: **Majin Hibiki.**

They saw a Majin Rider clad in a red trench coat with a skull-shaped ruby chestplate and a ring going right through its skull: **Majin Wizard.**

There was a Majin Rider whose appearance resembled a locust with orange scarves and sharp teeth, and it also bore an uncanny resemblance to the character Another Agito: **Majin Agito.**

Wielding a pair of daggers and wearing an evil smile was a Majin Rider clad in red armor with wide skirt-like hip armor and red horns sticking out of its eye sockets: **Majin Den-O.**

There was a chimeric humanoid that had features of a hawk, tiger, and grasshopper. With a red, yellow, and green color scheme, it was almost like it was a walking traffic light: **Majin OOO.**

And finally, the last Majin Rider was a ten-foot-tall insectoid monster in red and black. It had big red compound eyes, two large stag beetle horns on its head, and jaws filled with razor-sharp teeth: **Majin Kuuga.**

Majin Decade pointed at the Armored War Gods and clenched its fist, commanding the Majin Riders to crush them. They obeyed and charged at the three Armored War Gods, isolating them to make them easier targets for the Majin Riders.

* * *

Karasu Oda's only exposure to _Kamen Rider _was through her beloved cousin. Whenever she went to visit her cousin, he would put in an episode of Kamen Rider and play it on the TV to watch with her. She had not been interested at first but she gradually came to like it as it allowed her to bond with her beloved cousin.

She never once imagined she would be fighting these monstrous parodies of Kamen Riders in her life. Then again, a lot of unexpected things had happened in her life, which included the death and resurrection of her cousin.

Majin Wizard provided suppressive fire with its magic, throwing fireballs at Dark Idunn that pinned her down as she protected herself with her shield. She opened a portal right under her feet and dropped into it before another portal opened behind Majin Wizard.

**[COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!]**

She drove her energized sword into Majin Wizard, literally stabbing him in the back, and it exploded.

As soon as she finished Majin Wizard off, Majin Agito came at her to avenge its fellow Majin Rider. It delivered a roundhouse kick to her head, sending her staggering, before attacking her with punches. Turning into a cluster of feathers, Dark Idunn evaded its assault and got some distance between them.

Majin OOO spotted her and lunged at her with its claws. She raised her shield but it latched onto it and bounced off, sending her reeling. Majin Agito soon joined Majin OOO as they attacked Dark Idunn together. She bashed Majin Agito with her shield and went to run Majin OOO through but it took off into the air. Dark Idunn took off after it and the two clashed in the sky, sparks flying furiously as they went back and forth. She soon overpowered the Majin Rider and cut off both its wings, sending it plummeting to the ground.

**[COME ON! RINGO AU LAIT!]**

Dark Idunn delivered a flying kick as her cloak wrapped around her to form a drill. Her attack hit and Majin OOO exploded into a cluster of Cell Medals.

She scanned her surroundings for Majin Agito when she saw it drop down on her to perform its Rider Kick.

**[COME ON! RINGO SPARKING!]**

She flew up to intercept and slashed the Majin Rider with her sword before she pinned it to the ground, driving her sword through its chest. It let out a painful howl as it died and disintegrated.

Once she was finished, she went to aid her cousin.

* * *

As a fan of the _Kamen Rider_ franchise, it broke Nagata Oda's heart to see his favorite heroes being warped and twisted into these monstrous forms. They took turns attacking him, overwhelming him with their numbers.

Ryujin Gaim blocked Majin Blade's giant Blay Rouzer with his Nobunagun and pushed it back before he was struck by Majin Kiva's Garulu Saber and Majin Den-O's twin daggers. Majin Kabuto also punched him in the face before Majin Hibiki bashed him with its kanabo drumsticks. Finally, Majin Fourze flew in and hit Ryujin Gaim with his Majin Rider Rocket Punch, sending him tumbling.

Ryujin Gaim staggered from the blow and ducked under Majin Hibiki's swing. Using his superspeed, Ryujin Gaim fought back as he summoned his DJ Taiken and Ryujinmaru. He blocked the oni's kanabo drumsticks and then slashed it across the chest. The other Majin Riders charged at him as he executed his finisher.

**[SOIYA! RYUJIN FINISH!]**

"_DAI RYUJIN ZAN!"_

Quick as lightning, he struck each of the Majin Riders with his swords as he ran past them before he spun around and hit them with a powerful energy slash, generating a vicious energy dragon which sliced through them, finishing them off all at once.

"Naga-kun, I'm here to help-" Dark Idunn came to help but saw that he was already finished. "Oh, so you've already taken care of them."

"Come on, Kara-chan. We better see if Iori needs our help."

"Must we? He tried to kill us."

"Kara-chan..."

"Fine, whatever you say. Let's go help him."

* * *

Makai Ryugen roared as he weaved between Majin Kuuga's fireballs. The monstrous incarnation of the first Heisei Rider was powerful but it lacked the intelligence to make it a significant threat.

Once within striking range, he slashed the Majin Rider across the throat, causing it to stagger while grasping its injury as it made choking noises. Once he had it incapacitated, he grabbed it by its horn and shoved his Makai Ryugahou's Gatling gun down its throat to fill it with red hot energy bullets. As Majin Kuuga went limp with smoke rising out of its jaws, Makai Ryugen released it and landed on the ground before he hit his Cutting Blade.

**[HAI~! MAKAIRYU SQUASH!]**

Makai Ryugen swung his Makai Ryugahou and threw an energy slash that destroyed Majin Kuuga.

Like Nagata, Iori grew up as a fan of the _Kamen Rider _series too but could not express it like he could nor was he allowed to waste his money on childish toys. He was expected to behave like a proper son and listen to his parents and not indulge in pointless, childish pursuits. However, they were rarely ever home so they could not stop him from watching it on television. Only his brother ever indulged him and enjoyed watching the series with him while they were younger.

He really missed those days.

Moving to his next target, Makai Ryugen made Majin Faiz scream as he sawed into it with his Makai Ryugahou's chainsaw blade.

**[HAI~! MAKAIRYU SQUASH!]**

Sending the Majin Rider reeling with a slash, he blasted it with his weapon's Gatling gun, turning it into grey ash with an unforgiving blast of bullets.

Majin Double took its place and delivered a dropkick that knocked Makai Ryugen back. It then delivered a series of roundhouse kicks before sending him sprawling with a back kick to the chest.

**[LunA!]**

The green half of Majin Double turned yellow and stretched its right arm to use it as a whip. It smacked Makai Ryugen with its extended arm but he grabbed the limb and sawed it off. It screamed as it withdrew its severed limb.

**[HAI~! MAKAIRYU AU LAIT!]**

Makai Ryugen blasted Majin Double with his flamethrower, engulfing it in flames. While Majin Double was being burned alive, Makai Ryugen ran at it and delivered a devastating energy slash with his chainsaw. Both halves of Majin Double exploded as they were separated.

After defeating Majin Double, Makai Ryugen found himself under attack as he got blasted from behind by fireballs being thrown by Majin Ryuki and Majin Ryuga. Makai Ryugen fired back at them but the dark dragon warrior took the rounds before conjuring a mirror that reflected them at the Underworld Dragon. Majin Ryuki then charged in with his flaming sword and slashed Makai Ryugen across the chest.

Spreading his Makairyu Cloak, it turned into a pair of wings and he flew skyward. The two dragon knight themed Majin Riders fired at him but the fireballs flew by harmlessly as he looked down at them from above.

**[HAI~! MAKAIRYU SPARKING!]**

Makai Ryugen gathered energy in his chest gems. They glowed brighter and brighter until they reached maximum capacity. Aiming, he fired a massive beam from his chest at the draconic twins like an orbital beam cannon.

"_MAKAI BAKURYUHA!"_

The beam struck the two Majin Riders, setting off an explosion. When the smoke cleared, only a crater remained where they stood.

"Looks like he doesn't need our help," Dark Idunn remarked as she and Ryujin Gaim came and saw that Makai Ryugen had finished his enemies.

Hearing Dark Idunn's voice, Makai Ryugen leveled his weapon at her. He was so tempted to pull the trigger when Ryujin Gaim stood in his way.

"No, this is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves," Ryujin Gaim said. The two stared each other down, hoping the other would back down.

"Fine," Makai Ryugen clicked his tongue as he reluctantly lowered his weapon.

"C'mon, there's still one more left," Ryujin Gaim said.

* * *

The trio regrouped after defeating the Majin Riders to confront Majin Decade who was the only one left. Makai Ryugen sent Dark Idunn a dirty look, wishing that she had been killed in the battle against the Majin Riders. Right now, he was forced to form a truce with her and Ryujin Gaim as they dealt with a common foe.

"Be careful, you two. This guy looks like Decade and he wasn't known as the 'Destroyer of Worlds' for nothing," Ryujin Gaim warned them. Dark Idunn heeded the warning but Makai Ryugen did not care. He just wanted to get this over with so he could get back to giving Dark Idunn the punishment she deserved.

Majin Decade walked up to them with a cocky strut and they attacked it. It blocked Makai Ryugen and Dark Idunn's weapons with its forearms before it knocked them aside with its punches. As Ryujin Gaim came at it, Majin Decade created a blade of dark energy that came out of its right hand. They exchanged slashes and sparks flew as their blades connected but Majin Decade took advantage of an opening and jabbed Ryujin Gaim in the shoulder before it slashed him repeatedly in the chest and knocked him down with a kick.

Dark Idunn came at Majin Decade from behind but he erected a Dimensional Wall which she ran into and she exited out another that rose up in front of Majin Decade. Surprised, she spun around and received a left hook to the face.

Makai Ryugen was next as he swung his chainsaw at Majin Decade who deftly caught the blade in its hand. It was about to drive its energy sword into Makai Ryugen's chest when Ryujin Gaim rammed into it and sent it tumbling away.

Majin Decade rose to its feet and dusted off its hands before it raised a Dimensional Wall. The three Armored War Gods could see the silhouette of a figure in the shimmering surface of the wall and prepared for what else they would have to face when Majin Gaim emerged from it.

"So it is true," Majin Gaim said as he looked at Ryujin Gaim. "When I heard you were alive, Nagata, I almost couldn't believe it so I just had to come see it for myself."

It really was an unexpected yet happy reunion. Now he had the pleasure of fighting Nagata again.

"...Do I know you?" Ryujin Gaim asked.

Majin Gaim blinked. Out of every possible reaction, he had expected anger, outrage, or maybe even fear. He did not expect Nagata to not recognize him.

"It's me! Taiga Shiba! I killed you, remember!?" Majin Gaim angrily reminded him. He may look different from the last time they saw each other since he now wore a suit of organic-looking armor, but Nagata should still recognize him.

Why did Nagata have to always ruin everything?

Makai Ryugen suddenly roared, startling Ryujin Gaim, and opened fire on the Fiend Rider. The instant he did, Majin Decade raised a Dimensional Wall to absorb the rounds and shield its master.

"Iori!?" Ryujin Gaim cried. It was startling for the Demon Dragon to just suddenly go berserk like that but there was a legitimate reason for it.

Iori had a list of people he hated which included his neglectful parents, Sadako Ryoma (now deceased), Karasu Oda (soon to be deceased), and Nagata Oda. Taiga Shiba was just a recent addition to the list and it went all the way back to three weeks ago.

* * *

_Tribeswomen of the Hu barbarian tribe in Nanban had gone missing. Ichiro's wife, the Hu tribe Chieftain Shamoke, wanted to know why this was happening and who was responsible. So, they decided to set a trap. Since the women who went missing had gone into the jungle alone, they decided to use one of their warriors as bait. Meanwhile, Ichiro and the warriors of the tribe would watch quietly while hidden behind the nearby trees, waiting for the culprit to show themselves._

_As the female barbarian pretended to look for fish in the stream, she never let down her guard. However, she failed to notice as something black slithered up behind her in the water. Then all of a sudden, it latched onto her ankle and she was tugged down. She made a splash and screamed as she was dragged away._

"_GO! GO! GO!" Ichiro yelled as he and the warriors sprang into action to rescue their friend._

_**[SODA! SUIKA ENERGY ARMS!]**_

_The helpless girl was being dragged to the edge of the stream. That was when Chulainn acted and fired an energy bolt at the black tentacle that was dragging her away. It hit its mark and the tentacle released the girl before it retracted quickly to its source._

"_Let me help you," Chulainn said as he helped the girl up. She shivered in fright. She had never felt so scared and helpless in her life. And she was also angry as something had made her feel this way._

_Something stepped into view and the barbarians were ready with their spears. Chulainn stood ready as well, prepared to confront this monster that had taken many of their tribeswomen._

_And then he saw Majin Gaim standing before them with a tentacle wiggling behind him._

_**[SUIKA ENERGY!]**_

_Chulainn fired his Sonic Arrow at Majin Gaim who charged at him. He weaved between the Sonic Volley while deflecting the shots that came too close to hitting him. Closing the distance, the Armored War Devil struck the Wild God of War across the chest with his Toxic Arrow before he had him pinned against a tree. Chulainn kicked Majin Gaim off him before he slashed him across the chest._

"_You monster!" Chulainn spat. "What did you do to them?"_

"_**Oh, I had fun with those women and enjoyed them very much**__," Majin Gaim responded evilly__, speaking in a creepy demonic voice._

"_What?"_

"_**I fucked them to death!**__"_

_The barbarian warriors went to stab Majin Gaim in the back with their spears but his tentacles sprang out from his back to snap their __weapons__ in half. He grabbed the female barbarians and held them aloft as they struggled to free themselves._

"_**Oh, look! You've got me more toys to play with!**__" Majin Gaim laughed._

"_Let them go!" Chulainn snapped as he slashed Majin Gaim repeatedly in the chest, but he just continued to laugh. Chulainn had to save them from this demon and so he smashed his knee right into the demon's unholy balls._

_It was a dirty move yet very effective as Majin Gaim screamed and released his captives._

"_**YOU SON OF A BITCH!**__" Majin Gaim roared as he __switched his Toxic Arrow for __his Blood Drake Tail Sword__.__ "__**JUST FOR THAT, I'M GOING TO GO UP TO YOUR VILLAGE AND RAPE ALL THOSE BITCHES TO DEATH!**__"_

_His energized Blood Drake Tail Sword struck __Chulainn__ and released its buildup of crimson energy __which flung the Wild God of War away__. He crashed to the ground and was forced out of his transformation. He was injured, defenseless, and unable to get up as Majin Gaim approached him threateningly._

_All of a sudden, King Mokaku, Shamu, Mike, and Tora appeared and stood in front of Ichiro, stopping the Kaijin Rider in his tracks._

"_Don't hurt him! Go away!" King Mokaku shouted._

"_Go away!" her retainers repeated._

"_Girls!" Ichiro __yelled__. "What are you doing!? It's dangerous! You need to run!"_

_But King Mokaku was not listening. Ichiro was her Onii-sama and she would not let anyone hurt him._

_Majin Gaim just stared at them and he clicked his tongue in irritation while putting away his weapon._

"_**You've killed my mood**__," he grumbled as he turned and started to walk away. King Mokaku looked relieved. "__**So I'll just eat you instead**__."_

_All __of a sudden, a tentacle sprang out from behind Majin Gaim and went over the Nanban Barbarians to spear Ichiro right __in the chest__. They watched in horror as black slime oozed out of the tentacle to envelop him as he screamed. Mokaku and her retainers tried to pull the tentacle away but it was too slippery._

_Ryugen had just arrived to assist his brother when he came across the scene. He witnessed, horrified, as his brother was consumed by the black slime which Majin Gaim absorbed through his tentacle. When Majin Gaim __retracted__ his tentacle, the only thing that remained of Ichiro was his GenesisDriver and Suika Energy Lockseed._

"_**Thank you for the meal**__," Majin Gaim condescendingly said to the Nanban Barbarians who were now in shock after witnessing their Big Brother's death._

_Ryugen roared as he fired furiously at Majin Gaim. The shots dispersed against his suit as he tore open a portal to leave. Still shooting, Ryugen ran after him to stop him but he was too late as Majin Gaim was already through the threshold before the portal sealed shut._

_Ryugen fell to his knees and screamed._

"_NII-SAAAAAAN!"_

_The Nanban Barbarians, Shamoke, and the Hu tribe mourned the loss of their Wild God of War._

_And Iori Tokugawa vowed revenge._

* * *

The loss of his brother, the only person in their family who supported him emotionally, truly devastated Iori and he hated Majin Gaim since then, just as much as he hated Karasu Oda for her betrayal.

"This is for my brother!" Makai Ryugen screamed as he continued blasting but Majin Gaim barely paid the Demon Dragon any mind. "Don't ignore me, you bastard!" Makai Ryugen roared as he charged straight at Majin Gaim.

"Iori, wait!" Ryujin Gaim shouted.

Makai Ryugen swung his chainsaw but Majin Decade immediately intercepted him and punched him right in the face.

"Take him away. I need to converse with an old friend," Majin Gaim ordered.

Majin Decade obeyed and threw Makai Ryugen into a Dimensional Wall before it too walked through it.

"Iori!" Ryujin Gaim yelled as the Dimensional Wall collapsed. "What did you do to him!?"

"I had him sent elsewhere so he wouldn't get in the way. But don't worry. He has Majin Decade to entertain him. As for you, Nagata, you should've stayed _dead_. Let's rectify that, shall we?"

Summoning his weapons, Majin Gaim lunged at the two Odas. He fired his Toxic Arrow, prompting them to dodge as the bolts came flying at them. The shots missed their mark, hitting trees instead, which died instantly.

Swinging his Blood Drake Tail Sword, the blade stretched and Majin Gaim used it as a whip to lash them. Dark Idunn screamed as the whip-blade ripped sparks from her body, sending her reeling back. He then swung at Ryujin Gaim who deflected the attack with his Ryujinmaru.

Majin Gaim hit his Cutting Blade and his SengokuDriver played a dark guitar riff.

**[BUJIN GAIM SQUASH!]**

He fired his Toxic Arrow and swung his Blood Drake Tail Sword, throwing an energy slash that joined the shot, enhancing it. The attack raced toward Ryujin Gaim who quickly countered it.

**[SOIYA! RYUJIN BREAK!]**

He crossed his DJ Taiken and Ryujinmaru in front of him and took the attack which sent him skidding back several feet before he neutralized it. A blue energy dragon emerged behind him as he separated his swords, sending the roaring energy dragon flying at Majin Gaim. The blue dragon snatched him in its powerful jaws and carried him to Ryujin Gaim who executed his attack.

_"DAI RYUJIN_ _RIDER KICK!"_

As the blue dragon came within striking range, Ryujin Gaim delivered a jumping roundhouse kick, resulting in a huge explosion.

"You did it, Naga-kun!" Dark Idunn cheered. Finally, the Fiend Rider got what was coming to him and her beloved cousin had avenged his own death.

Ryujin Gaim, however, felt his victory came too easy and he was right when a pair of tentacles burst out of the smoke cloud and struck Ryujin Gaim in the chest, knocking him back. Once the smoke and dust cleared as the embers died, Majin Gaim was revealed, alive and unharmed.

**[BUJIN GAIM AU LAIT!]**

Majin Gaim swung his Blood Drake Tail Sword and the blade wrapped around Ryujin Gaim, binding his arms to his sides. With his enemy completely helpless, Majin Gaim fired a volley of arrow-like bolts at Ryujin Gaim. However, they never hit their target as a portal opened up in front of him and they vanished into it before the portal closed.

"What-AAARRRGHHH!?" Majin Gaim yelled before he screamed as another portal opened up behind him and returned his Toxic Arrow volley right into his back. While immune to the Toxic Arrow's corrosive effect, Majin Gaim was still susceptible to pain.

Meanwhile, Ryujin Gaim managed to free himself from the Blood Drake Tail Sword as Dark Idunn joined him.

"Thank you, Kara-chan," Ryujin Gaim said appreciatively.

"I won't let him kill you again, Naga-kun," Dark Idunn swore.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" Majin Gaim remarked sarcastically with a terrible sneer. "The two of you made up."

"So what if we did?" Ryujin Gaim retorted.

"Have you already forgotten that she betrayed you, Nagata?" Taiga knew about what Karasu had done. She had betrayed the Shoku Warriors, betrayed her beloved cousin, and had burned all her bridges. He was honestly impressed. Too bad she had to become a bleeding heart and let all that guilt eat her up.

"Kara-chan, be honest with me. Did you really betray us? Did you really betray me?" Ryujin Gaim questioned.

"I..." Dark Idunn started. She could deny the accusation but she needed to own up for what she had done. She could not hide it from him any longer. "Yes."

"And you killed Enya."

Ashamed, Dark Idunn nodded honestly.

"She's also the cause of your death," Majin Gaim reminded. "If you hadn't tried to come to her rescue, then you would not have died in the first place."

Dark Idunn felt even more ashamed after that. She never thought she could feel any lower. After Nagata's death, she had sobered up and thought about the things she had done because of her obsession. It had cost her friends and the love of her life.

She had nobody to blame but herself.

"No, she didn't cause my death," Ryujin Gaim objected. "That was you, Taiga. The both of you."

"But she still betrayed you! She wanted to kill everyone so she could have you all to herself! She made you into her puppet! She killed your comrade! She's the absolute worst!"

"I know and I forgive her."

"...What?"

"Naga-kun, you forgive me?" Dark Idunn asked, dumbfounded.

"I forgive you, Kara-chan," Ryujin Gaim affirmed. "You're family and mom taught me we should never turn our back on family."

"But...but she betrayed you! She turned you into a fucking puppet! She nearly killed your lovers and killed one of your friends! How can you forgive her just like that!?" Majin Gaim roared in outrage, unable to believe what he was hearing. He could not comprehend this. How could Nagata be so absurdly forgiving after everything she had done!? It made no sense! Such a betrayal was unforgivable!

"Yes, all true, but I forgive her. Make no mistake, I won't forget what she did but she honestly regrets everything she's done to us. Since she sincerely wants to become a better person, there's no reason for me to deny her a second chance," Ryujin Gaim answered while glaring coldly at Majin Gaim. "I can't say the same about you, though, Taiga. You don't regret anything you've done at all so you have no business judging Kara-chan."

"Naga-kun..." Dark Idunn was touched by her beloved cousin's words as she wept tears of joy. She was afraid he would hate her but he forgave her.

Majin Gaim just wanted to vomit. This was something Taiga could not understand or accept. He got disowned by his own family for being expelled from his dojo yet Karasu was forgiven after doing so much worse.

How was that fair!?

"_**Kill them. Kill them all**_," Bujin Gaim's dark voice whispered in Taiga's head. His eyes flashed red as he glared hatefully at the two Odas.

"Yes, kill them all," Majin Gaim agreed.

**[FIENDRIVER!]**

Majin Gaim's SengokuDriver was instantly replaced by a new Driver. It resembled the GenesisDriver but it was gold while missing the Concentrate Pod beneath the Drive Bay. The Taotie Lockseed was fixed into the center of the Driver, permanently locked in. Instead of the Seaboll Compressor, it was equipped with a large button switch - the Execution Switch. It was similar to the Eyecon Driver G from _Kamen Rider Ghost_.

"Henshin," Majin Gaim said as he pressed the Execution Switch which caused the front of the Taotie Lockseed to pop open.

**[EYES OPEN UP! TAOTIE: FIEND OF GREED!]**

The Dark Aura Beast of Taotie emerged, resembling a demonic ram covered in a thick coat of dark wool. Its mouth opened wide as it roared, revealing rows and rows of razor-sharp teeth. At the same time, Majin Gaim's armor turned into slime before changing shape as the Dark Aura Beast merged with him.

As wicked crimson energy burst from Majin Gaim, the slime covering him morphed and hardened into his new armor. His head crest now had four sharp blade-like horns as tendrils of black hair grew out of his _kabuto_. A grotesque demonic beast's face with razor-sharp teeth and red tusks emerged from his right _sode _while gold snake-like skulls with red fangs emerged from where his _dou_ and _sode_ met. At the same time, overlapping bone-white plates grew from his left forearm before darkening to form a thick gauntlet.

This was **Omajin Gaim**.

Ryujin Gaim was taken aback by this transformation. It was even more terrifying than the Taotie Arms he remembered.

"**Let our rematch truly begin**," Omajin Gaim declared, both Taiga and Bujin Gaim speaking as one.

"Very well," Ryujin Gaim agreed. Without any further prompting, the two charged at each other with battle cries and weapons drawn.

Ryujin Gaim and Omajin Gaim fought furiously. The former wielded his signature Ryujinmaru while the latter used their Blood Drake Tail Sword. Steel met steel as they crossed blades, sparks erupting between them as the two armored warriors traded blows, their swords clashing back and forth ferociously.

If there was one thing Nagata was thankful for, in regards to his undead state, it was his unlimited stamina. As he could not succumb to fatigue, he could fight nonstop for days, maybe even weeks. He would need that limitless stamina to stand a chance against Omajin Gaim who he felt was stronger than the last time they had fought. Even Omajin Gaim noted how much stronger their rival had become.

"**How did you return from the dead?**" Omajin Gaim asked as they locked blades.

"Had help. Found a way out," Ryujin Gaim answered as he broke their lock and swung, only to be parried. Omajin Gaim retaliated but was thwarted when Ryujin Gaim caught their blade on the edge of his. "And what about you? Did the parasite make you stronger?"

"**PARASITE!?**" Omajin Gaim roared angrily, offended by the term. In retaliation, the skeletal snakes on Omajin Gaim's shoulders shot out and sank their fangs into Ryujin Gaim's shoulders. He screamed as Omajin Gaim began to drain his Ki. They were a parasite, after all, and would steal the life force of whatever they could get their hands on.

Ryujin Gaim fell to his knees as Omajin Gaim continued to drain him. He had a flashback of his time in the Cavern of Lost Souls when the Slendermen surrounded them while they drained them of their life energy.

And now, Ryujin Gaim might be on his way back to Purgatory.

"NAGA-KUN!" Dark Idunn sliced the heads off the skeletal snakes, separating both Gaims. Ryujin Gaim nearly collapsed from being drained but Dark Idunn supported him. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, thanks for the save, Kara-chan. That's two I owe you," Ryujin Gaim replied.

Omajin Gaim fired their Toxic Arrow at them. Quick as lightning, Ryujin Gaim carried Dark Idunn away from the toxic bolt's path. He seemed to have recovered from the Ki drain and was ready to resume the battle with Dark Idunn at his side.

"I'll hit him high and you'll hit him low!" Ryujin Gaim instructed.

"Alright, Naga-kun!" Dark Idunn agreed.

The two Odas charged, fluidly weaving between the Toxic Arrow's bolts as they crossed the distance to reach their target. Fast as lightning and perfectly in sync, Ryujin Gaim and Dark Idunn executed an overwhelming chain of devastating slashes, and the combo terminated with twin thrusts that sent Omajin Gaim tumbling.

"Hey, Nise!" Ryujin Gaim shouted.

"_**Don't call me that!**_" Omajin Gaim snapped. That was Bujin Gaim talking.

"You know, I actually saw your human side in the Purgatory. He was trapped in a pit being raped to death by tentacles."

Omajin Gaim roared angrily and lashed out at Ryujin Gaim with their tentacles. Lightning arced around him as he weaved through them to punch Omajin Gaim right in the face. He then went for a slash, but Omajin Gaim blocked only for Ryujin Gaim to punch them in the face again. Omajin Gaim roared and thrust their sword at Ryujin Gaim's chest but he sidestepped the attack and landed a punch that hit Omajin Gaim dead center in the face for the third time. Every time Omajin Gaim tried to land a hit, Ryujin Gaim would punch them in the face.

Taiga glared at Nagata with pure rage. This was just like the day he was kicked out of the dojo after losing to him. His anger had caused him to attack Nagata from behind. He was humiliated when Nagata put him down with a single punch.

Bujin Gaim's voice snapped inside Taiga's mind.

"_**We will not be beaten!**_"

Taiga agreed. They would not be beaten. They had become powerful. They had the power of Taotie.

It was time to make use of that.

Omajin Gaim tapped into the power they had absorbed from Ryujin Gaim and red lightning surrounded their body. They aimed the demonic head on his right shoulder at the Odas as it roared and fired a devastating blast that hit them, knocking them down. As they fell, he used his newly acquired super speed to grab Ryujin Gaim and carry him away in a flash.

"Naga-kun!"

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**FienDriver:** The newly crafted transformation devices of the Great Fiends that allow them to assume their Fiend Armor Forms. The Drivers were created by Dai Shi after he implanted his Fiends with the Fiend Lockseeds. The only exception is Taiga who had consumed his Taotie Lockseed himself before Dai Shi granted him his FienDriver. The FienDriver's core is a Fiend Lockseed which is activated by using the **Execution Switch** that is also used to initiate the finisher. In terms of its physical appearance, it combines aspects of the original _GenesisDriver_ and _Ghost Driver G_. It comes with two finishers: **Execution End **and **Extinction End**.

**Majin Riders: **Majin Riders are the Rider-like monsters created by Majin Gaim himself. They were grown from the soil of Helheim Forest after Majin Gaim evolved into Omajin Gaim and absorbed the Inves to use their biomass to create them. As Bujin Gaim had possessed Nagata's body before, he too has gained knowledge of the Heisei Riders in order to create these monsters. Just like how Majin Gaim is a demonic version of Gaim, the Majin Riders are twisted and monstrous parodies of the Riders they are based on, possessing the same powers and abilities. Majin Gaim can also replace his Majin Riders by turning people into them.

* * *

**KRC:** Alright, so in this chapter, Iori wanted to personally make Karasu pay for her crimes. While justified in his mind, he still went behind everyone's back. Frankly, it should be illegal for him to break Karasu out just so he could kill her himself. Also, he really should have made sure there was nobody else listening. What screwed him over was Komei eavesdropping before she went and told Nagata what was happening. No doubt, this news would reach his wife and she was going to give him an earful. While Kochu believes Karasu deserves to be punished for her crimes, she also believes in justice. Of course, if things just ended like this, it wouldn't be very exciting now, would it? Hence, I brought in the Majin Riders and Majin Gaim. I based them on the Another Riders from _Zi-O_. We also learned that Ichiro was killed by Majin Gaim, which affected Iori.

Another thing I wanted to show after this timeskip is how much Karasu has changed. I mean, before Nagata's death, she was the _yandere_, _stalker with a crush _and the _betrayer_. After losing everything, including Nagata, she took up the role of the _atoner _by helping people in Nagata's memory, following his example since it was what he would've done. I feel like I pretty much fleshed her out and given her a good character arc. Honestly, now that I think of it, isn't she similar to Micchy/Ryugen from _Kamen Rider Gaim_?

And I know what you're thinking. You might be wondering what happened to Iori after Majin Decade took him away. Well, there's no need to wait. You'll see it happen right here and now.

* * *

Majin Decade punched Makai Ryugen repeatedly in the face. Once he regained his bearings, he ducked under a swing before landing a strike with his Makai Ryugahou's chainsaw blade. He went to deliver another strike but Majin Decade kicked the weapon aside before landing a painful kick right into his stomach.

Majin Decade had taken Makai Ryugen to another location in Helheim Forest. He did not know how far he was from the Odas. He could be all the way on the other side of this realm for all he knew.

Makai Ryugen blasted Majin Decade but his rounds disappeared into a Dimensional Wall it raised. It then raised another wall behind Makai Ryugen, hitting him with his own rounds.

Majin Decade's foot glowed as dark energy built up around it and he delivered a roundhouse kick right into Makai Ryugen's head. The force of the blow broke one of his horns and sent him tumbling, violently reverting him to his default Budou Arms. Lucky for him, he managed to survive Majin Decade's kick. Without the protection of his armor, Majin Decade could have broken his neck or kicked his head right off with that attack.

Majin Decade pointed its palm at Ryugen as dark energy crackled around its hand. With how weak he was right now, the blast would surely destroy him. Permanently. As these seemed to be his final moments, he thought about his family as he braced himself.

'_Shion, Riri, Yomi..._'

"OI-RYAH!"

Zhang Fei suddenly came out of nowhere, catching Majin Decade off guard, and brought her Turtle Breaker down on it. The Majin Rider recoiled from the blow as it bled sparks from her attack.

"Rinrin!?" Ryugen gaped and then he spotted a yellow-clad figure come into the clearing.

"Eat this! Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora!" Ma Chao yelled as she pummeled Majin Decade with multiple roaring punches before she knocked it back with a kick.

"Sui!?"

Missiles hit Majin Decade and exploded, enveloping it in a thick smoke cloud that blinded it.

**[HAI~! GUAN YU AU LAIT!]**

**[HAI~! LU BU AU LAIT!]**

Guan Yu and Lu Bu delivered their energy slashes which blew away the smoke surrounding the Majin Rider as they struck it, sending it staggering with gashes on its chest. Majin Decade growled and was about to retaliate when a spear tipped by a unicorn's head burst out of its chest courtesy of Zhao Yun who stood behind it.

"Watch your back," Zhao Yun quipped as she withdrew her weapon. "Touka, finish it!"

**[SOIYA! GAIM SQUASH! ORANGE SQUASH!]**

Now that it was vulnerable, Armored War Goddess Gaimu leaped at Majin Decade to deliver her Rider Kick. Majin Decade attempted to counter by catching her attack. It tried to tank her finishing move but she powered through and vanquished it with her attack.

The Shoku Armored War Goddesses had come to Ryugen's rescue. His wife was present as well, clad in purple armor as she wore a GenesisDriver instead of a SengokuDriver like all the others. Her Lockseed was also opened like an Energy Lockseed with her name in the core. Her helmet had a green visor across the eyes and an owl-shaped ornament on her brow with its wings spread to form the crest. This purple Armored War Goddess wielded a weapon that resembled a bowgun with two box-shaped missile pods mounted on top.

In this form, she was known as **Armored War Goddess Owl Huang Zhong.**

"Are you alright, Airen?" Huang Zhong asked as she helped him up to his feet. He appreciated it, grateful for their help. If they had not come in the nick of time, he would've been a goner.

"Yes, Koi," Ryugen confirmed. "How did you find me?"

"We tracked you down with the talking mirror after Shuri told us what happened," Gaimu answered. "Now that we've taken care of that monster, we need to talk."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it cannot. You went behind our backs and took matters into your own hands. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Ryugen looked Gaimu dead in the eye.

"I'll do anything to protect my family. If you want to punish me, fine, but I don't regret doing whatever I have to do to keep the people I love safe."

"Then you leave me no choice, Iori-sama. Until further notice, you are suspended from duty. After we get out of here, you will hand over your equipment."

"Are you serious?" Ryugen could not believe what he was hearing. "You know what, Touka? I get it. You're just afraid to do what needs to be done. Even with all that power and authority, you're soft just like Nagata. Is that the leader you want to be? Do you want to go down in history as a soft cowardly leader who gets her people killed?"

Gaimu was struck by Ryugen's harsh words as everyone went speechless. That was way out of line for him to say.

Huang Zhong gently took his hand and squeezed it.

"Airen, please. Don't fight this."

Ryugen clenched his jaw. Alright, so maybe he went out of line when he broke Karasu out of jail so he could take care of her himself. But she had gotten away before and he could not risk her escaping again.

"Alright, now let's go find Nagata-sama and Idunn," Gaimu commanded. That was when her talking mirror chose to ring and she answered when she saw that the call was coming from Komei. "What is it, Shuri?"

"_Nagata-sama just came back_," Komei informed her.

Gaimu was relieved to hear that but she had to ask an important question.

"Is Idunn with him?"

"_No, she is not. He came back alone._"

"He came back alone?"

Ryugen scowled as he heard this.

"Knew it," he growled. "He let her get away."

"Everyone, let's head back," Gaimu ordered. She had a feeling that something terrible must have happened.


	9. Rejoice! The Jade Dragon Emperor Awakens

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

_Nagata came to Tsukahara-sensei's dojo for his daily kendo lessons. He would come every day to train and improve his kendo skills. He enjoyed it not just because Tsukahara-sensei was a good teacher, but also because he was able to train with others. He enjoyed making friends with his fellow students and he also liked it when a new student came. Any new student was a potential friend in his eyes._

_Nagata sat down on the floor with his fellow students as Tsukahara-sensei stood before them with a new face._

"_Students, this is Taiga Shiba-kun," Tsukara-sensei introduced the new student. "He will be joining us starting today. Please, show him the same respect you have shown each other and make him feel welcomed."_

"_Hai, Sensei!"_

"_Nagata-kun, you will pair up with Shiba-kun for a spar," Tsukahara-sensei instructed._

"_Hai, Sensei," Nagata obeyed and bowed._

_Taiga smirked confidently as he stood in front of Nagata, wielding a shinai. Nagata matched Taiga's smirk with a look of concentration as he gripped his shinai as well._

"_Don't be too upset if I beat you," Taiga taunted good-naturedly._

"_We'll see," Nagata replied._

_They soon crossed bamboo swords as their spar began. Their shinai made loud 'thwacks' as they connected. Taiga fought furiously as he tried to break through Nagata's guard, but he would not be defeated so easily. He blocked the blows as they came and once he saw an opening, he struck. Taiga staggered from the blow to the chest, a look of surprise on his face._

"_That's one point to me," Nagata stated as he withdrew his shinai._

"_Pretty good, for a lucky shot," Taiga remarked as he rubbed his chest. "Let's see how your luck holds out once I really get serious."_

"_We'll see."_

_The two resumed their spar._

* * *

Taiga Shiba and Nagata Oda were once friends who shared a mutual love and respect for _kendo_. However, whereas Nagata believed his skills should be used to help their fellow students improve, Taiga used his skills to throw his weight around and discourage the ones he deemed unworthy. He believed that anyone who practiced kendo as a hobby, for fun, or just for exercise had no right to wield a sword. Nagata, on the other hand, believed that anyone interested and passionate enough should be allowed to practice kendo.

* * *

_Nagata sat by the wall, sipping from a bottle of water. Taiga sat down next to him._

"_Nagata, why do you waste your time?" Taiga asked._

"_Huh? What do you mean, Taiga?" Nagata asked in confusion._

"_I see you waste your time trying to help them," Taiga clarified._

"_You mean the other students?"_

_Taiga scoffed._

"'_Students'? Please, they're not really students. They're only here to pass the time and get some exercise. They're not like us who take this art seriously."_

_Nagata shook his head disapprovingly._

"_Taiga, you really shouldn't question their dedication. They want to learn kendo because they enjoy it. Like you and me."_

"_Don't compare them to us. Unlike them, we possess the talent and resolve to be the best."_

* * *

Tsukahara-sensei saw potential in both of them as they were serious about _kendo_ and would become the best his dojo produced. However, clashing views and ideals caused tension to build between the two friends.

* * *

_Taiga knocked a student down and then held the tip of his shinai to his throat._

"_You're down, and you're out. Pack up your things. You don't deserve to be here."_

"_Taiga, stop it!" Nagata shouted as he pushed Taiga back and helped the student up. "Are you OK?"_

"_I think I hurt my wrist," the student whimpered as he cradled his hand._

"_You should get that looked at," Nagata advised. The student went to Tsukahara-sensei to get some help. Nagata turned to glare at Taiga. "Taiga, you really should take it easy on him. He just joined us a week ago."_

_Taiga rolled his eyes and scoffed as he shouldered his shinai._

"_I'm just teaching him that kendo is no game, Nagata," Taiga justified._

"_Well, try not to hurt the newcomers. We've already lost a few students in the past two years," Nagata advised._

"_If they quit, then they did not deserve to hold a sword. They weren't worthy, not like us."_

* * *

When Nagata first discovered Taiga's terrible behavior, he thought he could help his friend to change. Make him better. Maybe even help him make friends. However, Taiga was obstinate. Besides Nagata and Tsukahara-sensei, he showed nobody else in the dojo any respect.

Nagata thought he could help Taiga change his attitude but the other boy just got worse and worse until he crossed the line.

* * *

_There was a scream as one of the students fell, cradling his arm._

"_YOU BROKE MY ARM!"_

"_Then you shouldn't have held your shinai the wrong way," Taiga retorted. The student cried in pain and Taiga continued to mock him. "Oh, are you crying? Pathetic. I knew you weren't worthy of the art. Kendo is for real men who can handle the pain. You should just leave and never pick up a sword ever again. You'll just be an embarrassment. And stop crying like a baby, you're making me nauseous."_

"_Taiga, that's enough!" Nagata shouted as he grabbed Taiga by his kendogi and pulled him away from the injured student. "You've gone way too far!"_

"_Why are you stopping me, Nagata? I'm trying to teach him a lesson," Taiga responded._

"_You call this teaching? We're their sempai. We're supposed to help them and encourage them. Not break their arms," Nagata attempted to reason with Taiga but he would not listen to him._

"_Even after all this time, you still want to waste your time with them? They're not special. They're not talented. They just want to have fun with kendo. They're not interested in the art, so I'm making sure they know it before they waste their time and ours."_

_Nagata gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger._

"_Taiga-kun! Nagata-kun!" Tsukahara-sensei shouted as he marched over to them. The two broke apart and bowed to him. "Taiga-kun, I've told you so many times not to be rough with your fellow students, but you have ignored me. I can no longer tolerate such behavior."_

"_But, Sensei! I'm one of your best students!" Taiga defended._

"_That does not give you the right to treat others in such a disgraceful manner. I thought you would have learned to respect your fellow students by now, but you have continuously harassed and bullied them."_

"_So, what? Are you going to throw me out? There's no way you can do that! My family will have your head!" Taiga threatened._

"_I will not throw you out, Taiga-kun. Instead, you will have to fight for your right to stay here. You will duel against another student."_

"_Fine, I'll take on anyone and show you I deserve to be here."_

_"Then you will face Nagata-kun."_

* * *

After calling an ambulance to pick up the injured boy and informing his parents, Tsukahara-sensei set the terms for the duel. If Taiga won, he would be allowed to remain in the dojo. However, if he lost he must then apologize to the other students for his behavior and accept expulsion.

* * *

_There were four designated target areas in kendo: the head (men), the body (do), the wrist (kote), and the throat (tsuki). Each hit on a designated area was worth one point. For this match, the first to get three points was the winner._

_Nagata and Taiga faced each other, both clad in full kendo gear and armor. Tsukahara-sensei presided over the match as the referee while the other students sat on the sidelines to watch._

"_Ready?" Tsukahara-sensei asked both combatants. "Bow."_

_Taiga and Nagata bowed to each other. In the years since their friendship began, Taiga started to slowly and gradually resent Nagata for the praise he received despite his poor ideals. It did not change the fact that Taiga did not recognize anyone else but Nagata as his equal. However, Taiga still believed he was more skilled. He had won many tournaments before and had won against Nagata in several sparring matches previously._

_He was sure to win this match. He had to. There was too much on the line._

"_Hajime!"_

_Taiga and Nagata started their match. While Taiga attacked furiously, Nagata expertly blocked and parried all of Taiga's blows._

"_Come on, Nagata! Stop retreating like a turtle and fight me seriously!"_

"_You asked for it!" Nagata blocked Taiga's strike and finally landed a blow to his chest. "Do!"_

"_Point to Nagata!" Tsukahara-sensei announced._

"_Lucky shot," Taiga grunted._

"_Luck and skill," Nagata responded._

_The two went back to their positions to get ready for the next round._

"_Hajime!" Tsukahara-sensei announced._

_The two resumed their match. The other students cheered on Nagata, annoying Taiga, but he focused on defeating his opponent. Putting more force into his strikes, he broke through Nagata's guard._

"_Men!"_

_Taiga's shinai connected with Nagata's head._

"_Point to Taiga!" Tsukahara-sensei announced._

_Taiga smirked as Nagata rubbed his head._

"_You should give up, Nagata. We both know who the obvious winner will be."_

"_And don't count your chickens before they hatch, Taiga. We've only just tied."_

"_Hajime!" Tsukahara-sensei announced._

_The match resumed with the third round._

"_Do!"_

"_Point to Nagata!"_

_Round 4._

"_Men!"_

"_Point to Taiga!"_

_After four rounds, Nagata and Taiga were both tied in the match. This was the final round and it would decide Taiga's fate._

"_The first to earn three points will be the winner. Each of you has received two points each," Tsukahara-sensei reminded. "This will be the decider." Nagata and Taiga bowed to each other. "Hajime!"_

_As this round would decide the winner, the two fought furiously. Their shinai connected, making loud thwacks with each impact. They were focused, not dropping their guard around each other._

_Taiga spotted an opening and went for it._

"_Men!"_

_He swung his shinai down for Nagata's head. Nagata dodged at the last second and Taiga gasped as he missed his target._

"_Do!"_

_Nagata struck Taiga in the body, the force of the blow sent him sprawling onto the tatami floor._

"_Point to Nagata!" Tsukahara-sensei announced. "With three points, the winner is Nagata!"_

_The students jumped to their feet and cheered loudly. Taiga ripped off his protective mask angrily. He watched as Nagata received praise for his victory. Taiga would usually congratulate Nagata as well as he did in the past. However, this time it was different. Due to the conditions of the duel, Taiga would be expelled from the dojo._

_He had lost face._

_And it was all Nagata's fault!_

_Taiga picked up his shinai and let out a scream._

"_NAGATAAAAAAA!"_

_Nagata turned to see Taiga coming at him with his shinai, eyes mad with rage. Everyone froze but Nagata reacted. He caught the shinai with his left hand and then threw his right fist straight into Taiga's face, knocking him out with a right hook._

_Taiga dropped from the blow and lay unconscious on the tatami floor._

_When he came to, Tsukahara-sensei was looking down on him._

* * *

Tsukahara-sensei claimed that he would not have really expelled Taiga if he had lost. He just wanted to humble Taiga and teach him a lesson about respect. Unfortunately, as a result of his attempted assault on Nagata, he had dishonored himself and was expelled. This news reached his family who promptly disowned him.

What neither Taiga nor Nagata knew was that, while Nagata's birth mother had been an Oda, his biological father had been a _Shiba_. The Odas and Shibas had been in an ongoing feud that went back decades. Taiga, however, failed to see how an ancient feud affected him. Also, he did not think Nagata was even related to those Odas as he grew up in a Chinese restaurant. It had to be a coincidence.

Due to the marriage of Nagata's parents, both clans agreed to a truce and both sides swore to not provoke or antagonize each other. Taiga had broken the truce with his actions and was disowned by his clan as a result. He had nobody to blame but himself, yet he refused to believe that. Instead, he believed that it was all Nagata's fault.

It would appear these two were destined to repeatedly meet in battle. Now, it was time they finally put their feud to rest.

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

**Chapter 51: Rejoice! The Jade Dragon Emperor Awakens**

* * *

Omajin Gaim threw Ryujin Gaim to the floor. He found themselves back within the ruins of Touka Village Castle, the place where Shoku rose and became the third of the three mighty kingdoms. The throne room's ceiling was gone along with the roof, granting a clear view of the sky.

"**This could've been **_**our **_**throne but, like everything in our life, you took it from **_**us.**_" Omajin Gaim seemed almost melancholy and bitter when they saw the ruined throne, imagining what could have been if they ruled one of the Three Great Kingdoms of this age.

"Blame your ego," Ryujin Gaim retorted. "That's always been your problem, hasn't it, Taiga? Your pride won't allow you to accept your losses."

"**Oh, we've accepted our losses and learned from them alright, Nagata.**"

Following his painful defeat at the hands of the Shoku Warriors, Taiga had used his time to build his army. Afterward, he claimed Rakuyo as his stronghold. It was not his first choice, however, as he wanted to claim Nagata's kingdom for his own, to take something that once belonged to him to show his superiority.

Unfortunately, as the Helheim plants had infested Touka Village, he lost all desire for it once it was abandoned. He then focused all his attention on getting even with the Shoku Warriors by facing them in battle whenever possible.

For months they fought, with him utilizing his Majin Riders to support him as his own personal army. He had the advantage now, with Taotie's power permanently fused to him. He even managed to kill Chulainn three weeks ago.

Unfortunately, he had not been able to kill those female warriors no matter how hard he tried. They seemed to be able to get away from him each time. He swore that once he got his hands on them, he would make them suffer. Bujin Gaim even gave him some _interesting _ideas on how to make their torment _pleasurable_.

"**In fact, maybe it's time we taught **_**you**_** a lesson. Since you took everything from us, then how about we take **_**everything **_**from you? They're all in Sou Gi right now so how about we go pay them a quick visit?**"

Ryujin Gaim realized what Omajin Gaim meant. The Fiend Rider was going to go after his friends, his family, just to make him suffer.

He could not allow that to happen.

"You won't get that chance!" Ryujin Gaim snapped.

"**Then try and stop us, Nagata! If you can!**"

Rising to his feet, Ryujin Gaim furiously attacked Omajin Gaim, throwing punches at his enemy. The Fiend Rider blocked all of the Sovereign Rider's punches before throwing him back with a kick.

**[WHITE SNOW! BLACK BEAST!]**

"_CHECKMATE!_"

Summoning Gaim White Snow and Black Beast, Ryujin Gaim sent them to attack Omajin Gaim simultaneously but they failed to land a blow as they were swiftly pierced by their black tentacles.

**[RED ROSE! YELLOW SUN DRAGON!]**

"_SUNFLOWER!_"

After they were summoned, Gaim Yellow Sun Dragon threw Gaim Red Rose like a missile to slash them with his scythe but Omajin Gaim managed to counter the move with their Toxic Arrow, easily dispatching him with a corrosive energy bolt. Gaim Yellow Sun Dragon rushed at them but he was caught by their tentacles and sliced in half by the Blood Drake Tail Sword.

"**Stop bringing out these puppets to fight us and fight us!**" Omajin Gaim roared.

**[ICHIGO KUNAI! KURUMI BOMBER! KIWI GEKIRIN! BANASPEAR! KAGEMATSU!]**

Ryujin Gaim hurled numerous Arms Weapons at Omajin Gaim but they quickly snatched them out of the air with their tentacles, absorbing them.

"_**I'll focus on defense**_," Bujin Gaim spoke to his host. "_**You focus on killing him.**_"

"I understand," Taiga replied.

Crimson lightning crackled around Omajin Gaim as they zoomed toward Ryujin Gaim. In response, Ryujin Gaim quickly went into action as he blurred into motion, trailing azure lightning. Crimson and azure electricity flew all over the place, crashing, clashing, and swirling violently around the throne room. Sparks exploded and thunder boomed as both combatants battled for dominance.

Following their lightning-quick clash, Omajin Gaim had Ryujin Gaim pinned against the wall. Ryujin Gaim tried to pry his demonic counterpart's hands off him, punching them repeatedly in the face to make them break their grip, but Omajin Gaim's hands simply tightened their hold around his neck.

"**You know, Nagata, we actually missed you while you were gone. It just hasn't been the same after you died**," Omajin Gaim spoke.

"You mean after you killed me," Ryujin Gaim corrected. Since he did not need to breathe, he was not suffocating.

"**And yet you were still able to come back from the dead. We're actually impressed and a little annoyed. Why couldn't you just stay dead?**"

"Believe me, I understand the feeling." Ryujin Gaim had destroyed Bujin Gaim once before and he still managed to come back by infecting his old friend.

Black slime began to ooze from the Fiend Rider's hands, threatening to consume the Sovereign Rider.

"**This time** **we're going to devour you and take all your power!**"

Ryujin Gaim was trapped. He struggled to break out of Omajin Gaim's solid grasp as the slime was getting close to completely enveloping him. He was almost completely covered in the hardening black slime when Omajin Gaim violently stripped off his armor before roughly tossing Nagata to the ground.

"**Thanks for the meal**," Omajin Gaim sneered as they reabsorbed the black slime and looked down at Nagata. Taiga remembered being in the same position before but now their positions were reversed. They pressed the Execution Switch of the FienDriver to initiate their finisher.

**[TAOTIE EXECUTION END!]**

It might seem a bit overkill but they wanted to erase Nagata completely, from this world and their lives.

"**Now, stay dead this time**," Omajin Gaim growled as they fired the Toxic Arrow, shooting a blast of pure destructive energy directly at Nagata. Without any protection, this was sure to kill him.

"NO!"

All of a sudden, Dark Idunn threw herself in front of the empowered Toxic Arrow blast and blocked it with her shield. She gritted her teeth and dug in her heels as she struggled against it but the blast destroyed her shield and she took it right in the chest. She was thrown backward and her armor shattered as she crashed into the wall.

"KARA-CHAN!"

Nagata ran over and found her lying on the ground, with rubble littered around her. She was severely injured as he gently cradled her in his arms.

"Kara-chan, why!?"

Karasu weakly met his gaze.

"I couldn't watch you die again...Naga-kun..."

"Come on, you'll be alright. You're strong. You can...you can fight this..." Nagata desperately pleaded as he held her in his arms.

"It's OK, Naga-kun. You don't have to lie..." Karasu said as she gripped his shirt with tears falling from her eyes. Karasu could feel her life slipping away from her but she did not want to go. She did not want to leave him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

"Just hang on, Kara-chan! Hang on! We'll get you to Hideyoshi! He can heal you!" Nagata cried desperately as he embraced her.

"Can you...give me one thing...before I go?"

"Any-anything," Nagata sobbed.

"...A kiss?" Nagata did not hesitate as he pressed his lips against hers in a chaste and loving kiss. His lips were cold but they still warmed her dying heart. "I love...you..." With her last words and a smile, she closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Kara-chan." She did not respond when he shook her. "Kara-chan? Kara-chan!? KARA-CHAN!"

Once she breathed her last, her body dissolved into nothingness.

Nagata was in shock, his hands trembling as he held nothing but empty air. He picked up her SengokuDriver and hugged it tightly against his chest, sobbing in grief.

Omajin Gaim watched, allowing them to have this moment not out of kindness but because they enjoyed watching Nagata suffer.

"**That damn stupid bitch got in the way**," Omajin Gaim grumbled, disappointed as they had been aiming to kill Nagata and not Karasu. Then again, it would save them both the trouble of doing it later when the crazy _yandere_ came after them for killing the object of her obsession a second time.

They raised their Blood Drake Tail Sword, fueling it with their dark energy. Without his armor, Nagata was an easy target. They swung, throwing a demonic energy slash at Nagata to put him out of his misery. The attack hit its unprotected target, making an explosion. There was no way Nagata could have survived that.

Satisfied with their victory, Omajin Gaim turned to leave but stopped when they felt a strong gust of wind. They whirled around as the wind blew the smoke and dust cloud away to reveal Ryujin Gaim standing before them with a new sword in hand. The weapon had a long, straight, double-edged blade with a tip that was shaped like a dragon's head and a dragon scale-covered hilt. Instead of a traditional guard, it had a large circular plate with a gold ring around it set between the blade and hilt. Emblazoned in the center of the plate was Gaim's personal symbol.

"Taiga, I won't forgive you," Ryujin Gaim growled.

"**What...?**"

After hearing Omajin Gaim so coldly dismiss Karasu's sacrifice, Ryujin Gaim's grief gave way to red hot rage that he could no longer hold back.

The cage holding the dragon finally broke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ryujin Gaim unleashed an earth-shattering scream before he was struck by a bolt of lightning. The flash blinded Omajin Gaim as the force of the lightning strike flung them back in shock.

**[IWAE! DAI RYUJIN ARMS! DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI TEN-O!]**

When the golden shine faded, Gaim was revealed clad in a new suit of armor known as the **Jade Dragon Emperor Armor**. It was jade and gold with his Gaim symbol standing out in the center of his chest with dragon heads mounted on his shoulders as pauldrons. Adorning his limbs were matching jade bracers and greaves with similar gold dragon designs. The suit also included a red-lined black cape that hung from his back.

On each side of his belt was a Lockseed holder. The holder on the right held his Red Rose, Yellow Sun Dragon and Nobunaga Lockseeds while the holder on the left carried his White Snow, Black Beast and Dai Shogun Lockseeds.

Finally, he had a Japanese warrior's topknot attached to his _kabuto _helmet as a golden dragon rose from the center of his helmet's front crest.

His visor flashed, shining with a brilliant blue light.

This was his _true _Overlord form,** Armored War God Imperial Gaim** and he was armed with his sword dubbed the **Imperial Sword Dai Ryujin Calibur**, aka **RyuCalibur**.

Omajin Gaim had just recovered from being thrown back by the lightning strike when they saw Nagata in his Overlord form. They tried to brush it off even though they were furious about it.

"**Well, look at you**," Omajin Gaim remarked as they saw Imperial Gaim in his jade glory. "**Don't you look regal? But it doesn't matter what form you take. You're going to die here, this time for good.**"

Imperial Gaim responded by firing a blast of lightning from his hand at him. Omajin Gaim screamed as they ducked under the lightning blast which flew over them and hit the wall behind them, leaving a scorch mark. When the attack ceased, Omajin Gaim quickly dashed toward Imperial Gaim who fired bolts of lightning at him. The bolts hit the Fiend Rider, slowing them down as they advanced on their enemy.

Using his lightning like a whip, Imperial Gaim lifted Omajin Gaim off the ground and then threw them through the nearest wall. He then pulled Omajin Gaim out and threw them against another wall before he lifted them up and then smashed them on the ground.

Omajin Gaim lay stunned on the floor only for a moment as they recovered in the blink of an eye and sprang back onto their feet. Throwing caution to the wind, they pushed the Execution Switch on their FienDriver to finish off Imperial Gaim.

**[TAOTIE EXECUTION END!]**

They would not miss this time.

They fired their Toxic Arrow but Imperial Gaim just pivoted on his heel and swung his RyuCalibur like a baseball bat, slicing the destructive bolt in half, completely neutralizing it. Then in a sudden burst of speed, Imperial Gaim was right in front of Omajin Gaim as if he had teleported to deliver a devastating slash that ripped open their armor and tore a scream out of the Fiend Rider. He then punched Omajin Gaim repeatedly in the face, sending them staggering. He furiously piled on the pressure as he alternatively punched and slashed Omajin Gaim.

Omajin Gaim tried to retaliate but Imperial Gaim gave them no chance as he sent his demonic counterpart reeling with a swift series of slashes. Once they found some breathing room, Omajin Gaim lashed out with their tentacles but Imperial Gaim swiftly sliced them to ribbons with his blade. The tentacles regenerated quickly but were just as quickly dispatched as Omajin Gaim sent them out.

Meanwhile, the two of them had attracted an audience as the Inves, drawn by the battle, came to watch. While the Inves were driven by primal instincts, they were not entirely mindless beasts. They were at least aware enough to recognize a threat and understood when to stay away to preserve their lives. Besides their food source, they also valued their survival. However, they could also be curious while maintaining a safe distance.

They watched as the green one and dark one fought. For some reason, they felt a connection with the green one. They did not consider him a predator like they did the dark one. Instead, they recognized him as an Alpha, _their _Alpha.

Omajin Gaim quickly used their tentacles to put some distance between them but Imperial Gaim caught up to them. Imperial Gaim avoided a headshot from the Toxic Arrow before he sent Omajin Gaim staggering with a strike of his blade. As Omajin Gaim recovered, Imperial Gaim spun the ring on his sword's circular guard, the Ryulette, and pressed the Ryugrip Trigger on the hilt.

**[RYUCALIBUR ATTACK!]**

Omajin Gaim swung both their weapons at him but Imperial Gaim countered and shattered them with a swing of his energized blade before he slashed his enemy across the chest, ripping sparks off and tearing open another huge gash in the Fiend Rider's armor. He then struck his opponent with a powerful thrust that sent them tumbling.

Omajin Gaim growled in anger as they rose to their feet and healed their wounds. Both Taiga and Bujin Gaim grew enraged. They had Nagata on the ropes earlier but now they were the ones being made to look like fools.

It would not stand!

"_**We can create reinforcements!**_" Bujin Gaim informed his host, indicating the nearby Inves.

Omajin Gaim sent their tentacles to impale the Inves and Imperial Gaim watched as they were changed into replacement Majin Riders. The change, however, was imperfect as the newly created Majin Riders still sported some of their original Inves limbs.

"**Get him!**" Omajin Gaim ordered their new Majin Riders who looked at Imperial Gaim before they turned on their creator instead. "**What!? Attack **_**him**_**! Not us! Stop it, you stupid beasts! Obey us!**"

Imperial Gaim watched, confused as the Majin Riders attacked their creator. Just what was going on here?

Roaring in outrage and frustration, Omajin Gaim wiped out their new Majin Riders, piercing them with their tentacles to absorb them.

"Guess you're both losing your touch," Imperial Gaim taunted.

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH! DIIIIEEEEEEE!**" Omajin Gaim roared angrily as they fired tentacles to spear Imperial Gaim but the Sovereign Rider countered with a blast of lightning that made them go limp like wet noodles. With their tentacles neutralized, Omajin Gaim morphed their hands into large blades as they charged straight at their rival.

Omajin Gaim came at him and swung at him with their blades but Imperial Gaim managed to parry them with his RyuCalibur. Coating his sword with lightning, Imperial Gaim landed a shocking blow.

With Omajin Gaim briefly stunned, Imperial Gaim used this chance to take the Red Rose Lockseed off his belt and load it into the RyuCalibur's Drive Bay, located behind the circular Ryulette, locking it in.

**[RED ROSE!]**

Once it was locked in, Imperial Gaim spun the Ryulette Spinner, charging his RyuCalibur with the Lockseed's spiritual power as the blade became coated with crimson energy. With a squeeze of the Ryugrip Trigger, he unleashed it.

**[SPRING CALIBUR BREAK!]**

"_RYU ROSE CALIBUR!"_

He swung his sword and sent out a cluster of red rose petals at his opponent which covered them like a swarm of bees. These were no harmless rose petals, however, as each was a miniature blade which viciously cut into Omajin Gaim. The petals then flew back to Imperial Gaim and gathered around his sword to coalesce into a huge crimson blade. He swung his sword, slashing Omajin Gaim violently and knocking them to the ground.

Gritting their teeth in anger, Omajin Gaim rose to their feet with the aid of their tentacles.

"**WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!?**" they screamed as they hit the FienDriver's Execution Switch twice.

**[TAOTIE EXTINCTION END!]**

Dozens of tentacles burst from their body and pointed at Imperial Gaim. The tips glowed and they roared, firing a barrage of lasers at Imperial Gaim. Explosions went off, one after another, covering the Sovereign Rider in a cloud of smoke.

The barrage went on for a while before Omajin Gaim ceased their assault. It would have shredded Imperial Gaim to pieces. There was no way he could survive that. Or so they thought.

When the smoke and dust cleared, they stared in shock at the wall of Melon Defenders and Apple Reflectors which stood before them. The wall of shields parted, revealing Imperial Gaim, unharmed, before he sent them flying like killer Frisbees, slashing and crashing into Omajin Gaim. They were sent backpedaling as they tried to deflect the flying shields with their tentacles.

**[WHITE SNOW! WINTER CALIBUR BREAK!]**

"_RYU BLIZZARD CALIBUR!"_

Imperial Gaim waved his sword like a wand and a glyph manifested under Omajin Gaim and flashed, instantly freezing them in a block of ice.

Imperial Gaim approached his frozen enemy. They could not hurt anyone now but he could not leave them like this. It was less than they deserved. No, they needed to pay for their crimes.

Imperial Gaim's Ryujin Key glowed and so did his RyuCalibur's pommel. Understanding what the shared shine meant, Imperial Gaim removed the Ryujin Key from his Kachidoki Lockseed, inserted it into the RyuCalibur's pommel and turned it. Spikes popped out of the blade's edges.

**[UNLOCK THE POWER OF THE SOVEREIGN!]**

Imperial Gaim spun the Ryulette Spinner thrice before he pulled the Ryugrip Trigger. Rainbow-colored energy wrapped around his blade, empowering it for the finishing blow.

**[IMPERIAL CALIBUR FINISH!]**

"THIS IS FOR KARA-CHAN! _IMPERIAL FINAL CALIBUR! _SEI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

With a roar, Imperial Gaim held nothing back as he delivered an aurora-colored energy slash with his RyuCalibur, blasting his frozen foe's icy prison to pieces. Imperial Gaim watched as Omajin Gaim collapsed in front of him and reverted to Taiga as he lay on the floor with ice littered all around him.

He looked like he was in shock and he was missing an arm. His skin was also a death-like pallor as he shivered uncontrollably.

"So cold...so dark...so cold..."

It was a miracle that Taiga managed to survive but the black slime tendrils suddenly shot out of his body and wrapped themselves around Imperial Gaim. Bujin Gaim soon emerged, rising from Taiga's body.

"Bujin Gaim," Imperial Gaim growled.

Without a host, the _mogwai _was unstable as he involuntarily shifted between his numerous forms. To stabilize himself, he needed a strong host, and Gaim had proven himself to be the best choice.

"**GIvE mE yOUr bOdy!**" Bujin Gaim roared as he attempted to take possession of Nagata again.

"Not this time," Imperial Gaim growled and he violently repelled Bujin Gaim with an electrical pulse, stunning him.

Realizing he could not win here, Bujin Gaim tried to flee, even if it meant abandoning Taiga. His host had become weak and useless, so he needed to go in search of a replacement to have his revenge.

Unfortunately for the _mogwai_, Imperial Gaim would not let him off so easily.

"You're not getting away!" Imperial Gaim shouted.

**[BLACK BEAST! FALL CALIBUR BREAK!]**

"_RYU SHADOW CALIBUR!"_

Ribbons of darkness shot out from Imperial Gaim's shadow and bound the _mogwai_ in place. He tried to break free but the shadow ribbons stopped his amorphous form from passing through. He started to panic as he realized that he was trapped.

"**ReLeaSe mE! ReLEase ME!**"

**[YELLOW SUN DRAGON! SUMMER CALIBUR BREAK!]**

"_RYU BURNING CALIBUR!_" Imperial Gaim screamed as he struck Bujin Gaim with his blazing RyuCalibur and the _mogwai _screamed as he was engulfed in cleansing fire. Imperial Gaim watched as the fire consumed Bujin Gaim until nothing remained, not even ashes.

This time for sure, Bujin Gaim was finally, and hopefully, destroyed for good. Permanently.

Now there was one loose end left to take care of as Imperial Gaim turned his gaze toward Taiga. He must've realized that he was next as Imperial Gaim approached him. He was terrified as he tried to crawl backwards. Imperial Gaim pinned Taiga down with one foot on his chest as he struggled weakly.

"You said that I took everything from you. The truth is that I haven't taken everything from you. You still have your life. But since you've taken Kara-chan from me, it's only fair that I take your life in return. Then I'd have really taken everything from you," Imperial Gaim told him coldly and without mercy. "Goodbye, _old friend_. Say hello to Okaasan for me."

He held his sword high in both hands in a reverse grip, the blade pointed down, as he prepared to execute his enemy. Taiga's eyes widened as he trembled in terror. Yet, despite his terror, he remained defiant to the end.

"Go ahead! Do it if you dare! Do it! Just fucking do it!" Taiga spat furiously.

Imperial Gaim complied and brought the blade down.

Taiga screamed.

* * *

Nagata sat at the Round Table with a 1,000-yard stare while a cup of tea cooled in front of him.

As soon as he returned to Sousou's palace, looking so lost, Komei knew something was wrong. She took him to the Round Table and made him some warm tea to comfort him. She knew it was not much but it was the least she could do.

"Nagata-sama, you're back," Ryuubi said as she arrived with the others. She was relieved to see that he was alright.

"What happened? Where's Karasu?" Iori questioned. He hoped Nagata had not let her go again.

Nagata sighed, looking at his friends, his face clearly showing how devastated he was. He was still trying to come to terms with it but it was still fresh in his mind.

After some moments of pure silence, he finally spoke up.

"She's gone. She sacrificed herself so I could beat him," he painfully admitted. Silence reigned over the Shoku Warriors as his words sunk in.

"Oh, Nagata-sama. I'm so sorry," Ryuubi said as she approached him sympathetically.

Iori, however, was not buying it.

"Do you expect us to believe that she's dead? How do we know you did not just let her get away again?" Iori accused.

That was the wrong thing to say as Nagata marched up to him and grabbed him by the collar to pin him against the wall. Gasps came from the others, the loudest coming from Kochu. Red electricity crackled from Nagata's eyes, angry black veins surrounding them, while he gave Iori a cold, furious stare.

"SHE'S DEAD! GONE! REDUCED TO NOTHING! SHE TOOK A SHOT MEANT FOR ME AND TURNED INTO DUST IN MY ARMS, YOU UNGRATEFUL FUCK! YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE UPSET WITH WHAT SHE'S DONE BUT SPITTING ON HER SACRIFICE IS CROSSING THE LINE! DON'T FORGET THAT YOU'RE THE REASON BUJIN GAIM EXISTED TO BEGIN WITH! DON'T FORGET THAT YOU LET HER OUT JUST SO YOU COULD SATE YOUR GRUDGE! KARA-CHAN IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU DID ALL THIS! SO DON'T YOU DARE CLAIM ANY KIND OF MORAL HIGH GROUND!"

He dropped Iori on his rear with a snarl. The archer had broken out in a cold sweat, paralyzed by fear. He knew genuine anger when he saw it, and this was the anger that came from grief.

Nagata was telling the truth.

Iori wanted to make a comeback. He wanted to say something in retort. He wanted to throw back in Nagata's face that his trust in Karasu had gotten Gien killed. He opened his mouth and tried to furrow his eyes into a glare but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The glare he received from Nagata was too intense and made him clam up as something inside of him told him it would be unwise to provoke a furious dragon.

"You got what you wanted. Kara-chan's gone. She wanted to be better but that wasn't enough for you. You wanted her dead no matter what. You must be _so_ _happy _now," Nagata said bitterly as the dark veins faded.

"Will you be alright, Nagata-sama?" Ryuubi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." He wasn't. He was far from fine. They could all see it.

"Are you-?"

"I said I'm fine!" Nagata snapped, causing Ryuubi to flinch. He sighed apologetically, slumping slightly, calming down. "Sorry, but I just need to be alone right now." He handed the Golden Lockseed over to Ryuubi. He had picked it up after defeating Majin Gaim. "Take this back to where it belongs. Good night, Touka. Good night, everyone."

Everyone watched him go but none followed as they understood that he needed his solitude to grieve in peace. Even Chouhi understood that her big brother needed to cry after losing someone he loved. Karasu might've been a traitor but he still cared about her.

As he got up, Iori watched him go before he started coughing.

"Are you alright, Airen?" Kochu asked worriedly.

"I just...need some...fresh air," he answered between coughs.

Iori walked out of the room and stepped into the hallway, ignoring their judgmental gazes. Thankfully, nobody followed him. As he turned the corner, he suffered a coughing fit and covered his mouth. When he removed his hand, he saw blood staining his palm.

"Shit."

* * *

After returning to his room, Nagata lay on his bed while holding Karasu's Ringo Lockseed. He held it up, looking at it with a regretful expression.

"I'm so sorry, Kara-chan."

He has picked up her Lockseed before coming back to Sousou's palace. It was a precious keepsake now and something to remind him of her sacrifice. Frankly, he suspected that he may very well be the only one who would mourn her passing. He may have forgiven her, but he wasn't going to forget. If she had survived, he would have made her work to regain his trust again.

* * *

**Fruits of the Tree, Yggdrasil**

**Dai Ryujin Arms:** Nagata's upgraded and true ultimate form, his Overlord form. In this form, he is known as **Imperial Gaim **and all of his overall stats have increased to unimaginable levels. Nagata still retains Ryujin Gaim's lightning speed, electrokinesis, and his ability to summon other Arms Weapons and the Spirit Armors. In addition, he wields the **Imperial Sword Dai Ryujin Calibur **in this form.

**Imperial Sword Dai Ryujin Calibur:** Also known as the 'RyuCalibur' for short, this sword allows Nagata to access his Imperial Gaim form. The sword has three tiers of finishers just like the LegenDriver. The sword is equipped with the Ryulette which allows Imperial Gaim to charge up his finishers by spinning the Ryulette Spinner. It also has a Drive Bay in the back for Lockseeds which makes this weapon very versatile as different Lockseeds can invoke unique abilities. Finally, it can be equipped with the Ryujin Key to unlock its full power.

**Dai Ryujin Calibur Finishers**

**RyuCalibur Attack:** The first finisher tier. After spinning the Ryulette Spinner and squeezing the Ryugrip Trigger, Imperial Gaim delivers an energy-charged slash.

**Calibur Break:** The second finisher tier. Imperial Gaim loads a Lockseed into the Drive Bay behind the Ryulette. By spinning the Ryulette Spinner, he charges the RyuCalibur with the Lockseed's energy before he releases it by squeezing the Ryugrip Trigger. The following is a list of his Calibur Breaks.

**Spring (Ryu Rose Calibur):** With the power of the Red Rose Lockseed, Imperial Gaim can summon a mass of rose petals to throw at his opponent. These 'petals' are actually small blades with incredible cutting power. He can gather these petals to create a giant crimson blade.

**Summer (Ryu Burning Calibur):** With the power of the Yellow Sun Dragon Lockseed, Imperial Gaim envelops the Ryujin Spirit Blade in a cleansing fire that can harm malevolent supernatural beings, even purge them if it is powerful enough.

**Fall (Ryu Shadow Calibur):** With the power of the Black Beast Lockseed, Imperial Gaim can summon shadow ribbons to bind his enemies. They also prevent supernatural beings from escaping due to their mystical nature.

**Winter (Ryu Blizzard Calibur): **With the power of the White Snow Lockseed, Imperial Gaim can summon Glyphs that allow him to freeze his enemies in ice.

**Imperial Calibur Finish (Imperial Final Calibur):** The third and highest RyuCalibur finisher tier. This is his ultimate finishing move. Imperial Gaim inserts the Ryujin Key into the pommel of the RyuCalibur to unlock its full power. He then spins the Ryulette Spinner to charge it, presses the Ryugrip Trigger, and then he delivers an aurora-colored energy attack. Very few can survive it.

* * *

**KRC:** "_Rejoice! __The Peerless Azure Dragon King has returned and ascended to become the Jade Dragon Emperor who wields the power of Heaven! He now rules over the sky and the storms obey his command! And his name is Armored War God Imperial Gaim! Now, bear witness to his glorious power!_" Sorry, I always wanted to do Woz's 'iwae (rejoice)' speech for Nagata's new form. It just seemed fitting for this. This also marks the end of Bujin Gaim's reign of terror. So screw that slimy Venom and his evil host sidekick.

Now, you may think I allowed him to survive again this time since I've done it before but you don't need to fear. That mogwai is gone now, for good this time, and all thanks to Nagata's new form. Tragically, it came at a cost. Before becoming Imperial Gaim, Nagata lost Karasu. In fact, looking back, all the Sovereign Riders had to suffer a great tragedy before gaining their Overlord powers. It's like a sort of exchange: gaining a great power but suffering a great loss.

Anyway, if you guys did not notice, the RyuCalibur is based on the Orbcalibur from _Ultraman Orb_. I originally wanted it to draw power from the Five Tiger Generals, Ryuubi and Ryofu, but that did not make a lot of sense to me since Nagata had never drawn power based on them before. So I made changes and it can draw power from Lockseeds via the Drive Bay behind the Ryulette. Also, it can use the Ryujin Key to perform its strongest finisher like how Fourze Cosmic States's Barizun Sword uses the Cosmic Switch.

* * *

_Taiga screamed as the blade plunged into the ground next to his head, the edge grazing his cheek as the blood drained from his face._

_It took every ounce of Imperial Gaim's restraint to not kill Taiga right then and there for what he had done. Without his power, without his weapons, Taiga was now just a pathetic coward. It didn't surprise him. Taiga always got drunk on whatever power he got and then ran away when someone stronger than him came around to deal with him. He'd bluster and bellow, even fight if he thought he had a chance. But once the odds were turned against him, he always ran away from a fight he couldn't win._

_Now, he was just broken with everything he used to hide his cowardice already stripped away. Imperial Gaim should hate him for what he had done but he was not worth it. He just pitied him now._

_"No, Taiga," Imperial Gaim growled as he withdrew his blade and stepped off Taiga. "You don't get the easy way out." He would not escape justice._

"_How could you beat me?" Taiga questioned. "I'd pushed you into a corner. You shouldn't have won."_

"_Because, at that moment, I had nothing to lose so I didn't care about holding back anymore," Imperial Gaim answered solemnly._

"_You think you had nothing to lose? What about me? You got me expelled from the dojo! My clan disowned me because of you!" Taiga spat._

_Imperial Gaim frowned. He had something to say to Taiga about that and it was a long time coming._

"_No, all of that happened because of you, Taiga. I should've said this a long time ago. I used to admire you for your sense of honor but then I saw what was hidden underneath that facade and that was your sense of entitlement._

_"You always believed yourself as being superior to everyone around you, but I think you're just scared and insecure. You didn't despise the other students in the dojo for being unworthy. You just couldn't stand the idea of any of them becoming your equal or even surpassing you. That's why you worked so hard to push everyone else down. It's because you recognized their potential but you were too scared to accept it._

_"It's what you've always done. You walk all over people to stand over them because you know you're nothing without anyone to push down and when all that power got to your head, you just got worse. And the worst part is that you could never, ever recognize your own flaws or own up to your mistakes. You just blamed everything bad that happened to you on everyone else since you could never accept any responsibility._

_"Even now you can't see that everything bad that you've been through was because of you. Maybe you were influenced by Bujin Gaim but you allowed that demon to influence you._

"_Well, that ends here, Taiga. Surrender and accept justice."_

_Taiga growled as he picked himself up, despite the pain he was suffering from._

_"Don't think this is over, Nagata! Just because you won, you think you're better than me!? You think you can look down on me!? You may have gotten rid of Bujin Gaim but I still have power! Let me show you!" Taiga shouted furiously._

_He focused on the Taotie Lockseed within himself, to call on its power and Imperial Gaim's eyes widened as he witnessed a dark aura rising from Taiga's body._

_It felt wrong._

_"Taiga, stop!"_

_"HENSHIN!"_

_Taiga ignored him as he attempted to transform. At first, nothing happened until it all went wrong. Dark energy tendrils burst out of the FienDriver and wrapped around Taiga's neck and limbs. He screamed as black veins appeared on his face as his eyes darkened._

_Imperial Gaim could only watch in horror as Taiga screamed in agony, his eyes desperately pleading for help as he looked at him. However, it was already far too late as Taiga changed before his eyes._

_Taiga grew in height while losing weight as he turned skinny, gaunt and emaciated, almost skeletal, with his clothes now hanging loosely off his frame. His skin turned dark greyish brown with patches of fur as his fingernails became long and sharp claws while his missing arm grew back. The flesh of his face peeled away as his skull became beast-like with razor-sharp teeth filling his jaws. Finally, a pair of antlers grew out of his scalp._

_Taiga's horrific transformation was complete as he became the Wendigo-like Taotie and it was absolutely starving._

"_Taiga...?" Imperial Gaim dared to ask. Taotie roared and lunged at him. He quickly dove out of the way as it tried to grab him. It turned to leer at him - its prey - hungrily._

_He looked into the creature's eyes to see if there was anything left of Taiga but could see no intelligence behind those dark eyes. Instead, there was an insatiable hunger as it could no longer recognize Imperial Gaim as anything except for prey to be killed and devoured._

_There was no saving him anymore. Taiga Shiba was gone now and Nagata could only do one last thing for him. He had to put him down as a final act of mercy to someone who had once been his friend._

_Imperial Gaim dodged a swipe and landed a swift lightning slash across Taotie's body._

"_Embrace the darkness and rest in peace, Taiga Shiba."_

_Silence followed as Taotie's body crumbled to dust._

* * *

Nagata did not know why Taiga had turned into such a creature but he believed that the dreadful power he had been given had finally backfired on him.

"Hello, Seiryuoh-sama."

Chosen chose that moment to appear before Nagata. Thankfully, he came fully dressed as he really did not want to see the effeminate man in his trademark pink thong. Just picturing it gave him chills and nightmares.

"What do you want, Chosen?" Nagata deadpanned, not bothering to get up to greet him. He was not in the mood for any company nor for Chosen's shenanigans.

"I just came to welcome you back to the world of the living," Chosen said warmly before his tone turned somber. "I also heard about what had happened and came to offer my condolences. Would you like a hug?"

"No, there's no need. Your condolences are fine, thank you," Nagata politely declined with a forced smile.

"Anyway, I'm also here to deliver an important message. Now that you've returned, the final battle draws closer."


	10. Dragonhearts

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

Kanu Unchou stood alone, facing an unstoppable opponent.

Her sisters-in-arms lay all around her, beaten and unable to fight.

Kanu's opponent was not a bandit, a monster nor even an Armored War Devil.

It was Armored War God Gaim himself.

How had it come to this?

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

**Chapter 52: Dragonhearts**

* * *

Hideyoshi was not around since he had been sent to an outpost as a healer. He would not be back for a while and there was no way he could leave his responsibilities behind even if Iori called. Iori could go to him instead but he did not feel like he could make the trip. Since Hideyoshi was not free to do any house calls at the moment, Iori was left with no choice but to go to the next best thing.

"Your Ki poisoning is getting worse," Kada diagnosed after he gave Iori another checkup. Ever since Iori began using Makai Ryugen, his Ki was getting more and more tainted and it was slowly killing him. Not even Kada's acupuncture could help purify Iori's Ki.

Iori had gone to Hideyoshi several times before to heal his internal injuries but the Sovereign of the Black Turtle was unable to cleanse his Ki. As potent as his healing powers were, they were not a miraculous magical cure-all. He could cure illnesses and heal wounds but not cleanse tainted Ki. Maybe with time and practice, he could, someday, but that was neither here nor now.

"I'm fine," Iori insisted. "I'll just have Hideyoshi heal me as usual when he gets back."

"It's not 'fine'. Have you even told your wife about this?" Kada questioned as he always did. He always received the same answer in return.

"No, and you won't tell her either. That goes the same for everyone," Iori warned.

"Do you know what this is doing to you? Your lifespan could be cut short because of this. You may have either 10 years or 10 months left since your Ki is literally killing you." Kada wanted Iori to see reason, that he could not keep this secret forever.

"Just give me some damn medicine for this cough and painkillers, Kada!" Iori angrily demanded.

Kada shook his head. Stubborn patients that ignored his advice frustrated him to no end. They were just the worst but Kada had taken an oath when he joined THE WAY OF THE FIVE GRAINS so he was obligated to provide Iori with medicine.

* * *

After getting his medicine, Iori returned to his and Kochu's room to see his wife putting their baby daughter to bed in her crib.

"I'm back," Iori greeted softly as he did not want to wake their baby.

"Airen, we need to talk," Kochu said, sounding serious.

"Can't it wait until later?" Iori asked, not in the mood for this discussion right now.

"No, it cannot," Kochu insisted in that usual tone of hers.

"Alright," he sighed, knowing he could not put this off any longer if his wife had anything to say about it. "Let's talk."

"Why did you go behind our backs to kill her?" she asked directly.

Straight to the point as usual, huh, Kochu?

"I already told you why. I'd do anything to protect my family and she was a threat," he answered, justifying his actions.

"She wasn't a threat to anybody. She was already locked in a cell and her equipment was confiscated," she argued.

"And do you think that matters to someone like her? Even if we keep her locked up, if we keep her alive, she'll just put us in danger just like she did before," he reasoned.

"Even so, this is the first time we've seen her in months and in that time we haven't heard a peep from her. While I agree she should be punished for her crimes, you still crossed the line and went behind our backs. You could've at least told me."

"You would've tried to stop me if I did."

"With good reason, Iori. We have laws for a reason and you can't just go and execute prisoners just because you feel like it, especially before they get a fair trial."

Iori went over to Yomi's crib and gazed at his adorable little daughter. She was so young, so innocent, and so vulnerable. Kochu was not wrong. He should not have attempted to kill Karasu behind their backs but he did not regret it.

As much as he hated Karasu Oda, Iori Tokugawa genuinely sympathized with Nagata. He had lost his brother. He remembered celebrating the birth of his daughter with his big brother before he tragically lost his life.

All his life, his parents had focused on grooming his big brother Ichiro while pretty much neglecting him. Oh, they provided for him with money and everything he could possibly need but he just wanted their affection. However, they always acted so cold toward him. There was very little affection being thrown his way when Ichiro was the heir while Iori was just the spare, and therefore not deserving much attention. All he was required to do was to behave properly as to not bring disgrace to their family's reputation.

He grew up resenting his big brother but he still loved him. While his parents rarely spent time with him and never attended any of his archery tournaments, Ichiro was always there, supporting him.

But now, his brother was gone. He had arrived too late and could only helplessly witness as Majin Gaim devoured him. At least Majin Gaim was gone now and while part of him was grateful to Nagata, a petty more spiteful part of him resented him for stealing his kill. He should have been the one to avenge his brother. Instead, it was Nagata who had done what he could not.

What really angered the Ultimate Eye was that Nagata was still the same unreliable bastard who got people killed, the same bastard who abandoned Shoku when their people needed him the most, the same bastard who came back as an undead freak like their enemies, and the same bastard who got in his way when he tried to get his revenge on Karasu. He had even stolen his kill, once again showing him disrespect.

What made him hate Nagata right now was how much stronger he had become when he did not even deserve that kind of power. Unlike Iori, Nagata did not suffer any kind of lethal side-effects from using his power. How was that fair!? Why did such power fall in the lap of some careless idiot who did not need to suffer to earn it? That power should have been his, not Nagata's! He was more worthy of being Shoku's sole dragon!

If only Iori understood what Nagata went through in Purgatory, maybe he would accept why Nagata was worthy.

"Do you remember when Nise kidnapped Riri and how helpless and angry we felt?" Iori reminded her.

"I do," Kochu remembered. It had been the worst experience of her life and she had been willing to do anything to get her daughter back. It was the same for Iori. Riri was everything to them and so was Yomi. Nothing was more important than their daughters.

"That's how I felt when Karasu took control of me like a puppet. That's how I felt when Karasu got away. That's how I felt when I lost my brother. This is our daughter, our baby. I wasn't ready for this but when you told me you were pregnant, I knew I had to be. Right then, I promised myself that I would be prepared to do everything in my power to protect our family. And after Yomi was born, my conviction has only gotten stronger. I've already lost my brother. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you all too."

"I understand," Kochu said sympathetically. "But you still should've waited for a trial so we could fairly decide her punishment. If she was to be sentenced to death, it would've been because it was a fair punishment. Remember, we fight for peace and justice."

"Well, sometimes to make sure justice is upheld, we need to take matters into our own hands and if we want peace, we need to be firm," Iori resolved. "But you're right too. I shouldn't have gone behind your backs. That just makes it seems like I don't trust any of you. I didn't mean to do that and I'm sorry."

Kochu closed her eyes. She loved her husband oh so dearly and they now had two beautiful children, but there were times his relative lack of war experience and his culture clashed with the world they lived in. He was angry, feeling helpless, and it showed in many of his impulsive and reckless actions. She didn't blame him for feeling this way but with how he kept striking out on his own, throwing himself into danger against foes like Karasu and others without considering the ramifications, it was going to begin making things harder for everyone in politics and on the battlefield. War wasn't just how well you fought, but how you were perceived when the battles temporarily ceased. Those telling moments could determine if the war ended or continued.

Iori himself felt frustrated with his wife. He loved her to death, of course, but he just couldn't understand why so many of his comrades and leaders were content to wait and see or take the slow route when they could end all conflict by just going out and dealing with it personally. They had several advantages going for them, and no one would really protest against hunting down Nise, Karasu, or others like them.

Yes, it was reckless of him, but battles weren't fought and won by just playing it safe. When Nagata had died, someone had to pick up the slack. Somebody had to go out there to fight those battles. It may as well be him since so many others were overthinking the situation and trying to play it safe far too often. He could not afford to play it safe as he had a family to think about.

"I believe you. Just come talk to me first before you decide to do something like that again and don't hide things from me," Kochu requested.

"I promise," Iori lied as he was still hiding his condition from Kochu and had no plans of revealing it to her. He did not want her to needlessly worry about his issues. This was his problem and he would deal with it himself.

They heard a knock at their door and wondered who it was. Iori opened it and found Juniku standing in their doorway.

"Juniku, what brings you to our room?" Iori asked.

"Sousou-sama wishes to speak with you, Ryugen," Juniku informed him.

"She does? Why?" Iori wondered.

"Just come with me," Juniku ordered. She was just the messenger. Sousou would explain everything.

* * *

"I have brought Ryugen, Karin-sama," Juniku stated after bringing Iori to Sousou's bedchamber.

"Thank you, Keifa. You may leave us," Sousou instructed and Juniku obeyed as she let Iori in before closing the door. She remained outside, keeping watch for her mistress.

"Why have you called for me, Sousou?" Iori asked carefully. Being in the same room, alone with Sousou, would suggest something intimate. Fortunately for Iori, she was not interested in him that way. She preferred the company of women and would not poach a married man. He also knew his wife would fill her with arrows if she tried.

"I heard about what happened, Ryugen," Sousou said. "You went behind all our backs to punish the traitor, Idunn."

"If you're going to chastise me, I can just leave," Iori responded with an annoyed scowl. He did not need to be judged for his just actions and Karasu was dead anyway. Just move on already. "I've already gotten enough of that from Touka."

"On the contrary, Ryugen. I actually approve of your actions," Sousou smiled.

This made Iori pause.

"...You do?" He had not expected _that_.

"I do," Sousou confirmed. "You recognized a threat and went to eliminate it. It takes initiative to do what needs to be done. Your talents are wasted serving under Ryuubi."

"What about the law?"

"I suppose you should be punished but right now we need all the help we can get and I'd rather have you on my side than to lock you up in my dungeon."

"This is a recruitment pitch, isn't it?" Iori guessed. He was not so ignorant as to not see what Sousou was doing here. She was trying to poach him, just not for sexual purposes.

"And you're very perceptive. I like that too," Sousou smiled. "Yes, I wish to recruit you in my faction."

"You want me to leave Touka and serve you? It just seems like I'll just be trading one master for another."

"Unlike Ryuubi, I won't be holding a leash around your neck. I'm good at letting my generals do what they want, provided that it benefits me. Also, unlike the other kingdoms, Sou Gi has yet to fall. Don't you think it would benefit you more to work for someone who has your best interests at heart? You want your family to be taken care of, don't you?"

"You just want me to help you make your ambition into a reality." Iori knew Sousou wanted to be the supreme ruler of the land. It was why she worked to conquer everything, to bring them under her rule.

"Is my ambition a bad thing?" Sousou asked rhetorically. "All I want is peace and prosperity for our people. Just think about it, Ryugen. Come back to me with your answer once you made up your mind. I'll respect whatever decision you make."

"OK, I'll think about it. May I go?"

"You may go."

After Sousou dismissed him, Iori started to consider her offer as she had given him time to think about it and he had much to think about. He could agree to serve her now but he promised his wife to never go behind their backs again. This was an important decision and not one he could make without consulting someone.

He needed to consult his wife and get her input first.

* * *

"So what did Sousou-dono wish to speak with you about?" Kochu asked once Iori returned from his talk with Sousou.

"She offered me a job," Iori answered. "She wants me to leave the Shoku Faction to serve her."

Kochu was surprised by this. She had not expected this but she really should have. Sousou had an eye for talent and power that would benefit her the most. Now, she wanted her husband to serve her.

"You're not thinking of accepting, are you, Airen?" Kochu asked.

"I haven't agreed yet but there are benefits in working for her," Iori answered, considering Sousou's offer.

"What about Touka? What about the others?" she pressed. Iori could not leave their faction. They were family.

"You have to admit that Touka's approach is too soft and she's always just been a substitute for Nagata. Now that he's back, she might give her leadership back to him. And you've seen what happened when he was in charge. We lost our home, Koi."

"So you're just going to abandon us?" Kochu accused.

"I'm not abandoning anyone," Iori denied. "I'm just considering a better opportunity. This could be good for me and it could also be good for us and our family. We could make Sou Gi our new home. I just want you to support me, Koi. Please."

Kochu still looked uncertain but then she thought about it. Sousou was powerful and her rule allowed Sou Gi to prosper. Unlike Son Go which had been taken over by the enemy and Shoku which they had to abandon because of the sudden Helheim infestation, Sou Gi still stood.

"I still don't know if this is such a good idea but I trust you to make the right decision. Whatever you decide, Airen, I'll support you. But don't let this cost you your friendship with everyone."

Iori kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Koi."

"So, when does she expect an answer?"

"Soon but let's sleep on it, alright?"

* * *

Day broke and Nagata had not slept at all last night. As an undead Rinrinshi, Nagata had no need for sleep, so he spent the entire night thinking about Chosen's warning and it filled him with nothing but dread. He just sat on his bed, holding Karasu's Ringo Lockseed.

If the final battle was drawing closer, then that meant Dai Shi was getting ready to meet them all in one final confrontation. The stakes would be high and losses would be too great.

He replayed Karasu's death in his head repeatedly but each time he did, someone else would die in her place.

He saw Kanu die, he saw Ryuubi die, he saw Chouhi die, he saw Chou'un die, he saw Bacho die, and he even saw Ryofu die. He saw them, everyone he knew and loved, die and in every scenario, he failed to save them.

No, there was something he could do to save them.

He flipped open his LockPhone and sent a message to their talking mirrors.

He knew what he had to do.

This was the only way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iori and his family were getting ready to take a walk in the city and spend some quality family time together. After Yomi's birth, Iori had asked Komei to make a baby carriage. It was made out of bamboo with an umbrella attached to provide shade for the baby. The inside of the carriage was lined with soft cushioning to make sure Yomi was comfortable.

Iori had not made a decision yet about Sousou's offer but he was leaning toward accepting it. There were benefits to joining Sousou's faction and it did not seem like he had a future in the Shoku Faction with Nagata around.

No, he would not think about Nagata. This was his time with his family. They would get breakfast, do some shopping, have lunch, catch a show if they had time, and come back to the palace for dinner. Ten'i was a great cook. She knew exactly what their favorite food was.

A stress-free day of quality family time was just what the doctor ordered. Hopefully, nothing happened while they were away.

* * *

"Give me all your Lockseeds," Nagata ordered as soon as he saw them. He did not greet them nor explain himself. He just demanded they hand over their Lockseeds to him.

Nagata had asked the Shoku Armored War Goddesses, except Kochu, to gather in Sousou's courtyard. They wondered what was so important that he needed to speak with them. His message seemed urgent.

None of them expected _that_.

"Nagata-sama, why do you want our Lockseeds?" Ryuubi asked.

"I just need you to give them up. Now, hand them over," Nagata demanded as he held his hand out expectantly to them.

"No," Kanu objected. "Not until you explain yourself, Nagata-sama."

Nagata gritted his teeth. Of course, they would want an explanation. Even while serving him loyally, they would never follow any order blindly, which was one of the things he loved about them. Kanu had a point as they deserved an explanation.

"You want me to explain myself, Aisha?" Nagata asked through his clenched teeth. "It's simple: I am just so sick and tired of losing the people I love. My power now should be enough so there's no need for you to have those Lockseeds anymore."

"That's where you're wrong, Nagata-sama," Kanu argued. "We do need this power to protect ourselves, the people we love, and everyone under our protection."

"Rinrin?" Nagata asked his little sister.

"I'm sorry, Onii-chan." Chouhi shook her head, unwilling to give up the power. When Nagata had died, it was the one thing she had to remember him by.

"Sei, Sui, Ren?" Nagata asked them.

"Sorry, Nagata-sama, but we're keeping these," Bacho answered.

"Yes, as it is our power after all," Chou'un agreed.

"Mine," Ryofu stated.

"What about you, Touka?" Nagata asked.

Ryuubi looked at her Gaim Lockseed. A long time ago, back when she used to be a fangirl, she might have given it up at his request. Now, though, she was a leader and a warrior. They were at war and they needed every advantage they could get their hands on to survive.

"No, Nagata-sama." Ryuubi shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't do what you ask."

Nagata sighed. Of course, they would not give up such power so easily. It was foolish of him to even ask.

**[LEGENDRIVER!]**

"Then you leave me no choice." Nagata's eyes narrowed as he hardened his heart and summoned his LegenDriver. "I'll have to take them from you and show you why my power is enough."

**[KACHIDOKI! LOCK ON!]**

**[RYUJIN!]**

The Shoku Warriors were taken aback as Nagata activated his equipment.

"Nagata-sama, you can't be serious!" Ryuubi shouted in denial.

He was serious.

"Henshin."

**[LOCK OPEN! RYUJIN ARMS! DAI RYUOH! SORA NO SEIRYU, RISE TO THE THRONE!]**

"I must save you all," Ryujin Gaim swore, wielding the Dai Ryujin Calibur. "If you know what's best, then understand why I need you to give up your Lockseeds."

The Shoku Warriors just stared at Ryujin Gaim, unable to comprehend what was going on. Seeing as they could not make him see reason with their words alone, the Shoku Warriors had no choice but to engage.

"Henshin!"

**[GAIM ARMS! FRUITS YOROI MUSHA ON PARADE!]**

**[GUAN YU ARMS! DRAGON WAR GODDESS!]**

**[ZHANG FEI ARMS! FIERCE TURTLE GENERAL!]**

**[ZHAO YUN ARMS! RISING UNICORN!]**

**[MA CHAO ARMS! SPLENDID LION!]**

**[LU BU ARMS! INSANE CAVALRY!]**

"What should we do, Touka?" Zhao Yun asked.

Gaimu studied Ryujin Gaim, trying to come up with a plan. He was fast and could take out an entire army single-handedly in a matter of seconds. They needed to focus on his weak spot and it was right there in front of them, wrapped around his waist.

"Aim for his belt," Gaimu instructed, believing it was the source of all this. Maybe it had been corrupted and it was affecting him. There was no way he could even attempt this unless he was being influenced by dark forces. "If we target it, we can get him out of that armor and subdue him."

"He's still too fast, though," Ma Chao reminded.

"Then we just need to slow him down!" Gaimu threw her Daidaimaru Sluggers at Ryujin Gaim. As they came at him, they looked like they were moving in slow motion as he easily avoided them. In a burst of blinding speed, he struck the girls with his RyuCalibur, sending sparks flying as he threw them to the ground. He held back on his strength as he wanted to avoid serious injuries to them but he needed to make them understand why he was doing this. He hated to do this, but he had to use necessary force.

This was for their own good so it was time for some tough love for them.

The girls recovered and retaliated but he dodged their attacks and countered with his inhuman speed. He was practically untouchable.

"Nagata-sama, why are you doing this!?" Guan Yu demanded as they fought.

"Please stop this!" Gaimu pleaded. She did not want to fight someone she loved.

"You've all known loss, haven't you? When your family was slaughtered, Aisha, didn't you swear to avenge them? When your father died, how did that make you feel, Sui?" Ryujin Gaim questioned.

"I wanted to avenge him but you made me understand that I should honor his memory!" Ma Chao shouted her answer as she threw a punch at him but he dodged her strike.

"And I wanted to seek justice for my family!" Guan Yu added as she pointed her blade at him.

"So you understand the pain I feel from losing Kara-chan," Ryujin Gaim replied. "Her death made me realize that this war will continue to take everything from me and eventually it will take your lives. That is why I have to do this."

"So this is your solution?" Ma Chao demanded. "That's insane."

"Maybe it is," Ryujin Gaim agreed. "Maybe I've gone mad in my time in Purgatory that I can no longer think like a normal person. Maybe Kara-chan's death pushed me over the edge. But I know I must do this to save you all."

"Then forgive us if we have to beat you to save _you_," Zhao Yun countered. Ryujin Gaim sighed in response.

"Then please forgive me for what _I_ must do."

Storm clouds rolled in as lightning flashed and thunder boomed. He raised his sword and lightning struck the ground. It came so suddenly and the Shoku Warriors were struck. It was not enough to kill them - Ryujin Gaim did not want any of them dead - since he only wanted to knock them out.

They all went down and their Lockseeds flew into Ryujin Gaim's hand.

"Gaimu, Zhao Yun, Lu Bu, Zhang Fei, Ma Chao..." Ryujin Gaim counted. Wait, one was missing.

He watched, surprised, as Guan Yu was back on her feet. He then saw how she had protected herself from his lightning strike. She was holding her guandao and had driven the blade into the ground, turning it into a lightning rod as she grounded herself.

Clever girl.

"Aisha, surrender your Lockseed to me. Now," Ryujin Gaim commanded with absolute authority. However, Guan Yu stood her ground.

"No, Nagata-sama," Guan Yu refused. She would not obey such an irrational order. He was not himself. "What happened to you?" He was being uncharacteristically cold and brutal with them. How much had he changed since he was sent to Purgatory? How much of his old self still remained?

"Then I'm sorry it must come to this," Ryujin Gaim said regretfully as he strode over to her. He convinced himself that this was for the best, that it needed to be done, and nothing would shake his resolve.

Once within striking range, he swung his sword and she raised her Green Dragon Crescent Blade to block it. She quickly retaliated, slashing him across the chest, her blade ripping sparks off on impact, but he did not seem affected as his Ryujin Raiment protected him. He swung at her and she leaped back to avoid the slash but he came after her with an overhead swing, prompting her to jump aside as the blade buried itself into the ground. He withdrew his blade and lunged at her with his sword and sparks flew as she parried his sword with her guandao. Sparks scraped off as their blades slid against each other.

"Nagata-sama, stop this!" Guan Yu pleaded as they locked blades. "This is insanity!"

"No, this war is insane. All we're doing is killing and killing, and more killing. When will it all end, Aisha? When will it end?" Ryujin Gaim asked.

"We must fight to save our land, to save our people."

"And what if we lose everything in the process? Is it worth fighting then?"

Guan Yu could hear the sorrow in his voice. He was suffering.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to help people, Nagata-sama."

"I know and I will help you by taking that power from you."

He kicked her in the stomach, throwing her to the ground as her guandao was flung from her hand. She brought out her Dragon Calibur but he threw a lightning bolt to send it flying several feet away from her hand. Now that she was defenseless, he raised his sword.

This was for the best. They would understand that he was only doing this to save them. They had to.

"Nagata-sama, is this truly what you want?" Guan Yu asked. "If this is your resolve then I won't stop you but please allow me to face you as I am, without a mask."

She closed her Lockseed. When her armor vanished and she locked eyes with him, he stopped. He looked at her, meeting her gaze as he looked into her eyes. He could see himself being reflected in them. This caused him to back away and drop his sword.

He couldn't go through with it.

Ryujin Gaim looked around to see the girls. It was easy to beat them when he could not see their faces as he could detach himself emotionally. Without their masks, though, they weren't faceless opponents.

"...What...what am I doing...?"

They were the girls he loved.

They were his family.

And he had hurt them to claim their Lockseeds.

He clutched his head as a haze lifted from his mind.

What was he doing?

Why was he trying to hurt his loved ones?

Wasn't he trying to save them?

The moment of hesitation was all Kanu needed as she took the chance to throw herself at Ryujin Gaim and did the unexpected. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He was taken aback as he nearly lost his balance.

"Aisha...?"

Meanwhile, the others were getting back up. Ryujin Gaim had only briefly stunned them, not knocked them out as their armor had absorbed most of the voltage. Seeing what Kanu was doing, the others joined in and held him tightly in an unbreakable group hug. He did not struggle or even attempt to use his power to break free. He did not want to hurt them. He never wanted to hurt them. Ever.

He just wanted to save them. He just didn't want to lose them like he lost Karasu.

After several long minutes which felt like hours, he finally stopped struggling and broke down in their arms as he de-transformed.

"I can't lose you. I can't lose you. I can't lose you," he repeated between sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's OK, Nagata-sama," Kanu reassured him. "It's OK."

"We're not going anywhere," Ryuubi swore.

"We'll always be here, Onii-chan," Chouhi promised.

They stayed like that until they were sure Nagata was going to be alright.

* * *

Iori and his family had taken shelter when they saw the dark clouds roll in, expecting a storm. When the lightning flashed and thunder boomed, Yomi was startled that she started to cry. Kochu tried to calm their baby down as Riri buried her face into the back of her daddy's legs to shield herself from the scary thunder.

Then, just as suddenly as the storm started, it just stopped as the sky cleared. There were no clouds in sight.

"That was odd," Kochu remarked as she finally had Yomi settled down.

"Was it?" Iori wondered. Weather like that was believed to be the act of gods but he suspected it to be the act of one specific Armored War God. He should go back to the palace to check.

No, no, he would not let this ruin the day he had planned with his family. Confronting Nagata could wait until after they returned.

"C'mon, I made lunch reservations. We don't want to be late," Iori said as he picked Riri up. His stepdaughter loved being carried by him.

Kochu nodded and put Yomi back in her carriage. As they made their way to the restaurant, Iori glanced back at the palace.

* * *

News of the incident quickly spread around the palace. Although some details became altered after so many retellings. In one version, it was a training session that went out of hand. In another version, it was a falling out between Gaim and his Shoku Warriors that turned violent. In another version again, it was some sort of strange and aggressive foreplay. Not sure who would ever believe that but rumors did not always have to make sense.

It did not take long for Iori to hear of the incident once he returned. Gossip traveled fast, after all.

"I heard about what happened. How are you going to punish him?" Iori questioned Ryuubi. Nagata had attacked the Shoku Warriors. That was practically treason which was a serious offense and it carried serious consequences. If Iori had been around, he would've tried to put a stop to it, despite his suspension. However, he had been out on a walk with his family and had only learned about the incident upon their return.

"We're not going to punish him, Iori-sama," Ryuubi answered. After Nagata's breakdown, they took him back to his room to rest. He needed time to mentally recover.

Wait, what!?

"Are you _serious _right now, Touka? Please tell me you're joking!" Iori could not believe this. If Nagata had been possessed or put under mind control, he would have accepted that but it was not the case here. Nagata had attacked them of his own volition. "I try to punish Karasu and I get suspended for it but Nagata attacks you and he gets off scot-free? He doesn't even get a slap on the wrist?"

"It's not that simple."

"Then explain it to me, Touka. Explain why _he_ gets special treatment," Iori demanded.

"He was driven by grief and wasn't thinking straight. Losing his cousin made him think he could save us by taking our powers," Ryuubi explained.

"Oh, so just because he's _sad_ and _depressed_ he doesn't deserve to be punished, that's what you're telling me? Just because he had a breakdown he's easily forgiven?" Iori scoffed bitterly. It was so unfair but he should have expected this. "Fine, you can do whatever you want, Touka. I'm done with this."

"What do you mean you're done with this?"

"Like I said, I'm done with this. I'm done with _you_, all of you. I'm just done. If you're going to play favorites, then you're not the kind of leader I want to follow. You know, I thought this would be much harder but you've just made this decision easier."

"What decision?" Ryuubi was confused. What was Iori talking about?

"You'll hear about it from Sousou. I'll see you later, Touka."

Without another word, Iori stormed off, leaving Ryuubi to watch him go in confusion.

"What does Sousou-san have to do with all this?" she wondered.

* * *

Ryuubi was summoned to have an audience with Sousou. The Queen of Sou Gi likely wanted a report of what had transpired the day before as well of the fight that had taken place in her courtyard. She did not want to listen to gossip, just the facts.

Ryuubi mentally summarized the report she would give, which began with Nagata's return and Karasu's capture. After that, Iori had gone behind their backs to kill Karasu in a fight to the death. Nagata had then gone to intervene when Majin Gaim appeared and tried to kill them all. In the end, Karasu had been killed and Nagata was able to defeat Majin Gaim for good this time, ending his reign of terror forever. Also, earlier today, Nagata had called them to demand their Lockseeds from them, which resulted in a brief scuffle that ended with them hugging him. He was in a bad place right now and needed their support.

The rosette entered the throne room.

"Ryuubi, you made a mess in my courtyard," Sousou said, not sparing any pleasantries.

"I'm sorry, Sousou-san. We had an argument but it's been resolved," Ryuubi explained, apologizing for the mess.

"An argument, you say? That's not what I heard," Sousou smirked. "But that's not why I've called you here."

"Then why have you called for me, Sousou-san?"

"Ryugen." Sousou looked over to one of the columns in her throne room. He stepped out from behind it, surprising Ryuubi.

"Iori-sama, what are you doing here?" Ryuubi asked.

"This involves him too, Ryuubi," Sousou answered. "Ryugen, would you like to tell her or should I?"

Iori turned to face Ryuubi who saw his hardened expression. That meant this was going to be bad news.

"I'm under new employment now, Touka," Iori confessed.

"What?" Ryuubi gawked. "What do you mean by that?"

"He means that he has decided to serve me," Sousou clarified.

"Iori-sama, is this true? Why?" Ryuubi demanded.

"I'm doing this because I deserve a leader who's not afraid to do what must be done. All you've ever done is follow in Nagata's example and yet we're no closer to reclaiming our home," Iori said accusingly, breaking Ryuubi's heart.

"If you were having problems, you could've just spoken to me."

"It'd just be a waste of time and this was an opportunity I could not pass up."

"But what about Shion?" Ryuubi worried. Was Kochu going to leave the Shoku Warriors too?

"We've discussed it thoroughly and my wife supports my decision. Don't worry, though. Shion's still part of the Shoku Warriors. I'm the only one who's decided to join up with Sousou."

"Ryugen has shown that he is not afraid to take necessary action and I can appreciate someone who isn't afraid to show initiative. Since Ryugen now serves me, his suspension has been lifted. So, please return his equipment as soon as possible," Sousou finished.

"Oh, and you can take this back as well," Iori said as he took off his Shoku badge and handed it to Ryuubi. "I won't be needing it anymore."

Ryuubi took the badge, looking heartbroken. She remembered when Nagata had made these badges for them. They were a symbol that they were unified but now Iori was breaking off from them.

And thus, the Demon Dragon of the Underworld would now serve Sousou Motoku.

Now, there was one last loose end to take care of.

* * *

Nagata shared the news of Karasu's passing with the refugees she had saved. He told them that she was gone as she had sacrificed herself to save him.

After they accepted the sad news, they held a vigil for her, honoring her memory. To think she had touched so many lives. Maybe she just wanted to leave a positive impact, a sign of her atonement, before it was too late.

Nagata joined them in their vigil. They shared a respectful silence. No words needed to be said. Then, one by one, they offered their prayers to Karasu, hoping her soul would find peace.

It was a proper sendoff for Karasu Oda.

After the service, Nagata decided to go for a walk to clear his head and process everything that had happened.

It was all too much right now. He thought that everything would be alright once he escaped Purgatory. He was so naive. So much time had passed and it seemed the war had gotten worse in his absence. They had some victories and were able to push back against the RinJyuKen a little but their evil forces were gradually gaining ground. That only made Sousou work harder to reclaim any territory they had lost to the RinJyuKen.

As he walked around the city, he spotted something that caught his attention and walked towards it. As he got closer, he could see that it was a statue.

It was a statue of himself.

It was ten feet tall and depicted him in his armor with his Ryujin Raiment. He had his Ryujinmaru pointed down with the tip touching the ground while his hands rested on the pommel.

He looked at the inscription written on its base:

**"IN HONOR OF ARMORED WAR GOD GAIM"**

Under the inscription, he found a smaller one:

"_Erected by Armored War God Bravo_"

"So, Marcus made this for me."

The statue was built following his death, as a monument to honor and remember him by. He saw incense and offerings left at the base. As much as he appreciated it, he did not believe he deserved such an honor.

"_It's a perfect likeness, Naga-kun_."

He could imagine Karasu saying something like that.

The statue made him look majestic, regal, powerful, and larger than life.

All of it couldn't be farther than the truth.

"Nagata."

He turned when he heard someone call his name and saw who it was.

"Iori." A tense silence passed between them before Nagata spoke again. "What do you want?"

"To settle things between us."

Nagata saw that Iori had his SengokuDriver on and knew what he meant.

"Do you seriously want to do this now, Iori? Even after everything that's happened?" Nagata incredulously questioned. Was Iori blind or had he just lost his mind?

"All I know is that we've been doing fine without you after you died. We don't need you and your presence will only disrupt everything we've fought so hard for," Iori answered.

"I'm not in the mood, Iori."

"Well too bad. Because I'm in the mood to kill a Rinrinshi." Iori unlocked his Lockseed. "Henshin."

**[YOMOTSUHEGURI!]**

Nagata clenched his fists and jaw as Iori transformed.

**[HAI~! YOMOTSUHEGURI ARMS! MEI, KAI, YOMI, YOMI, YOMI!]**

The Yomotsuheguri Armor Part descended from a cloud of darkness and dropped on Iori's head, generating his Ride Wear suit before it disassembled and formed his armor.

Ryugen-Yomi fired his Budou Ryuhou at Nagata who dodged the energy bullets with his speed. Eyes furiously crackling with lightning, he sped into action and grabbed Ryugen-Yomi to take them both out of the city.

Ryugen-Yomi suddenly found himself in the middle of the Bloody Canyon with Nagata standing across from him, arcs of lightning surrounding his body.

"Why did you bring us here?" Ryugen-Yomi demanded.

"So we can talk, Iori. I don't want to fight you," Nagata insisted.

"Good, because that would make this easier," Ryugen-Yomi said as he fired his Budou Ryuhou at Nagata who avoided the shots with ease.

**[LEGENDRIVER!]**

"Henshin!"

**[LOCK OPEN! RYUJIN ARMS! DAI RYUOH! SORA NO SEIRYU, RISE TO THE THRONE!]**

As soon as Nagata transformed, it started to rain heavily, accompanied by thunder or lightning. Was this Nagata's doing? Who knows?

Ryugen-Yomi fired at Ryujin Gaim who deflected the energy bullets with his RyuCalibur as he charged at him. Once in range, he swung his sword but it was parried by Ryugen-Yomi's Yomiyari. Ryugen-Yomi pushed Ryujin Gaim's blade aside to strike him across the face with his trident's shaft before driving the butt end into his chest, knocking him back. He brandished his Yomiyari and struck Ryujin Gaim repeatedly, sending him backpedaling.

As Ryugen-Yomi thrust his trident at Ryujin Gaim's head, he dodged and ran around Ryugen-Yomi, circling around him as he picked up speed. Ryugen-Yomi watched as Ryujin Gaim left afterimages while trailing lightning.

Ryujin Gaim ran at Ryugen-Yomi who swung at him but his Yomiyari just passed through him like he wasn't even there. Then Ryujin Gaim ran at him, again and again, but each time it was like trying to hit a ghost. He realized that Ryujin Gaim was using his afterimages as a distraction.

The real one made his move and struck Ryugen-Yomi with his sword. In response, Ryugen-Yomi drove his trident into Ryujin-Gaim's chest. They both held their ground as they exchanged blows, sparks flying between them before they broke apart.

**[HAI~! YOMOTSUHEGURI SPARKING!]**

Ryugen-Yomi drove his Yomiyari into the ground to fire the Grapes of Wrath at Ryujin Gaim. As the projectiles came at him, Ryujin Gaim swung his sword, deflecting them and sending them back at Ryugen-Yomi, causing sparks to erupt from his chest.

"That's enough, Iori. Just give up and we can forget all about this," Ryujin Gaim urged. "Nobody has to know."

Ryugen-Yomi gritted his teeth. Even now, Nagata looked down on him. He hated it. He hated _him_.

"No!" Ryugen-Yomi snapped as his dark aura erupted, upgrading his Lockseed. "Not until I take you down!"

**[HAI~! MAKAIRYU ARMS! MAKAI, RYU, MAKAI, RYU, MAKAIRYUGA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!]**

Performing an Arms Evolution, Makai Ryugen lunged at Ryujin Gaim with his chainsaw. Ryujin Gaim parried with his sword but Makai Ryugen managed to disarm him, sending the sword flying out of his hand. He then fired his Makai Ryugahou at Ryujin Gaim who broke into a run to avoid the rapid-fire barrage. Makai Ryugen followed, keeping his target in his sights before sending him tumbling with accurate shots to his feet.

Makai Ryugen stalked toward Ryujin Gaim with his Gatling gun leveled at him.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust," Makai Ryugen stated. "Goodbye, Nagata. And good riddance."

"No." Ryujin Gaim refused to be beaten as he saw his RyuCalibur lying on the ground, several feet away. "Not yet."

Ryujin Gaim threw a lightning bolt that hit Makai Ryugen in the chest, sending him flying. As Ryujin Gaim rose to his feet, he called his sword to him and the RyuCalibur came flying back into his hand. Once it was firmly in his grip, he squeezed the Ryugrip Trigger and raised the sword to the sky.

**[IWAE! DAI RYUJIN ARMS! DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI-DAI TEN-O!]**

Lightning struck and clad him in his regal Jade Dragon Emperor Armor. "A new Arms again?" Makai Ryugen questioned, unimpressed as he recovered and was back on his feet. "Just how many do you have? Doesn't matter. You're dead anyway."

"No, I'm not going back to that place," Ryujin Gaim swore. "Never again." Makai Ryugen proceeded to blast him with his Makai Ryugahou but Imperial Gaim just shrugged off the bullets as he reached down to his Lockseed holder. He grabbed the Nobunaga Lockseed to load it into the Ryulette's Drive Bay.

**[NOBUNAGA!]**

"Stop," Imperial Gaim commanded as he spun the Ryulette and pulled the Ryugrip Trigger.

**[MAOU CALIBUR BREAK!]**

He pointed the face of the Ryulette at Makai Ryugen and slammed his palm against its back.

_"RYU SHOOTING CALIBUR!"_

The symbol glowed as it fired an intense violet beam at Makai Ryugen. Imperial Gaim scored a direct hit as an explosion of sparks bloomed violently from Makai Ryugen's chest. He was brought to his knees, his armor vanishing from taking too much damage. Drenched by the rain, he looked up to see Imperial Gaim looking down at him.

"Go ahead, finish me," Iori dared. Nagata had every reason to want him dead. After all, he had caused his cousin's death.

"No," Imperial Gaim refused. Iori had a family and they would be devastated if he never came home. "Too many people have died already. I won't add to that." Imperial Gaim closed his Kachidoki Lockseed and removed the Ryujin Key to revert to his civilian form.

"Guess you'll tell everyone about this then," Iori presumed.

"No, I'm not. This stays between us. Like it or not, Iori, we're on the same side," Nagata told him, offering his hand to help him up. "And we can only end this war by working together."

"Fine," Iori conceded. They didn't have to be friends to work together. He could live with that. He ignored Nagata's hand and got up before he dusted himself off. He started to cough but managed to keep it under control.

* * *

After their altercation, Nagata brought Iori back to the palace and returned to his room to get changed out of his wet clothes. He appreciated it since he needed a place where he could be left alone with his thoughts and mourns in peace.

Had the others mourned him like this? He really did not ask about his own funeral. What would be the point, anyway? He had come back from the dead.

Unfortunately, Karasu was not as lucky. She was gone and would not be coming back. He had accepted that but it was still painful and he needed time to heal so he could move on.

He heard a knock on the door and sighed. He should put a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his door to make sure people left him alone so he could grieve in peace.

When the knocking did not cease, he opened the door to tell the person off.

"Please, leave - Aisha?"

"Nagata-sama, we need to talk and I don't think I can put this off much longer," Kanu insisted. "May I come inside?"

"Can't it wait?" he asked. He did not mean to sound cold but this really was not a good time. It was just after the vigil and his confrontation with Iori so he just wanted to be alone. Also, he did not think he could face any of them soon after what happened earlier.

"I doubt it can be delayed. It needs to be said as soon as possible."

Nagata sighed.

"Come in." He let her in before he closed the door. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry about what happened to her. You have my condolences."

"Thank you," he accepted. He expected to hear plenty of condolences after this. "Is that all...?"

Kanu mentally searched for the right words.

"You knew her best, Nagata-sama. What was she like before?" Kanu asked. They only knew Karasu as the bandit killer, their comrade, and finally as the traitor. She thought talking about Karasu might help Nagata move on.

"...Well, she was my second cousin," Nagata started. "She was talented, more talented than I when it came to _kendo_. After all, she was the heiress so she was groomed into being the best. She lost her mom when she was born so her father raised her. They were never really close since he wanted a son but he was still obligated to raise her, nonetheless. The few times I saw him, from what I remember, he was always so strict and Kara-chan was always so lonely. I think the times I ever saw her happy was when she could see me."

"You made her happy."

"Yeah, and if I think about it, guess that was when she started to fall in love with me." He chose to remember Karasu as the cousin he loved and lost, not as the traitor who was driven to madness by her obsession for him. If only he had seen the signs but his love for her made him blind to her true inner darkness.

"And she loved you so much that she was willing to give her life up for you," Kanu replied. She had spent many months hating Karasu and wanting her to face justice for her crimes. Now, though, she no longer felt that way. Karasu had served her penance. It was just tragic that she had to die for it.

"I just wish she was here, you know? Maybe if I had been strong enough, or fast enough, then she would still be alive." Tears welled up in his eyes. "I miss her already."

Kanu hugged him. It was painful for him to get that off his chest but he needed to so he could start to heal.

She also had something to get off her own chest.

"The night you died, I was angry at you for leaving to go rescue her. When you did not return, I believed you had abandoned us," Kanu confessed, feeling ashamed. "But then we learned you had died and I was devastated and ashamed for even thinking you would ever abandon us."

"I would never leave you, Aisha."

"I know and I apologize for ever thinking that. After we found out you had died, Aneue and Rinrin took it the worst. Aneue went into denial that she couldn't accept you were dead. She insisted that you may have been captured and that we needed to rescue you. Rinrin could not eat or sleep. It took weeks before she was back to normal. The rest of us just focused on our duties and tried to move on."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it was not your fault. You were killed and sent to Purgatory. You've already suffered enough."

"No, I still need to apologize. I'm sorry for leaving you when you needed me the most, I'm sorry for taking so long to come back, and I'm sorry about what happened this morning. I may not have been thinking straight but it was still no excuse for me to take my grief out on all of you." Nagata still needed to apologize to Chouhi, Bacho, Ryuubi, Ryofu and Chou'un. He needed to make amends, somehow.

"Aisha, I was wondering, could we maybe pick up from where we left off?" He really missed Kanu. Before he met Nanamomo and Bucky, he was all alone in Purgatory. His memories might have been missing but there were still lingering feelings he could never shake off, feelings of home, of family, of love.

Kanu wanted to say yes but said the opposite instead.

"No, Nagata-sama. I don't think it's a good time for us to resume our romantic relationship right now."

"O-oh, I understand." Nagata seemed crestfallen to hear that. "Yeah, you're right. We can't afford any distractions right now."

"But if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me."

Kanu stepped back and turned to walk out of the room. He could not see it, but she had tears in her eyes as well. She knew what her heart wanted but she had her duties and responsibilities as a general. Besides, did he deserve someone who could have doubted him like she had?

As Nagata watched her go, his heart ached. He said he wanted to be alone, but truthfully he did not want to be alone right now. However, he stopped before he could call out to her.

He needed to calm down.

He needed to process.

He needed to meditate.

As he sat down on the bed, he took Karasu's Ringo Lockseed out of his pocket.

"Kara-chan, I'm so sorry."

Karasu sat down next to him. This was not the real Karasu and he was well aware of that. Just like his guilt over Gien's death had manifested a hallucination that took her form as a ghost in Purgatory, this was just another hallucination which now took the form of Karasu's ghost.

"_You have that look again, Naga-kun_."

"What look?"

"_The look that says 'it's all my fault'_."

"I just wished I could've saved you."

"_It wasn't your fault. And you avenged me. Everything is fine_."

"Is it?"

"_Don't let my sacrifice be in vain, Naga-kun. You need to keep fighting. That's why you came back_ so _stop dwelling on your mistakes._"

That was easier said than done. But she was right, though. They were in the middle of a war and he couldn't let his regrets drag him down. He needed to focus on what was important and make sure they all got through this together.

There was another knock at the door and Nagata looked up. Was that Kanu? Had she changed her mind?

He went to open the door. But instead of Kanu, Ryuubi stood before him.

"Touka," Nagata said, sighing.

"Nagata-sama, can we talk?" she asked.

Since Kanu had rejected him earlier, he was feeling a little lonely. He could use the company.

"Sure, come inside."

* * *

**KRC: **Misery loves company. This chapter was very emotion-driven. Yes, we have it start with a fight scene but it was necessary to help address the real issue and that is how we process grief. I originally based the fight on an episode of Legend Heroes, but in that episode, Liu Bei aka Ryuubi became drunk on power. I decided to use grief as the primary motivation here.

When we're in grief, we're not exactly in our right mind. Our decisions become driven by grief, as we ask ourselves what we could've done differently. In his grief, Nagata was convinced he could save the girls by taking their powers from them. Luckily, it ended without any casualties. He needs his bonds right now and he can't have them severed.

Speaking of severed bonds, it looks like Iori has decided to leave the Shoku Warriors and join up with Sousou. He has not completely cut ties with the group but their relationship will definitely be strained.

BTW, here's a How It Should've Ended, or HISHE scene, for the sake of it:

"I'm not in the mood, Iori."

"Well too bad. Because I'm in the mood to kill a Rinrinshi." Iori unlocked his Lockseed. "Henshin."

**[YOMOTSUHEGURI!]**

Using his super-speed, Nagata lunged forward and grabbed Iori's SengokuDriver, tearing it off before the transformation could even begin. He even swiped the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed.

Iori blinked in confusion when he saw Nagata holding both his SengokuDriver and Lockseed.

"What!?" Iori cried in shock.

"Super-speed, hah!" Nagata gloated.

"Give those back!" Iori demanded.

"No! Oh, and I'm sorry about this _too_!"

Nagata used his super-speed to strip Iori of his clothes and then ran off with them, leaving him in his underwear.

"Seriously!?" Iori yelped. "This cannot get any worse." And then it suddenly rained. "Oh, come on!"

* * *

_**[IMPERIAL CALIBUR FINISH!]**_

_"THIS IS FOR KARA-CHAN! IMPERIAL FINAL CALIBUR! SEI-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Dai Shi reviewed the footage up on his projection screen as it showed Seiryuu defeating Omajin Gaim with a single stroke of his sword. It seemed that Seiryuu had finally awakened his true power and all it cost was the death of a loved one.

Dai Shi smirked as he rolled the Taotie Lockseed in his hand. What a shame. He had lost Taotie but it was an acceptable loss. All he needed was the power contained in this tiny padlock. It was amazing how so much power could be contained in such a small package.

He swiped his hand to the left to switch screens to show Seiryuu fighting his harem. Dai Shi could feel his grief and it was deliciously agonizing. He just seemed so broken and pitiful, nearly pushed over the edge of his sanity, but those girls of his managed to pull him back before he fell into the darkness. A bit anticlimactic but Dai Shi wanted Seiryuu to be strong, not insane, even if his dark emotions were producing a significant amount of Rinki.

He swiped his hand to the side to switch screens again, this time showing the confrontation between Seiryuu and Zhayu. He could sense Zhayu's rage and hatred growing as his tainted Ki turned dark and murky. It was toxic and poisoning his body and mind. However, there was still a glimmer of light in his soul, his love for his family, which kept the corruption from taking over fully.

He checked one last screen to show the golden Seal of Heaven, shining brightly within a cloud of darkness as tendrils of Rinki were fed into it. Soon, it would be full.

Dai Shi darkened all his screens as he smiled. His plans were coming together. Perhaps it was finally time to formally introduce himself to _his_ Sovereigns and Zhayu.


	11. Interlude: Shaoren, Nenene & Riri

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

**Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome**

**Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

**Interlude: Shaoren, Nenene & Riri**

* * *

Shaoren was jealous of her friend Rinrin. Now, why would a princess be jealous of a stupid musclehead whose stomach was bigger than their brain?

"I can't believe he's back!" Rinrin cheered excitedly. "He's back! Onii-chan's back!"

"That's great," Shaoren deadpanned, faking a smile and not sharing Rinrin's excitement. "I'm really happy for you."

It was because Rinrin got her big brother back. Now, Shaoren couldn't fault her for being happy that her big brother had come back home. After all, for a long time now, everyone thought he was dead only for him to show up completely out of the blue.

Her Zan-niichan, on the other hand, had not come back yet. He had left them and never returned. Her Zan-niichan just left them without a word, not even a goodbye. That broke the princess' heart.

The only explanation they got was from Shuutai who told them that he needed to go away so he could learn how to control his new powers. He was afraid he might lose control and hurt them. That was all.

Shaoren wondered where he was, what he was doing, or if he was thinking of them. If he was training for their sake, that meant he was, right? There was no way he could just abandon them and forget about them, right?

Nobody could answer these questions for Shaoren. She couldn't even bring them up to her sister since that would just depress her. They had been engaged, after all, and now he was just gone.

Shaoren thought about what she would do or say when she saw him again. She'd be mad and yell at him. She would beat him up for leaving them like that. She was just so angry at him that she wanted him to know how much he hurt them all by abandoning them like that.

And once she let out all the anger, she'd be so relieved and cry, happy to see him again. However, that would not mean she would let him off the hook that easily. He would need to be punished for leaving them and for breaking both her and her big sister's hearts.

* * *

Nenene was happy for her big sister figure, Ren. Since Nagata's death, she had been pretty down in the dumps. Thankfully, Sekito and her other pets were around to cheer her up as they could sense when she was in a sad mood. Now that Nagata was back, Ren seemed happier now.

To be honest, Nenene used to be wary of Nagata for being an Armored War God and she was afraid that he would try to steal Ren away from her. Being an orphan, she had never experienced any real kindness. If she wanted something, like money, shelter, or even food, she'd have to work for it. Ren, however, offered all that without expecting anything in return. It was the first time Nenene ever experienced unconditional love. Though, everyone believed that Ren just picked her up like she did with any strays she came across to add to her collection of pets.

So, to repay her, Nenene studied to become a strategist. Growing up on the streets, Nenene became pretty sharp and street smart. Though, being smarter than Ren was not much of an accomplishment. No offense to her, but Ren wasn't an expert at common sense or coming up with strategies. The only reason she got to become a general was because of her superhuman strength. Those that never saw her true self were intimidated but her closest friends knew that behind that strength was a gentle soul and had a soft side for any creatures big or small.

Ren often kept her emotions hidden, except on the battlefield. She could be brutal and ferocious when she wanted to be. After all, she fought to protect everything and everyone that was precious to her. So, when she learned that Nagata had been killed, Nenene could not blame her for being angry at the one who had murdered him.

After the battle with Majin Gaim, Nenene had to console her as Ren cried herself to sleep. Ren stopped grieving after some time, focused on protecting those that were still alive, her family, which included her friends and pets.

But then Nagata came back, with Karasu of all people, and Nenene remembered why she used to hate and fear Armored War Gods. Karasu was like the Armored War Devils. In fact, she used to be one of them. Nenene remembered how they had destroyed her village. It gave her nightmares and now Karasu was back. Why couldn't she have just stayed gone? Why did she have to come back to ruin their lives again?

Nagata's return was met with some suspicion. He was supposed to be dead, right? Well, there was that time he became a ghost but only because his body got stolen. No, this was something different.

According to him, he had been dead and was sent to Purgatory where all the dead Rinshi and Rinrinshi went when they got destroyed. In fact, that meant he was no different from them. He did have the same pale skin tone and his eyes were completely black. If he had not managed to convince them that he was who he claimed to be, then he might've been sent back to Purgatory.

Nagata was accepted but Nenene could sense some tension coming from Iori. The other Armored War God did not like that Nagata and Karasu were back. In fact, he looked ready to murder Karasu. Luckily, Ren and Touka were there to stop him. However, the issue was not over. Nenene knew a grudge when she saw one and Iori would not be satisfied until Karasu was gone. For good.

* * *

Riri didn't like it when her daddy was mad. When he got mad, well, he could get violent. Not with her or mommy, though. He'd never do anything to hurt them. However, everyone else was not as lucky as they were.

When Riri heard that Karasu-neechan was back, she had mixed feelings. She used to look up to her like all her big sisters but then she turned out to be a traitor. That made her a bad person. She even made Nagata-niichan do bad things.

Riri still kept the doll Karasu-neechan had made for her. Her daddy wanted her to get rid of it, but her mommy managed to talk him down and let her keep it. She understood why he hated the doll. It was a reminder of Karasu-neechan who had betrayed them. Riri still loved the doll. It wasn't its fault that the person who made it was bad.

But then, Riri spoke with some of the kids that Karasu-neechan had saved. They told her that she had rescued them and their families when the bad guys attacked their homes. She could not save everybody but she managed to rescue them and take them someplace safe. That meant she wasn't bad anymore, right? If she wasn't bad anymore, that meant she was good, right? Her daddy didn't seem to think so but that was because he was still mad at her.

Then Riri learned from her mommy and daddy that Karasu-neechan was dead. She would not be able to hurt them anymore.

Nagata-niichan seemed the saddest about her death.

* * *

**KRC:** Since we haven't seen Shaoren and Nenene much yet here, I thought it would be good to share their perspective. Same for Riri, since she's always been in the background. Also, this provides a closing to this arc since we will soon be moving to the endgame. We'll be heading into the final battle now, people.


	12. Divine Duties

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

Kanu Unchou was furious. She had just spoken to Ryuubi and learned that Iori had defected to Sousou's faction. She immediately went to look for the defector and found him in the middle of training.

Iori was out training with his crossbow as he fired on a target. His auto-reload crossbow was a gift he had received from Mitsuki's engineer, Riten. It came equipped with an auto-reload magazine, allowing him to quickly reload his crossbow with bolts, making it an efficient weapon on the battlefield. Once his magazine was spent, he went to grab a replacement when Kanu stood between him and his target.

"Do you mind moving out of the way, please?" Iori requested.

"Is it true, Iori-sama? Did you defect to Sousou-dono's faction?" Kanu demanded.

Iori rolled his eyes. He knew that news about him defecting would spread quickly and expected that they would be upset with him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Aisha. I was just offered a better opportunity and I took it," Iori said nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you speak to Touka about this? Why didn't you speak to us?"

"I didn't think it was any of your concern."

That casual dismissal just made Kanu angrier.

"Not our concern? We're comrades, Iori-sama! We're practically family! If you were having problems, we could've talked about it!"

"This is my life, Aisha. I don't have to tell you everything I do with it."

"And what does Shion have to say about this?"

"If you must know, she supports my decision, something none of you would've done. Don't act like I betrayed you all. We're still on the same side. We're just walking different paths now."

"You're just doing all this out of spite, aren't you?" Kanu accused. "Just because Touka chastised you for going after Idunn behind our backs."

"No, I'm not doing this out of spite, Aisha," Iori denied. "I'm just sick of the obvious nepotism when Nagata is concerned." It reminded him of how his parents favored his big brother over him just because Ichiro was their first-born and heir. "And don't act like you didn't want revenge on Karasu for what she did." He remembered how Kanu wanted Karasu to be hunted down after she had fled. She was practically obsessed with finding Karasu so she could face justice.

"We wanted justice, Iori-sama, not revenge," Kanu corrected him.

"Is there really a difference between the two?" Iori shrugged. In his eyes, justice was just lawful revenge.

Kanu scowled at him. How dare he think justice and revenge were the same thing? She may have been motivated by the death of her family to go after bandits, but she had been driven by a sense of justice, to prevent others from suffering as she had in the past.

Iori had gotten increasingly ruthless and it worried them. A lot. She understood the need for a bit of ruthlessness when fighting their enemies who were literal monsters, but she also knew they could not allow themselves to be consumed by it. Now Iori was going behind their backs and taking matters into his own hands like when he executed those bandits a long time ago. She understood why he had done it since he had discovered them using the kidnapped girls as sex slaves. However, he still should have followed proper procedure and brought the bandits back to be tried in court, not decide to be the judge and executioner.

"You went behind our backs, Iori-sama, and took matters into your own hands," Kanu growled but soon paused as she realized something. "This isn't the first time either."

"What are you accusing me of exactly?" Iori glared.

"Those prisoners that 'escaped'. It was you. You were the one who released them just so you could kill them yourself." They had captured several cultists who had been part of the assault on Touka Village, following Haru who had been coerced to attack them. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"So what if I did?" Iori responded shamelessly, not feeling guilty about it. Not one bit. "They deserved it. Besides, we were low on food and water. We couldn't waste it on them. I was doing us all a favor."

"So that's what you call trying to kill Idunn? You think you were doing us all a 'favor'?" Kanu questioned incredulously.

"That's right but Nagata decided she deserved to live instead. He got in my way and sided with her just like before so we fought. I bet he would have run away with her again."

"We both know he did not abandon us." She had to learn this the hard way when Majin Gaim had shown them Nagata's LockPhone, confirming his death.

"Well, you believed he had before we learned he was dead. You even said you'd never forgive him," Iori reminded her.

"I never meant it," Kanu denied. She remembered and regretted it. "I was angry but I've already forgiven him."

"Of course you'd forgive your darling 'Nagata-sama'," Iori snarked. "You even forgave him after he attacked you and the others."

"We forgave him for that because he was not in his right mind. You, however, knew what you were doing but you still went behind our backs. That is what I can't forgive."

"As if I care," Iori scoffed. "Listen, you can lecture me all you like but you won't change my mind. And I will do _everything _in my power to protect what is precious to me." He was not budging from his decision and was determined to stay on this path.

"Let's just hope you don't burn any more bridges, Iori-sama, for your sake."

"The only bridges I'll burn are the ones our enemies are standing on if they cross me."

Once Kanu stormed off, Iori continued his training. He briefly pictured her face on the target and fired.

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

**Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

**Chapter 53: Divine Duties**

* * *

The beams of sunlight hit Nagata's face. The sudden warmth on his face woke him up and he slowly opened his eyes. It took him a moment to focus his vision and after a few blinks, the pink blur lying beside him became clear. It was Ryuubi and she was sleeping next to him.

He remembered what happened last night. He had attended a vigil in honor of Karasu, had gotten into a fight with Iori, talked with Kanu and then Ryuubi had come to his room. He had felt lonely after Kanu rejected him so he had invited Ryuubi into his room.

They may have slept together, but nothing sexual took place last night. They had just talked all night and Ryuubi fell asleep beside him. Watching her sleep so peacefully made him doze off as well.

He hadn't had a peaceful rest like that in a very long time. After being forced to evade the Grimmbeasts in Purgatory for so long, it felt good to be able to sleep for a few hours without the fear of death looming over him.

He reached over to brush aside some of her pink hair away from her beautiful face and then he cupped her cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered gratefully. He was thankful for her company, love and warmth. He hadn't felt any of that in a very long time. He was also happy that there were no hard feelings between them after his breakdown.

As much as he wanted to stay in bed with Ryuubi, he had to get up to perform his duties. He was Sousou's royal cook after all so she would be expecting breakfast. With reluctance, he got out of bed and stepped out to get ready for his day.

* * *

"Looks like we've just found their base," said Iori as he lowered his telescope. He had just joined Sousou's faction. For his first assignment, she had sent him to deal with a bandit problem. Despite the ongoing war with the RinJyuKen Akugata, there were still bandit gangs that were taking advantage of these turbulent times to raid villages, taking food, valuables, and young girls for entertainment.

The bandits had taken over a village that was left abandoned after an attack committed by the RinJyuKen. Using it as their base, it provided the bandits with shelter and a place to store their stolen loot and slaves. These bandits had been going around attacking villages in Sou Gi's territory which should've been safe from the RinJyuKen. But sadly, their forces were stretched pretty thin so villages only had a handful of guards stationed. These villages were vital to the war effort as they provided supplies for the Alliance so any disruption in the supply chain would not be tolerated.

The existence of the Armored War Gods should have been a deterrent. Sadly, bandits were just greedy and brazen enough to go after any easy target without any fear of reprisal.

They needed a reminder.

Iori was given a company of archers to help deal with the bandits. Also, he was accompanied by Teiiku and Kakuka, two of Sousou's strategists who were on loan to him. Iori's company stood on a cliff overlooking the village. It gave them a good view of the village and its surroundings while giving them the high ground, which was an advantage as well.

Iori would normally have the archers rain arrows down on the bandits but they would only take shelter in the houses, which would have made such a tactic useless. They could fire flaming arrows that would force the bandits out into the open, but that would set the buildings on fire and they could not risk harming the captives. Going in with guns blazing was also out of the question for the very same reason. He was not going to mess up his first mission as a newly appointed member of her faction.

This was a test. Sousou wanted Iori to prove himself to her. She wanted to know if his mind was as sharp as his eyes.

"OK, so we need to get the bandits out in the open," Iori said. "Any ideas?"

"A trap would be too obvious," said Teiiku. "These bandits aren't idiots. They're led by men who used to be imperial soldiers before the empire fell."

Iori grimaced. He hated it when good men turned bad. Or were they ever good to begin with if they decided to become bandits? Even if times were hard, they did not justify them going after the weak and helpless. There were better ways to earn a living without turning to a life of crime.

"What if we don't draw them out but we chased them out instead?" Kakuka suggested.

"You mean scare them out of the village?" Iori asked.

"Yes," Kakuka confirmed.

"Hm, using their cowardice to our advantage," Iori smiled as he rubbed his chin. "Not a bad idea. And when they're out in the open, we'll hit them with our arrows then storm the village in the middle of all the chaos."

"How will we scare them?" Teiiku asked.

"How many Lockseeds do we have?" Iori answered with his own question. "Get everyone ready. We'll strike before sundown while we still have some light." His smile turned vicious. "These bandits should've stolen some umbrellas because we're going to bring down the rain."

* * *

The operation was executed before the sun went down. Ryugen flew over the bandit village and unlocked several Lockseeds which he dropped. The instant they hit the ground, numerous Helheim portals opened up. Then the chaos began as the bandits screamed and tried to fight off the Inves, only to fail due to the monster's superior numbers. As Inves were naturally hostile lifeforms, they would attack anything that stood between them and their natural food source. With the Lockseeds littering the village, they had plenty of reason to be hostile.

The bandits started to flee, leaving behind their ill-gotten loot and slaves. They ran out of the village, leaving stragglers to the mercy of the Inves.

Meanwhile, Kakuka and Teiiku stood on the cliff and saw the bandits coming out of the village. They waited as more and more of them came running out of the gate, screaming in terror. It was cathartic, really. They acted tough when menacing the weak but were cowards in the face of true terror.

"Hold," Kakuka said. "Wait for it. Wait for it."

They needed to wait until no more bandits could be seen running out of the village.

"Now!" Kakuka commanded and the archers let loose with their bows and arrows. A multitude of arrows shot skyward before they rained down on the bandits. When they saw the arrows coming for them, it was too late as they were all struck down, dying instantly.

"That was quick and efficient," Teiiku approved. "Now, let's see how Ryugen-dono handles the rest." While they were on loan to Iori, they were also given instructions to report to Sousou on his successes or failures. After all, if this was a test, then they were the proctors.

Ryugen touched down in the middle of the village. He watched as the Inves gorged on the Lockseeds, evolving after gobbling them up.

"You've served your purpose," Ryugen said coldly as he aimed his DraGatlingers at the Inves. "Now go to Hell."

* * *

The bodies of the bandits were gathered and put in a pile to be burned. They did not want the RinJyuKen to get their hands on them to add to their forces. At the same time, they reclaimed all the stolen loot which included a few dozen bags of rice. They also rescued the girls that the bandits had taken for 'entertainment purposes'.

"So, do I pass?" Iori asked Teiiku and Kakuka during the mission debriefing.

"Sousou-sama will be most satisfied with this, Ryugen-dono," Kakuka informed him.

"Good," Iori smiled. "You can also tell her that you can count on me to always get the job done."

"We will," Teiiku complied. Though, she would make note of how reckless he was in using the Inves to drive out the bandits. The monsters could've turned on the captives and killed them as well. The only reason they had not was because Iori was there to exterminate them once their role was fulfilled.

* * *

Following Taiga's defeat, the Alliance reclaimed Rakuyo. A search of the palace revealed that he had girls locked up in his dungeon. It did not take a genius to realize why he had taken them captive. Traumatized by their ordeal, they would no doubt be scarred for life but they would receive the help they needed to recover and hopefully move on.

The Shoku Faction was also working on reclaiming their kingdom. It was currently overrun by Helheim plants, causing it to become uninhabitable by humans. The Shoku Faction had originally believed that Karasu was responsible for the infestation since she possessed the ability to freely open Helheim portals and control the plants within Helheim. They assumed she had done it out of revenge for imprisoning her. However, after learning that she had been trying to redeem herself from the refugees she had rescued, that theory was shelved. She still could've done it out of spite before she decided to change her ways but they could not find out for sure since she had passed away.

Another working theory was that the unstable portals were accidentally caused by the Armored War Gods constantly using their Lockseeds to access their armor. Presently, the infestation seemed limited to Shoku but it could still spread to the rest of the land if left unchecked.

It was not just the plants that were a threat, but the Inves that came along with them. Territorial, the creatures were dangerous and would attack any intruders that they believed were after their food source. They also went after Armored War Gods who carried Lockseeds which they considered an even better and more delicious source of sustenance.

Despite being overrun by Helheim plants, it did not stop the RinJyuKen Akugata from setting up shop in Shoku as they had built a Rinshi Factory there. The Rinshi Factory was a terrible place. Dead bodies were gathered by the Genesis cult and turned into Rinshi through dark magic. Not even their own members were excluded. Their bodies were collected and used as raw material to create more footsoldiers for the RinJyuKen Akugata.

They were also holding prisoners in the facility, all locked up in cages. Helpless, they could do nothing but wait before it was their time to be converted. It only happened when they didn't have enough dead bodies to convert so they resorted to using living people, killing them so that their bodies could be used.

It was abhorrent and sacrilegious.

It had to be stopped. Right here and now.

A girl struggled as she was tied to the altar while a cultist stood over her body with a dagger. The altar had been used numerous times already, judging by the bloodstains on it. The girl was gagged to prevent her from screaming, but the fear in her tear-filled eyes gave away her terror.

"You will give your life to Dai Shi-sama's holy cause to cleanse this world of the unworthy!" the cultist announced as he raised his dagger to kill her. All of a sudden, a bolt of blue lightning sped into the chamber and knocked the knife-wielding cultist into the wall. The other two cultists were also knocked out by sudden blows to the head.

The girl, still tied to the altar, was confused but then she saw a new face and her eyes widened.

"Don't worry. I'm here to get you out," Ryujin Gaim assured her as he cut her free. "Now, hold on." He zoomed away before he came back to free the rest of the captives from their cages, zooming away with them too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lu Bu was dealing with the man in charge of the facility. He was a Rinrinshi called Meka, a Tortoise Beastman with scaly blue skin, goggles, and tortoise shell armor with a tortoise's face on his chest. He claimed to be an alchemist and an engineer while he ran the Rinshi Factory for the RinJyuKen Akugata.

He also had an assistant, Baka, who was a bumbling oaf in the form of a Hippo Beastman. He was dumb as rocks but could follow orders at least. He was the one who did the heavy lifting and menial labor while also acting as Meka's bodyguard.

Meka was in the middle of creating his masterpiece when Lu Bu broke into his lab. Her orders were to capture the person-in-charge for questioning. Failing that, if they resisted, she was allowed to kill them. When she came into his lab, she caught him stitching body parts together to form some kind of abomination.

Meka commanded Baka to take care of her. His stupid assistant eagerly obeyed and fought Lu Bu who proved to be more of a match for him.

Lu Bu sent Baka crashing into a shelf filled with Meka's various potions and the bottles fell to the ground where they shattered.

"My potions!" Meka cried in dismay as his work was being destroyed. "You bitch! Baka, kill her! Kill her now!"

Lu Bu did not respond. She was driven by cold fury, knowing what this monster had done to innocent people while disrespecting the dead. He would know her fury as she cut him down but she needed to take care of his bodyguard first. He was the only thing standing in her way.

"That smarts..." Baka groaned as he recovered but his head hurt and not because he was trying to think too hard. He was bizarre, even for a Rinrinshi. He looked like a big red hippo head with green human limbs attached to it.

"You idiot!" Meka snapped. "Kill her already!"

"Yes, Meka-sama!" Baka obeyed. "This will kill her for sure because bigger is better! _Jashin Goten Hen_!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Meka screamed as Baka started to grow to titanic size.

* * *

"Here's the last of them," Ryujin Gaim informed Ryuubi and Komei as he brought the last of the captives back to their base camp. He managed to work in a flash.

He seemed to be doing better following Karasu's death. As soon as he could, he was back working with the Shoku Faction but as a subordinate instead of a leader like before. He was fine with the arrangement since he could still do some good with his abilities.

Komei was the one who had formulated this plan to use Ryujin Gaim's speed to rescue all the captives and capture all the cultists within the factory.

"Good, thank you, Nagata-sama," Ryuubi said gratefully. "Now, let's destroy this unholy place."

"Just a moment," Ryujin Gaim said as he grabbed some rope and zipped back inside the facility. In a matter of seconds, Ryujin Gaim had all the cultists tied up in front of Ryuubi. "OK, now we can destroy it."

"Wait, we forgot Ren," Komei remembered.

Suddenly, Baka burst out of the factory as he grew into a giant, destroying it as he expanded. Meka clung to his gigantic assistant, cursing loudly.

"YOU STUPID BAKAAAAAAAAA!"

The stupid hippo had destroyed his lab and all of his hard work. It was an incredible loss as he also destroyed the factory as well.

Lu Bu also managed to cling to Baka as he grew. She spotted Meka who gasped when he saw her. She grabbed him, preventing his escape before they were suddenly zipped away by a blue lightning bolt.

"Nagata-sama," Lu Bu said as Ryujin Gaim set her down at their base camp. He saw Meka who cried out in fear as he saw Ryujin Gaim.

"Wait, don't kill me! I'll tell you anything!" Meka begged.

Ryujin Gaim just slapped a paper talisman on Meka's forehead to make him shut up and go still. It was something Kada had whipped up for them. Since the Rinshi and Rinrinshi were simply advanced Jiang Shi, they could be sealed the same way.

"That thing's huge," Komei observed as she looked at Baka. "Nagata-sama, do you need to change into a giant again?"

"There's no need for that," Ryujin Gaim said as he zoomed toward Baka then ran up his body to stand beside his ear. "Excuse me, Baka-san?"

"HUH? WHO SAID THAT?"

"I'm...I'm your conscience," Ryujin Gaim answered. He mentally facepalmed. Like that would work.

"HUH? MY CONSCIENCE? WHAT'S THAT?"

Ryujin Gaim blinked but continued with the ruse.

"I'm the voice in your head that tells you when you're doing something bad."

"OH, THEN WHY HAVE I NEVER HEARD YOU BEFORE?"

"Well...it's because...well it's because you were small before. Now that you're big then my voice is bigger and you can hear me." Ryujin Gaim literally facepalmed this time when he realized how dumb that sounded.

"OH, OK! THAT MAKES SENSE!" Ryujin Gaim did not believe that actually worked. "SO, WHAT I'M DOING IS BAD?"

"Yes, it's bad. You don't have to hurt people, you know, because you have a choice. You can be good. Tell me, why are you bad?"

"BECAUSE PEOPLE TOLD ME TO BE BAD."

"And what do you wanna do?"

"I...I NEVER REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT. I GUESS I JUST WANT TO SIT DOWN AND EAT ALL THE FOOD I WANT."

"OK, that's good, I guess. You don't have to hurt people to enjoy good food."

"REALLY? BECAUSE MEKA-SAMA SAID I WON'T GET ANY FOOD IF I DON'T DO ANYTHING HE SAYS."

"Well, he's not here right now, is he? Now, you get to decide what you want to do. Do you really want to destroy that camp?"

"WELL, IF MEKA-SAMA TOLD ME, I'D DO IT BUT SINCE HE'S NOT HERE I THINK I'D RATHER TAKE A NAP IN A RIVER."

"OK, then go do that but you need to shrink back to normal first, and then you need to surrender. When you surrender, they'll give you some food."

"OK! THANK YOU, MR. CONSCIENCE!"

Baka began to shrink back to normal size and Ryujin Gaim zoomed back to camp. Komei and Ryuubi just stared at him in amazement.

"What did you do?" Ryuubi asked.

"I talked him down," Ryujin Gaim answered.

"And it worked?" Komei questioned.

"Yeah, it looks like it did. I'm surprised it worked too."

Baka approached the camp, got down on his knees, and put his hands up.

"I surrender! Can I get some food, please?"

* * *

Baka and Meka now had paper talismans stuck to their foreheads which forced them back into their humanoid Rinrinshi forms and froze them like statues - or in this case corpses. They were both put in coffins which were sealed with talismans as well.

"Too easy," Ryofu observed.

"I can't believe it worked," Ryuubi agreed.

"I'm as surprised as you are but I had to try it at least," Nagata replied. "Still, I don't feel right about putting Baka away like this. He did surrender peacefully."

Nagata had learned from his experience with Nanamomo that not all Rinrinshi were bad. Some of them just joined up with Dai Shi because they were forced to or they did not see any other choice. If he could, he'd rather solve these problems peacefully. Baka was not a bad Rinrinshi, he was just simple, dumb, and only knew how to follow orders.

Of course, if Baka had not agreed to surrender peacefully, then Nagata would have no choice but to send him to Purgatory.

"I understand, Nagata-sama, but this is for everyone's peace of mind," Ryuubi assured him since having a Rinrinshi walking around free right now would just cause unnecessary panic and they wanted to avoid that. "When the time is right, then you can free him and give him the feast you promised him."

"Yeah," Nagata smiled. "So are we done here?"

"We've rescued the captives, taken enemy members prisoner and destroyed the factory," Komei listed their objectives. "Then yes, I believe we're done here."

* * *

A battle was taking place between the Yellow Turbans that were led by Bravo and the RinJyuKen's Rinshi who were being led by Tyrant. While Bravo slashed away at the Rinshi with his men, Gridon opted to take on Tyrant himself.

Bravo's Yellow Turbans had found one of the RinJyuKen's slave labor camps thanks to Shibai's Intel. They were forcing people to break rocks for building material. They were also forced to repeatedly build a wall that the Rinshi would tear down and force them to rebuild. Their misery provided the RinJyuKen with Rinki which they craved. Those that worked themselves to death were collected to be converted into Rinshi.

This camp was a damn Rinki farm. What got Hideyoshi interested in this camp was that Sasuke was in charge. It was Shibai who had informed them of the place. Knowing Sasuke was there was just icing on the cake.

Tyrant and Gridon clashed furiously. Normally, an A-Rank Lockseed needed to be at a higher tier with an experienced user to be a match for an S-Rank Energy Lockseed. However, Gridon had gained considerable combat experience since he came to this world and had become stronger. He also sported a new Driver which was green instead of the usual black. The Rider Indicator had also been replaced, now depicting a turtle shell instead of a profile of his helmet in Rider form.

"Hyah!" Gridon shouted as he smashed his Donkachi against Tyrant's chest and sent him staggering back.

**[COME ON! DONGURI FINISH!]**

"This is for Kenshin!" Gridon yelled as he rotated his arm as his Donkachi charged up with energy. He swung at Tyrant and blasted him across the battlefield with his Donkachi.

Tyrant groaned but he managed to recover as he picked himself up.

"You've gotten stronger, Hideyoshi," Tyrant remarked.

"Is that all you can say?" Gridon growled.

"Are you expecting an apology?"

"I expect an explanation! You betrayed us! You stabbed us in the back! You killed my best friend! I want to know why!"

"Would it even matter? It wouldn't change anything now, would it?"

"No, it wouldn't."

"Then why bother asking?"

Roaring in anger, Gridon charged at Tyrant who switched his GenesisDriver for his FienDriver.

**[EYES OPEN UP! QIONGQI: FIEND OF WRATH!]**

The Dark Aura Beast emerged from the FienDriver. Representing Qiongqi, it was manticore-like. But instead of a lion, it resembled a tiger with wings, bull-like horns and a scorpion's tail. It snatched Gridon in its jaws and violently shook him around, smashing him against the ground as Tyrant watched. After having its fun, it spat him out.

Tyrant stood calmly as the beast merged with him to form his armor. He became equipped with the Hell Claws and Hell Stinger. Gridon rose to his feet and glared at Tyrant who wore the armor he had used to kill his best friend.

Tyrant swung his tail at Gridon like a whip but Gridon repelled it with a strike of his war hammer before he jumped back to avoid its venomous sting.

As Tyrant charged up his Gun Hell Claw, Gridon performed a quick Arms Change.

**[COME ON! XUANWU ARMS! ****KUROTAMA NO TATE, GO ON!]**

He summoned his Kamekasa hat which had a texture similar to a turtle's shell and the face of a turtle on it. Using it as a shield, he deflected Tyrant's shots before he threw it like a Frisbee. It struck Tyrant in the head, stunning him, and bounced off to return to Gridon like a boomerang. He caught it and put it on his helmet before giving it a spin.

**[COME ON! OVERLORD XUANWU ARMS! TSUNAMI, SURGE AND CRASH!]**

Tyrant fired as blue-green water swirled around Gridon, shielding him from Tyrant's attack. The swirl dispersed, revealing Gridon in his Overlord Mode. His armor was less bulky and the bodysuit had changed color, becoming a deep shade of green with turtle shell patterns on the outside of his legs and sleeves. His black armor also had the same pattern with an octagon on his chest that had the Kanji character for 'water' in it.

This was** Armored War God Rey Gridon.**

He fired a jet of water which violently slammed against Tyrant who managed to brace himself against the blast of water. Seeing that this wasn't working, Rey Gridon quickly changed tactics as he turned the water into a thick cloud of steam.

"Neat trick," Tyrant appraised as he kept his guard up while Gridon hid in the thick cloud of steam.

"I've learnt more than that!" Rey Gridon charged at Tyrant as he rolled himself into a ball of ice with spikes that sprouted out all over the sphere. He rolled at high speed and rammed into Tyrant with incredible force before he bounced off and unrolled himself to land on his feet. He wrapped his forearms in water before he froze them to form ice fists with spiked knuckles. He threw a punch at Tyrant but he blocked it with his Hell Claws. Furiously, Rey Gridon threw rage-fueled punches at the traitor who deftly deflected them before hitting him in the chest with a blast that stunned him.

"_Qiongqi, it's over. Return_," Dai Shi commanded in Tyrant's head.

"Looks like I'll have to leave now, Hideyoshi," Tyrant said regretfully. "We may resume our battle some other time."

"You're not getting away!" Rey Gridon snapped as Tyrant activated his finisher.

**[QIONGQI EXECUTION END!]**

Tyrant leaped into the air to perform a backflip. Gridon's eyes widened as he recognized the attack.

"Shit!" Rey Gridon put his arms up to brace himself.

The stinger fired a blast of venom which launched Tyrant at Gridon. Coated in the venomous substance, Tyrant performed a series of rapid bicycle kicks which ate through the ice gauntlets before finally sending Rey Gridon flying. Fortunately, his armor and protective Ki-barrier absorbed the impact as he went tumbling.

Rey Gridon looked around for Tyrant as his steam cloud dissipated and found him gone. He scanned the battlefield for him and only saw the Yellow Turbans with Bravo finishing off the last of the Rinshi.

"Hideyoshi!" Kurokage-Shin ran up to her comrade to help him up. "Are you OK?"

"He got away!" Rey Gridon snapped. "Dammit!"

"OK, that's bad. But look on the bright side. We've won here. Now let's go and free those slaves," Kurokage-Shin told him.

"...Fine."

They had won the day, defeated the enemy and freed the slaves but Tyrant had also retreated. It was not a complete victory, yet it was still a step in the right direction.

After the battle, Hideyoshi went back to performing his duties as a healer. With the power of Xuanwu, he could manipulate water, change its state and also heal. Not only could he use it to cleanse wounds, but he could also use the Ki-infused water to heal injuries and cure diseases. It made him a valuable member of the Alliance. However, he knew he was not much of a healer compared to Kada who had trained his whole life in the craft. The only reason he could do this job was that he had been given a Cheat ability.

It still couldn't help him save his best friend, though. He grieved and mourned for a long time but with Totaku's help, he managed to move on. He still drank to cope with the pain but he never overdid it or went on benders anymore.

There were times that he wished he and Kenshin had never gone to that museum. If they hadn't gone to that museum, his best friend would still be alive and they would be playing games like before. The only violence they would experience would be simulated and Kenshin would not have become an alcoholic and died.

Kayu had tried to take Kenshin's place as his partner and he appreciated the effort but it was never the same. She could claim Kenshin's place as the new Kurokage-Shin but she could never replace his best bro-friend.

Currently, Hideyoshi was treating the soldiers and the slaves that they had rescued. Like in every battle, they suffered casualties. Many good men lost their lives and many more were injured but they fought the good fight. Fortunately, with Mitsuki's help, the men who had died could still be revived to fight another day.

While Mitsuki's Phoenix Down could be used repeatedly, it could not be stored as they learned they could never collect the feathers from Mitsuki to be used for later. They needed to be used as soon as they were produced or else they would lose their effectiveness.

With Mitsuki being able to bring the dead back to life and Hideyoshi being able to heal all injuries and ailments, the Alliance had not suffered any heavy casualties. They felt truly blessed to have the Armored War Gods on their side.

The slaves had suffered greatly. They were either injured, ill or malnourished. When presented with real food, they ate like they had never eaten before. It was just so tragic to see how they had suffered because of the RinJyuKen.

"OK, your leg should be fine now," Hideyoshi said after he finished healing the wound of one of their soldiers.

"Thank you, Gridon-sama," the soldier said gratefully.

"Try not to get speared again," Hideyoshi advised as his patient left. "OK, who else?"

"That's the last of them," Totaku checked. "You have no more patients today."

"Oh, thank goodness. Now we just need to call Baron to come and bring some of our men back to life." Hideyoshi reached for a drink but paused as he looked to Totaku. "I'll just take a sip, I promise."

"You've earned it after a long day of work," Totaku permitted. Hideyoshi popped open a gourd and took a sip of wine. He then took another sip for Kenshin.

"Wish we got that damned traitor," Hideyoshi grumbled.

Totaku knew who he meant. Sasuke had been part of Kosonsan's group before he revealed himself to be a traitor. He was the one who had killed Kenshin so the Black Turtle Rider harbored a grudge against him. Hideyoshi swore on his best friend's memory that he would kill Sasuke and avenge him.

"He won't get away next time," Totaku said optimistically. "And he'll answer for his crimes."

"Let's hope that's true, Yue-hime."

Hideyoshi could feel he was getting agitated so he took some of the medicinal _ma _Kada had given him, rolled himself a joint and lit it with an oil lamp. He took a few puffs and let it work its magic, putting him in a better, calmer mood. He started to lament how he was using drugs and alcohol to cope with the horrors of war but they were not the only thing he was using as a crutch.

He looked at Totaku who looked cute in her maid uniform. So cute that he just wanted to embrace her.

"Yue-hime, come here," Hideyoshi said softly as he put his joint down in the ashtray and pulled the girl onto his sleeping mat. He embraced her as they kissed and soon they started to disrobe. He needed her right now, for comfort, and she freely offered it to him.

Drugs, alcohol, and sex were how he coped with his trauma.

* * *

**KRC: **In this chapter, we see Iori, Nagata and Hideyoshi at work as they fight with the Alliance. Iori is being a jerkass but he does have a point. Hopefully, this doesn't strain his relationship with the Shoku Warriors further. Baka and Meka are from JyuKen Sentai Gekiranger but they never appeared in the series. Instead, they appeared in _Gekirangers VS Boukengers_ and _Go-Ongers VS Gekirangers_, respectively.

* * *

**Fruits of the Trees, Yggdrasil**

**Overlord Xuanwu Arms:** Hideyoshi's Overlord mode, it is the evolution of his Xuanwu Arms. In exchange for his spear and shield, he gains the Kamekasa, a hat that can be used offensively as a flying disk and defensively as a shield. It also makes him look like a kappa. His armor is less bulky in this form but he is protected by a layer of ki that reinforces his armor. He still retains his hydrokinesis which becomes significantly more powerful in this form. Since gaining this form, he has learned to manipulate water in all its states - liquid, gas, and solid - and can skillfully change it between those states. It is modeled after a _kappa_, a Japanese water _youkai_.

* * *

It was night and everyone was asleep except for Nagata and the guards that kept watch over the camp. It was pretty late and according to the time on Nagata's LockPhone, it was half-past two in the morning.

Kanu had returned his LockPhone to him. Ever since Taiga had shown it to them as proof of his demise, Kanu had kept it safely on her person. Nagata appreciated the fact that she treasured it so greatly.

"_Can't sleep?_" Karasu asked as she hovered in front of him while he sat by the fire.

"Yeah," he answered. Sleep was a luxury he had lived without during his time in Purgatory as he really could not afford to stay in one place for too long, even for a rest. He only ever took breaks to rest his mind, not his body. He just stayed up all night with only his thoughts to keep him company.

His time in Purgatory had done quite the number on him. Respawning had erased the memories of each of his deaths but his mother's kiss had brought them all back. Whenever he closed his eyes, his mind took him back to that place and he remembered a new horror.

He remembered each time he was killed, each time a Grimmbeast got its claws and fangs on him, and each time he was torn to shreds. He lost count of how many times he had been killed in Purgatory, only to respawn to be killed again. It was only when he slept beside Ryuubi that the nightmares didn't come.

While in Purgatory, he learned plenty from Bucky, that many of the Rinrinshi he had fought had once been in Purgatory before they were brought back to fight in the living world. If that was what it was like for the denizens that were trapped in Purgatory, it was no surprise they could be so cruel.

"_Purgatory really messed you up_," she stated.

"It's not just Purgatory. It's what Chosen said that night," he replied. Chosen had warned him that the final battle was soon.

"_Look, if it bothers you so much, then how about you do something to help you stop worrying about it?"_ Karasu suggested.

"You mean forget about it?" Nagata returned.

"_Well, no. What I mean is that you need to prepare. If a fight's coming, being ready for it will help you not to worry so much. With a plan, you'll have nothing to worry about._"

"I'll worry if the plan fails."

Karasu did not reply and simply faded away. Perhaps she went back to whatever place ghosts went when they needed to rest or maybe she was sleeping somewhere in his head. He did not dwell on it and just continued to watch the fire.


	13. The Battle for Son Go

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

"The river is now under our control," Shibai reported to Mitsuki. "We have Lily Surfers on patrol to make sure none of our enemies use it as an escape route and they won't be able to get food delivered by ships."

"And you made sure any boats and ships docked in the harbor were destroyed, right?" Mitsuki questioned.

"Our soldiers who managed to sneak inside have burned the entire harbor," Shibai answered.

"That's a shame. It was a nice harbor," Mitsuki commented but this was war and they needed to do everything they could to cripple the enemy.

Many moons had passed since Son Go was taken and occupied by enemy forces. Within that time, it had become a shadow of its former self. Instead of the powerful kingdom built by the Son Clan, it had become a capital of debauchery and lawlessness. So much violence, gambling, and sex took place in this city and it was not just limited to the brothels and gambling dens. It was like a total hedonistic catastrophe.

In other words, a city of sin.

Most of the capital had been destroyed during the attack that was led by Saver. He had planted sleeper agents throughout Son Go, all carrying his explosive Zakuro Lockseeds. All they needed was a signal before everything went to hell.

Explosions had gone off everywhere, causing panic and sending citizens fleeing for their lives. Many innocents had tragically lost their lives during the chaos and confusion. By the end of it, the only area left standing after the attack was the Red Light District which had since expanded as most of the city was converted and remodeled. The palace still stood but it had been turned into something perverse.

It had taken the Alliance months to secure the territory surrounding Son Go's capital, putting the city under siege. Mitsuki's Phoenix Guard held their position outside of Son Go's capital with a base camp that had a total of 10,000 men who were ready to storm the gates. All he needed to do was give the order to attack.

"So, what's the plan?" Natsu asked. He and Shuutai had volunteered to join Mitsuki's Phoenix Guard on their mission to finally reclaim Son Go from enemy occupation. For them, this was personal. "We already have them surrounded. So what now? A full-frontal assault?"

"A two-pronged attack from above and below," Mitsuki answered as he looked up at the sky to explain his plan. "I'll bring a squad to perform an airstrike to get their attention. You two will take a detachment to breach the gates and storm the city."

"So, we'll take out the ground defenses while you strike from above," Natsu smiled, ready to wreck these guys. "Solid plan."

"Shibai, Mao, you're coming with me," Mitsuki ordered as he took out his Zhuqiao Lockseed. "Nagi, Sawa, I need you on standby in case we need reinforcements."

"We won't fail you, Baron-sama," Gakushin obeyed.

"I don't expect you to. I have complete faith in both of you." His kind words made his two lieutenants blush.

**[LEGENDRIVER!]**

Mitsuki summoned his crimson LegenDriver. It was a sign of his evolution following his revival. He hated that he had to come back to life as a baby, but that was perhaps because he was the Phoenix Sovereign and had to be literally reborn from his ashes.

Shibai and Riten had their Drivers on as well, ready to follow him into battle.

"Henshin!"

**[COME ON! OVERLORD ZHUQIAO ARMS! CRIMSON LORD OF SOARING FLAMES!]**

_**[SODA! PEACH ENERGY ARMS!]**_

**[SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!]**

Riten was in a Suika Arms in Gyro Mode as Marika got on a Dandeliner. Kaizer Baron took off with his blazing wings as Marika and Riten followed him to Son Go's capital.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Shuutai strapped on their personal SengokuDrivers. Her Rider Indicator displayed the profile of a purple helmet with green eyes.

"Henshin!"

**[COME ON! GOLDEN ARMS! OGON NO KAJITSU!]**

Natsu had gotten his Golden Lockseed back after a messenger delivered it to him. According to the messenger, it had been sent by Ryuubi Gentoku. He was glad to have it back since he was tired of using substitutes. Sadly, he never got his brother's Silver Lockseed back.

Shuutai took out an Ichigo Lockseed which best-suited her since she was technically a ninja.

**[ICHIGO!]**

She twirled the Ichigo Lockseed in her hand and put on a fierce expression.

"Henshin!"

**[LOCK ON! SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!]**

The Ichigo Armor Part's bottom opened up before it landed on her head, generating a purple Ride Wear suit with silver bracers and shin guards. The metal strawberry disassembled and then folded onto her body, revealing her helmet which matched her Rider Indicator. It was purple with a fanged mouthguard, a front crest in the shape of a four-pointed shuriken, and a red visor from the Berry Kabuto attachment.

This was Shuutai's Armored War Goddess form known as **Armored War Goddess Sparx**.

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

**Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

**Chapter 54: ****The Battle for**** Son Go**

* * *

Several Zakurokage Troopers stood up on Son Go's perimeter wall as sentries. It was an important duty to ensure that the capital would remain under their control. While on duty, to pass the time, they would chat.

"So, did you have fun last night?" Zakurokage #1 asked.

"Man, it was awesome!" Zakurokage #2 grinned. "I made a killing at the gambling den and spent some of my winnings to have fun with a couple of twins at the brothel!"

"Nice!" The two were about to high five when a fireball incinerated Zakurokage #1.

"WHAT THE F-!" Zakurokage #2 was unable to finish as he too met the same fate. The rest of them were unable to sound the alarm as they were immolated by Kaizer Baron who flew over their remains with Marika and Riten.

"Sentries down." Kaizer Baron sent a message via commlink to Mars and Sparx. "It's go time."

"_Alright, let's take back our kingdom!_" Mars responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, an orgy was being held in the palace. The throne room smelled of sex as men and women committed all manner of sexual acts all over the place. One lucky guy was having a threesome with a pair of busty twins. A girl was getting spit-roasted between two men while another girl was taking a cock in her pussy and ass at the same time. There were even three guys gangbanging one girl. But worst of all, there was one girl whose body was being used as she was fucked in the mouth, ass, pussy, between her tits, and made to jerk off a couple of guys, all at the same time. They all blew their load all over her.

As Saito sat on his throne, two girls were rubbing their naked bodies against him while he was balls deep in a girl on his lap. He felt great. This was all he ever wanted: money, power, respect, and bitches for days. It used to be a dream but it was now a reality.

Nobody could stop him now.

He managed to finish inside the girl on his lap before he threw her on the floor. He then got off his throne and grabbed another girl to screw with his still hard-rock cock. He bent her over the throne and fucked her wildly as she screamed.

All of a sudden, the doors of the throne room were blown wide open. Men and women scrambled in a panic as Saito turned to see who had come to interrupt his fun time. He did not even care that he was exposed.

His eyes narrowed as Kaizer Baron walked in with Marika.

"Mitsuki," Saito growled. "Come to spoil my fun."

Kaizer Baron scanned their surroundings in disgust, seeing men and women completely nude. He didn't have to be a genius to figure out what had been going on here before he arrived.

"An orgy, Saito? Really?" Kaizer Baron questioned, his face twisting in disgust at the sight before him. While he was not opposed to an orgy - he had them on occasion with his lieutenants and the Kako Sisters - but this was taking things way too far. With no love involved, it just looked like a bunch of carnal beasts rutting lustfully. His father would agree.

"Yeah, an orgy! I'm the big boss here! I can do whatever I want!" Saito snapped defensively.

"You might be the big boss here but you're still someone's _bitch_," Kaizer Baron reminded.

"Oh, then what are _you_?" Saito sneered. "You're serving a little brat like a lapdog!"

"I might serve her but she's not my master," Kaizer Baron retorted. Sousou was family. "Now, surrender!"

**[FIENDRIVER!]**

"You want this kingdom then you'll have to take it from me! Henshin!" Saito shouted.

**[EYES OPEN UP! TAOWU: FIEND OF LIES!]**

A Dark Aura Beast representing Taowu emerged from the demonic Taowu Lockseed. As it manifested, the girls near Saito panicked and fled. Resembling a tiger with blue fur and violet stripes, it sported insect-like wings. Its crimson face was a mix of man and beast, with a mane of blue fur surrounding it as a long forked tongue hung from its lips. It roared threateningly in Kaizer Baron and Marika's faces before it flew back to Saito to merge with its host, creating an explosion of Dorinki which formed his armor.

Saito had transformed into Baron Nero Taowu Arms. Spreading his wings, he lunged at Kaizer Baron who brought his fists up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mars and Sparx were leading a detachment of the Phoenix Guard on horseback while the soldiers ran on foot.

"Take out that gate!" Mars ordered and Sparx obeyed as she took out her Ichigo Kunai and threw them right at the gate, blowing it up as pieces of wood and metal went flying. They breached the now destroyed gate and entered the kingdom unimpeded. "Head straight to the palace!"

All of a sudden, the path in front of them exploded, spooking their horses and causing the entire detachment to come to a halt.

"Sorry but the road is closed," Minato quipped as he emerged from the smoke in his red jacket, lowering his hood to smirk at them.

"You bastard," Mars growled as he dismounted from his horse. Saver was supposed to be dead, according to Masataka, but Shibai had learned that the Red Death had survived and relayed this information to the Go Faction. Since learning about this, Natsu had a burning desire to confront the man who was responsible for invading their home and Fuyu's disappearance. "Where's my brother?"

"Didn't he escape with you?" Minato returned. "Oh, wait, he stayed behind to buy you some time to escape. Nope, I don't know where he is. He's probably dead."

"No, he's not! He can't be!" Mars denied, gripping his sword's hilt. He was about to draw it when Sparx interjected.

"You're Zangetsu-sama's brother, aren't you?" Sparx questioned.

"And you're his pet ninja," Minato retorted.

"How could you betray your own flesh and blood?"

"How could I not? He abandoned me and he left me all alone!"

"When he thought he killed you, his heart was broken," she informed him. "He was devastated."

"Good then," Minato responded, not showing any remorse. "I want him to _suffer_. It's what he deserved for abandoning me."

"That's no excuse for what you've done to our kingdom," Sparx argued.

"He abandoned me for you all. It's only fair that I destroyed it," Minato justified as a squad of Zakurokages assembled behind him, ready for battle. Mars and Sparx had their own squad of Crimson Troopers - Kurokage Troopers clad in crimson Matsubokkuri Armor. Somehow, Baron had altered their Matsubokkuri Lockseeds to grant them their uniforms. They wore red scarves and had the mark of the Phoenix Guard branded on their shoulders to identify their allegiance, showing that they were loyal to Baron, Sousou, and the Kingdom of Sou Gi.

"You bastard," Mars growled as he drew his Sword Bringer.

"You want to get to the palace then you'll need to get past us," Minato challenged.

"That's what we plan to do, asshole," Mars stated.

"I won't even need Hundun's power to take you on," Minato boasted as he activated his two Lockseeds.

**[ZAKURO!] **_**[VAMPIRE MELON ENERGY!]**_

"Henshin!"

_**[MIX! JIMBER VAMPIRE! BLA-BLA-BLA!]**_

Saver-V summoned his signature weapons, his Blood Daidaimaru and Saver Arrow, ready for battle.

"ATTACK!" Mars barked and their squad charged at Saver and his Zakurokages.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Saver-V commanded and his Zakurokages roared as they rushed at their enemies. The two squads ran into each other as the Armored Riders engaged in combat.

Saver-V fired his Saver Arrow at Mars who deflected the bolts with his Apple Reflecter Shield. This gave Sparx an opening as she threw Ichigo Kunai at Saver-V. He was briefly stunned by the explosive throwing knives, allowing Mars to run up to him and strike him with his Sword Bringer. Drawing her Musou Saber from her hip, Sparx joined her comrade as they double-teamed their enemy. They ignored the combat taking place around them, focused solely only on the enemy before them. As they fought him, Saver-V defended himself, expertly dual-wielding his Blood Daidaimaru and Saver Arrow.

Saver-V needed to regain the upper hand so he turned himself intangible, allowing his enemy's weapons to pass through him harmlessly as if he were a ghost. He then turned tangible again and spun around to hit them in the back. After that, he leaped into the air and suspended himself with his wings, firing potshots at them with his Saver Arrow.

Sparx evaded the bolts and threw her Ichigo Kunai at him which multiplied into a trio. The Ichigo Kunai hit Saver-V in the chest and exploded, sending him tumbling back to the ground. Mars rushed at him and brought his sword down but Saver-V once again went intangible, avoiding the blow.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the palace, Baron Nero and Kaizer Baron blasted out of the roof as they continued their fight in the air. Explosions boomed in the sky like fireworks as Baron Nero fired beams of darkness from his Beelzepikes while Kaizer Baron blasted his opponent with fireballs.

Waiting for them was Riten who now had the Suika Arms in Yoroi Mode as she threw herself at Baron Nero and struck him with her Suika Sojinto. He roared and went to drive his Beelzepikes into her but Kaizer Baron dropkicked him away from his lieutenant.

Baron Nero recovered and flew at Kaizer Baron with his Beelzepikes glowing. Kaizer Baron ignited his Magmaspear as he threw himself at his opponent. They traded blows which caused explosions to go off as they clashed.

"Why can't you just stay dead!?" Baron Nero shouted.

"Why can't you!?" Kaizer Baron shot back. "Asshole!"

"Bastard!"

"Son of a Bitch!"

"Your mom was a bitch!"

"You leave my mother out of this!"

* * *

As the battles raged outside, Marika stood in the middle of the throne room, looking at it all in disgust. The men and women, still nude, were up against the wall, looking at her in fear as they tried to cover themselves. It might have something to do with her being an Armored War Goddess or it might have something to do with the Sonic Arrow she held in her hand.

It was a disgrace. This palace used to be something grand but it had been reduced to a sex den by Baron Nero. It was perverse. Sonken would hate what this place had become. After all, her mother and sister had both fought and died to make Son Go into a great kingdom.

Marika herself hated things like these. Oh, sure, she had used her beauty in the past to seduce men to get what she wanted but she never became a slave to her lust like these people. Although, they might have been under some kind of influence.

She observed the battle in the sky through the hole in the ceiling. Using her enhanced eyesight, she could see that Kaizer Baron had the upper hand. However, her informant had warned her that Baron Nero had spent months training and mastering his abilities. Karasu had proven herself to be a dangerous foe when using Taowu so someone as violent and vengeful as Saito who had a bone to pick with Mitsuki could be a threat too.

Marika would record this as one of the greatest battles to take place during the war with the RinJyuKen as the Crimson Phoenix Lord fought against the Fiend of Lies in the air while the Ultimate Steel and Red Death fought alongside their forces on the ground.

It would be known as the **Battle for Son Go**.

* * *

Baron Nero avoided a stream of flames and swung Kaizer Baron to land a devastating blow with his Beelzepike but Kaizer Baron caught it and countered with his Magmaspear. Baron Nero recovered and ripped his weapon out of Kaizer Baron's grip before landing a brutal blow.

"I never imagined you'd ever become a goddamn pig!" Baron Nero shouted.

"You mean 'cop'!" Kaizer Baron corrected. "And I had a damn good role model!" Chitoge did her best to set him on the right path after he lost his family and it seemed to have worked, even if his brand of justice could be considered extreme.

Growling, Baron Nero powered up his Beelzepikes when Riten suddenly shoulder-checked the Fiend Rider of Lies, causing him to cry out in shock. She snickered as she used her Suika Arms' impressive strength to pummel him with the Suika Sojinto. Frustrated by her interference, he drove his Beelzepikes into the Suika Arms' chest.

"MAO!" Kaizer Baron yelled as his subordinate was mortally wounded but then the Suika Arms held Baron Nero in a tight bearhug. The helmet popped off and Riten sprang out of the armor. Kaizer Baron quickly swooped in and caught his subordinate in a bridal carry style while her unmanned armor held Baron Nero in place as he struggled to break out of the bearhug.

"You're alive," Kaizer Baron said, surprised and relieved.

"He was this close." Riten estimated the distance with her index finger and thumb, showing the space between them. "Thank the Heavens that armor is thick. Now, Baron-sama, finish him off!"

**[COME ON! OVERLORD ZHUQIAO FINISH!]**

He held Riten against him with one arm as he pointed his left arm at Baron Nero. His Ignition Booster glowed as he conjured a fireball which grew in size and intensity before he fired it at Baron Nero. It continued to grow and change shape in the middle of its flight, taking the form of a phoenix that engulfed Baron Nero as he screamed.

"Time to send the signal," Baron decided as he pointed his hand to the sky and shot a fireball.

Back at base camp, Gakushin and Ukin saw a flaming phoenix appear in the sky like a signal flare.

"That's the signal," Gakushin stated. "Alright, everyone! Let's go!"

They ran toward the capital to provide their friends with reinforcements.

* * *

Mars and Sparx were still in the middle of combat with Saver-V. Finding an opening, Sparx threw an explosive Ichigo Kunai which Saver-V dodged but Mars moved in and slashed him once, twice, thrice then four times before sending him sprawling with a roundhouse kick to the face.

Growling, Saver-V turned his cape into wings and took to the air again to gain some distance. He fired down at them, and Mars raised his shield to protect himself while Sparx took cover behind him.

"Well, that is getting irritating," Mars remarked.

"Indeed," Sparx agreed. "I think it's time you showed him your _new_ form."

Mars grinned in response, excited to finally let loose. Oh, he had been working on this since Son Go was taken.

A fiery aura burst from Mars' body as his lower half changed. In a flash of flames, Mars had turned into a fiery Nuckalavee-like form with his upper body attached to the back of the flaming horse body which had nine fiery tails whipping about. The flaming horse was Mars' true power, fueled by his rage and passion. He swung his flaming tails at Saver-V who attempted to avoid them but one of them managed to hit him and send him crashing to the ground.

With his enemy grounded, Mars galloped toward Saver-V and his Flame Horse body raised its forelegs to stomp down on him with its hooves. Saver-V turned into red smoke to evade the attack and then reformed in the air.

He took the Vampire Melon Energy Lockseed out of his Driver and loaded it into his Saver Arrow. As it charged, he stretched the Saver Arrow's bowstring. At the same time, energy vines stretched from his body and pierced his Zakurokage Troopers, sucking the life out of them as their life force was used to further power his attack, turning them all to dust once he sapped them completely.

Saver-V aimed his Saver Arrow at his enemies. He was sure to kill them all with this single attack.

_**[VAMPIRE MELON ENERGY!]**_

He released the bowstring, firing a single shot that multiplied into a volley of lethal energy arrows that rained death down on Mars and Sparx's group.

**[1, 10, 100! ICHIGO CHARGE!]**

Sparx swiftly countered his attack with her own, throwing a wave of Ichigo Kunai at the Sonic Vampire Volley, intercepting each one. Saver-V was stunned when his killing move was so easily neutralized and Sparx used this chance to jump upon Mars' shield. He gave her a boost and she shot up into the air to meet Saver-V.

Still stunned by his failed attack, Saver-V failed to avoid Sparx's attack as she slashed at him with her still charged Musou Saber. He raised his Saver Arrow to parry her blade but she destroyed his weapon, sending pieces flying. She then gripped his shoulder and drove her sword into his stomach.

"That's for Zangetsu-sama," Sparx coldly whispered into Saver-V's ear. He evaporated into red mist, sending Sparx plummeting but she managed to land upon a roof on her feet, just like a cat. She found the Vampire Melon Energy Lockseed as it landed at her feet and picked it up. She recognized it as Masataka's Melon Energy Lockseed but it had been tainted with aggressive red veins covering it.

* * *

Minato managed to reform himself and hid in an alley as he watched Baron's Phoenix Guard retake the city from afar. He clenched his fists and summoned his belt.

**[FIENDRIVER!]**

As he was about to transform, he heard Dai Shi's voice in his head.

"_Hundun, withdraw now._"

"But Dai Shi-sama, I can still-Argh!" Minato was suddenly cut off by intense pain in his head.

"_Do not argue with me, Hundun. Withdraw now. We don't need that kingdom anymore. Also, do not forget to pick up Taowu._"

The pain subsided and Minato gritted his teeth. Dai Shi would not be disobeyed, something he learned pretty early. He glared at the Alliance forces then vanished into red mist. He better find Saito too, wherever he may have ended up. Like himself, Dai Shi had gifted him with an unkillable body.

* * *

Saito found himself lying in a pile of garbage that had broken his fall. If that wasn't bad enough, he was also completely nude. After being beaten by Mitsuki, this was like adding more insult to injury.

"Lying in the trash. That's exactly where you belong," Mitsuki remarked once he and Riten found him.

"You really think you've won here, don't you?" Saito sneered.

"I'm not the one naked and covered in garbage," Mitsuki retorted.

"So, what now? Are you gonna kill me like you did before?"

"That's tempting but no. I'm taking you into my custody where you'll be questioned by my interrogator, Shibai." Mitsuki smiled viciously. "And she uses needles. Then you're going to be put on trial for your crimes." As Mitsuki was about to arrest Saito, a Zakuro Lockseed clattered to the ground in front of him. It blinked and beeped, causing his eyes to widen. "Get down!"

Mitsuki threw himself on top of Riten to cover her seconds before the Zakuro Lockseed exploded. As they both got back to their feet, they found that Saito had vanished. He had used the explosion to cover his escape.

"He got away," Riten stated.

"Dammit," Mitsuki cursed but calmed down. He would get Saito next time. His LockPhone rang and he answered. "This is Baron."

"_Baron-sama, could you send some men here with blankets? We've got some naked people we need to take care of_," Marika requested.

* * *

Mitsuki planted Sou Gi's flag on Son Go's soil.

"And with this, we claim this land for Karin," Mitsuki proclaimed. He looked around at his bounty and nodded in satisfaction. Although, there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Saito had gotten away. He had been right in front of him but he managed to now that Sou Gi had claimed Son Go, it would soon be restored but as part of Sousou's kingdom.

"I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth but this just seemed too easy," Natsu said as he walked up to Mitsuki.

"I know," Mitsuki acknowledged. Minato had been defeated and Saito had escaped. This allowed the Phoenix Guard to put down any remaining resistance and retake the capital. No reinforcements came for the enemy. It was like the RinJyuKen Akugata had written off this place.

"Hopefully, we can begin rebuilding after this," Shuutai said, clutching the Vampire Melon Energy Lockseed. She was going to give it to either Choho or Kada. They could figure out a way to purify it.

Mitsuki knew what had happened to Masataka, how he abandoned his faction out of fear, and vanished without a trace. He could understand that the man was terrified of his own power and was afraid of losing control. He was a liability.

Their only lead to Masataka's whereabouts was Brusa Li but none of them knew where he resided. They could use his wisdom right about now but the old grandmaster just loved to keep his location a secret. Not even Kada knew where it was since it was Brusa Li who had summoned him to his place.

Many of the Zakurokages had chosen to commit suicide by blowing themselves up by detonating their Zakuro Lockseeds instead of surrendering but they managed to capture a few. They also took the men and women who had taken part in the orgy into their custody. They were given blankets to cover themselves and they would be questioned as well. Shibai had found some incense that was lit in the throne room. According to her, the smoke triggered a heightened state of arousal. Basically, Saito had the air filled with an aphrodisiac.

While the prisoners were taken, Shibai had their belongings gathered. Saito had ordered all the guests to his orgy to come in nude as their clothing and valuables were all left at the door. Among their belongings, she had found those Zakuro Lockseeds which she knew could be used to control people. Saver had turned many into suicide bombers with these Lockseeds. Prolonged exposure also meant that Saver had influence over them. It was how he was able to take over Son Go so quickly.

Shibai was going to have these Lockseeds destroyed. In the meantime, she had prisoners to question. Hopefully, they had a low pain threshold. Mitsuki did tell her to use her needles, exciting her. She couldn't wait to hear their screams of mercy.

Also, among Saito's belongings, they found Fuyu's Silver Lockseed. Saito had won it from Taiga who had lost a bet to him. They also found the capitals' citizens who had not been able to escape during the attack when Son Go was originally claimed by the enemy. Many of them had been forced to live in miserable conditions. Now that they were no longer suffering under enemy occupation, Sou Gi could offer them aid.

Mitsuki's LockPhone rang and he quickly yanked it out of his pocket.

"Hello, Baron speaking."

"_Baron_." It was Juniku, calling from the other end.

"Oh, it's you, Keifa."

"_Don't sound too excited_," Juniku drawled sarcastically.

"Look, Keifa, this better be important. I'm waiting for an important call."

"_Oh, you mean about your baby_." Mitsuki had been waiting for updates on Kakoen's condition and the baby. She was due any day now. He wanted to know once she went into labor. He was not missing the birth of his child. "_Don't worry, Shuran is fine. She's just cranky that she hasn't been in action for months_."

"Can't blame her. She hates doing nothing. Which reminds me, I better call her too," Mitsuki replied. "OK, so, what's so important that you've decided to call me now?"

"_Karin-sama wants you all to return immediately. It's urgent_," Juniku relayed.

"OK, anything else?"

"_Oh, and she's recruited Ryugen to officially join our faction._"

"...That's new." Mitsuki wondered what had caused Iori to switch to their faction. "Tell Karin I'll be there soon. Bye."

"So, guess your boss wants you to go back," Natsu said after Mitsuki ended the call.

"She's not my boss, she's my sister," Mitsuki corrected him. His LockPhone rang again. "Hold on, I'm getting another call." He flipped it open to answer. "This is Baron."

"_Baron, this is Gridon calling, over._"

"Why have you called, Gridon?"

"_We've suffered casualties and need your help, over._"

"You want me to revive them."

"_Roger_."

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Oh, and you don't have to say 'roger' and 'over'."

"_Roger. Gridon, over and out_."

"Looks like I'm needed elsewhere before I head back to Sou Gi. You all stay here and take care of things while I'm gone." Mitsuki transformed and took off, his body encased in flames in the shape of a phoenix.

"You know, you could just give us a ride too!" Natsu called out to him. "Aaaaaand he's too far away to hear me."

"Come on, Natsu-sama. We should contact Sonken-sama and tell her we've reclaimed our kingdom," Shuutai said. She looked around at Son Go. Seeing what it had become, she really did not want to see what had happened to the palace or what had been left there. After learning that there had been an orgy, she cringed from just picturing it.

* * *

Kuma was caught with his pants down, literally. It had happened so suddenly. One moment, he was enjoying the company of a trio of beauties when all of a sudden their orgy was abruptly interrupted. He had to endure painful humiliation as he was forced to sit naked, under the watchful eye of an Armored War Goddess.

At least he was provided a blanket to cover his shame but now he was being taken into the custody of the Phoenix Guard with the rest of the guests. Every person that was taken was required to give their name. They had no choice.

After leaving Son Go, Kuma's head started to clear. He remembered accepting a rare red Lockseed and he also remembered betraying Masataka who just happened to be one of his best clients. Guilt finally caught up to him as he realized what his betrayal had caused. Yes, the Red Light District had expanded but Kuma was no longer in control since those wicked Fiends took over.

Kuma wondered what would happen to him next. He knew that the royal family had managed to escape. They would no doubt have him executed for treason. For now, he was forced to wait with the other captives, surrounded by guards.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Shibai asked with a wide wicked grin and needles between her fingers.

* * *

"Thanks for the save, man," Saito said gratefully to Minato who had taken them away from the city. "Guess that's why your name's 'Saver', huh?" Minato tossed a pair of pants to him.

"Hurry and put those on," Minato told him sharply.

"We lost Son Go," Saito grumbled angrily as he put the pants on. Mitsuki had once again defeated him and taken away his kingdom. The place had become his personal playground, allowing him to do whatever he wanted. For once, the dream he had back in his world had been achieved but it had been taken away in minutes, all because of Mitsuki and his bitch brigade.

Minato frowned at that. He was the one who had conquered Son Go to show his brother he had made a terrible mistake. He was not interested in ruling it but he still hated the fact that someone decided to take something he had worked so hard to take over.

He was the one who had claimed Son Go, he was the one who had run the royal family and their court out of the city, and yet Saito just came and took over. Dai Shi also approved of Saito's plan to turn Son Go into a city of sin. It generated a lot of Rinki, after all.

Minato had not seen Chokun and Denho in quite a while. At first, Saito had offered them a place as his advisors and he seemed to listen to their advice. However, as he was allowed to do whatever he wanted, Saito got drunk on power. As time passed, the less he listened to them until he ignored them completely. All he cared about was his pleasure, nothing more, and it seemed that Dai Shi supported that. When Minato asked Saito what had happened to them, he just told him that some of those cultists had taken the girls away under Dai Shi's orders. Saito did not even seem to care that they were gone.

"You were too busy having fun to pay attention," Minato remarked, referring to the fact that Saito lived a hedonistic lifestyle that he felt entitled to. He had lost count on how many times he saw him drink, gamble, and fuck. Saito would have orgies whenever the mood struck him, but Minato was never interested. He preferred to have sex in private, without the presence of others rutting like a bunch of animals around him. Shuyu appreciated that fact.

"And what about you?" Saito demanded. "What were _you _doing?"

"If you must know, while you were busy fucking around, I've been working on improving our defenses," Minato shot back.

"Yeah, a lot of help that did! We still lost Son Go!"

Minato wanted to argue that Dai Shi had ordered him not to use his Fiend Powers unless he was fighting a Sovereign but he decided against it. There was no point arguing with Saito since he was still angry about losing his personal playground.

Served him right.

"No use crying over spilled milk, Saito. Now, how about we discuss this later? Dai Shi-sama wants to see us and you know how he hates being kept waiting."

The summons made them feel anxious. Despite displaying a polite and courteous facade, the two knew the Demon Beast King could easily destroy them with a snap of his fingers. After all, he was the one who had brought them back to life so it stood to reason that he could end them just as easily.

Minato hoped this meeting would not take up too much of his time. He had promised to spend time with Shuyu later. He enjoyed her company and the intelligent conversation she provided even more. Unlike Saito, he did not see women as simply objects to be used for pleasure.

* * *

In the RinJyuDen, Dai Shi held an audience with his Fiends: Taowu, Hundun, and Qiongqi. As usual, he sat on his throne while looking down at his subordinates.

"Now that you're all here, we can begin," Dai Shi started the meeting.

"Why did you summon us?" Saito interrupted.

"I don't appreciate your tone, Taowu," Dai Shi warned with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry, Dai Shi-sama," Saito quickly apologized as he paled, feeling like his master could kill him with just a look.

"I have called you all here to share some sad news," said Dai Shi somberly. "First of all, we've lost Son Go." Minato could not help but observe that Dai Shi did not seem too upset with losing Son Go. It was like he expected it to be taken by the enemy. "We've also lost our Rinshi factory."

That would definitely put them at a disadvantage. It was their way of mass-producing new Rinshi footsoldiers by converting dead bodies. Minato heard that they even held people captive so they could be killed and converted as well. He remembered that Chokun and Denho had been taken as well and could have been converted already. It was tragic but there was nothing he could do about it.

"And our slave camps have been taken. However, the saddest news of all, we have also lost a comrade as Taotie has fallen," Dai Shi finished.

This surprised the three Fiends.

"Wasn't he unkillable?" Minato asked. Taiga was practically immortal since he shared his body with a demonic parasite that could heal his wounds, even regenerate lost limbs. He was not sure if Taiga could survive having his head chopped off, but he did not think anyone could kill him.

"Alas he was slain by Seiryuu, the one you know as Armored War God Gaim of the Ultimate Sword," Dai Shi informed them.

"Damn," Saito cursed. Taiga had owed him money. "...Wait, wasn't he _dead_?"

"Weren't _you_?" Dai Shi reminded and Saito shut his mouth. Dai Shi made a good point. "Sometimes death isn't eternal to certain people. It's like a brief respite before their return."

"So, it's just the three of us now," Minato concluded, looking at Saito and Sasuke before looking back at Dai Shi. "So what does this mean for us?"

"It means that it's finally time to begin the _final phase_ of my plan," Dai Shi answered.

* * *

After their meeting with Dai Shi, Minato went back to his quarters and found Shuyu waiting for him in bed. She was the only good thing in his life right now. He may have manipulated her in the beginning, causing her to betray the Son Clan, but he came to care about her, even love her. Saito often called her Minato's 'pet' but he did not see her that way. She was his companion, the only person that mattered to him right now.

After they made love, they cuddled under the blanket to engage in pillow talk. Minato loved resting his head against her breasts. They were pillowy soft and had a calming effect on him.

"So, the Alliance has reclaimed Son Go then?" Shuyu asked as they lay in bed together. He had told her about what had happened.

"Pretty much," Minato answered.

"It was bound to happen, eventually. Baron Nero only knew how to use force and intimidation to get what he wanted," Shuyu remarked.

"Isn't Baron the same?"

"They are similar in that regard, but that is where their similarities end. Unlike Baron Nero, Baron actually has a strategy behind every move he makes. He knows when to use his power and he does not squander his resources. He knows how to motivate his soldiers and drive them to fight their hardest. He also isn't afraid to fight alongside his men on the frontlines so he can lead them to victory. Essentially, his influence, charisma, and strength are what make him a powerful commander."

"Guess Saito's time in control of Son Go was doomed from the start. Dai Shi doesn't seem to care though."

"I think that it's better this way," Shuyu stated. "I hate what Baron Nero did to the place."

"Sorry that I couldn't stop him," Minato apologized. "But Dai Shi approved and I can't really go against him." Secretly, Minato was pleased that Son Go had been reclaimed by the Alliance if only to see Saito lose something he had no business claiming as his own.

"None of us can," Shuyu agreed. "So, what do you plan to do now?"

"I'm not sure," Minato admitted. "I'm just waiting for what Dai Shi-sama wants me to do next."

* * *

_"Where am I?" Minato wondered and then he saw his own body lying at the foot of the __stairs__, its neck twisted at an unnatural angle. "What's going on!? __Is that me!?__"_

"_You died and you're just a ghost now," Dai Shi said as he stood before Minato's ghost._

_"Who are you?" Minato questioned, __backing away __fearfully. The black robes suggested that this man might be the Grim Reaper._

"_You may call me Dai Shi-sama and I am someone who understands your pain," Dai Shi __answered__ sympathetically. "Would you like to know where your brother ran off to?"_

"_Onii-chan? You know where he is? Ojii-chan's been worried sick and-" Minato gasped when he remembered that he had found his grandfather had passed away in his study. "He's gone."_

"_Yes," Dai Shi confirmed._

"_You said you know where my brother went. Where is he?" Minato asked._

"_Allow me to show you." Dai Shi pointed to the wall and created a magical projection screen to show Masataka's life in the world of the Three Kingdoms._

_Minato watched as his brother transformed into Zangetsu and fought monsters, becoming a hero._

_He watched as Masataka bonded with the members of the Son Clan, adopting a new family._

_He also watched as Masataka decided to go back to that world even after coming back to this world, abandoning his brother and grandfather._

"_He...he abandoned me..." Minato realized, heartbroken. "Like our parents...he left me." The grief turned to rage. "Ojii-chan's dead because of him!"_

"_Would you like to make him pay?" Dai Shi asked. _

"_Yes!" Minato answered._

_"How far would you go to get what you desire?"_

"_I'll do anything!"_

"_Then serve me and I shall grant you power and __a new__ life __as__ 'Hundun', my Fiend of Chaos."_

* * *

Dai Shi had given Minato power, a new life, and a new body. He was still technically a ghost but he could maintain a corporeal form so he could spread chaos for Dai Shi. He only joined Dai Shi to punish his brother but after causing him to suffer a mental breakdown, he did not know what else to do and only did what he was told. It would seem that, after punishing his brother, Minato no longer found any satisfaction in serving Dai Shi. He made sure not to let Dai Shi know about this. He did not want to suffer his master's wrath.

"Too late to turn back now," Minato murmured. He had already crossed the line a long time ago. Killing all those people had been a means to an end, to make his brother suffer. Back then, he treated it like a game, as if they had not mattered. Now, he was wondering if he had gone too far. He had a feeling that, wherever his grandfather was right now, he was looking down at him in disappointment.

For now, Minato would continue to serve Dai Shi until he got what he wanted. After that, Minato would take Shuyu so they could run away together.

* * *

"_Good news, Renfa-sama! Son Go's no longer under enemy occupation!_" Shuutai happily reported to Sonken via the talking mirror.

"I see," Sonken accepted with a smile, sitting in her room in Sousou's palace. "That is good news, Minmei. When will you be returning?"

"_We still have some work to do here but once we're done, we'll head back to Sou Gi._"

"Alright, Minmei. I'll see you soon." Sonken ended the call and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Kogai asked. "I thought you'd be pleased with the news."

"I am. It's just that, I'm ashamed that I wasn't there to assist," Sonken admitted.

"Pardon me for asking, Renfa-sama, but why didn't you go?" Kogai asked.

"I just couldn't bear to see what our kingdom has become," Sonken confessed. She had heard the reports that filled her with disgust and shame. Her mother had created a grand kingdom and her elder sister had helped it grow. Yet, under Sonken's leadership, it had fallen. "Would you call me a coward for it?"

"I don't think anybody can blame you. Such a sight would be terribly painful," Kogai sympathized. "But once we've rebuilt and restored our kingdom, everything will be back to normal."

"Not everything," Sonken denied. Shuyu was gone and Masataka had yet to return. She missed them both terribly, despite the former betraying her and the latter abandoning her. The first few months were painful as she was so angry at them but she could not hold a grudge forever.

What would be the point anyway?

After Masataka's disappearance, morale had dropped for Sonken and her court. They had just lost their home and Fuyu had stayed behind to hold off the invaders to buy them time to escape. His fate was unknown as well. Rikuson had been inconsolable since then and just buried herself in her books to cope with her heartache. Natsu also found a way of coping on the battlefield. Losing his brother had devastated him as well. They had been inseparable since their birth. Losing him, it was like losing a part of himself.

Sonshoko missed her big brother. She prayed every night for his return. Even after months without any news, she still hoped that he would return to them. Shuutai tried to look for him. She went looking for clues or any leads to his whereabouts. She even questioned Kada about Brusa Li but not even the physician knew where the mysterious grandmaster's training hall was located. He had come to Kada and taught him before sending him away to aid the Alliance. It was his way of keeping his location a secret.

"I was wondering, Renfa-sama," Kogai started. "If Zangetsu-sama ever came back, could you forgive him?"

"If you had asked me months ago, I would say no," Sonken answered. "But I've had a lot of time to think about his desertion and his reasons behind it. Truthfully, I'd give him another chance."

"Really?" Kogai asked. "And why's that?"

"Because he was afraid he would lose control and hurt us like he almost hurt Shuutai. He only wanted to protect us," Sonken explained. "It must've been hard for him to make that decision but he had to do what was best for all of us, even if it meant never seeing us again."

"Do you think we won't ever see him again then?" Kogai questioned.

Sonken had seen Nagata's miraculous return. Like everyone else in the Alliance, she had learned of his death. She and Ryuubi had bonded over the loss of their lovers before the rosette was reunited with him.

Sonken had mixed feelings when she witnessed their reunion. She was happy for Ryuubi but couldn't help but be envious of her too. It just didn't seem fair that Ryuubi got her beloved back while Sonken's fiancé was still missing. Nevertheless, seeing Nagata gave Sonken hope that Masataka would someday return to her.

"I have faith that he is out there somewhere and he will come home to us someday," Sonken answered. She held onto her hope because it was all she had left.

* * *

**KRC:** Son Go is now under new management after being reclaimed by the Alliance. Honestly, this is a good day for them. But Dai Shi seems to be planning something big. Now, what happened to Masataka? Well, we're about to learn what happened to Masataka after this.

**BL92:** Looks like Son Go is finally reclaimed by the Alliance and they sent the Fiends running for now. But Dai Shi got some evil plans coming up and it's something so evil that it brings fear into the hearts of men, making them scream like a bunch of little girls. Let's hope the AWG will make Dai Shi go away and save China. Also, I always wonder what happened to Masataka. Well, I guess we're about to find out right about now.

* * *

Masataka was locked up in a dark cell, wounded from torture and maltreatment. As he heard footsteps approaching, he opened his eyes and saw Dai Shi standing before him on the other side of the bars.

"What do you want?" Masataka growled.

"You should be happy to know that your kingdom has been reclaimed by your Alliance," Dai Shi informed him. That was good news, but Masataka would not give Dai Shi the satisfaction of acknowledging it.

"Is that all you want to tell me?" Masataka questioned.

"Not at all," Dai Shi answered. "I've also come to tell you that all your training will finally pay off, Byakko. You see, Seiryuu has returned."

"'Seiryuu'? You mean Nagata?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I thought he was dead."

"He was but he was able to come back. It's a good story if you'd like to hear it."

"I don't believe you."

"It doesn't matter what you believe, Byakko. In fact, you should be pleased. You won't be staying in that cage for much longer."


	14. The Rule of ODA

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

"All your men have been revived," Kaizer Baron said to Marcus.

"_Merci_, _Monsieur _Mitsuki," Marcus said gratefully. "Now, we can celebrate our victory properly. Would you like to join us? It'll be fun."

"Pass," Kaizer Baron declined. "I need to go meet with Karin. Enjoy your party."

"_Oui_, we will. _Au revoir_."

"Later." Bidding Marcus goodbye, Kaizer Baron took off.

After reviving the Yellow Turbans who had been killed in combat, Mitsuki flew back to Sou Gi. He landed in front of the palace and was greeted by Kyocho and Chouryou who let him in.

"How was the mission?" Chouryou asked.

"Successful," Mitsuki answered. It was mostly successful since they managed to reclaim Son Go but both Minato and Saito had gotten away.

"Wish I could go with you, Onii-chan. Guard duty is sooooo boring!" Kyocho complained.

"I'll ask Sousou if I can bring you on my next assignment. How does that sound, Kii?" Mitsuki offered.

Kyocho's eyes lit up as she beamed brightly.

"Thanks, Onii-chan!"

Mitsuki smiled and went inside the palace. Instead of going straight to the throne room to meet with Sousou, he made a detour.

"I'm back," Mitsuki announced as he entered the room. Kakoen was sitting up on her bed and sitting beside her was her sister Kakoton. Kakoen was due to give birth any day now. Because of her condition, Kakoen would not be able to fulfill her duties as Sousou's general. That was fine with Sousou who looked forward to the birth of the baby. She really wanted to spoil it when it was born.

Mitsuki hated being away during this time but he had his duties as Sousou's Armored War God. Still, between missions, he tried his best to be there for Kakoen during her pregnancy.

"Mitsuki," Kakoen smiled when she saw him. "You're back."

"What are you doing here? Didn't Karin-sama summon you?" Kakoton questioned.

"She did but I wanted to check up on you both first," he said. "I'm sure she won't mind."

"More like check on my sister and your unborn child, right?" Kakoton asked.

"Yes," he answered, not denying it. "How are you feeling, Shuran?"

"I'm just tired of lying here in bed all the time," Kakoen grumbled as she rubbed her belly. It had been months since Sousou ordered her to take leave for her pregnancy and she really missed fighting on the frontlines. "And look at me! I'm fat!"

"No, you're not. You're beautiful," he insisted as he gently touched her stomach. It may look like a huge balloon right now but that was just because she was pregnant with their child. He felt the child kick and smiled at how strong it was.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Kakoen asked, wondering about the sex of their baby.

"Boy or girl, I'll love them all the same," Mitsuki swore. Though, if it was a boy, he'd teach him how to fight. If it was a girl, he'd teach her how to fight too but he'd protect her since she would be his little princess.

"You mean _we'll_ love them all the same," Kakoen corrected.

"Don't forget me," Kakoton reminded, pointing to herself. She was going to be the best aunt ever. One day, though, she would become the mother of Mitsuki's child too.

"So, have you thought of any names yet?" Kakoen asked Mitsuki.

"'Katsumi' if it's a girl. 'Katsuki' if it's a boy," he answered. He had thought about it long and hard. They just seemed right.

"Good names," Kakoen agreed.

"You know, this reminds me of a funny story Chou'un once told me," Kakoton said. "Ryuubi was having a stomach ache and everyone thought she was giving birth."

"Seriously?" Mitsuki cocked an eyebrow. "And did they think Oda knocked her up?"

"Yeah. They were all freaking out about it and telling him to take responsibility."

Mitsuki laughed but he couldn't help but sigh as he thought about Nagata. He might have been naive and softhearted but Mitsuki still respected him for his resolve and how strong he had become. It was too bad he was dead. He would've liked to have one last match with him to prove who was the strongest between them.

The door opened and someone came inside.

"Kakoen-san, I brought you your porridge. Be careful when you eat it. It's hot. Oh, hey, Akechi. Welcome back."

Mitsuki gawked, his eyes as wide as dinner plates, as his jaw went agape when he saw Nagata standing in the doorway.

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

**Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

**Chapter 55: The Rule of ODA**

* * *

"I'm guessing Karin did not tell you I was back," Nagata assumed as he and Mitsuki sat at a table in the palace's tearoom.

"Yeah, back from the _dead_. Seriously, Karin always looking for a chance to screw with me," Mitsuki grumbled.

"I think it's nice how you both are so close. You're like siblings."

"You're just lucky Shuran and Shunran were there with me. I almost fireballed you right in the face. Now explain to me how you're alive or did you fake your own death? And why are your eyes like that?"

"OK, to make a long story short: I was killed, got sent to Purgatory, and found a way back," Nagata summarized. "And I look like this because I'm undead. I'm basically a Rinrinshi now."

"That's it?" Mitsuki cocked an eyebrow.

"The long version is...I really don't want to get into it." Nagata refused to go into detail. He just did not want to relive his horrible experience in Purgatory, of dying and respawning over and over again.

"What else did I miss while I was away?" Mitsuki wondered. He had been on the frontlines for months, coming back between missions to check up on Kakoen and their baby while delivering his reports to Sousou in-person.

"I beat Majin Gaim," Nagata answered. "And Iori left the team to join yours."

"So, no hard feelings about snagging away your #2 from you?" Mitsuki asked. He had not expected anyone from Shoku to join Sousou's faction as they seemed close like a family.

"Disappointed maybe, but if it gets the aggression out of his system, maybe this is for the best. He's reaching for so much power that he's forgetting why he needs it in the first place," Nagata remarked, nursing his cup.

"Hey, in order to lead, you need to take action. Your wait-and-see tactics were just waiting to fail," the Crimson Enforcer General shrugged.

**WHAP!**

"OW! Who the Hell!?" Mitsuki turned around to see who had hit him, stopping to see Sousou, "Karin? What was that for!?"

"That's for insulting someone I consider my contemporary, especially out of ignorance. That is something I do not condone even from my sworn brother," Sousou reminded her Crimson Enforcer General as she took her seat with a cup of wine. "It seems you have discovered that Nagata is staying with us now."

"And back from the dead. Thanks for telling me, Loli," Mitsuki shot back sarcastically. "Anyway, you'll be happy to know we managed to retake Son Go without any casualties on our side." Even if their men had been KIA, Mitsuki could easily revive them.

"Thank you for that brief report, Mitsuki. Nagata, would you please regale my Crimson Enforcer General as to why neither I nor Son Go ever tried to invade or annex your kingdom?"

Nagata huffed. Perhaps it was his new sense of cynicism or guilt, but his frustrations at being considered doing nothing with his rule, and in turn insulting Ryuubi, was getting too much to bear. Especially since Iori was all but mocking him for it and insisting that power needed to be displayed. Taking a gulp of wine, he decided he would finally explain his motives to people who should have guessed it.

"Let's start at the beginning," he started. "Akechi, think back to just before I took control of Shoku. Remember the operation at the mountain that Nise so royally screwed up and the Chompa-Chomp Brothers?"

"I remember," Mitsuki recalled. They had saved Touka Village that night. "I did you guys a solid by going to help. Kakoton did too by bringing in the cavalry."

"Why didn't Karin try to annex us after that?" Nagata put forward. "Our military commander proved to be incompetent, the magistrate was mostly a nonentity, we were hammered by the bandit army and our morale was in the crapper from it all. It would have been a prime opportunity for Karin's army to come in and peacefully annex it. With me and Aisha setting down roots there, if the people wanted to declare Karin their ruler, she would have gotten it all easily."

"Mm-hm," Sousou nodded. She remembered the look of outrage Kashin had when her oh so _clever_ plan backfired in the worst way.

"Easy. Our forces were split up in another campaign. We only had small units nearby," Mitsuki answered with a shrug. "Say what you want, but with your five generals and two Armored War Gods, we'd need a whole lot more manpower to take the province even if you didn't consider leading your Volunteer Army..."

"But we finished in three weeks and gathered our men," Sousou spoke up. "Why didn't we invade then?"

"Ah…" Mitsuki blinked. Granted, he hadn't been made a general yet at that point so he hadn't considered it. "I...uh...I don't know why. You just said it was infeasible when Keifa suggested it."

"It's because Shoku _doubled_ in size in the time it took me to gather our forces," Sousou answered before taking a dainty sip. Mitsuki sputtered for a moment in shock before he looked at Nagata in surprise.

"You think that festival we held to celebrate our victory against the Venom Fists was the only serious decision I made?" asked Nagata. "Akechi, what's my last name? Who do you think I am related to?"

Mitsuki blinked. The first name that came up was Nobunaga Oda, the infamous general who managed to nearly unify Japan and would have become the emperor if he had not been betrayed by one of his officers, Mitsuhide Akechi. Honnoji temple was burned to the ground and the legend of Oda ended in a resounding defeat rather than glorious victory. Despite his premature death, tales of Nobunaga became legendary. Many called him a ruthless tyrant, a foolish madman, or an evil demon king but those who followed him called him a genius tactician and a great man with great ambition. Before his death, he had accomplished so much.

"So...you really are…?" Mitsuki's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Yes, Nobunaga Oda's _direct _descendant," Nagata claimed. "Do you really think my family _wouldn't_ drive lessons of politics, leadership, and martial arts into my head? I might've grown up in a restaurant but I did learn other things besides cooking skills."

"If you're the real deal, then no." Mitsuki blinked, he somehow felt humbled yet excited to know his counterpart was descended from such an infamous and legendary figure.

"Well, after Nise ran off, we had to rally fast and hard to make sure our defenses and operations were where we thought they were and not short-changed since Nise wanted to keep all the loot for himself. Turns out he was making treaties with all the neighboring provinces, but once the Imperial Court contacted him, he dropped them all like hot potatoes."

"Sounds like him," Mitsuki muttered. The guy had been an ambitious con artist who aimed for glory, fame and riches. He had even stolen Ryuubi's name and sword to claim he was descended from royalty. Obviously, he kept anything that could elevate his wealth and status for himself.

"Yes, well, we got lucky. Between my Lockvehicles, Komei's negotiation skills, and the proof I really was an Armored War God, we managed to secure the agreements with those provinces. We helped deal with bandits and monsters while they rallied economic and logistical support for us. We unified and it worked."

"But, that's just a treaty or a contract. How'd they get absorbed into Shoku?" asked Mitsuki.

"Think like the man you are now, not the greenhorn you were then," Sousou snickered.

"The magistrate retired and handed it off to me," Nagata reminded him. "Or rather, he knew Karin or Sonsaku would be on their way. I have no doubt Masataka was keeping tabs on all of us and the chance to get more territory as well as collect warriors like the girls and two more Armored War Gods would have been too much to resist. The magistrate knew they would likely invade so he retired and ran off. He was trying to maintain the status quo so all the changes scared him off before he dropped the mess onto me. No one would argue leaving things to one of us."

"Hm, cowardly, but shrewd," Mitsuki nodded as he pondered the move. "Wait, since all those contracts and treaties went to you once you took the throne…"

"They became politically binding, so all of those provinces had all but publicly declared their allegiance to me," Nagata finished. "So, since anyone who heard the rumors would know, they had to declare their allegiance and anyone who tried to back out would have the people revolting. I mean, where else would be safer than being under the direct rule of the Ultimate Sword?"

Mitsuki shook his head with a chuckle.

"Sheer luck, but it worked."

"Mm, the contracts were all calculated, but me taking the throne was the surprise," Nagata continued. "With the alliances we made and our power, Shoku's borders and theirs would have been secured from enemy invasion."

"And since the Volunteer Army was receiving training from professional warriors, had new land, resources, and I repeat _two _Armored War Gods, it made taking the land all the more daunting," Sousou added. "Not an enticing target despite the possible rewards."

"Right, I get that." Mitsuki understood the logic. "So, how did you plan on keeping it? I mean, all you seemed to do was guard your borders and fight the monster that kept slipping in to cause trouble. If you wanted Sou Gi and Son Go to stay away, you'd have to gather more territory to keep up and you'd have to go out and take it for that."

"Remember what I once said to you? '_Victory without ruin. Domination without disgrace_'," Nagata reminded. "I didn't just pick that line to sound inspiring. I fully believed I could do it and with the others, we were making it happen."

"What?" Mitsuki frowned in disbelief. "You don't have a deceitful bone in your body, Oda. You always play fair and take the soft pedal approach."

"Lenient I may be and I might be slow to take action sometimes, but when it comes a time to make a decision I make it no matter how much it tears me up inside." Nagata gazed into his cup. "Not that I was a smooth operator. I needed Shuri and the others constantly to help me get up to speed on all the things I needed to know. Running a kingdom is way different from running a clan after all. China needed to be brought to peace and it seemed I was thrust into the running, but if I was going to do it, I was going to do it _my _way."

Sousou nodded with a pleased grin, but Mitsuki was still confused.

"What? Unite China? How? All you did was play defensive and reactionary. You adventured a few times and pretty much played nice to let other provinces come to you. You can't expect to unite China and hold it like that," Mitsuki remarked.

"As much as I wish to save everyone, I knew I couldn't. If I tried to wave my swords and get proactive, Sou Gi and Son Go would get nervous and start moving against me. Playing defensive just made me a passive threat so they could focus on other things like the RinJyuKen incursions or dealing with enemy provinces," Nagata explained. Mitsuki looked at Sousou who nodded. Everyone in court knew Shoku was a passive power and wouldn't fight unless provoked, which saved resources for more immediate campaigns. "The RinJyuKen were always the main enemy for me, so I treated them as such and the other kingdoms as neutral."

"Huh?" Mitsuki frowned before Sousou rolled her eyes.

"Think about it, Akechi," Nagata prompted. "I made Shoku _safe._ Why do you think the incursions were so small? Why was bandit activity so rare? Why was crime so low? I focused on cleaning house and making sure my territory was secure. All the people would see Shoku was safe and they came running to me. But where would the enemy forces go and always arrive?"

"To the borders." Mitsuki's eyes widened as it dawned on him. "Holy...you turned those into a show of force to demonstrate how you would protect them."

"And as much as I hated it, I couldn't do much for the neutral provinces they'd pass through unless I knew where they were coming from. If bandits took some villages, we'd crush them at the border and return the loot to the survivors or help rebuild. Same with the RinJyuKen. Of course, many such villagers just decided to cross the border to Shoku where it was safer."

"Which gave it more manpower, like farmers, workers, and even soldiers for the Volunteer Army," Mitsuki gaped, realizing Nagata's strategy. "You...you were slowly absorbing the surrounding provinces not through the armies or lands but through the people."

"Now you're seeing it," Sousou smirked.

"Mm-hmm," Nagata nodded. "No doubt every province you took, you faced conspiracies of rebels and assassins. Have them willingly join and everything was fine. My method, if the people began leaving, the lords would have to declare for me to get them back and officially join. People fight back when someone tells them they have a new ruler, but if people want to be ruled by you, they flock to you. I had several competent generals, a growing army, two Armored War Gods, and a track record for zero tolerance on crime, corruption, and enemies sneaking into the province. With the other two kingdoms constantly going to war, who would you pick?" He looked at Sousou. "No offense, Karin."

"None taken, Nagata and I got to admit, it was a marvelous and subtle strategy." Sousou tipped her cup to Nagata. "It took myself and my strategists a while to get it, but by then you had grown too powerful for us to properly counter, although we tried adopting some of your methods. Sadly, my reputation preceded me too far to make it as effective as you had done it."

"I get it. With corruption, war, and crime going so strong, a place where it was stomped out would bring them running to you." Mitsuki rubbed his chin. "Leave the provinces who didn't declare their allegiance to you to fend for themselves unless it was too brazen to ignore and use it as a way to show just how the Blue King gets the job done. People flock to Shoku, leaders lose valuable workers, find themselves coming up short against the next threat and they run to you with no other choice but to join."

"The fact it plays to my sense of duty and compassion made it almost effortless when I got the hang of it," Nagata confirmed. "Of course, it gave me the chance to remove a lot of corruption and install good and competent officials in those positions to strengthen my government too."

"Always a good priority," Sousou agreed. "I do confess why leniency was such a big part of your rule. You always punished serious offenders of course, but my contacts told me that many offenders for less serious crimes were released with minor punishments. You understand sometimes there is a risk that more offenders will think they can get off lightly."

"I do. I likened it to the velvet fist approach," Nagata answered. "I had Sei and others thoroughly check stories and alibis. I also ran background checks on men and women who worked for me. You'd be surprised how many people commit a crime because of someone's so-called 'honor' debt, blackmail, or corrupt folks are trying to get back what they believe is entitled to them."

"So you investigated," Mitsuki concluded. "The 'velvet' for the first offenders who didn't have a choice and the 'fist' for the unashamed and the repeat offenders."

"Three strikes and you are out for petty stuff. Heavier crimes, you get hit with the iron fist right off the bat," Nagata confirmed. "I have seen too many magistrates go on a power trip and try to throw around their weight so they can abuse laws or take them too far in some stupid attempt to show that they were powerful. I had to take a soft approach to small things, especially with people who had no choice but to steal or starve. The worse the crime got, or the more they committed it, the harder I had to be. 'Benevolent Tyrant' and all that."

"It would initially invite repeat offenders to commit a crime again, but as your punishments got worse, the people would see that you are only lenient because it was the first minor offense," Sousou hummed. "I suppose it would be harder for people to commit a crime if an Armored War God himself declared them guilty."

"The trials were time-consuming, but when one of us declares a verdict and has the evidence to back it up, it tends to dry up opportunities for crime when a 'god' knows they are criminals," Nagata shrugged. "The girls and I worked hard on that one, using my reputation as the Messenger of Heaven to eventually dry up plenty of crime and discourage people from breaking the law."

"Heh, I have done the same with Bravo and Baron. It clears up much of my day. Sadly the nobles get more time to complain to me." Sousou rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but what about the Ugin Army? Those guys were a major threat and you just ran them off without trying to stop them," Mitsuki frowned.

"I knew about them for nearly a week before they showed up," Nagata replied as he shook his head. "Did you know they tried to hit Son Go before they headed my way? Many of my subjects had families up in Son Go and they stayed in contact. They passed along rumors to their families who passed them to me. Not quite spies, but people gossip all the time."

"You...knew?" Mitsuki gaped. "But...then why let them go?"

"Most of that army was conscripted by that point," Nagata answered. "Masataka mangled them and they raided along Son Go's borders to restock before aiming for Shoku. If they raided our border provinces I would have stopped them, but I knew I didn't need to."

"And why not?" asked Sousou.

"Because by then, only a few small provinces were left while any major ones had competent guards," Nagata answered. "The Ugin Army was too big to support itself through small raids so they had to keep moving. Shoku was the only big kingdom near Son Go and they needed a win badly."

"So they went straight to your borders looking for a big score to refill their larders where you defeated their best and drove them off," Sousou concluded. Her eyes narrowed in thought. "And, I suspect, you knew they would come for Sou Gi next."

"It would be the only place where they could go to restock fast as well as repair their morale," Nagata nodded. "The girls and I guessed that after two huge defeats like that, the conscripts would begin deserting. The only ones left would be the ones like their leaders, greedy and eager to use their strength to bully others."

"I thought that fight was too easy," Mitsuki pondered, crossing his arms. "Damn, Oda. You were playing the long game. Like, years long." He was impressed. Nagata seemed to do a lot more behind the scenes than he thought. In public, he just seemed like a heroic figure who fought monsters to protect people. To think he could expand his territory without going to war. He just took advantage of what Nise left behind to build his kingdom and continued to grow from there. Being a strong yet compassionate Armored War God made him an attractive ruler for people.

"It would be longer, but that was partially why I was teaching Touka," Nagata nodded. "She could keep going where I left off if I died or it was time for the Armored War Gods to move on."

"So, considering your strategy, how would you make peace with Sou Gi and Son Go, provided we took care of the RinJyuKen? How would you unite us?" Sousou asked.

"Well, in a perfect world?" Nagata frowned thoughtfully. "To keep the peace, we'd start making economic ties. We'll trade small yet essential things first. Things like processed wood, stone, food, and then we'd go to other items like weapons, parts for war machines, things like that. With three large kingdoms, you need to make sure they are stable before you can even think about claiming more territory."

"True, but it wouldn't stop skirmishes and small land grabs," Mitsuki retorted.

"And trade agreements only stall for time before Sonsaku or I would have decided to make a grab for the production spots," Sousou added.

"Hm, but the necessity at the time would have given me the time for the next phase," Nagata pointed out. "By this point, Karin, you would likely have numerous advisors and nobles trying to force you to take a husband and sire an heir, right?"

"They bother me about that now and then, but if you have the same timeline in your mind that I do, they would be badgering me daily by that point," Sousou grumbled.

"True. With the stalemate, you'd also be forced to consider other avenues to unite the last portions of China," Nagata replied. "So...I'd offer to marry you."

"Bweh?!" Mitsuki choked on his wine after he did a spit-take.

"Oh? So brazen," Sousou laughed. "Are you not so in love with Kanu and the other women of your harem?"

"Forever and a day," Nagata affirmed. "Admittedly, this part of the plan came after they hit me with the 'let's all share him' plan. Shuri got me to see the benefits of a political marriage. No doubt your court would be thrilled to see your bloodline joined with an Armored War God. I know Akechi is your sworn brother so you would never look at him that way and I would think our friendship has earned me enough of a chance to have at least a shot at a political marriage."

"Hm, true," Sousou agreed, unashamed at admitting it. Few men have earned her respect and she would admit it was a practical and particularly tempting political move. All of Shoku uniting with Sou Gi through their marriage? That was two-thirds of China already and marrying a man who could understand her was not only enticing but a comfortable thought. "I admit I would try to steal away your harem though."

"Heh, we'd probably share," Nagata chuckled.

"Don't need to hear about this," Mitsuki growled irritably. "Okay, fine, so how do you get Son Go onboard then?"

"Well, it was kind of an open secret that Sonsaku and Shuyu were in love and all that. But obviously, two women can't have children and with all the boundaries Sonsaku pushed to get Son Go to that point, I don't think she would be able to stay on the throne. No, Sonken would likely get the throne in peacetimes and she'd have to get married fast to produce an heir and secure her succession. Once she had kids, maybe by Masataka to keep up appearances, your child with me would be matched up with theirs to become the next emperor and empress of China," Nagata explained.

"Hm, a viable plan and a subtle one considering most would just try to conquer," Sousou agreed. "Although, you don't seem to take into account how the landscape can change."

"Or being betrayed so deeply from within," Nagata sighed, remembering what Karasu had done. "To be honest, a lot of it is still viable. The snag is that Shoku is overrun with Inves. Now that the Majin Riders and that twisted _parasite _that made them are gone, we can start cutting back the forest with only common Inves to worry about."

"You mean Ryuubi has a plan for that?" asked Mitsuki. "Wasn't she just protecting the borders and the people?"

"Honestly, have I sent you away so often that you've forgotten about basic strategy?" Sousou huffed. "As much as I try to incorporate her and the Shoku refugees into my kingdom, they are having none of it. They patrol Shoku's borders, scout the edges, and burn back any new growth. It's only because they knew those Majin Riders and their leader would strike if they tried to take it back which kept them at bay. They knew he was too strong."

"Something Iori keeps forgetting with his growing desire for power and action," Nagata sighed. "He's so focused on getting power and using it, he's forgetting _when_ and _why_ he's using it. That, and he's forgetting his own strength for every quick and possibly dangerous upgrade he can get."

"Wasn't he part of your strategies though?" asked Mitsuki. "Shouldn't he know about how your plans go?"

"Well...he should, but he was always happy to just take care of the militias and my paperwork while I was away." Nagata shook his head. "He just kept it running, never tried to advance it or offer ways to improve it. He just kept the status quo going since he was comfortable being a husband and father."

"Can't blame him with a wife like his," Mitsuki nodded. Kochu was stunning and she had great boobs.

"Men love breasts." Sousou rolled her eyes.

"He wanted to be a family man and I didn't see any reason not to let him be unless we needed him for a military campaign," Nagata nodded. "But, hindsight and all, I kept him out of the loop and I think Shion didn't want to stress him out with her part in the campaigns so they didn't talk about work when they were together."

"And keeping secrets from those you love always backfires," Sousou added. "It is why I am always transparent with my generals, even down to my carnal intentions with them."

"You made that clear when you made me a general," Mitsuki remarked.

"Yeah, but it made him get the wrong idea and I think those Lockseeds of his just made it worse," Nagata sighed. "Good luck getting him to listen to me now after Karasu and all this crap from Dai Shi. He's convinced that we need to show off our power or we'll end up dead as I had."

"Yeah, you screwed up big with her," Mitsuki stated. "Come to think of it, when she turned you into that drone it was kind of when your plan began falling apart, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Nagata dropped his head. "I...really dropped the ball. I just trusted her so implicitly since I knew her for so long...but I guess, in a lot of ways, I didn't really know her. Worse, I tried to explain or rationalize away some of the concerns everyone had about her. I didn't see the warning signs and it cost everyone."

"Learn from this experience, Nagata," Sousou advised. "It is a hard lesson and perhaps one of the most painful ones you will experience. Do not let the people that were lost die in vain by ignoring it."

"I swear," Nagata vowed, gripping his cup tighter.

"Good," Sousou accepted, satisfied that the lesson was real and not a pity party. "Now all we need to do is somehow bring you back to life properly. When you are alive again, come back to me about that marriage proposal. I am at least a little intrigued."

"WHAT?!" Mitsuki cried out while Nagata coughed into his cup.

"What? It's a perfectly viable political move," Sousou shrugged. "The fact he's all but offering now means I can strike while the iron is hot. Nagata's return from the dead won't stay in my borders forever. Shoku is still an expansive land of resources and Sonken will certainly be happy to offer her own aid in reclaiming it. She does have a younger sister who is of marrying age to cement that agreement."

"Sonshoko!?" Nagata paled. That haughty little loli?!

"You know, Oda. Looking at how her big sisters turned out, the little princess is going to be a knockout," Mitsuki remarked. "How about it? Marry her and I'll try to use my phoenix feathers to bring you back to life right now."

"Guh...wha-?!"

"Oh no. You use those _now_." Sousou pointed to Mitsuki. "Then Nagata and I can negotiate our marriage. Ryuubi will no doubt happily hand back ruling Shoku to him, so no one will argue about his status."

"But you hate men!" Mitsuki snapped back. "You're seriously considering this again?!"

"'Hate' is a strong word. I just don't have much of an attraction to them," Sousou stated neutrally, drinking more wine. "But Nagata's not all that bad. I can see what Kanu sees in him. I wouldn't mind marrying him."

"OK, OK, time out!" Nagata crossed his hands into an X. "Aren't we moving a bit too fast with all this talk about marriage? We should focus on ending this war before we talk about settling down."

"On the contrary, it's best to ensure there is some kind of succession before it's too late. One does not know what will happen on the battlefield," Sousou argued. "On that note, I think your harem should join us on the wedding night. Blessing our wedding bed will ensure any of them that get pregnant and their children will have special status as heirs. It will make it more fun for me as well."

Nagata's face lit up bright red as steam came out of his ears as he pictured the hypothetical wedding night. He never said it out loud. However, if he were to be honest, he did find Sousou to be attractive. She had a petite yet curvy figure. Plus, she had a strong and charismatic personality that drew people to her. Also, well, she was kinda cute.

Nagata had caught her attention since their first meeting, and it had grown ever since he showed her how talented a cook he was. Without knowing it, he had checked all of the boxes Sousou had pretty much decided to have him as her consort. Granted, she was secretly unsure of how to perform with a man, but for her kingdom and the future, she was willing to try. At the very least, he had a harem of his own to help make the event more pleasant.

If circumstances had been different and he had ended up serving Sousou from the beginning, perhaps they could've ended up together. She may prefer women to men but if the right man caught her fancy then, well, she was willing to accept him.

'_And I will finally get to bed Kanu,_' she thought wickedly. _'Perhaps I will even get her to let me call her by that lovely name Aisha_.'

Mitsuki just drowned out the words with another gulp of wine. In some ways, he wasn't sure if he wanted to punch Nagata for trying to add Sousou to his harem or ask for tips on managing them, like his own scheduling issues with his ladies.

"Well, if you insist, we can do this now," Mitsuki said as he produced a flame that manifested one of his Phoenix Downs. Nagata gazed at the orange flaming feather. With it, he would be fully alive again.

"Wait, hold up." Nagata held his hands up.

"You don't want to come back to life?" Mitsuki cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do, but not here and not right now. We'll need to gather everyone as witnesses," Nagata explained.

* * *

**KRC: **"Victory without ruin. Domination without disgrace." is a callback to Chapter 4 of the second season, "Legends of the Armored War Gods". Anyway, just to clarify, since gaining their Overlord Forms, they have become their new ultimate forms, replacing the Sovereign Arms.

* * *

Nagata and Mitsuki stood facing each other in Helheim Forest.

Word was quick to spread through Sou Gi and to its people. The Armored War God of the Ultimate Sword had fought his way back from the afterlife and Sousou had decided to make him her royal consort. Hearing he was marrying Sousou was a surprise, but people knew political marriages happened all the time. Many people just saw this as two of the three kingdoms uniting and peace that was much closer to being achieved.

Of course, many of the kingdom's nobles and officials were sighing in relief, feeling that Sousou was _finally_ considering an heir for the throne and securing her line for the future. Of course, they wouldn't be completely relieved until the baby was born, but they took the small victories they could get. If it left the Ultimate Spear and Ultimate Fury available for marriages then all the better for them.

"You called me out here, Akechi. What's this about?" Nagata asked.

"I need to know that I can trust you with Karin," Mitsuki answered.

"I won't hurt her," Nagata swore.

"I know that," Mitsuki stated. "I just need to know if you'll be strong enough to stand by her side."

"So you want me to earn your approval and blessing, is that it?"

"I trust Karin's judgment. This is just me making sure you'll be right for her."

Nagata wanted to refuse as he did not want to fight Mitsuki but looking in his eyes, he could see that the Crimson Enforcer was adamant. Walking out on this duel would be disrespectful and it could strain their relationship as allies.

"Alright, if that's what you wish. Let's do this," Nagata accepted.

"Don't disappoint me, Oda, and don't you dare hold anything back," Mitsuki demanded. This was the reason why he wanted to meet with Nagata in Helheim Forest. Here, they could safely cut loose and run wild without endangering anyone or damaging Sousou's palace. There was also little to no chance of anyone interfering.

"Just give me your all and I'll give you my all, Akechi," Nagata promised.

"Henshin!" they announced in unison.

**[COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!]**

**[SOIYA! NOBUNAGA ARMS! SENGOKU JIDAI NO DAI SHOGUN!]**

As they transformed, Nagata briefly noted that Baron's armor had flame decals on both his Ride Wear suit and Banana Arms armor.

Yelling their battle cries, the two charged at each other. Explosions went off as Gaim fired his Nobunagun while Baron lunged at him with his blazing Banaspear.


	15. The Blue Dragon King Lives Again

**We do not own Koihime Musou or Kamen Rider Gaim. They belong to their respective creators. We just thought this idea would be fun and decided to give it a try. If you like it, then that's great. If you don't, then we tried. Anyway, come along and let's see what you think.**

* * *

Nagata had fallen into a comfortable routine in Sousou's palace. Every morning he would make breakfast, and then go train with Bacho or Kanu. Chou'un would flirt with him, Chouhi would want to spend time with him, and Ryofu would take him along on walks with her dogs. While Ryuubi and Komei weren't too busy running their faction, he spent time with them too.

It felt like how things were back in Touka Village except for his friendship with Iori which was now strained. Nagata was still angry with Iori, and would not be able to forgive him for his involvement in Karasu's death for quite some time. However, Nagata did not want to hold onto this grudge. It wouldn't do anybody good for him to hate Iori as they still needed him. They could not afford to be divided during this war.

Then Iori decided to leave their faction and join Sousou out of spite.

If Iori wasn't berating him, he was ignoring him while occasionally giving him dirty looks. Nagata let him be as he understood why Iori was behaving this way but he was not ready to forgive him just yet. He would, eventually, once things settled down and they had a chance to talk. He did not want there to be any bad blood between them.

He smiled, though, whenever he saw Iori with Riri and Yomi. He was a good father even if he had made some questionable decisions lately. Hopefully, Yomi would not inherit any of Iori's negative traits. Kochu would be a good influence on her, hopefully, unless Yomi decided she wanted to be like her dad someday.

Despite his status as an Armored War God, Nagata no longer held any military or political power in the Alliance. He was just Sousou's cook but occasionally he would be sent out to assist in the war effort. This included providing support on the battlefield as well as making warm meals for the soldiers. This filled their bellies and improved their morale.

When he was not performing his duties, he was left with only his thoughts. His mother had restored his memories, including all of the times he had gotten killed in Purgatory. Every memory of Purgatory was so vivid and it was like reliving every time he got eaten or torn to shreds. It would take him some time and therapy for him to get over what he had experienced in that terrible place. He just hoped Bucky and Nanamomo were okay. The last time he had seen them, they had stayed behind to hold off the Femme Fatales, buying him time to escape.

He started to remember Karasu's betrayal. He remembered that she had been Armored War Devil Jam and they had clashed numerous times. He remembered how she had taken control of Iori and forced them to fight. He also remembered how she had taken control of him and forced him to attack his lovers. He also remembered how he went to save her from Ukitsu, only to be killed by Taiga.

The pain from Karasu's death was still fresh but he was gradually moving on from his grief. Before her death, Karasu had been trying to redeem herself. It was why, even as a fugitive, she decided to help people who had lost their homes. It was her way of trying to atone for her sins. The guilt caused by his death must've driven her to find a new purpose and a reason to live. Tragically, she had died. She had sacrificed herself to save him. Her death had not been in vain as it had allowed him access to a greater power which allowed him to defeat Taiga and Bujin Gaim once and for all. However, he would much rather have her alive and well instead of this power.

He would not forget her but he couldn't let himself be burdened by guilt either. She would want him to live and continue to fight the good fight without her.

Karasu remained by Nagata's side though, even in death. He could still see her, hear her, and speak to her. Nagata knew it was not normal for him to have hallucinations, but his time in Purgatory had taught him that isolation and loneliness were torture and he only managed to stop himself from completely losing his mind by conjuring a hallucination based on his memory of Enya. It helped him to cope with his loneliness, even if she had existed to remind him of his guilt.

Maybe he was hallucinating but it brought him some comfort knowing that she was watching over him and was not suffering anymore. Back when she had been alive, she was jealous of the girls, Kanu especially, for having Nagata's affection. Now, though, she just wanted him to be happy.

There was a lot Nagata had missed during his time in Purgatory. He learned that Fuyu, Ichiro, and Kenshin were dead. Ichiro had been killed by Taiga, Fuyu had sacrificed himself to buy his friends time to escape from Son Go when it had fallen and Kenshin had fallen in battle, killed by Sasuke who turned out to be a traitor.

Masataka was still MIA. Shuutai claimed that Brusa Li had taken him to help him master his new power, but it had been months now.

When would he return? When would he be ready to join them?

Mitsuki had liberated Son Go and the kingdom's refugees were escorted to Sou Gi by his Phoenix Guard so they had a place to stay until their home was restored. Together with Ten'i and the other cooks, Nagata made a fresh hot meal for them to welcome them and fill their bellies. They were happy to be able to eat something that wasn't in the garbage. Under Saito's rule, they were forced to fight over whatever scraps they could get. Sometimes for Saito's amusements.

A lot of people had gone missing too. Komei had shown him the census records of the provinces they had liberated. Many people were listed missing. According to witnesses, they were taken, never to be seen again. Nobody knew if they were dead or alive.

Efforts were being made to retake Shoku, starting with Touka Village. Without Majin Gaim and his Majin Riders standing as an obstacle, the Inves were exterminated and the Helheim plants were also cut down and burned. The fruits were also disposed of in the fire as they did not want anyone turning into an Inves from carelessly eating them. Though there were plans to use the fruit against their enemies, they could not risk contaminating their troops.

The same was being done in Rakuyo. Nagata remembered when he was sent to feed the troops occupying the former imperial city. It might be considered a cursed site due to all the bloodshed it had experienced, but Sousou had plans for it.

Sousou had her work cut out for her but she was made for this job and Nagata kept his ear to the ground. She had liberated many villages and towns from the RinJyuKen occupation and held the territory with her army. She also made sure the supply chains were maintained as they were vital to keeping their armies running.

While all this was good, Nagata couldn't help but dwell on Chosen's words when he had last spoken to him. As the final battle drew closer, Nagata had to be ready for anything.

* * *

**Sangokuden Armored War Gods Saga: End of the Armored War Gods**

**Co-Written By: Kamen Rider Chrome & Ten-Faced Paladin**

**Beta Reader/Editor: Busterleader92 & Kamen Rider Goji**

**Chapter 56: The Blue Dragon King Lives Again**

* * *

"We are gathered here to bear witness to the complete resurrection of Armored War God Gaim!" Sousou proclaimed from her throne. The Alliance was in attendance to witness the ceremony as they watched in anticipation.

Nagata knelt on the floor while Mitsuki approached with his Phoenix Down feather. Since Mitsuki had proven he could bring the dead back to life, Sousou believed he could return Nagata to normal.

"You ready, Oda?" Mitsuki asked.

"I am. I am ready to come back to life," Nagata stated firmly.

"Fair warning, I've never done this with an undead before." Mitsuki gripped Nagata's shoulder and jabbed the feather into his chest like it was a knife. It entered Nagata's body as the flames flickered.

"OK, that doesn't feel so baAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Nagata suddenly screamed and convulsed as he burst into flames, causing everyone to scream in distress.

"NAGATA-SAMA!"

The Shoku Warriors were about to leap to Nagata's aid but the Phoenix Guard held them back to stop them from interfering as Nagata continued to scream and burn.

"RAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

He involuntarily shifted into his Reptilian Beastman form before it burned away in his agony. Gradually, his screams faded along with the flames that enveloped him. He passed out on the floor, surrounded by the ashes of his undead form.

He lay still, lifeless.

Had it not worked?

Nagata suddenly sat up and gasped, his eyes shooting wide open with the whites of his eyes no longer as black as tar while his skin was starting to regain its original natural tone.

"I'm alive..." Nagata could barely believe it. He could feel his heartbeat and took in a deep breath of air. "I'm alive!"

Ryuubi was the first to cry tears of joy before she was released and she tackle-hugged Nagata back to the floor.

"Nagata-sama!"

Chou'un, Bacho, and Ryofu were close behind, letting the younger Chouhi and Komei get the safer spots as they all reached for a part of him to hug.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!"

They all laughed happily, filled with joy as they just witnessed another miracle. Kanu, however, did not join in the group hug. This was something Sousou was quick to notice.

As everyone celebrated Nagata's resurrection, Kanu decided to retreat to her room. She made sure to slip out quietly to avoid causing a scene. However, she had not gone completely unnoticed as Sousou slipped away from the party to follow after her.

Sousou quickly caught up to Kanu and cut off her escape in the hallway.

"Leaving the party so soon, Kanu?"

"Sousou-dono..."

"I would have thought you would be pleased to have your lover alive and well again," Sousou said as she crossed her arms.

"I...I am not his lover...a-although I am glad he is alive again," Kanu spoke brokenly. "P-P-Please take care of him, S-Sousou-dono. He is in a fragile state and...I'm sorry!"

Kanu tried to flee, but Sousou swiftly lashed out and caught her arm in an iron grip. She may be petite but Sousou had a grip of steel that stopped Kanu's desperate escape. Kanu looked back to see Sousou frowning sternly at her, revealing the tears trailing down her face.

"Tears do not suit you, Kanu. I'd much rather see you happy in the arms of the man we will both share," Sousou frowned. "I would have thought his return to life would have you running back into his arms again since that is where you wish to be. Is it because he was undead? Do you fear being separated again? Did you fall in love with someone else and do not know how to say it?"

"NO!" Kanu shrieked, tears flowing like rivers down her cheeks. "I never stopped loving Nagata-sama! When he returned, I wished to scream in joy! To kiss him and embrace him and just ensure he never disappears again! I want to release all of my happiness and just bask in having the love of my life back again!"

"Then why deny yourself? He yearns for you just as much," Sousou pressed as she released her grip on Kanu's arm. Kanu would have to go around the blonde to escape but Sousou would not allow that until she got her answer. As Nagata would be her consort, his happiness would be one of her priorities.

Plus, if it got Kanu into bed with them, all the better!

"I…I…I…" Kanu trembled, gripping the hem of her skirt and looking for a way to escape.

"AS THE QUEEN OF SOU GI, KANU UNCHOU, I ORDER YOU TO TELL ME!" Sousou snapped angrily.

"I DOUBTED HIM!" Kanu shrieked back. Her legs trembled and she dropped to her knees, holding her face in her hands as she cried her tears through her fingers. "I gave up! I just gave up! I believed he had abandoned us! When we learned of his death, Touka believed he would return! Rinrin believed! Ren believed! No one believed he was dead and gone forever! He came back before so they believed he could do it again! Everyone did except for me! I gave up! I decided he wasn't coming back!" She looked at Sousou, eyes clouded by her tears. "How can I dare call myself his lover or even his retainer if I do not have absolute faith in him?!"

Sousou watched Kanu cry and breathed a sigh. So Kanu had given up and believed her lover had abandoned them before she learned of his death. All she could do was move on and accept that he was gone so the healing process could begin. No one could blame her for that.

"Is that all?" Sousou asked her. "You believe you aren't worthy to love him just because you tried to move on? Kanu, I'm disappointed. I would have thought a woman as passionate as you would know better."

Kanu sniffled.

"Wh-what?"

Sousou grinned.

"Let's ask Nagata what he thinks about this little tidbit, hm?"

* * *

"Wait, you're _really_ in a marriage agreement with Sousou?! And that wasn't just some rumor!?" Bacho gaped. While conversing with his harem, Nagata had casually brought up Sousou's plan to unite their kingdoms through marriage. Everyone who heard was stunned, more at the fact Sousou would willingly take a male consort, but also the fact it was Nagata of all people.

"Sui, you know this was kind of part of the eventual plan," Nagata sheepishly shrugged. "And, well, weren't you all the ones who encouraged it, especially after you all decided to become _my_ consorts?"

"Well, yeah, I guess," Bacho shrugged. "But it's still shocking! You should have warned us, Nagata-sama!"

"Things just happened kind of fast," Nagata shrugged. "You know how Karin is when she gets an idea in her head. There's almost no talking her out of it."

"I for one think this might be fun," Chou'un grinned. "Sousou-dono certainly won't mind us continuing our romance with Nagata-sama. She may join in as well. I have heard that she is an expert in the bedroom so I think this can work out very well for all of us."

"Sei…" Nagata blushed. Oh, how he was torn by how Chou'un treated the world like one big innuendo. He really did miss that about her.

"Well, okay, I get the need for it," Bacho blushed. She looked to Ryuubi and Ryofu. "What about you two? Are you two okay with this?"

"Hm, well, I guess. We knew this would eventually happen." Ryuubi held a finger to her chin in thought. "And not much is going to change. We just add Sousou to our schedule, right? Well, she probably gets the top of the list since she's a queen as well, but I don't think she'll cut us off from him."

"No, she'll likely try to take us for herself now and then," Chou'un snickered. "I'm looking rather forward to that."

"Ah, well, m-maybe," Ryuubi blushed, having forgotten about that side of Sousou's tastes. She hadn't considered being with girls too often aside from her fellow lovers and those were spurred of the moment depending on how things played out. She never intended to couple with another woman ahead of time!

"Ah...more family. More love," Ryofu nodded approvingly. "More love, more peace, more people happy."

Nagata smiled and while he was trying to enjoy the party the best he could, he was still troubled by Chosen's ominous message, that the final battle was drawing closer.

Could he mean a confrontation with Dai Shi?

And if it was going to be a final battle, would it mean their victory or Dai Shi's?

Honestly, at this point, it could go either way.

Nagata looked around and noticed Kanu's absence. Ever since they agreed to put their relationship on hold, their interaction was rather awkward. She maintained a professional attitude but it often faltered when they were alone together. It was painful to Nagata when all he wanted to do was hold her like the others and reconnect.

"_You should go find her_," Karasu's ghost urged.

* * *

"Karin-sama wishes to take Gaim as her consort!? How could you let this happen, Baron!?"

"Whaddya want me to do?" Mitsuki retorted. "You know when Karin gets an idea in her head, it's nearly impossible to convince her otherwise!"

"But then Karin-sama will take him into her bed, and..." Juniku could not even say it.

"Calm down and think for a second. You know Karin's gonna need an heir someday. It's not like a woman can get her pregnant."

"But why Gaim, though!? Why him!?"

"Do you see anyone else worthy enough?"

"Well, there's you-"

"Let me stop you right there. She's like my sister to me, Keifa. Just thinking about it makes me sick."

"Then no other man is worthy. Damn, this just sucks."

"I don't like it any more than you do, Keifa, but this is what Karin wants. Since we love her, let's support her. And when she does have her baby, she will ask you to babysit."

"Alright, fine. Let's just get drunk and make merry!"

"By the way, have you seen Karin?"

"I saw her leave the party with Kanu," Iori interjected as he walked over to the duo.

"Ah, now that's the Sousou-sama I know," Juniku smiled fondly. Taking a woman into her bed, now that was something Juniku was accustomed to. That was _normal_.

"So, Ryugen, what made you decide to join our faction?" Mitsuki asked suspiciously.

"Well, since your kingdom is so prosperous, I thought the best thing to do was to throw my lot in with you guys," Iori answered.

"But can we count on _your _loyalty?"

"Questioning my convictions already?"

"I'm just not sure I can trust someone who just leaves their faction so abruptly. Makes me question if I should trust them to have my back when things get too tough."

"That's ironic, seeing as you have a traitor in your faction. Didn't Shibai used to work for Ukitsu?"

"Gentlemen, please, let's not start something that can ruin Sousou-sama's party," Juniku advised them.

"Please, we all know this is Nagata's party," Iori scoffed, rolling his eyes. "And speaking of Nagata, I couldn't help but overhear you complaining about him becoming Sousou's consort."

"Well, I don't want to question her decision but she deserves better."

"That, we can agree on. First Nagata gets Ryuubi and now he gets Sousou. That's two queens who've joined his harem."

"You think Oda's trying to stage a coup?" Mitsuki questioned.

"No, I just think it's convenient that he's formed a good rapport with Sousou and with Zangetsu currently out of the picture, he may try to claim Sonken and have all three queens under him."

"Do you think Oda's capable of all that?"

"This war's changed all of us, Baron. I wouldn't be surprised if he's changed too. You should watch out. You don't want Nagata's influence to rub off on Sousou. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've been away from my wife for too long."

* * *

While looking for Kanu, Nagata bumped into both Kochu and Iori who were enjoying the festive atmosphere.

"Nagata-sama, congratulations on being fully alive again," Kochu smiled.

"Thanks, Shion. So, have you seen Aisha?" Nagata asked.

"I might've seen her leave the party earlier," Kochu answered. "Then I saw Sousou-dono leave as well. Maybe they're together."

"Thanks," Nagata said but as he was about to leave, Iori just had to have the last word.

"So finally decided to get something done?" Iori snarked at Nagata who sighed in response. Their friendship was still strained and while Nagata understood that he just wanted to protect his family, Iori still should not have taken matters into his own hands. It would have spared them all a lot of grief if he had.

"You honestly think I'm still resting on my laurels?" Nagata questioned.

"What else am I supposed to call it after seeing everything you've done wrong? But then again, you can do no wrong according to your harem. By the way, _congratulations _on your future marriage with Sousou. Let's just hope you don't ruin her and make her soft like you've done with Touka," Iori sneered.

"Iori, I consider you a friend and all that, but if you're going to keep insulting me, why don't you ask Shion what exactly I did during my rule? I'm tired of hearing you belittle me for it when you don't have a freaking clue about the things I needed to do to make sure Shoku rose like it did. Since you won't believe me anyway, I think it is better that you hear it from her." With that said, Nagata walked away to find Kanu. He had better things to do than to explain himself to Iori, especially since he was not going to listen to a damn thing he said.

"Koi, what's he talking about?" Iori asked his wife curiously.

"Airen, you don't honestly believe that Shoku rose to such prominence just by luck and happenstance, do you? He did a lot more than you realize."

"What do you mean? What has Nagata done?"

"For someone with such good eyes, you can be so blind, Airen. Listen, Nagata-sama did a lot behind the scenes when he was not on the frontlines. He secured us many powerful alliances and helped to unite Shoku under his banner. He did everything in his power to bring people together and to raise their faith in him. He may not have been as aggressive as Sousou-dono, but what he did helped Shoku to grow into a kingdom," Kochu explained.

Iori wanted to argue but failed to find the words once he stopped to ponder what his wife just told him. Shoku had not been united until Nagata was made governor. Before that day, it was just a bunch of provinces that did not have a centralized government. While they had answered to the empire, they had not received much aid in defending themselves against bandits so they had to band together. Nise had started all that but he also intended to abandon the villagers he had formed into an army once he made a name for himself and became a general in the empire.

Nagata, despite his fame and the name he had made for himself, did not abandon the villagers who flocked toward him since he was willing to risk his life on the frontlines for them while Nise was satisfied with barking orders from the back. After that, Nagata had a desk job as he went over numerous documents daily.

Iori had filed those documents as he had to occasionally fill in for Nagata whenever he went out on some kind of adventure with the others. He had not seen more than that since he was busy training their soldiers or spending time with his family.

Iori was forced to admit that Shoku had grown under Nagata's rule. With Touka Village acting as their capital, Shoku was united as a kingdom that rivaled two of the biggest powers at the time: Sou Gi and Son Go. They had even done it without conquering other territories. They had done it by drawing people to them.

Still, it did not change the fact that Nagata had made mistakes that had cost them dearly.

"If he didn't play around so much, Gien would still be alive," Iori argued defensively.

Kochu sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Airen, hindsight is very easy to claim. In honesty, did we even _have_ any proof that there was something amiss with Idunn?"

"Her behavior? The ease she showed at how she killed others? When she tried to convince Tanpopo to kill Zhong?" Iori listed. He had been watching Karasu since he started to suspect that something was not right with her and noted that she displayed murderous traits.

"All of those things we did not _like_ about her which caused us not to get along, but nothing that implied she was a traitor to what we stood for," Kochu replied.

"And we may have been better prepared to deal with her if Nagata would just have looked into it!" Iori retorted.

"He did. He spoke to her several times," Kochu returned. "I even spoke to him about it."

"And I bet all he said was 'It's just how Kara-chan is. Please try to get along'," Iori sniffed.

"Not when it came to Riri." Kochu shook her head. Iori stopped and looked at his wife.

"W-what?" Had Karasu done something to hurt Riri and he had not heard about it?

"I caught her going on about how the strong survive and her views on things where Riri was listening," Kochu explained. "Tanpopo is one thing since she is old enough to understand and can make her own decisions. Riri, on the other hand, was far too young to be learning about things that woman was spouting. So I went straight to Nagata-sama and told him. Being cold to us is one thing, but threatening to influence a child, _our _child especially, with her views? He took quite a dim view on that."

* * *

"_You called for me, Naga-kun?" asked Karasu as she entered her cousin's office. She saw Kochu standing beside him as he sat behind his desk, neither of them looking pleased._

"_Could you shut the door and sit down Karasu?" Nagata asked. Karasu immediately grew concerned since it was rare for Nagata not to call her 'Kara-chan'. Did she do something to make him angry?_

_Karasu kept her reserve and sat down in the chair across from him, noticing Kochu not looking too pleased with her._

"_What is this about?"_

"_Kochu's come to me with concerns about your behavior. With the incident with Zhong, I think it's time we start talking about your attitude," Nagata frowned. "Kochu tells me you've been actively encouraging people to follow your way of doing things, and generally being cold and mean to everyone around you. What's worse, you're doing it around impressionable children who have been causing some ruckus among the household because of it. She's worried you're negatively influencing children, especially her daughter."_

"_Oh," Karasu blinked. "Well, I'm sorry I caused a bit of trouble, but better they learn from me than the hard way outside and-!"_

"_Karasu, stop!" Nagata frowned, cutting her off. "I was lenient with some of your behavior because you're my cousin. I know how you were raised and I know the harsh lessons that your father decided to force you to learn because he's a misogynist who couldn't accept reality for what it was instead of his traditional delusions for the Oda clan, going as far as to strip everything that made you a woman."_

_Karasu's right eye twitched. Her father was a touchy subject, and one Nagata knew not to prod. However, with her recent actions, he would prod it to make sure he got his message across._

"_I knew you closed off since you were in a different era and surrounded by new people. I knew you could be cruel, especially with enemies since this place can be very dangerous for those who travel alone, especially a woman. I knew it would take you time to adjust and get used to how things are," Nagata frowned, his gaze zeroed in on Karasu. "My hope was that by being away from your father, his unrealistic expectations, and being inside a place where people would like to get to know you and maybe genuinely like you and not just try to suck up to our name would help you open up to them like you do me."_

_Karasu twitched more, not especially liking where the conversation was going._

"_Instead, you're constantly rude, disruptive, and dismissive of everyone. Now it seems almost like you're purposefully trying to undermine the household with your 'strong survive and weak perish' bullshit and trying to press it onto everyone around you. Worse with the stunt you pulled with Tanpopo!" Nagata's gaze grew sterner. "And now you're _encouraging_ kids to disobey their parents and run amok simply because they're strong enough to do it? Karasu, are you trying to undermine my authority and break the measure of peace we have here in Shoku?"_

"_No, Naga-kun!" Karasu cried. "I believe what I believe and if people ask for advice, I give it and better the children learn how harsh the world could be from a lesson instead of it happening out there like I-!"_

"_THIS IS NOT AND WILL NEVER BE THE ODA COMPOUND!" Nagata yelled, standing up while slamming his fists into the desk. "I will not allow your father's delusions to taint how I teach or lead people! Believe what you want to believe, but I will not allow you to undermine me or my leadership with it!" He stood straight. "The world can be harsh, but the children will learn at their own pace in their own ways. Riri may one day learn that, but I will __**not**__ allow you to teach her the same way your father taught you!"_

_Karasu twitched again, Nagata hitting another subject she did not like to speak about._

"_I welcomed you here and maybe we do have the same power, but remember I am the governor here. I hold responsibility and authority here that I cannot shirk. If you become too much of a disruptive influence, and a worrying one, and I __**will**__ put my foot down, cousin or not!" Nagata hissed. "Now, since you can't seem to stop spewing your father's poison even if you hate him, I'll stop it for you. For the next three days, consider your free passage privileges revoked. No training room, no access to our recreation facilities, no library, none of the free things many in the town alone would pay huge fines to have which I gave you for nothing."_

"_B-But, Naga-kun!" Karasu cried. Raised as she was, Karasu's only real escape was her reading, training with her sword, and her doll making. What was available in town was plebeian, no one besides the generals and Nagata could offer her a challenge in a spar, and she didn't have much of the funds to buy doll making material on her own._

"_But nothing!" Nagata snapped back. "Your father poisoned you enough and it's clear, despite everything you say, you still can't get away from him. So I will not allow his stupidity to affect __**my **__court! This is my only warning, Karasu Oda! Rein it in or else I will take steps to do it for you!"_

_Karasu sputtered in confusion and perhaps desperation but Nagata was having none of it._

_Kochu watched the exchange with interest. Iori had been complaining about Nagata's reluctance to do anything about his cousin's attitude, but it seemed when that attitude was affecting innocent children, he would step up._

* * *

"Wait, he was actually _punishing _her?" Iori blinked in complete disbelief. "But he was always taking the soft pedal approach! He dismissed our concerns for no reason!"

"Because we just weren't getting along and nothing serious was happening," Kochu stated. "Before Zhong, it was just her cold attitude and her beliefs which we didn't agree with. Nothing to truly get excited about. After Zhong though, Nagata saw there was something wrong and he explained to me about the lessons his uncle - her father - taught her."

"Daddy issues, sure." Iori rolled his eyes.

"No, that would be an oversimplification," Kochu said grimly. "What father would deny his daughter help after being sexually assaulted?"

"...What did you just say?" It was something Iori did not expect to hear.

"Don't let what I am about to tell you next reach Nagata-sama, but I followed him when he was going to reprimand her for attempting to coax Tanpopo into killing Zhong," she explained. "It seemed that what he tried to do with Sui reminded her of an incident that happened to her. While she punished the ones responsible, her father didn't seek her help so she could recover from her trauma and even forbade her from telling him. I can assume that Nagata-sama believes that the lack of help was what contributed to her mental instabilities."

Iori grimaced as he clenched his fists. Sexual assault was a sensitive issue for him as he had seen girls suffer from it. The trauma scarred them for life.

"OK, so she was raped and her father didn't even bother to get her the help she needed. I can agree that it's something that shouldn't have happened to her, but it had nothing to do with us, and the fact that he let her risk everything and killed Enya doesn't excuse that!"

"It doesn't, but none of us saw it coming. Would any of us? You can say we should have done something about it, but at the time, did you really believe that she was going to betray us as deeply as she did?" Kochu frowned.

"Well, she...I…" Iori paused as he blinked. If he could be honest with himself, Karasu's betrayal had come as a surprise. She had hit them hard, fast and showed no signs of her true intent. Yes, he figured she had been a manipulative bitch who wanted to keep Nagata to herself but to sell them out to the Armored War Devils? No, he hadn't expected that.

"Now you see just how much of a surprise it was," Kochu nodded. "And likely the most shaken by it was Nagata-sama himself. Would you have reacted much better if your brother was the one who turned on us?"

"Nii-san would have never done that!" Iori immediately hissed. How dare she spit on his brother's memory by asking such an outrageous question?!

"And Nagata-sama believed, despite her harshness and aloof personality, she would not have done the same," Kochu retorted. "I saw him in the aftermath, actually _saw_ him. Not just being angry at him all the time or judging him. His world was _shattered_, and his trust in her was also broken. How could any man, much less one with so much responsibility make the best decisions when his entire world was turned upside down? Idunn left a very deep wound that almost broke him. Did he make poor decisions? Arguable. Was he responsible for Enya's death? No, that was Idunn. She took advantage of familial ties and tried to eliminate us simply because she was jealous and felt threatened when Nagata-sama was closer to us than he was to her. How could he be expected to do something harsh to her when all we had was a simple dislike of her and her methods?"

"But...he could have…" Iori grunted.

"_Could _he have taken a firmer stance with Idunn? Yes, but why? Just because we didn't like her and weren't getting along with her like we do each other?" Kochu pressed. "That would just be petty and impulsive, something he had strived not to be in his dealings as our leader."

"But if he would just have stepped up-!" Iori argued.

"He has _stepped up_ every day since he became our leader. Remember, Airen, we were the _smallest_ and _weakest_ of the kingdoms. We had to keep our heads down and play it safe. We mastered that strategy, focused on the fights we couldn't avoid instead of showing off and playing rulers equal to Sousou and Sonsaku. That was our strategy: draw in the people, unite them, and show our power in our ability to protect rather than make war. Just because we have the power, does not mean we have to make grand, explosive shows of it."

"Yet he decided to abandon us to save his cousin. Then he got himself killed and put our home at risk," Iori reminded, unwilling to lose this argument even to his wife.

"No, he did not abandon us," Kochu countered. "He showed that he had faith in us. If he had not been killed that night then he would've joined us to defend Touka Village and Shoku. And you know this. You know that he would never abandon us. Like he would never abandon his cousin despite everything she had done. You know he'd do the same for everyone else here."

"But why did he let her go?" Iori demanded, clearly losing his steam with the revelations his wife was pushing into his face.

"Because Idunn still had her abilities. Nagata-sama was one of the only ones who _could_ face her, track her down, and confront her," Kochu replied. "He was likely the only one she would listen to considering her obsession with him. Anyone else, she would likely cut them down ruthlessly in anger for 'turning' Nagata-sama against her. And before you ask, perhaps he still cared about her as any good family member should, but she also may have had vital information about us or about the Armored War Devils which could have been gravely important to us."

Iori groaned and hung his head, his fire of indignation towards Nagata and his do-nothing style of ruling put out as his wife made it clear that Nagata had done much more than he believed.

"How...I...what…?"

Kochu smiled sadly and approached, pulling him against her breasts while she stroked his head.

"I understand that you are frustrated. You want to deal with all the dangers, return to our home, and get things back to those pleasant days we had before. Correct?"

"Well...yes...among other things," Iori sighed, closing his eyes while enjoying her embrace which had a calming effect on him.

"I know why you accepted Sousou-dono's offer to join her faction," Kochu spoke softly. "It seemed like she was the one getting things done instead of holding back and waiting, wasn't it?"

"She's always getting things done. She's making plans and sending men out to get things done," Iori replied. "Nagata, it just seemed like he was always sitting back, doing nothing, and waiting for the threats to come at us."

"Well, it may seem that way, but I have been a big part of the strategy meetings," Kochu explained. "Nagata-sama had numerous contacts at the borders and in neighboring nations to pass us information so that if our aid was needed, we would send out the necessary forces needed to deal with the threat instead of sending an army to have everyone see us flaunting our power. With our late founding, sticking our heads up and making a show would have only invited Sou Gi and Son Go to see us as a threat. They would try to deal with us before we became too powerful."

It was another blow to Iori's indignation and conviction. He knew very well, like all of the other Shoku Warriors, that Sou Gi and Son Go took any opportunity they could to get some kind of advantage in their efforts to conquer the whole nation. This also applied to dealing with any threats that may interfere with their goals. If it seemed like Shoku was quickly gaining massive power in such a short time, they would step in. At the time, they had more or some of the most powerful of the Armored War Gods on their side. It would have been a race to try and annex Shoku first and force Nagata and Iori himself into their ranks. If diplomacy would not work then they would use force to get their way.

Iori slumped against his wife. If it had been Nagata telling him this, he likely wouldn't have believed it. There was too much self-righteous anger there. Now that Kochu was telling him all this, it was breaking through any of his normal stubbornness and indignation. After all, he knew very well that his wife was out there fighting on the frontlines as she helped keep Shoku running.

"Why didn't I see it?" he questioned. "I mean, I did all his paperwork while he was gone. I attended meetings and...How could I have missed it?"

Kochu continued to hug her husband, smiling warmly. "Your duties were to keep up the defenses and assure that our home front was strong and stable. Sometimes our duties did cross, but I had to attend more meetings than you did. As for his paperwork, well, I assume you just read them, made notes of what was going on, but you didn't consider the deeper implications. You often prefer a more straightforward approach."

Iori couldn't argue with that. When it came to Nagata's paperwork, he just signed off on what needed to be signed and compiled what Nagata needed to personally oversee without reading it too deeply. His job was to keep Shoku functioning, not deal with politics.

"Have I burned my bridges?" he voiced quietly.

"You have damaged them but it's nothing that can't be fixed." Kochu shook her head, releasing Iori. "You've allowed your anger to cloud you and you've been speaking too harshly to see reason. Many of the others are likely angry that you spoke so harshly about Nagata-sama's rule when you really did not seem to understand what it entailed. You also spoke harshly to Ryuubi before you chose to defect."

Iori winced. Here he was accusing Nagata of doing nothing serious during his rule, but in truth, it was he who didn't have the slightest idea what it took to rule Shoku. No wonder the others were angry at his defection and his dismissive attitude towards Nagata. He was angry about the blatant favoritism, but Iori had no excuse for what he had done. You can choose your friends but not your family, and Nagata made it clear that he loved his family since the day they met. If Iori had to deal with his brother betraying him, would he have...?

"Looks like I did something impulsive again." Iori rubbed his head. This was the kind of thing his brother constantly warned him about doing back home. "Nii-san would have whacked me for this."

"I can still do that," Kochu giggled lightly. "Now, it is time to begin mending things with Nagata-sama and the others. It's not too late to make things right but it will take time. I hope I did not marry someone too stubborn to admit their faults or try to fix them, did I?"

Iori sighed but shook his head.

"No, no you didn't."

Iori was glad that he married Kochu, not only because she gave him a loving family but also because she could make him see sense and admit when he was wrong. It showed how much she loved him.

* * *

Nagata stepped out of the party to go look for Kanu when he bumped into Sousou in the hallway.

"Leaving your own party early, Nagata?" Sousou asked.

"I'm just looking for Aisha, Karin," he explained. "I heard you were with her."

"Yes, and we had a _very_ engaging conversation about _you_."

"Me?"

"Yes, and it seems like you both have a lot to talk about. Come with me. She's waiting for you." Sousou took his hand and led him to Kanu's bedroom.

Meanwhile, Kanu fidgeted nervously on her bed as she waited. Truth be told, she was anxious about her talk with Nagata but this was too important to be put off for much longer.

When the door opened, she saw Sousou enter with Nagata.

"A-ah, N-N-Nagata-sama," Kanu stuttered as she stood up. "I...ah...Sousou-dono...um…"

"Kanu has something she needs to explain to you," Sousou interjected.

"What?" Nagata wondered out loud.

"What are you waiting for, Kanu?" Sousou asked to prompt an answer from Kanu. "Explain yourself as to why you have failed to reconcile with Nagata."

Kanu grimaced, almost crying at being put on the painful spot again, but Sousou was insistent and she so dearly wished to be back with the man she loved.

"It's because...I'm unworthy…"

Nagata stopped and blinked, confused by the confession.

"Aisha, what do you mean by that? Unworthy of what?"

"Of _you_, Nagata-sama. I-I believed you had abandoned us after you went missing. When...when we learned that you had-had d-died…It hurt...so much," Kanu whimpered. "Just like...like with Braco and the _Madoku_. Only...only...It didn't seem like you would come back. How could you? You were...were...just gone! I couldn't grasp at straws like that! So many people needed us and..."

Finally, it dawned down upon Nagata why Kanu was being so distant. She thought he had abandoned them, and she hated herself for losing faith in him. She knew he was dead and while he did come back from plenty of things that should have killed him before, actual death didn't seem like one of them. With her responsibilities, and the pain so acute, she had decided to accept that he was gone and move on.

"Aisha..." he sighed.

"I...I'm not worthy…" Kanu whimpered, crying again. "I gave up...I can't...I can't be with you if I don't have faith...I'm no lover or retainer...I can't...MPH!"

Kanu found herself wrapped in Nagata's arms before his lips took hers in a warm kiss. Kanu briefly tried to resist and struggle, remembering how unworthy she felt, but that part soon lost by the kiss. The warmth of her lover had her melting in his arms as she returned the kiss, feeling like someone who was drowning suddenly being given the means to stay afloat.

"Mph...Nagata...I can't...mmmm," Kanu tried to argue, but it was a losing battle. Meanwhile, Sousou just watched. Now, this was the mood she always wanted in _her _bedroom.

"Aisha, there's nothing to be sorry about," Nagata spoke as he finally broke the kiss. "I was _dead_. People who were still alive needed you. I don't blame you for focusing on that and trying to move on when there was so much left to do. The fact you were able to do that and lead so well despite the pain, it means you are still the woman I love and who I want to be by my side no matter what."

"Nagata-sama," Kanu whimpered, almost breathless.

"So please, please, come back?" Nagata asked. "Our family won't be the same without you."

Kanu sniffled, but the words wouldn't come to her. Instead, she lunged and ravenously stole a kiss from Nagata, whimpering with the warm pleasures it brought to her as he tightened his hold on her once again. Her body relaxed and her heart was finally free from the deadly grip of her guilt.

She was back where she was meant to be, in her lover's arms and part of his family.

With an oddly endearing smile, Sousou left the couple to properly reconcile. She may be a pervert, but she knew when not to disturb an intimate moment like this, especially when her future lovers so desperately needed it.

* * *

**KRC:** This chapter went through a big revision, deleting scenes and merging two chapters into one. A lot of good content was lost but it was a necessary sacrifice for the sake of moving things along. More or less, removing all unnecessary filler. Anyway, I showed Nagata coming back to life, and finally, he and Kanu reconciled. Back in each other's arms.

Oh, a lot of this chapter's content and the content of the last chapter were provided by Ten-Faced Paladin, aka my buddy and partner in crime, Matt. Oh, and some of the next chapter too. Please look forward to it.

* * *

Sasuke Takeda was many things. He was a musician, an Armored War God but he was also a traitor. However, he was no murderer, no matter what his past actions may imply.

After learning what Dai Shi planned to do, he decided it was the time that he finally made his move. There would be consequences and he doubted that he would be accepted with open arms, but if there was anyone who could stop Dai Shi's twisted ambition, it would be them.

Hopefully, he could appeal to them to grant him asylum and convince them that he was on their side.


End file.
